Un Mariage Forcé I
by Fantomette34
Summary: Partie I - A cause de la Loi sur le Mariage, Hermione est obligée d'épouser Rogue afin d'être protégée de certains Mangemorts. Vont-ils réussir à s'entendre ou leur haine réciproque les séparera-t-elle à jamais ? Pour lecteurs majeurs. Rogue est mauvais, jaloux, possessif, dominateur, sarcastique, sensuel.
1. Chapitre Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, je fais juste ma petite tambouille dans la cuisine de l'immense chef JKR.

**Notes de l'auteure :** L'histoire se déroule durant la sixième année _"Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé"_. Ce sera donc la première partie. La deuxième portera sur la septième année, _"Les Reliques de la Mort"_.

Ce n'est pas la première fic sur ce thème, mais l'idée m'a séduite. Il y aura de nombreux citrons dans cette histoire, donc les personnes qui n'apprécient pas (ce que je comprends) ne sont pas obligées de lire... Hermione est majeure dans le monde des sorciers... Severus également ^^

**Avertissement** : aucun

.

**Prologue : La mauvaise nouvelle**

.

Hermione était complètement atterrée. Assise sur son lit, dans sa chambre, elle lisait et relisait la lettre qui lui brûlait les doigts. En bas, dans le salon, ses parents regardaient la télé sans se douter de ce qui pouvait tracasser leur fille unique.

_**"Non, non, ce n'est pas possible, **_pensait-elle_**, ils ne peuvent pas me demander ça, je suis trop jeune !". **_

Pourtant, elle avait eu beau lire et relire cette lettre, la conclusion sautait aux yeux : elle devait se marier avant le 19 septembre, date de son anniversaire ! Malheureusement, elle ne pourrait demander à Harry ou Ron de l'épouser car ils n'étaient pas majeurs, contrairement à elle.

_**"Fichu Retourneur de Temps ! Pourquoi l'ai-je autant utilisé en troisième année ! Mon Dieu, si j'avais su, quelle idiote ai-je été !"**_

La lettre était précise : le Ministère connaissait son usage du Retourneur, elle serait donc majeure pour le monde des sorciers avec un an et un mois d'avance ! De plus, elle était obligée d'épouser un Sang-Pur ou un Sang-Mêlé afin de relever le taux de natalité des sorciers. En cas de refus, sa baguette serait confisquée et brisée, toute magie lui serait interdite et elle devrait retourner dans le monde des Moldus, sans espoir de retour dans la Communauté magique. Pour les Sangs Purs ou Sangs mêlés, leur sort n'était guère plus enviable : cinq ans à Azkhaban plus une amende de 50 000 galions.

Hermione tordait ses mains, elle n'avait que seize ans chez les Moldus, et même si elle faisait preuve d'une grande maturité d'esprit pour son âge, elle ne pouvait imaginer une vie maritale avec un sorcier épousé sans amour.

Elle se doutait bien que cette loi sur le mariage était une idée de Voldemort afin de mieux surveiller et contrôler les "Sangs de Bourbe" comme elle. Elle subissait une forte migraine à force de lire et de réfléchir à cette nouvelle situation.

_**"Comment se sortir de ce pétrin ? Qui vais-je devoir épouser ? Un homme qui me haïra dès le premier jour de par ma condition de sorcière ?"**_

La jeune fille, comme toutes les adolescentes de son âge, avait toujours rêvé d'épouser un homme qu'elle aimerait, qui apprécierait ses défauts comme ses qualités et à qui elle offrirait sa virginité. Hermione, élève studieuse, avait consacré peu de temps aux garçons, contrairement à Lavande et aux soeurs Patil. De plus, ses aventures avec Harry et Ron l'avaient fortement occupée durant ses années à Poudlard, à lutter contre le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle n'avait pas eu franchement le temps de penser à ces broutilles.

Il ne restait que trois semaines avant la rentrée à Poudlard et il fallait prendre une décision, et vite, avant qu'on ne lui impose un sorcier. Pour le moment, elle avait reçu deux pétitions qui lui avaient donné la nausée : Dolohov, qui avait failli la tuer au Ministère, et Malfoy pour son fils Draco, tous deux appartenant ou ayant appartenu à Serpentard, qui la haïssaient autant qu'elle les méprisait. Hermione se redressa dans son lit, et d'un mouvement souple de sa baguette fit venir une feuille de parchemin ainsi qu'une plume. Elle n'avait que cette solution pour éventuellement se sortir de ce sac de noeuds. Après avoir rédigé sa lettre, elle la roula, l'attacha à la patte de sa chouette, lui donna ses instructions et pensa :

_**"Alea jacta est."**_


	2. Chapter 1 La décision

Avertissement : rien ne m'appartient, je fais juste ma petite tambouille dans la cuisine de l'immense chef JKR.

**Remarques : **Pour la crédibilité de mon histoire, Draco est majeur, sinon il n'aurait pas pu recevoir la marque des Ténèbres. Je remercie les personnes ayant laissé un commentaire ou ayant mis cette fic dans leurs alertes. Bonne lecture !

.

**Chapitre I : La décision**

**.**

Deux heures plus tard, dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

"Severus, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, tu dois accepter.

\- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez, Albus ? Je suis son professeur, elle est mon élève et j'ai vingt ans de plus qu'elle !

\- A part Drago, qui est majeur depuis quelques semaines, la différence d'âge est quasiment la même avec l'autre pétitionnaire, voire même plus... et aucun d'entre eux ne lui fera de cadeau. Elle souffrira entre leurs mains, ils lui interdiront certainement de continuer à étudier, elle ne pourra jamais devenir Médicomage bien que ce soit son désir le plus cher , et sera battue, peut-être même violée,...

\- Parce que vous croyez qu'elle connaîtra le bonheur avec moi, hein ? répliqua d'une voix glaciale le jeune sorcier. J'ai toujours vécu seul, je ne supporte aucune compagnie et encore moins celle d'une gamine qui envahira mon domaine privé !

\- Laisse de côté ces considérations personnelles, nous avons besoin d'elle pour gagner la guerre contre Voldemort !" Severus se hérissa en entendant le nom de son autre Maître.

Albus poursuivit :

"Elle est certes jeune mais d'une intelligence remarquable, la meilleure amie d'Harry. Son rôle est primordial, elle seule peut envoyer dans la bonne direction les deux garçons. Le visage de l'enseignant se crispa durement. Dumbledore poursuivit, plus sèchement. Tu as promis de m'obéir en tout, Severus, je t'ordonne donc d'épouser Miss Granger ! Vous finirez par trouver un terrain d'entente, je n'en doute pas !

Le jeune sorcier était furieux, il savait qu'il ne pouvait refuser en raison de son voeu d'obéissance envers le Directeur et cela l'exaspérait d'autant plus. Cette année s'annonçait sombrement : il devait s'occuper de Drago, il en avait fait le serment à Narcissa récemment et maintenant on lui envoyait une adolescente dans les jambes ! Il se retourna, blanc de rage :

"Vous ne savez vraiment pas ce que vous exigez de moi, je ne serai jamais le gentil petit mari attentionné auquel elle aurait droit en épousant un garçon de son âge ! Comme tous les hommes j'ai des besoins sexuels et avec la Liaison...

\- Il suffit Severus ! coupa Dumbledore qui déambulait dans la pièce d'un pas souverain. Il n'y a pas à revenir là-dessus, tu l'épouseras et la protègeras. Ne te fais pas plus mauvais que ce que tu es, je te connais mieux que quiconque...

\- Justement, vous devriez savoir combien c'est difficile pour moi, je suis incapable de m'attacher depuis..."

A cet instant retentit l'alarme indiquant qu'un visiteur se présentait au bureau. Hermione apparut, le visage anxieux, ses yeux braqués sur Dumbledore. Rogue se recula silencieusement dans une alcôve.

"Ah, Miss Granger, heureux de vous revoir malgré les circonstances. J'ai étudié votre cas avec attention et je vais vous faire une proposition afin de vous aider à sortir de ces difficultés liées à la Loi sur le Mariage. Il va de soi que vous ne pouvez épouser aucun des pétitionnaires. Entre les mains de l'un ou de l'autre, vous auriez à subir de graves dommages psychologiques, physiques, sans compter le fait qu'ils vous empêcheraient de poursuivre vos études. Vous seriez traitée au mieux comme un elfe, au pire comme une esclave sexuelle. Et le plus important, nous avons besoin de vous pour vaincre l'Obscurité."

Tout en parlant, Dumbledore tapotait nerveusement ses doigts sur son bureau. Hermione remarqua alors qu'un gant blanc recouvrait sa main droite, et une bosse montrait qu'il portait une bague à son annulaire. Il poursuivit, sans lever son regard bleu vers la jeune fille :

"Je pense avoir trouvé le meilleur moyen pour vous protéger tout en satisfaisant le Ministère et Voldemort."

Hermione ne savait quoi dire. Elle se sentait réconfortée par ces paroles mais en même temps se demandait quelle était cette option dont parlait le directeur et qui devait la sauver des griffes des Mangemorts. Elle attendit la suite, son coeur serré par l'appréhension et malgré tout un infime espoir. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua un mouvement dans le coin gauche du bureau, et une longue silhouette noire en surgit.

"Mais ... mais, que fait le professeur Rogue ici ? En quoi mes problèmes le concernent-ils, Directeur ?" demanda la jeune fille en balançant son regard apeuré vers l'un et l'autre. Une sourde angoisse commençait à l'étreindre tandis qu'une lueur se faisait jour dans son esprit. Avant qu'elle ne puisse vraiment éclaircir ses idées, Dumbledore la coupa :

"Oui Miss Granger, je pense que vous avez compris ce que je vais vous proposer : vous allez épouser le professeur Rogue", asséna-t-il abruptement, croisant son regard par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Hermione recula, choquée par les paroles du Directeur. Les yeux agrandis par la surprise, son visage devint blanc comme un linge et elle tordit ses mains moites tout en regardant le sol. _**"Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il devait exister une autre solution ! JE NE PEUX PAS EPOUSER mon professeur ! Il est froid, calculateur, méchant. Il me hait depuis des années, m'insulte, me rabaisse dès qu'il en a l'occasion, et tout cela parce que je fais partie du Trio d'Or, que je suis l'amie de Harry Potter, qu'il déteste ! De plus, il est laid comme le pêché."**_

Elle avait toujours éprouvé du respect envers Rogue en tant que professeur, mais comme être humain, il ne pouvait y avoir d'affinités avec une personne aussi dure et vindicative.

La jeune fille se sentit mal, des bouffées de chaleur l'envahirent. Elle leva ses yeux alors que Rogue s'approchait d'elle, le visage pâle, les yeux emplis d'une rage froide en voyant sa réaction de dégoût. Mais avant qu'il ne prenne la parole, le Directeur intervint à nouveau :

"Miss Granger, je comprends votre réaction, mais sachez que c'est la meilleure option que nous ayons. Severus, le professeur Rogue, est le seul à même de vous protéger. En tant que Mangemort, il aura l'aval de Voldemort et en tant que membre de l'Ordre, il saura vous garder à l'abri de nos ennemis. De plus, vous pourrez poursuivre vos études sans problèmes, j'y veillerai personnellement. Nous allons organiser votre mariage le plus tôt possible, au Château. Minerva vous apportera son aide, je vais la mettre au courant. Severus va envoyer sa pétition au Ministère, vous devriez la recevoir bientôt. Dès réception, vous viendrez me voir ici-même et je vous marierai en présence d'un émissaire ministériel. Il faut que tout soit fait dans les règles de l'art pour éviter une éventuelle remise en cause de votre mariage."

Rogue, l'air impassible, observait le visage consterné d'Hermione durant le monologue de Dumbledore. Il pouvait y lire la stupéfaction, la peur mais également une petite lueur de compréhension au fond de ses grands yeux chocolat. Elle comprenait mieux les raisons fournies par le Directeur. Elle n'osait pas regarder le Maître des Potions, ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Elle baissa sa tête, vaincue, laissant ses longs cheveux bruns retomber devant son visage.

Severus prit la parole, sur un ton sifflant, faisant sursauter la jeune fille :

"Ne croyez surtout pas que je sois enchanté de vous épouser, Miss Granger ! Vous n'êtes pas la seule que cette union forcée rebute ! Si vous voulez que tout se passe pour le mieux entre nous, je vous conseille de m'obéir et de ne pas vous mêler de mes affaires quand nous serons en privé, est-ce clair ?

Le ton mordant fit recouvrer ses esprits à Hermione qui réagit aussitôt :

\- Parfaitement clair, Professeur !" lui répondit-elle en redressant la tête et en plantant son regard étincelant dans celui de son futur mari. Ils se toisèrent en silence plusieurs secondes ; elle, le teint rouge, les cheveux touffus encadrant son fin visage, le nez fin et droit, les poings serrés ; lui, le teint pâle, le nez crochu, son regard pénétrant, ses cheveux noirs formant un rideau, la main droite serrée sur sa baguette. Finalement, ce fut lui qui rompit cet échange visuel en faisant demi-tour, sa cape noire voltigeant autour de lui.

"J'ai des choses à faire, Albus, je te laisse tout expliquer à Miss Granger, je n'ai plus rien à ajouter, annonça-t-il d'un ton cassant.

\- Oui, oui, Severus, je sais que tu dois rencontrer Voldemort pour lui faire part des derniers événements. Je te fais confiance, tu sauras lui faire comprendre le bien-fondé de ce mariage..."

Après le départ de Rogue, Hermione se détendit. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était restée crispée depuis son entrée dans le bureau du Directeur. Elle souffla doucement, respira lentement et s'assit dans le fauteuil proposé par Dumbledore. Il lui offrit un thé au citron, qu'elle eut du mal à boire tellement ses mains tremblaient suite à la brève altercation avec son ténébreux professeur.

"Miss Granger, n'en veuillez pas au professeur Rogue. Il fait tant pour l'Ordre, nous avons besoin de lui et sa position est délicate. Fasse que Voldemort ne le punisse pas pour ce nouveau déroulement imprévu.

\- Oui Monsieur le Directeur, je comprends", répondit avec douceur Hermione en sentant la chair de poule parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

Dumbledore expliqua longuement à le jeune fille ce qu'impliquait un mariage sorcier, les droits et les devoirs du mari et de la femme. Hermione comprit finalement que l'épouse appartenait en gros à son mari, qu'elle avait beaucoup de devoirs et peu de droits, et que si divorce il y avait, c'était exclusivement à la demande de l'époux, jamais de sa femme. Ce qui la fit le plus frémir, c'est lorsqu'elle apprit que selon la Loi sur le Mariage, les époux étaient tenus à avoir une relation sexuelle hebdomadaire au minimum, qu'un enfant devait être procréer dans les vingt-quatre mois suivant le mariage, et tout cela sous contrôle du Ministère de la Famille.

Hermione était effondrée, elle allait devoir subir les assauts sexuels du "Bâtard des Cachots" comme le disait si souvent Ron, alors qu'elle n'avait aucune pratique, ayant peu fréquenté les garçons. Bien sûr, elle était sortie avec Krum après le bal de la Coupe de Feu, mais cela s'était limité à quelques baisers donnés précipitamment, et elle n'en avait pas gardé un souvenir impérissable. Elle était attirée par Ron, mais ignorait si son inclination était d'origine hormonale ou due à un amour véritable. Ils étaient si éloignés, intellectuellement parlant. La jeune sorcière se ressaisit, il fallait qu'elle fasse confiance au choix du Directeur, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.


	3. Chapter 3 chapitre 2 : L'altercation

**Notes **: Je remercie chaleureusement les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires sur cette fic, j'avoue que cela motive sérieusement pour écrire la suite...

Donc remerciements particuliers pour : espe29, Jenifael09, Chambre 313, joly-Cassandra, Zoubey et Guest, ainsi que les deux invitées.

Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

.

**Chapitre II : L'altercation**

**.**

Severus était furieux, ce qui l'étonnait profondément. Seul Potter réussissait d'habitude à le mettre dans une telle rage. Non seulement Albus le forçait dans un mariage non désiré, la seule femme qu'il aurait voulue n'étant plus de ce monde, mais en plus sa future épouse, au lieu de le remercier pour la tirer des griffes de Mangemorts sadiques, le méprisait ouvertement et totalement.

_**"La garce ! Comment ose-t-elle ? **_pensait-il_**. Je risque ma vie tous les jours pour que la Lumière l'emporte sur l'Obscurité, et cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout me regarde comme si j' étais un monstre ! Ah, elle va apprendre à garder sa place, je m'en assurerai !."**_ Il frappa de son poing son bureau comme pour accentuer ses dires.

Heureusement, sa rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était mieux déroulée que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il avait su faire prévaloir que son mariage avec Miss Granger servirait les sombres desseins de son Maître, à savoir qu'étant la meilleure amie du Survivant, Severus pourrait en savoir plus sur les intentions du jeune homme. Dans le cas contraire, la haine que lui vouait Potter pouvait jouer en leur faveur en l'éloignant d'Hermione qui était sans conteste le cerveau du Trio.

Voldemort s'était frotté les mains de joie, et avait pris plaisir à lancer quelques remarques grivoises sur les relations intimes que la Sang de Bourbe serait obligée de supporter avec son professeur. Après tout, il fallait bien que son disciple obtienne une quelconque satisfaction à s'unir avec cette engeance. Les autres Mangemorts présents n'avaient pu s'empêcher de ricaner, connaissant la réputation de Rogue et de ses prouesses sexuelles lors des orgies mensuelles. Il était particulièrement bien doté, et nombre de ses collègues l'enviaient, d'autant plus qu'il était célibataire et n'était donc point surveillé par une épouse ou une maîtresse jalouse. Mais tout cela allait forcément changer. Il eut droit à quelques réflexions déplacées sur les relations entre un professeur et son élève. Heureusement, avec le temps et la pratique, Severus put montrer un visage impassible et quitta le manoir des Malfoy avec un air parfaitement neutre.

.

_**HG SR HG**_

.

La rentrée approchait et Hermione avait intégré l'école avant ses camarades afin de mettre au point les préparatifs du mariage. Dumbledore souhaitait que tout soit réglé avant la rentrée. La jeune sorcière ayant reçu l'accord du Ministère, serait mariée le samedi 30 août. Le Directeur n'avait pu faire avancer la date, l'émissaire ministériel étant indisponible. Hermione ne devait rien dire à personne, ni à ses amis, ni à ses parents, le Directeur désirant prendre en charge les explications compliquées. Il informerait Harry lui-même. Heureusement, M. et Mme Granger pourraient assister au mariage, le Directeur l'avait promis.

Minerva avait soutenu de son mieux Hermione durant les trois semaines précédant son mariage. Elle était évidemment furieuse contre la Loi et le Ministère, mais avait tout fait pour rassurer la jeune fille en lui disant que le professeur Rogue n'était pas aussi méchant que ce qu'il semblait, et que les hommes pouvaient être facilement menés par le bout du nez, qu'il suffisait d'utiliser les atouts que possédait Hermione, à savoir la jeunesse, la beauté et l'intelligence. La jeune sorcière espérait que la directrice de Gryffondor avait raison, et que son avenir n'était pas aussi sombre que ce qu'il paraissait, mais au fond d'elle une petite voix lui soufflait que ce ne serait pas si facile...

Elles avaient acheté la robe de mariée sur le Chemin de Traverse, chez Madame Guipure, un cadeau de Minerva qui y tenait absolument. Le secret sur son mariage avait été apparemment éventé, des rumeurs malsaines circulaient dans les rues. Apparemment, Dumbledore avait sous-estimé les fuites en provenance du Ministère...

Quand les deux sorcières franchirent le seuil de la boutique de vêtements, la propriétaire avait regardé d'un air condescendant Hermione, la traitant poliment mais ses regards en disaient long sur ce qu'elle pensait de ce mariage. Le professeur Rogue traînait derrière lui une réputation plutôt sulfureuse concernant les femmes. Il avait beaucoup de maîtresses, mais elles étaient plus âgées que la gamine qu'il allait épouser. La modiste la prenait pour une intrigante, une arriviste qui essayait de mettre le grappin sur le réputé Maître des Potions.

Hermione, mal à l'aise, réussit tout de même à trouver une robe qui lui correspondait parfaitement. Elle refusa la robe virginale qui lui fut proposée : elle ne voulait pas ressembler à un agneau que l'on mènerait à l'abattoir, même si au fond d'elle c'est ce qu'elle ressentait. Minerva approuva son choix, la trouvant absolument délicieuse. Elles repartirent enchantées, enfin surtout la Directrice.

En ce qui concernait les anneaux, la responsabilité en incombait au professeur Rogue, la jeune sorcière ignorait totalement ce à quoi ils ressembleraient.

.

_**SR HG SR**_

.

Severus était en train de préparer les cours pour la rentrée, quand il entendit frapper à la porte de son bureau de Directeur. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement quand il vit pénétrer dans son antre sa future épouse, vêtue d'un jean et d'un chemisier bleu clair. Elle semblait agitée, se tenait au milieu de la pièce et son regard ne cessait de faire des va-et-vient autour d'elle, sans se poser sur le professeur qui commença à s'impatienter :

"Que désirez-vous, Miss Granger ? Vous vous languissez déjà de ma présence ? questionna-t-il de sa voix soyeuse tout en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Ne voyez-vous pas que je suis un homme très occupé ?

\- Je, je suis venue vous parler de, de... La jeune fille bégayait et ne savait comment se sortir de cette situation. Pourtant il fallait qu'elle lui parle, mais en le voyant elle perdait tout son courage.

\- Eh bien, Miss Granger ! Je n'ai pas toute la journée à vous accorder ! Que voulez-vous ?" exigea-t-il durement en se levant.

Hermione était toujours parcourue par des frissons de peur mais elle releva son menton et croisa le regard glacial de son professeur qui s'approchait inexorablement d'elle, la dominant de toute sa taille. Elle se lança courageusement :

"Je pense que nous devrions discuter au sujet des devoirs conjugaux.

\- Vraiment Miss Granger ? Le Directeur ne vous a pas expliqué précisément les clauses de la Loi sur le Mariage concernant justement ce que vous appelez _les devoirs conjugaux_ ?

\- C'est que... je pensais que peut-être nous... nous pourrions passer à travers... Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement.

\- Tiens donc ! murmura Rogue d'un ton sarcastique en l'enveloppant de son regard noir, vous me demandez de tricher sur nos futures relations sexuelles sachant qu'un sort sera fixé sur nous dès que la Liaison du Mariage sera effective, que c'est à Azkhaban que je pourrais me retrouver, sans compter la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il apprendra que j'ai échoué dans ma mission ? C'est vraiment ce que vous osez me demander, jeune idiote ? ajouta-t-il en la secouant par les épaules. Il va pourtant falloir que vous habituiez à mon contact, et ce dans moins d'une semaine ! Mais c'est peut-être ce que vous êtes venue chercher ici, n'est-ce pas ?"

Hermione était pétrifiée par un trouble puissant émanant de son futur époux Elle sentit les doigts de son professeur s'enfoncer dans ses épaules et la jeune fille fut complètement hypnotisée par le regard brûlant de la Chauve-Souris des Cachots. Des senteurs mêlées de cuir, de parchemin et de bois de santal montèrent à ses narines, l'énivrant sournoisement. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de son professeur et elle pouvait y lire la colère mais aussi autre chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. Il balaya son corps de ses yeux pleins de luxure.

Soudain, avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il attrapa d'une main ses cheveux tandis qu'avec l'autre il lui tint fermement son menton et l'embrassa brutalement. Sous le choc, Hermione ouvrit ses lèvres automatiquement et Severus en profita pour violer sa bouche. Il lui imposa un baiser brutal, exigeant, sa langue cherchant la sienne et la soumettant à son bon plaisir. Contre toute attente elle se sentit fondre, même Krum ne lui avait pas fait éprouver pareilles sensations. Tout son corps fut parcouru par de délicieux picotements de plaisir.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, la main qui maintenait son menton descendit lentement et toucha sa poitrine. La sorcière sursauta à ce nouveau contact mais ne put y échapper. Indépendamment de sa volonté, son jeune corps répondit à la caresse sensuelle. Elle sentit son mamelon gauche durcir sous le brossage digital de son professeur. Severus, agréablement surpris par la réponse corporelle de la jeune fille s'en aperçut et, tout en poursuivant le pillage de la bouche de sa compagne, roula doucement le téton entre son pouce et son index, ce qui provoqua un gémissement de la part d'Hermione, envahie par des vagues brûlantes.

Le sorcier, continuant son pincement sur la poitrine ferme, cessa d'embrasser la jeune fille qui continuait à gémir, les yeux mi-clos. De voir Hermione s'abandonner au plaisir lui provoqua une érection douloureuse.

_**"Oh oui ! Comme je vais prendre plaisir à posséder ce jeune corps et à l'éveiller à la sensualité ! Finalement ce mariage grotesque pourrait être plus intéressant que ce qu'il semblait au départ..."**_

Brusquement, il interrompit ses caresses et se recula, une lueur moqueuse au fond de ses yeux sombres. Hermione, déstabilisée, les jambes vacillantes, serait tombée si le mur derrière elle ne l'avait soutenue. Elle haletait et cherchait à éclaircir ses idées. Elle ne comprenait pas les réactions traîtresses de son corps et s'en voulut.

_**"Je ne vais certainement pas lui offrir ma virginité à cet homme. Il faut à tout prix que je réussisse à voir Ron avant le mariage, il m'aidera..."**_

"Oh non, miss Granger, je ne vous le conseille pas ! Vous viendrez vendredi _**in virgo intacta**_. Vous allez être ma femme et vous n'offrirez pas votre pucelage à un autre que moi ! Apprenez qu'un sort de Fidelitas sera automatiquement lancé sur vous lors de la cérémonie de mariage, eh oui, seulement sur la femme - le ton sarcastique la hérissa - je saurai immédiatement si vous me trompez... et les conséquences seraient dramatiques. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? asséna Severus d'un ton glacial.

\- Vous... vous avez lu dans mes pensées ! Comment osez-vous, espèce de... de... de salaud ! s'énerva la jeune sorcière qui ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle n'avait jamais employé un langage aussi grossier de toute sa vie. Rogue réussissait à la mettre hors d'elle-même.

\- Je vous déconseille fortement de me parler sur ce ton, petite impudente ! Nous sommes tous les deux forcés dans ce mariage et nous tiendrons notre rôle, que cela nous plaise ou non. Maintenant sortez d'ici ou vous pourriez le regretter ! Nous nous reverrons samedi pour la cérémonie. Fin de la discussion !" aboya le professeur.


	4. Chapter 3 La cérémonie

**Notes**** :** je rappelle aux lecteurs/lectrices que cette fic est _** classée M, donc pas là pour décorer...**_ Si certains sont déjà choqués par le chapitre précédent il vaut mieux ne pas lire la suite. Rien de sexuel en tous cas dans celui-là.

_Hermione et Severus ne s'aiment pas (pas pour le moment), mais ils sont victimes d'une alchimie tactile, indépendamment de leur volonté, et cela va s'accentuer avec la Liaison... _

Je préviendrai en début de chapitre de la présence ou non de lemons. Merci pour les commentaires sympathiques ! Excellente lecture !

**Avertissement** : aucun

.

**Chapitre III : La cérémonie**

**.**

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit du bureau, tremblante de rage. Elle retourna dans la chambre de préfet que lui avait proposée Mac Gonagall et s'effondra sur lit, les yeux emplis de larmes brûlantes. _**"Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais ! Quel monstre d'égoïsme ! Ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas me marier avec lui, je ne le supporterai pas, ça ne marchera jamais entre nous, comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu penser à lui comme époux ?"**_ Epuisée par ses pleurs, la jeune sorcière s'endormit une heure plus tard. Elle fut réveillée par un message de la Directrice de Gryffondor :

_Chère Hermione, _

_je vous donne rendez-vous à 16h dans mon bureau afin de finaliser les préparatifs de votre mariage._

_Cordialement, Minerva Mac Gonagall_

Hermione profita de l'heure qui lui restait pour effacer les traces de larmes qui avaient ravagé son visage et effectua un Glamour pour masquer ses traits marqués.

Malgré les artifices utilisés par Hermione, l'Ecossaise s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait chez sa protégée et l'obligea à parler. La jeune sorcière, sans lui avouer l'assaut lubrique dont elle avait été victime, fit comprendre à sa Directrice que le professeur Rogue avait été odieux avec elle, et qu'elle appréhendait son mariage. Minerva fit de son mieux pour la rassurer, lui affirmant qu'une fois marié, Severus deviendrait un autre homme, et que si Hermione était assez habile, elle pourrait faire en sorte que son époux lui mange dans la main, il suffisait d'être patiente et rouée. La jeune sorcière l'écouta poliment, mais doutait des affirmations de son interlocutrice.

Ensuite Minerva expliqua en détail le déroulement de la cérémonie, ce qu'Albus, le représentant du Ministère, Severus et Hermione devraient dire et faire, notamment lors de l'échange des anneaux et des fils de liaison. Hermione essaya sa robe de mariée sans plaisir, malgré la joie évidente de son professeur de Transfiguration qui ne cessait de lui dire combien elle était magnifique et ferait certainement fondre le coeur de son futur époux.

.

**La Grande Salle, samedi 30 août**

**.**

Le ventre noué, accrochée au bras de son père, Hermione s'approcha de l'autel placé dans la Grande Salle où l'attendaient son fiancé austère, le Directeur et Mr. Perkins, l'envoyé du Ministre de la Famille. Elle n'osait pas regarder son futur marié, de crainte de lire dans ses yeux le mépris dont il n'avait cessé de l'envelopper durant les cinq dernières années. Pourtant, si elle en avait eu le courage, elle aurait pu lire dans les yeux de Severus la surprise et une certaine admiration.

En effet, la jeune sorcière était belle à couper le souffle dans sa robe vert pâle, serrée à la taille et évasée jusqu'aux pieds. Ses jeunes seins fermes menaçaient de poindre avec le court bustier. Ses longs cheveux bruns, agrémentés de fins rubans d'argent, retombaient en boucles soyeuses sur ses épaules et son dos. Un léger maquillage rehaussait son teint frais et ses grands yeux de biche; sa bouche sensuelle brillait grâce au rouge rose pâle. Les escarpins argentés la grandissaient de quelques centimètres et la faisaient paraître encore plus mince que la réalité. Un voile de senteurs de rose l'accompagnait à chacun de ses pas. Toute l'assistance était bouche bée : qui aurait cru que Miss Granger possédait une telle grâce naturelle ? La mère d'Hermione était si fière de sa fille! Elle trouvait son futur mari quelque peu inquiétant, mais Dumbledore avait su trouver les mots pour apaiser ses craintes légitimes, et avec son époux ils s'étaient rangés à l'avis du Directeur.

Rogue, vêtu d'un costume noir parsemé d'arabesques argentées, sentit son corps réagir malgré lui à la présence de sa jeune fiancée. Il prit la délicate main gauche que venait de lui abandonner Mr. Granger, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, chacun des deux ressentit une légère secousse corporelle. Hermione crut qu'elle allait se noyer dans les yeux d'obsidienne mais Severus dut rompre le contact visuel en tournant sa tête vers Albus qui entama la Liaison. La jeune sorcière ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler. Severus les attrapa doucement mais fermement, et les tremblements cessèrent. L'un après l'autre, ils répétèrent les formules adéquates :

"Moi, Severus Tobias Rogue accepte de te prendre toi, Hermione Jane Granger comme épouse, de te protéger et te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. De la baguette de Dumbledore en sortit un ruban magique vert qui enveloppa leurs mains.

\- Moi, Hermione Jane Granger accepte de te prendre toi, Severus Tobias Rogue, de t'obéir et de te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare." Un deuxième ruban, cette fois-ci rose, s'enroula autour des mains. Quand les anneaux furent échangés, ils ressentirent une légère sensation de brûlure sous leur bague et un halo de lumière bleue enveloppa les jeunes époux, planant sur eux de longues minutes. Les rubans s'évanouirent à leur tour. Perkins leur présenta deux parchemins qu'ils durent tous deux signer. Hermione eut un moment d'hésitation, puis parapha de son nouveau nom : Madame Rogue, un pincement au coeur. L'un des actes s'enroula aussitôt sur lui-même, et disparut avec un "pop" sonore, certainement vers le Ministère de La Famille pour y être enregistré. Les yeux lubriques du secrétaire ministériel louchaient vers le corsage de la jeune mariée ce qui agaça prodigieusement son époux. Il jeta un regard meurtrier au butor qui détourna enfin la tête.

"Vous êtes maintenant mari et femme de par les lois ancestrales de la Sorcellerie Universelle, annonça Dumbledore. Et se tournant vers Severus avec un clin d'oeil amusé par dessus ses lunettes : tu peux embrasser la mariée."

Le sorcier se pencha vers sa jeune femme et se contenta d'effleurer les douces lèvres roses avec les siennes, tout en murmurant sensuellement à l'oreille : "Nous aurons toute la nuit pour nous goûter, Madame Rogue..." Hermione tressaillit malgré elle avec la promesse énoncée par la voix traînante de son mari.

Ils reçurent les félicitations du libidineux émissaire ministériel qui remit le deuxième parchemin à Severus. Celui-ci abandonna aussitôt une Hermione déboussolée. Rapidement, elle se retrouva entourée de ses parents et professeurs qui la congratulèrent chaudement, exceptée Trelawne qui avait toujours eu un faible pour le sombre Maître des Potions, et la félicita du bout des lèvres. Sa mère et Minerva avaient la larme à l'oeil et la serrèrent l'une après l'autre en lui prodiguant des conseils d'un autre âge. Elles s'extasièrent sur sa bague, un serpent en or blanc dont les yeux étaient des émeraudes et qui se mordait la queue. L'anneau s'adaptait parfaitement à son doigt et il lui fut impossible de le retirer pour le faire admirer. Severus portait exactement le même mais plus large.

James Granger embrassa sa fille mais on pouvait sentir que cette union ne le satisfaisait pas vraiment. Quoi qu'il en soit, il garda pour lui ses idées noires et fit mine de participer à la liesse ambiante. Le jeune sorcier disparu, la jeune mariée profita quelque peu des mets délicieux préparés par les elfes du château. Elle but quelques coupes de champagne et se sentit plus légère.

Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas penser à ce qui aurait pu être : son mariage avec Ron, par exemple, c'est ce que tout le monde avait espéré apparemment, mais elle ne savait plus si leur amitié aurait pu se transformer en un amour véritable. Ses meilleurs amis n'étaient même pas présents à ce qui aurait dû être le plus beau jour de sa vie. Hermione secoua ses épaules comme pour chasser ses idées noires. _**"C'est pour ma propre sécurité, et pour l'Ordre. Rogue doit pouvoir espionner Voldemort et je serai protégée, Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall lui font confiance, je dois pouvoir en faire de même"**_, se persuadait-elle.

La jeune sorcière, légèrement ivre, tendait sa main pour attraper une énième coupe de champagne quand une pâle et ferme main posée sur son bras l'en empêcha. Une voix profonde lui souffla doucement :

"Je crois que vous avez assez bu, Madame Rogue. Il est temps de regagner nos appartements..." Hermione frissonna et sentit une main chaude posée au creux de ses reins. Severus l'entraîna vers la sortie de la Salle. Ils saluèrent rapidement les invités, Hermione embrassa ses parents longuement, et quand Mac Gonagall voulut faire quelques recommandations au jeune sorcier, celui-ci la coupa, un petit sourire sarcastique aux lèvres en précisant :

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Minerva, votre petite protégée est à présent **entre de bonnes mains**..." Le sous-entendu fit dresser les oreilles de la Directrice de Gryffondor mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, les jeunes époux avaient déjà disparu.

**Notes** : _attention le prochain chapitre contient du lemon hard_


	5. Chapter 5 chap 4 La nuit de noces (1)

**Notes :** je rappelle aux lecteurs/lectrices que cette fic est _** classée M**_. **Donc les moins de 18 ans et les personnes choquées par les descriptions graphiques sexuelles ne doivent pas lire ce chapitre, ni le suivant**...

_Hermione et Severus ne s'aiment pas (pas pour le moment), mais ils sont victimes d'une alchimie tactile, indépendamment de leur volonté, et cela va s'accentuer avec la Liaison... _

Merci aux personnes prenant le temps de laisser un commentaire, cela fait toujours plaisir !

Bonne lecture pour ceux et celles qui apprécient ^^

.

**Chapitre IV : La Nuit de Noces (1) La découverte du plaisir**

**.**

Hermione se retrouva dans les appartements du Directeur de Serpentard cinq minutes après avoir quitté la Grande Salle, entraînée par un Severus très pressé. Il la conduisit immédiatement dans la chambre réchauffée par un feu de cheminée, et elle eut à peine le temps de jeter un oeil sur le mobilier austère et la disposition des lieux. Rogue s'assit au bord de son lit à baldaquin, obligeant sa jeune épouse à se tenir debout, entre ses jambes. Tout en caressant ses bras langoureusement, son regard captant le sien, il énonça tranquillement :

"Miss Gran-Hermione, tu es maintenant ma femme et je vais t'apprendre tout ce que j'attends de toi au lit. Je suis un amant exigeant, et tu devras combler tous mes désirs, comme je comblerai les tiens. Je sais que c'est ta première fois avec un homme, aussi ne serai-je pas trop rude avec toi ce soir, mais tu vas apprendre dès cette nuit ce que j'attends de toi dans l'intimité. Je pense que tu disposes d'une sensualité naturelle et je vais t'aider à l'éveiller. De plus, la Liaison va exacerber ton désir et le mien. Il existe entre nous une alchimie dermique. Tu vas connaître des délices que même tes rêves les plus fous n'auraient pu te faire imaginer. Mais tu ne pourras connaître aucun autre homme que moi durant notre mariage, le Ministère et moi-même en serions immédiatement informés."

Devant l'air perplexe de sa femme il ajouta :

"Réjouis-toi, je ne survivrai pas à la prochaine guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu pourras retrouver ta liberté à ce moment-là et épouser ce crétin de Weasley ou prendre un amant", acheva-t-il avec un ricanement.

Durant toute la diatribe de Rogue, Hermione était restée pétrifiée, n'osant prendre la parole. Tout ce qu'elle comprenait, c'est que son mari allait lui enseigner la sexualité, et pourtant elle ressentait une certaine excitation diffuse parcourir son corps virginal, sûrement à cause des vapeurs d'alcool qui embrumaient encore son esprit confus. Severus poursuivit d'une voix soyeuse mais autoritaire :

"Déshabille-toi Hermione, je veux te voir nue afin d'apprécier tes charmes. Nous sommes obligés d'entamer la Liaison ce soir-même, il faut donc que tu t'habitues à mon contact."

La jeune sorcière s'exécuta, les mains fébriles, mais désireuse de bien faire, comme l'élève studieuse qu'elle avait toujours été. Elle tremblait tellement que son mari dut l'aider à se dévêtir. Il savait qu'il lui en demandait beaucoup pour sa nuit de noces, mais il voulait qu'elle sache d'emblée ce qui doit se passer entre deux amants. Quand elle se retrouva nue devant lui, la robe étalée à ses pieds, elle tenta de couvrir son corps avec ses mains mais Severus l'en empêcha aussitôt, les écartant fermement :

"Oh non, ma douce, laisse-moi admirer tes formes, tu es plus belle que ce que je croyais. Les vêtements scolaires ne rendent pas justice à ta grâce naturelle. N'aie pas honte de ton corps, affirma-t-il en parcourant de son index la fine cicatrice qui traversait le torse de sa femme, la faisant frissonner. Je sais qui te l'a faite, "_**ce salaud de Dolohov"**_ et tu risques malheureusement d'en avoir d'autres dans l'avenir, même si je ne te le souhaite pas... Tu as des seins parfaits, dit-il en les soupesant de ses mains chaudes, brossant rapidement les mamelons.

Maintenant tourne-toi que je puisse admirer tout ton corps. Oui, c'est ça, ton corps est fait pour l'amour, tu as une superbe cambrure qui me donne des idées peu recommandables mais nous garderons ça pour une autre fois ! Tu peux te retourner maintenant. Approche-toi plus près, laisse-moi te toucher et te goûter. Il n'y a pas d'amour entre nous, juste du désir, mais nous y trouverons notre compte."

Hermione, rouge comme une pivoine, fit un pas vers son mari, enjambant la robe étalée à ses pieds. Elle se retrouva entre ses jambes et Severus posa délicatement ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Il la caressa lentement, surveillant les réactions sur le visage de sa jeune épouse. Il fit remonter doucement ses mains pour atteindre les deux monticules blancs qu'il se mit à masser nonchalamment. Quand il pinça les deux tétons roses, un frisson de plaisir parcourut la sorcière qui se pencha inconsciemment vers son amant. Severus ne put retenir un sourire carnassier et approcha sa bouche du mamelon droit qu'il commença à lécher, à sucer et à mordiller, sans se presser, tandis que son autre main continuait à malaxer le sein gauche. Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait : des frissons de plaisir la parcourait et elle éprouvait une certaine moiteur au coeur de son sexe. Toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses semblaient être sous l'emprise du désir. Le sorcier appliqua le même traitement au sein gauche, tandis que sa main descendait vers le monticule brun. Il écarta les jambes de la jeune fille et sépara de son majeur les lèvres pour arriver au clitoris qu'il se mit à masser gentiment avec son pouce. Les gémissements de plaisir d'Hermione le rendaient fou, son sexe, en pleine érection ne demandait qu'à pénétrer la chatte innocente. Il poursuivit ses attentions sur le sein et le clitoris de la sorcière qui bafouilla :

"Pro-professeur, s'il...s'il vous...plaît !

\- Que veux-tu Madame Rogue ? Dis-le moi et j'accèderai à tes désirs !

\- Je... je ne sais pas-pas... !

\- C'est ce que tu veux, ma douce ? demanda Severus en pénétrant de son index la chatte mouillée de sa femme. Oh oui, c'est pour moi que tu es si humide, Hermione ? poursuivit-il en faisant glisser son doigt dans la chaude caverne tandis que son pouce frottait le petit bourgeon de chair. Qui aurait cru que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout mouillerait pour le Bâtard Graisseux ! Si le Rouquin pouvait te voir, prête à jouir grâce à moi... Par Merlin, que tu es serrée petite femme, j'ai tellement envie de toi, tu me rends fou ! Mais avant je vais te faire venir avec ma bouche et mes doigts !"

Les paroles choquaient Hermione tout en accélérant l'humidité à l'intérieur d'elle-mê sorcier repris son suçotement sur le sein droit, son autre main travaillant avec dextérité sur le sexe juvénile de la jeune épouse qui s'accrochait aux épaules de son mari. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Elle ne s'était même jamais donné du plaisir en solitaire. Sa vue se brouillait, elle se sentait de plus en plus faible. Son corps fut parcouru de tremblements et subitement elle fut balayée par un orgasme foudroyant. Elle convulsa, et Severus sentit les contractions de la chatte suintante autour de son index. Il accéléra ses mouvements en faisant attention à ne pas briser l'hymen, (c'est son sexe qui s'en chargerait) et Hermione s'effondra sur lui, épuisée par la violence de son plaisir. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel et c'était l'un des hommes qu'elle aimait le moins au monde qui lui faisait découvrir la jouissance. Elle haletait, honteuse, sa tête cachée contre la poitrine de son mari qui la tenait fermement d'une main alors que l'autre lui massait le dos. Il sentait encore le parchemin, le cuir, le bois de santal, et Hermione se surprit à aimer son odeur.

Il la laissa se reposer quelques minutes puis quand il sentit que sa respiration devenait régulière, il prit le visage de la sorcière entre ses mains, l'observa longuement de ses yeux brûlant de désir inassouvi puis l'embrassa sensuellement, en commençant par lécher les lèvres qui s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes pour laisser passer la langue masculine. Il lâcha le visage et la tint par les hanches qu'il fit remuer, provoquant une friction délicieuse contre son sexe engorgé. Il poursuivit ce mouvement sensuel quelques instants puis fit glisser la jeune fille à genoux, entre ses jambes.

"C'est à ton tour de me donner du plaisir, Hermione. Il n'y a rien de honteux dans les actes sexuels lorsque les deux parties y trouvent une grande satisfaction. Tu vas ouvrir mon pantalon et prendre mon sexe dans ta bouche. Je sais que c'est la première fois, mais je vais te guider et je ne jouirai pas dans ta bouche aujourd'hui. Tu vas apprendre à me sucer, et j'espère que tu apprécieras... affirma-t-il de sa voix soyeuse qui l'hypnotisait.

Hermione nue, agenouillée devant le sorcier toujours habillé, défit les boutons du pantalon et en sortit un sexe de belle taille, très long et épais, le champignon fendu légèrement rouge. Elle n'en avait jamais vu un dans la réalité, seulement dans les livres sur la sexualité qu'elle avait lus dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, sous le regard réprobateur de Mme Pince. Elle avait entendu certaines de ses camarades de chambre parler de la fellation et échangeant leurs pratiques, mais elle, elle était encore innocente. Une voix profonde interrompit le cours de ses pensées :

"Utilise ta langue sur la pointe, aspire-la doucement. Maintenant, déplace ta bouche sur le reste. Mmmmmh, sers-toi de ta langue pour cela, de la base à la pointe, dans la variation ..." Encore une fois, Hermione a été récompensée par un gémissement sourd quand elle accéda à sa commande. L'aspect érotique de ce moment fit frissonner Hermione. Elle sentit ses propres fluides s'écouler à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

"Accorde une attention particulière à la pointe, fais tourbillonner ta langue autour et sur la face inférieure de celui-ci." La voix rauque de Rogue la stimulait. Hermione observa son mari à travers ses yeux mi-clos, réalisant l'énorme effet que ses soins avait sur lui. "_**Intéressant, très intéressant**_..."

"Continue à lécher le gland, comme si tu avais une grosse sucette dans tes mains. Oui, c'est ça, continue, c'est bon, oui, oui ! Ne ferme pas tes yeux, regarde-moi en même temps, cela m'excite encore plus, Hermione. Reprends-moi dans ta bouche maintenant et ouvre-la le plus possible. Détends le fond de ta gorge pour m'accueillir totalement. Caresse-moi les bourses. _**"Bon sang, je me sens comme un ado de quatrième année, je ne vais pas durer longtemps". **_Prends ton temps, lentement, comme ça..." Au bout de quelques minutes il attrapa sa tête et l'obligea à accélérer le rythme, l'étouffant pratiquement.

"Aaaaahhh ! C'est trop bon, je vais jouir, arrête de me sucer et branle-moi avec tes mains, sinon je vais tout envoyer au fond de ta petite gorge !" Il lui montra le mouvement en enserrant ses petites mains autour de son sexe et en pratiquant un mouvement vertical de plus en plus rapide.

Hermione entendit gémir son mari dont les yeux se révulsèrent et vit de longs jets de semence jaillir de son sexe énorme. Une chaleur intense brûlait le coeur de sa féminité. Severus reprenait petit à petit pied avec la réalité, subjugué par la sensualité de son épouse. Il était sous son charme.

"Avec de la pratique, tu seras une amante parfaite Hermione, tu as de bonnes dispositions, susurra la voix masculine. Il est temps que je m'occupe de toi, le plaisir doit être réciproque..."

Un sentiment de puissance et de fierté envahirent la sorcière à la pensée que finalement, elle détenait un certain pouvoir sur son mari, même si pour l'instant il était simplement d'ordre sexuel... Mac Gonagall avait peut-être raison, après tout !

.

**Notes** : _**attention, la Lune de Miel se poursuit dans le prochain chapitre...**_


	6. Chapter 5 La nuit de noces (2)

**Notes : **Remerciements comme toujours aux lecteurs/lectrices et pour ceux ou celles laissant un commentaire ^^

sans oublier les suivis et mises en favoris...

**Attention **: **LEMON** dans ce chapitre, réservé à un public adulte

Excellente lecture !

.

**Chapitre V : La Nuit de Noces (2) La perte de l'innocence**

**.**

Rogue reprit ses esprits, se déshabilla, montrant un corps pâle, mince, musclé, parcouru de nombreuses cicatrices blanches, quelques-unes plus récentes de couleur rosée. Il était totalement imberbe, ce qui intrigua la jeune fille. _**"Sûrement pour éviter qu'un simple poil ne puisse gâcher l'une de ses potions..."**_ Sur son avant-bras gauche un hideux tatouage était dessiné : un crâne humain d'où sortait un long serpent. Hermione réprima un frisson d'appréhension comprenant que c'était là la Marque des Ténèbres, symbole de l'appartenance à Voldemort. Il se nettoya d'un simple claquement de doigts, fit lever sa femme et l'allongea doucement sur le lit, les longs cheveux bruns éparpillés autour de sa tête. Les quelques traces de sperme qui parsemaient sa poitrine lui semblaient tellement érotiques qu'il les laissa.

"N'aie pas peur, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Je vais reprendre de la vigueur en m'occupant de ton corps car la Liaison n'est pas complète tant que je ne t'aurai pas dépucelée. Je veux que ta première fois soit mémorable et crois-moi, elle le sera, tu n'oublieras jamais de ta vie cette nuit, ma petite épouse", déclara avec suffisance Severus en détaillant avec lubricité le jeune corps qui s'offrait à lui.

Hermione attendait pleine d'appréhension la suite des événements. Elle avait peur mais en même temps était très excitée par tout ce que lui faisait subir son époux. Celui-ci se coucha à ses côtés et entama des caresses légères sur son buste, alternant massages, pincements, attouchements sur les deux superbes seins. Une chaleur intense envahit toutes les fibres du corps de la jeune sorcière qui se mit à onduler et Severus, encouragé par ces réactions naturelles, prit un bourgeon entre ses dents et le mordilla, le faisant grossir et durcir, alternant plaisir et légère douleur. Il appliqua le même traitement au mamelon jumeau alors que qu'une main vicieuse descendait pour chercher le clitoris gonflé par le désir. Un long doigt sépara les lèvres, pénétra la grotte étroite et humide pour en ressortir et ce mouvement fut répété patiemment, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione suppliât Rogue :

"Je... je ne sais pas ce ... ce que je dois faire!"

\- Ne crains rien, je sais ce qu'il te faut, ma douce. Tu es tellement excitée que ton parfum m'enivre, j'ai tellement envie de toi et je vais enfin te débarrasser de ta virginité. Pour mieux prouver ses dires, il saisit la main droite d'Hermione et la posa autour de son sexe épais, l'obligeant à le branler quelques instants. Ecarte bien tes jambes pour moi. Je ne vais pas te mentir, tu vas avoir mal lors de la pénétration, à cause de ton étroitesse, mais je ferai tout pour t'éviter toute douleur inutile, aie confiance en moi."

Severus s'installa entre les jambes de la sorcière et fit glisser son gland contre la vulve plusieurs fois afin de bien lubrifier son sexe et l'entrée offerte. Il fit rentrer doucement la tête qui avait du mal à passer, ce qui fit peur à Hermione qui essaya de reculer dans le lit. Elle avait envie que le sorcier la prenne, mais la taille du sexe l'effrayait. Par un sort non verbal le sorcier immobilisa les hanches de la jeune fille et la pénétra lentement, ressortant et rentrant, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la membrane.

"Regarde-moi Hermione."

Le ton suppliant fit converger le regard de la jeune fille vers celui de son mari. Il approcha ses lèvres de son cou, aspirant légèrement la peau, laissant une traînée de picotements de désir et remonta vers la cavité buccale entrouverte qu'il embrassa lascivement. Elle s'agrippait à ses épaules, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre fatalement.

Brusquement, d'un coup de reins, Severus brisa l'hymen, finalisant la Liaison. Il étouffa le cri d'Hermione avec sa bouche et but les quelques larmes qui jaillirent des yeux chocolat. Au même moment, le halo bleu qui les avait enveloppés lors du mariage réapparut, plus vaste et plus foncé. Tous deux ressentirent la Magie s'emparer de leurs corps, de leurs âmes. Ils surent immédiatement qu'ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre de manière définitive. Severus s'était immobilisé. Il attrapa une petite fiole vide qu'il apposa contre le vagin et récupéra le sang virginal.

Hermione savait que le sang entrait dans la composition de nombreuses potions, notamment celles liées à la magie noire, elle ne fut donc pas étonnée outre mesure. Le sorcier reposa soigneusement le flacon et entama un mouvement de va-et-vient, murmurant des paroles de réconfort, sachant que le halo ne disparaîtrait qu'après qu'il ait vidé sa semence dans le ventre de son épouse.

Devinant que la jeune fille souffrait toujours, sans se retirer du ventre accueillant, il fit venir à l'aide de sa baguette une petite fiole au liquide orange. Il obligea la sorcière à ingurgiter la potion et presqu'aussitôt il la sentit se détendre. Il libéra les jambes du sort d'immobilisation et reprit ses caresses sur la poitrine d'Hermione qui se mit à gémir langoureusement, le désir s'emparant à nouveau de son être. Elle enserra naturellement ses jambes autour des reins du sorcier et suivit le rythme des hanches masculines, augmentant les frottements délicieux qui provoquaient une chaleur diffuse dans tout son corps.

"Oui, c'est ça Hermione, laisse-toi aller au plaisir, je vais te donner ce que tu mérites. ton sexe est si mouillé et si serré que je ne vais pas durer longtemps, mais je veux que tu jouisses avec moi, exigea Severus en accélérant ses mouvements. Ton corps a déjà compris qui était le maître ici. Chaque fois que je te pénètre je sens mon sexe aspiré par ton fourreau humide et étroit. Par Merlin, je n'ai jamais rien connu d'aussi bon, tu sens comme ma verge te remplit complètement, comme ton sexe apprécie ? Ouvre grand tes yeux et regarde-moi, je veux que tu saches que c'est moi qui vais te faire connaître ta première jouissance avec le sexe d'un homme car tu m'appartiens, corps et âme. Tu sens mon pouce qui taquine ton petit clitoris gonflé ? Tu vas bientôt me supplier, ma chère épouse. Oui, continue, tu y es presque, je sens tes parois vaginales se contracter, jouis pour moi Hermione, jouis, je le veux !"

La jeune épouse, excitée par les paroles, le sexe et la main de son mari se mit à convulser en se perdant dans son regard brûlant et cria son nom pour la première fois :

"Sev...Sev...Severuuuusssss !"

Celui-ci n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il libère sa jouissance, il lâcha le corps étendu sous lui et posa ses mains de chaque côté afin de mieux enfoncer son phallus imposant dans le conduit étroit, frappant les fesses avec ses bourses. Il baissa les yeux pour regarder la jonction entre leurs deux corps, ce qui l'excita encore plus. Après seulement cinq mouvements vigoureux, il déversa toute sa semence dans le ventre de son amante, en poussant un rugissement féroce, les yeux à demi-fermés par le plaisir excessif. Les alliances les brûlèrent en même temps puis la sensation disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Instantanément, le halo bleu disparu, laissant les deux amants épuisés mais comblés dans le grand lit. Le sorcier s'écarta légèrement d'Hermione dont les yeux papillonnèrent puis se fermèrent. Elle était complètement épuisée mais comblée par les relations sexuelles qu'elle venait de connaître_**. **_Tout en reprenant sa respiration, un Severus perplexe contempla longuement le jeune corps inconscient et ôta la longue mèche de cheveux qui cachait son visage. Il admira les longs cils bruns recourbés, le petit nez fin, les pommettes hautes, les lèvres roses légèrement entrouvertes.

_**"Elle est si jeune et pourtant son corps est celui d'une femme. Il y a si longtemps que je n'ai pas connu pareil plaisir ! Toutes les femmes que j'ai connues peuvent aller se rhabiller, elle possède une sensualité innée, et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter. Je vais l'initier aux plaisirs charnels et elle aimera ça, par Merlin !"**_

Il entoura la sorcière d'un bras possessif, le dos juvénile contre sa poitrine pâle et s'endormit à son tour, sans oublier de lancer un sort de nettoyage à tous deux.


	7. Chapter 6 La Lune de Miel se poursuit -1

**Notes : **Très sincères remerciements aux revieweuses, et lecteurs/lectrices.

**Avertissement** : Rogue a toujours **son caractère dominateur**, _**surtout en début de chapitre.**_ Bonne lecture !

.

**Chapitre VI : La Lune de Miel (1)**

.

Hermione se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, le corps endolori, caressé par des mains baladeuses. Elle avait l'impression que son corps était passé sous un rouleau compresseur et n'avait qu'une envie, prendre un bain relaxant. Elle était appuyée contre une poitrine musclée et pouvait sentir contre ses fesses un bâton de chair dur. Les mains se saisirent de ses seins et commencèrent à lui triturer les tétons encore meurtris par le traitement de la veille.

"J'ai déjà envie de toi, Hermione, lui susurra une voix enrouée dans le creux de son oreille.

\- Non, non, s'il vous plaît professeur, pas encore, laissez-moi, je vous en prie ! s'écria Hermione en cherchant à échapper aux mains impérieuses. Elle griffa ses bras ce qui ne fit que l'irriter terriblement.

\- Ah non, tu m'appartiens et je vais te prendre maintenant, cesse ton comportement infantile !" s'énerva Severus, piqué au vif par le refus de sa femme.

Il poussa la jeune fille sur le ventre et chercha à la pénétrer. Au moment où il allait la prendre, il s'aperçut de l'état du corps de la sorcière, grâce à la lumière du jour qui filtrait par le vitrail de la fenêtre du donjon. Le dos, les bras, les hanches, le derrière et les jambes d'Hermione étaient parsemés d'ecchymoses, de traces de doigts. Il la retourna lentement, et s'aperçut que l'autre côté n'était guère mieux : des contusions marbraient ses seins dont les pointes étaient pratiquement violacées, le ventre, ses jambes. La jeune femme pleurait encore par à-coups, cachant son visage de ses mains. Severus comprit alors que si elle s'était refusée à lui c'est parce que son corps encore meurtri par la nuit de noces torride la faisait souffrir et qu'elle voulait simplement le laisser se remettre.

"Hermione, pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire mal, je ne savais pas. Ta peau est si délicate qu'elle marque facilement. Je vais te guérir, ne bouge pas." déclara un Severus quelque peu désemparé. Il partit chercher quelques potions de guérison dans son laboratoire.

Il revint avec plusieurs flacons, et fit boire le contenu de l'un à la jeune sorcière afin de la soulager immédiatement de la douleur physique. Elle se laissa faire en évitant son regard et poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. _**"Cet homme a vraiment un caractère changeant !"**_

"Lâche ce drap, il faut que je passe cette pommade sur tes contusions afin qu'elles disparaissent."

Les grands yeux chocolat l'observaient avec appréhension, mais la voix chaude et profonde eut raison de ses craintes et elle se laissa manipuler par son mari.

"Mets-toi sur le ventre, je vais commencer par ton dos."

Hermione obtempéra silencieusement. Rogue s'installa entre les jambes fuselées et appliqua par touches légères sa pommade sur les bleus qui disparurent au fur et à mesure. Il n'oublia pas son derrière malmené par ses mains puissantes. Il la fit se retourner avec précaution, appliqua le même traitement à ses seins douloureux, et il la sentit tressaillir plusieurs fois en déposant l'onguent sur ses tétons abîmés. Il s'occupa de son ventre, de ses hanches pour finir par les jambes. Très doucement il les écarta et aperçut les dégâts qu'il avait causé à son sexe juvénile.

_**"Par Merlin, elle était vierge il y a moins de dix heures. Comment ai-je pu lui faire subir de pareils préjudices physiques ? J'ai même failli la violer. Je ne vaux guère mieux que les autres Mangemorts, je suis un véritable monstre !"**_

Evitant son regard, il étala doucement une bonne quantité de pommade sur sa vulve. Hermione sursauta, il attendit qu'elle se calme et reprit son application en insérant à l'intérieur de son sexe une généreuse dose de l'onguent magique. Hermione garda ses yeux fermés et ses lèvres pincées, une légère rougeur envahissant ses joues. Quand Severus fut certain que le corps avait retrouvé son éclat habituel, il se leva et alla préparer un bain chaud.

Il revint rapidement, prit la jeune sorcière épuisée dans ses bras, traversa la chambre, entra dans la salle de bains et la déposa dans l'immense baignoire. Il s'installa derrière elle et la lava délicatement dans une eau chaude parfumée à la rose, respectant son parfum. Il massa doucement son cuir chevelu en utilisant un shampooing aux senteurs florales. Hermione sentait son corps se relaxer, cela lui faisait un bien fou ! Rogue la rinça soigneusement, la sécha, le tout sans qu'une seule parole ne soit prononcée.

Il lui enfila une chemise de nuit, lui fit boire une potion de sommeil qu'elle but sans contester et la coucha.

"Nous discuterons à ton réveil des dispositions à prendre nous concernant." lui annonça-t-il calmement.

Mais Hermione dormait déjà. Le sorcier alla voir Albus pour lui donner une potion anti-douleur et lui confirmer que la Liaison maritale était effectuée : le mariage ne pouvait maintenant être dissous. Il n'entra pas dans les détails mais le vieil homme comprit que Severus lui cachait quelque chose. Il le connaissait trop pour ne pas remarquer le bouclier d'Occlumencie mis en place et le regard sombre qui fuyait le sien. Le jeune sorcier était presque à la porte...

"Une question Severus : de quelle couleur était le halo lorsque vous avez... lorsque la Liaison a été complétée ?

\- Bleue, Albus."

Le vieil homme caressa sa barbe, observant le jeune sorcier par dessus ses lunettes. Il déclara :

"Intéressant... Tu comprends ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, oui... De toutes façons cela ne se peut pas, et vous le savez mieux que personne !" La porte claqua violemment.

"Je n'en suis pas si sûr, mon petit. Il ne peut y avoir d'erreurs..." poursuivit Dumbledore dans le silence de son bureau.

Lorsque Severus revint dans la chambre, il trouva Hermione, toujours endormie, empêtrée dans les draps, agitée et qui marmonnait :

"Non, non, professeur, non, pas ça, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi !"

Il comprit qu'elle revivait les événements pénibles de la matinée. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, lui caressa les cheveux tout murmurant des paroles de réconfort. A son contact son corps se détendit, sa respiration redevint régulière.

D'un coup de baguette, murmurant "Incendio", le sorcier raviva le feu qui menaçait de s'éteindre dans l'âtre. Une douce chaleur se propagea. Il se glissa dans son laboratoire privé, finissant de concocter des potions de guérison pour l'infirmerie. Il travaillait en silence, rapidement, efficacement. Quand il retourna dans sa chambre, Hermione était réveillée, assise au bord du lit. Elle venait de terminer la collation que Winky, l'elfe, lui avait apportée. Severus évita de regarder la chemise de nuit à travers laquelle pointaient deux tétons arrogants.

"Il faut que nous parlions. L'école va reprendre demain. Tu passeras la semaine dans ta chambre de préfète et tu me rejoindras ici chaque samedi après-midi". A ces mots, Hermione tressaillit.

"En ce qui concerne les cours, tu seras traitée comme tes camarades, ne t'attends pas à un quelconque favoritisme de ma part. Tu vas certainement recevoir des quolibets des autres élèves pour être ma femme, peut-être même subiras-tu des préjudices physiques.

\- Des Serpentards, bien sûr !

\- Détrompe-toi, tu seras certainement plus maltraitée par ceux de ta Maison. Ils ne te pardonneront pas ce qu'ils considéreront comme une trahison de ta part, épouser un Serpentard, professeur et Directeur de surcroît. Je te conseille fortement d'être toujours accompagnée dans le château ou à l'extérieur, de jour comme de nuit. Les deux idiots que tu suis depuis des années rempliront ce rôle sans problèmes. Tu as bien compris ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix rude.

\- Oui Professeur.

\- Dans ces quartiers tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, par contre en dehors tu t'adresseras à moi avec déférence, c'est clair ?

\- Oui, Professeur, euh... Severus. Elle évitait son regard, gênée.

\- Quelques-unes de tes affaires sont dans cette armoire, dit-il en désignant le côté droit d'un immense meuble en merisier. Les elfes se sont chargés du transfert. Tu auras donc ce qu'il te faut pour te changer quand tu viendras ici, poursuivit-il d'une voix traînante, tu pourras te doucher, et même travailler si... tu le souhaites vraiment. Mon bureau, ma bibliothèque et la salle de bains te sont accessibles, hormis les livres de la dernière étagère, et tu n'es absolument pas autorisée à pénétrer dans mon laboratoire privé, sous quelque raison que ce soit, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?" Le ton était menaçant, le regard noir comme du charbon.

"J'ai compris _**Severus"**_, répondit froidement une Hermione qui n'avait nullement l'intention de passer du temps supplémentaire dans le donjon peu accueillant. Elle se leva, prit quelques vêtements dans l'armoire et se dirigea fièrement vers la salle de bains. Une fois la porte fermée, elle souffla bruyamment plusieurs fois_**. "Eh bien, pour qui se prend-il ? Je ne resterai pas ici une minute de plus, j'aurais dû épouser un Troll des montagnes plutôt que cet homme arrogant !"**_. Habillée et coiffée, Hermione ressortit, se dirigeant vers la sortie d'un pas assuré.

Une main osseuse la stoppa.

"Non, ma chère épouse, tu vas passer le week-end comme tous les suivants ici même, dans mes quartiers, d'un ton n'admettant aucune réplique. Hermione se retourna, furieuse.

\- Il n'en est pas question, nous... nous avons rempli nos devoirs conjugaux, je veux retourner dans ma chambre immédiatement, loin de vous !

\- Bon sang ! Les quelques élèves qui sont déjà là te verront, certains n'hésiteront pas à prévenir leurs parents et le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'apprendra forcément, c'est si difficile de comprendre cela ? Dire qu'on te surnomme _'la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération'_, quelle ineptie ! Laisse de côté tes griefs envers moi et fais ce que je dis. J'ai pour obligation de te protéger, l'aurais-tu déjà oublié, _ma petite femme_ ? D'autre part, je tiens à te rappeler que c'est _notre 'lune de miel'_ _chérie_, ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Il poursuivit, parcourant son corps d'un regard plein de luxure :

"Je laisse ton corps se reposer mais _ce soir_, j'ai bien l'intention de poursuivre mon exploration, et cesse de jouer la prude, tu as apprécié autant que moi nos rapports hier soir..."

_**"Quel macho !"**_ Les doigts serrés sur sa baguette, Hermione mourrait d'envie d'ensorceler l'homme qui lui faisait face, la posture nonchalante, un rictus dédaigneux aux lèvres, la défiant silencieusement. Elle se ressaisit et s'éloigna de l'être abject, lui cachant la colère qui brillait dans ses yeux. Elle se réfugia dans le salon, prit un livre totalement au hasard et s'installa dans un fauteuil de cuir, masquant son visage dans le vieux bouquin. Elle se sentit soulagée que Severus ne l'ait pas suivie. Elle détestait son attitude dominatrice : _**"Comment puis-je échapper à ses attentions lubriques ? Il me faut trouver une solution !"**_

Severus était retourné dans son laboratoire. Il savait qu'il avait exagéré, qu'il aurait dû être plus circonspect, mais par Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante ! Pourtant il était réputé pour son self-control mais il le perdait chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en sa présence et cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il savait qu'Hermione avait joui la veille, et le fait qu'elle se refuse à lui l'énervait. Il réussit à se calmer en retrouvant les gestes rassurants du Maître des Potions, découpant, pressant, faisant mijoter plantes et racines dans ses chaudrons bouillonnants. Une vapeur apaisante envahit peu à peu l'atmosphère.

Pendant ce temps, La jeune sorcière s'était triturée les méninges à trouver une solution à son problème. Il est vrai qu'elle avait aimé leurs relations sexuelles, mais l'attitude suffisante de Severus l'horripilait. Elle tournait et retournait dans sa tête sans trouver une issue adéquate. Enfin si, il y en avait une, mais réussirait-elle à l'appliquer ? De toutes façons elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, c'était toujours mieux que rien... Peut-être qu'ensuite il la laisserait tranquille et respecterait ses souhaits...

Quand Rogue revint, il observa silencieusement Hermione qui lisait avec attention, l'ignorant complètement.

"Le dîner sera servi à vingt heures exactement. Je n'admettrai aucun retard."

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il avait déjà fait demi-tour. Elle entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bains quelques minutes plus tard. Il en ressortit les cheveux humides, noirs de jais, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche, un parfum de bois de santal flottant autour de lui.

Winky arriva, accompagné d'un autre elfe apporter le repas : avocat, poulet au citron, pommes de terre rissolées, fromage et fruits. Une carafe de vin blanc Chardonnay accompagnait le tout. Ils mangèrent en silence et Hermione se contenta de grignoter. Elle évitait au possible de poser ses yeux sur le visage impassible de son mari.

Dès que le repas fut terminé, elle prit ses affaires de nuit et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. La porte refermée, elle s'appuya contre la porte, regardant son reflet dans le miroir qui lui faisait face._** "Je peux le faire, je peux le faire, je peux le faire, se persuadait-elle, **_utilisant la méthode Coué,_** je vais y arriver !" **_Elle fit une toilette sommaire et enfila sa chemise de nuit.

Elle ouvrit la porte et marcha d'un pas décidé vers la chambre. Severus qui l'attendait dans une robe de chambre vert foncé, la vit arriver et fronça les sourcils _**: "Tiens, la Miss Je-Sais-Tout serait-elle déjà matée ? Hum, j'en doute, voyons ce qu'elle mijote..."**_ La jeune sorcière retira son vêtement léger et s'allongea, nue, les jambes légèrement écartées, les bras le long du corps, le regard vide, fixant le plafond.


	8. Chapter 7 La Lune de Miel se poursuit-2

**Notes : **Plein de remerciements aux lecteurs/lectrices prenant le temps de déposer un commentaire !

**Avertissement** : Dans ce chapitre encore du lemon, eh oui, la Lune de Miel dans le donjon se poursuit...

Excellente lecture !

.

**Chapitre VII - La Lune de Miel (2)**

.

Severus laissa glisser à son tour sa robe de chambre et se coucha près d'Hermione, se collant contre son flanc, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il approcha sa bouche de la délicate oreille droite et chuchota sensuellement :

"Alors, _**ma douce**_, on joue à l'épouse frigide ?"

Il lui mordilla tendrement le lobe tandis que la paume de sa main faisait de petits cercles sur sa poitrine. il la sentit se raidir et poursuivit, railleur :

"Ton esprit me refuse mais ton corps, lui, réclame mes attentions. tes petits tétons sont déjà tout durs de désir et n'attendent qu'une chose, que je les prenne dans ma bouche !"

Le sorcier joignit le geste à la parole et donna un coup de langue paresseux sur les pointes érigées qui durcirent encore plus.

Hermione gardait les poings fermés, tellement crispés que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant quelques larmes de honte s'en échapper. Elle faisait tout pour ne rien ressentir mais son corps la trahissait et elle se détestait. Severus, de plus en plus excité par les réactions involontaires de la peau de sa femme, enjamba le corps et se mit à aspirer goulûment les tétons l'un après l'autre, à les mordiller, les pincer, les lécher,...

Indépendamment de sa volonté, les hanches de la jeune fille se mirent à onduler lascivement, entamant un mouvement vieux comme le monde, frottant l'érection douloureuse d'un Severus triomphant. Acceptant sa défaite, de petits gémissements de plaisir s'échappaient de la bouche d'Hermione, ses mains s'ouvraient et se fermaient, elle voulait plus... Le sorcier, le devinant, écarta d'une main les cuisses de la jeune fille qui se déployèrent d'elles-mêmes.

Il inséra délicatement son majeur dans le vagin humide et remonta vers le clitoris engorgé, guettant les réactions sur le visage féminin qui se contractait sous la luxure. Il répéta le mouvement plusieurs fois, lentement, sans se presser. Hermione était envahie par le désir. Elle était proche de l'orgasme mais Severus le lui refusait, il cessait ses attouchements dès qu'elle était sur le point de basculer vers la jouissance.

"Supplie-moi, dis-moi ce que tu veux." Hermione avait l'impression de perdre la raison. Elle céda : "Severus, s'il vous... plaît...

\- Que veux-tu, sorcière ? je veux t'entendre clairement. Son doigt taquinait nonchalamment l'entrée humide.

\- Laissez-moi jouir, j'ai... j'en ai besoin."

Elle sentit qu'il se déplaçait jusqu'à ce que son visage se retrouvât devant son petit bourgeon engorgé. Il souffla doucement dessus et Hermione eut la chair de poule. Choquée par ce nouveau contact, elle chercha à refermer ses jambes tremblantes mais le sorcier avait anticipé le mouvement et les tenait fermement ouvertes de ses bras puissants. Il commença par lécher l'intérieur des cuisses, provoquant des frissons, et remonta lentement vers le centre du plaisir. Il écarta les petites lèvres à l'aide de ses doigts et quand il atteignit son but, il se mit à suçoter le clitoris délicatement :

"Tu as si bon goût, quel délicieux nectar !"

Il aspira, lécha, suça le petit pic patiemment, glissant subrepticement un long doigt dans le canal humide, bientôt suivi par un deuxième puis un troisième, élargissant le conduit afin de le préparer à la future pénétration sans cesser de taquiner le petit bourgeon de sa langue. Elle était proche, il le savait, ses parois se contractaient et dès qu'il mordilla le clitoris Hermione hurla, les yeux écarquillés, le corps secoué de spasmes et retomba, totalement anéantie sur le lit, des points blancs dansant devant ses yeux. L'homme, satisfait de cette réaction, bue la cyprine qui dégoulinait, n'en perdant aucune goutte.

Savourant sa victoire, Severus remonta, observa avec attention le visage comblé, capta le regard perdu et approcha lentement ses lèvres, les yeux d'obsidienne pleins de passion inassouvie. Hermione capitula et entrouvrit sa bouche dont s'empara aussitôt son époux. Son baiser était lent, sensuel, la langue de l'un obligeant la deuxième à suivre un ballet érotique. Hermione put se goûter et apprécia. Elle sentit les prémisses du désir l'envahir à nouveau. Le sorcier attrapa les jambes à présent dociles et les posa sur ses épaules. Il aligna son sexe imposant devant l'entrée féminine, frottant plusieurs fois le champignon contre sa vulve humide afin de bien le lubrifier :

"Hermione, regarde-moi, je vais encore te faire mienne et tu vas aimer ; cette fois, plus de douleur, seulement le plaisir que je vais te donner."

Sa voix lascive acheva de rendre la jeune sorcière complètement consentante, elle ne savait plus où elle était, son corps n'était que sensations et elle attendait le phallus impressionnant avec une certaine confiance, anticipant la satisfaction charnelle à venir, abandonnant toute volonté. Le sorcier, qui lisait sur le visage de son amante comme dans un livre ouvert, afficha un sourire conquérant et s'enfonça brusquement dans le passage humide, écartant les parois et s'immobilisa, guettant les réactions :

"Oooohhh!

\- Si mouillée, si serrée, si douce, rien que pour moi..."

Il ressortit presque complètement du conduit étroit, se délectant des petits gémissements qui s'échappaient de la jolie bouche rose et replongea encore et encore, la rendant complètement folle. Les yeux d'Hermione s'étaient refermés, amplifiant les sensations éprouvées, toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses vouées à l'excitation sexuelle. A chaque poussée, le sorcier changeait l'angle de pénétration, augmentant le plaisir des deux partenaires.

"Ooooh, oooooohhhhhh!

\- Attends-moi, sorcière !" intima Severus qui accéléra ses mouvements, ses bourses giflant les parties intimes de sa femme, son sexe pulsant dans les parois suintantes, sentant sa propre libération arriver. Elle était magnifique, ses cheveux sauvages formant un halo autour de son visage rougi sous l'intensité de son plaisir, sa bouche entrouverte laissant sortir un bout de langue rose qui lui donnait des pensées salaces, augmentant sensiblement sa libido.

"Jouis pour moi, Hermione, maintenant !" Il pinça soudainement les deux tétons qui le narguaient.

\- Ooooooooh, ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

\- Aaaaaaaaaaah !" lui répondit le sorcier sans arrêter de pilonner sa femme.

L'orgasme qui les balaya fut d'une violence inouïe : un raz de marée les inonda. Le corps de la jeune femme se cambra, son vagin enserrant le sexe pulsant qui finissait de marteler la chair moite et déversait enfin toute sa semence, les laissant complètement vidés de leurs forces, leur peau recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Enfin repus, tous deux haletaient, cherchant à reprendre leur souffle. Severus lâcha les hanches marquées par l'empreinte de ses doigts et posa son front contre celui de la sorcière, leurs haleines se mêlant. Après quelques minutes, il se retira du corps alangui qu'il nettoya d'un " Recuvirte" avant de faire de même pour le sien.

Hermione, retrouvant ses esprits, chercha à s'éloigner de son mari, se détestant déjà pour n'avoir pas su résister aux avances de l'homme qui jouait de son corps comme un virtuose, brisant sa volonté. Severus sentit qu'elle l'évitait. Furieux de sa réaction après le plaisir qu'il lui avait donné, il attrapa son menton et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Les siens étaient noirs de rage, ceux de la sorcière remplis de larmes. Il chercha à décrypter ses pensées, et trouva facilement ce qu'il cherchait, elle n'avait aucune compétence en tant qu'Occlumens. Il put y lire sa rancoeur envers lui, son désir de ne pas répondre à ses caresses, sa perte de contrôle entre ses bras, ses orgasmes multiples, le retour à la réalité, son dégoût d'elle-même pour sa faiblesse.

"Idiote, tu peux me détester mais tu n'as pas à avoir honte du plaisir que tu ressens avec moi. Tu es jeune et ton corps éprouve certains besoins naturels amplifiés par notre Liaison, et tu ne peux y échapper, déclara-t-il de sa voix profonde. Ne cherche pas à combattre tes sensations, tu perdras forcément, et la chute n'en sera que plus dure..." ajouta-t-il d'un ton railleur.

Hermione avait écouté sa diatribe sans rien dire, quelques larmes s'échappant de ses yeux d'ambre. Chaque mot prononcé par Severus était comme un poignard enfoncé dans son coeur, sachant que tout ce qu'il disait était l'exacte vérité et qu'elle était totalement impuissante. Il la lâcha, et se dirigeant vers la salle de bains d'un pas nonchalant :

"Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre de Préfète, l'école rouvre demain, je suppose que tu as envie de préparer tes affaires de classe. Demain sera une dure journée pour toi, sache-le." l'informa-t-il presque gentiment. N'oublie pas de revenir ici samedi après-midi... pour notre copulation hebdomadaire !"

Son ton ironique la blessa mais elle préféra rester muette._** "L'indifférence est le plus grand des mépris".**_

Quand il eut disparu, Hermione s'habilla rapidement et quitta précipitamment le donjon pour rejoindre sa chambre. Une demi-heure plus tard Winky lui apporta un baume pour ses contusions, le même que celui du matin, déclarant simplement :

"De la part de Maître Rogue." Elle n'eut pas le temps de remercier que l'elfe avait déjà disparu. _**"Y aurait-il une part d'humanité chez mon sombre mari ?"**_

.

**NB** : prochain chapitre sans lemon, ce sera la rentrée...


	9. Chapter 8 Une rentrée mouvementée

**Notes** : Tout plein de remerciements aux personnes qui suivent cette fic, et encore plus aux reviewers/revieweuses

_Beatrice _: Merci pour ton commentaire. Je poste un chapitre entre 4 jours une semaine. Je ne peux pas aller plus vite, je travaille

et j'écris une autre fic parallèlement à celle-ci...

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Avertissement **: aucun

_._

**Chapitre VIII - Une rentrée mouvementée**

**.**

Tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle, pleine d'effervescence, et comme toujours les nouveaux élèves furent répartis entre les quatre Maisons grâce au Choixpeau. L'ambiance était à la fête, ponctuée de nombreux applaudissements chaque fois qu'un élève était dirigé vers sa nouvelle Maison. Hermione remarqua cependant quelques visages fermés, en particulier chez les septièmes années. _**"Sûrement à cause de la Loi sur le Mariage", **_pensa-t-elle. Elle était assise au milieu de ses amis, Harry, Ron et Ginny. Tous les professeurs étaient présents dont un nouveau, chauve, obèse avec une moustache ; il ressemblait à un phoque.

Dumbledore se leva, frappa dans ses mains, faisant cesser immédiatement le brouhaha :

"Chers enfants, une nouvelle année commence et je vous souhaite à tous de réussir vos études, de la première à la septième année ! Comme vous l'avez certainement déjà remarqué, nous avons un nouvel enseignant".

Le gros homme se leva péniblement de sa chaise, un grand sourire hypocrite plaqué sur son visage. "

C'est votre professeur de Potions, Monsieur Horace Slughorn."

La nouvelle sidéra les étudiants qui se regardèrent entre eux, complètement interloqués : quelle matière allait donc enseigner Rogue ? Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser la question que le Directeur poursuivait :

" C'est donc le professeur Rogue qui assurera les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !"

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe. Harry avait l'air complètement dépassé, on pouvait lire une totale incompréhension dans ses yeux verts. Il posa une main apaisante sur Ron qui se levait furibard, regarda Hermione et lui fit un clin d'oeil en disant :

"Je vous raconterai ce que je sais quand nous serons dans l'intimité...".

Rogue se leva, imposant avec sa haute stature, son visage presque impassible, promenant son regard sur la Salle dans lequel brillait pourtant une lueur de triomphe. Bien évidemment les Serpentards applaudirent à tout rompre, mais le nombre diminua avec les élèves des autres Maisons, surtout chez les Gryffondors qui ne cachaient pas leur étonnement et leur désappointement. Hermione était elle aussi sidérée : Severus était son mari et elle avait été laissée dans l'ignorance comme ses camarades. Ils formaient un couple de pacotille, aucun échange, pas d'affinités, pas d'amour non plus...

En levant sa tête elle croisa furtivement le regard de son époux et cela la figea, elle crut y lire de la colère. Il détourna si vite ses yeux qu'elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer. Dumbledore, une fois le calme revenu, annonça tranquillement :

"Vous avez tous certainement entendu parler de la nouvelle Loi sur le Mariage..."

Les visages se fermèrent instantanément, d'autres tendirent le cou, montrant leur curiosité. Hermione se sentit mal, elle avait l'impression qu'une main de glace étreignait son coeur ; elle retint inconsciemment sa respiration, agrippant désespérément la table.

"Il se trouve que notre école abrite quelques nouveaux couples : Miss Bane a épousé Monsieur Zulein, Miss Hopkins Monsieur Munster, Miss Granger le professeur Rogue ! Nous pouvons les féliciter !"

Un silence mortel plana sur la Salle quelques secondes puis on entendit quelques applaudissements. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers les susnommés. Hermione, cramoisie, ne put supporter les regards et les rictus de dégoût qu'elle lisait chez tous les élèves. Des ricanements s'élevèrent, elle entendit même des voix féminines souffler :

_"Mais elle n'est qu'en sixième année !" "Salope ! On sait maintenant pourquoi tu as de bonnes notes dans toutes les matières !" "Tu as bien caché ton jeu hein, Granger ?" "Il ramone bien, le Bâtard des Cachots ?"_

Ses propres amis ressemblaient à des poissons hors de l'eau, la bouche ouvertes, leurs yeux écarquillés. Ron balbutiait, un dégoût profond marqué dans sa voix :

"Le salaud, le salaud... Mione, non, non", tandis que Lavande affichait un sourire triomphant, s'approchant du jeune Weasley pour lui prodiguer des paroles de réconfort. Seul Harry ne pipait mot, Dumbledore avait dû le mettre au courant. Ginny ressemblait à une statue de marbre, droite comme un "I". Elle dévisageait son amie avec accablement.

Hermione balbutia quelques excuses incohérentes, se leva précipitamment et s'enfuit vers les sombres couloirs, les yeux mouillés de larmes, sans savoir où elle allait. Elle n'avait parcouru que quelques mètres dans le corridor lorsqu'une poigne de fer s'abattit sur son bras gauche et elle fut projetée contre le mur humide, le dos de sa tête heurtant la paroi :

"Oh non, _**Miss Granger**_, vous allez retourner dans la Grande Salle et affronter la tête haute les quolibets de vos camarades. Je vous avais prévenue que ce serait difficile, maintenant il faut faire face. Où est passé le fameux courage gryffondorien ?"

Son sombre époux la maintenait fermement, obligeant ses yeux larmoyants à rencontrer les siens, noirs comme l'Enfer. Ca ne pouvait être que _**lui**_, évidemment... Elle nota machinalement le retour au vouvoiement dans un coin de son esprit.

\- Je... je m'en fiche. Je veux quitter cet endroit... Laissez-moi partir !"

Elle se débattait entre les bras qui clouaient ses épaules, essayant d'échapper au regard à présent brûlant de rage de son époux.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! Vous allez revenir avec moi dans la Salle et vous afficherez votre bonheur de m'avoir épousé, c'est clair ? Vous savez faire l'hypocrite quand ça vous arrange, n''est-ce pas ? Alors c'est le moment de sortir le grand jeu, _**Madame Rogue"**_, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

D'un geste brusque il sécha les larmes et conduisit Hermione d'une poignée ferme vers la Grande Salle. Il marchait tellement vite qu'elle avait du mal à le suivre et trébucha plusieurs fois. Il ne ralentit qu'une fois arrivé devant la Grande Salle. Le regard assassin que jeta Severus sur les étudiants quand ils revinrent fit cesser les remarques à voix haute. La jeune sorcière montra un sourire figé qui n'atteignait point ses yeux. Le sorcier la lâcha, retournant vers la table des professeurs et elle réussit à s'avancer fièrement vers sa table, le regard fixe, ignorant les regards et les murmures malveillants qui l'accompagnaient. Elle réussit à s'asseoir à côté de Harry qui s'écarta pour lui faire de la place.

"Nous discuterons après le repas, mange maintenant", lui dit-il, regardant Ron en fronçant les sourcils, pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de parler.

Le déjeuner avait été servi durant sa courte absence et elle fit de son mieux pour avaler quelques bouchées sans savoir quels aliments elle ingérait. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, quitter cette pièce pour ne plus entendre les rumeurs qui l'enveloppaient. Juste après le dessert, les trois amis se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur du château, ignorant les gestes et paroles qui les suivaient. Le soleil brillait, l'air doux les surprit après la fraîcheur de château. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur de belle taille. Ron attaqua :

"Mione, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'épouser ce... ce vieux dégoûtant ?

_**"Apparemment son père n'a pas mis sa famille au courant de ma situation..."**_ pensa Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas sa faute, Ron, elle y a été obligée ! le coupa Harry avant même qu'Hermione ne puisse intervenir. C'est Dumbledore qui en a eu l'idée...

\- Dumbledore ? Mais il est devenu fou, ma parole ? La marier avec la Chauve-Souris ! Pouah ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

\- Je sais que c'est choquant mais si elle n'avait pas épousé Rogue elle aurait dû se marier avec un autre encore pire.

\- Pire ? On non, c'est pas possible !

\- Ah bon ? Et le Furet alors, t'en penses quoi ? Ou Dolohov, tu crois que c'est mieux ?

\- Je... je n'avais pas pensé à ça, mais pourquoi pas toi ou moi ?

\- J'y ai pensé, mais nous ne sommes pas de l'âge... Et apparemment pas assez capables de la protéger.

\- Ben, et Hermione alors, ils ne se sont pas gênés pour la marier quand même ! Elle est pas de l'âge, elle non plus !"

Hermione, restée silencieuse jusque là intervint :

"J'ai malheureusement trop utilisé le Retourneur de Temps dans ma scolarité, je suis donc majeure pour les Sorciers avec un an d'avance... C'est de ma faute !

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Ce n'est pas toi qui as pondu cette Loi ignoble, réagit vivement Harry. Je déteste Rogue, mais si Dumbledore lui fait confiance, alors nous devons en faire de même. Si Hermione parut surprise de la réponse modérée de son camarade envers Severus, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- Merci Harry. Tu es un véritable ami pour moi, c'est... c'est très réconfortant.

\- Moi aussi, Mione, mais si jamais le Bâtard graisseux te fait du mal... dis-le nous !

\- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça, Ron. C'est le professeur Rogue et... je suis liée à lui, que cela me plaise ou non. Merci à tous les deux pour votre soutien. Ils se serrèrent les mains tous ensemble longuement.

Au fait Harry, qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire tout à l'heure sur Slughorn ? interrogea Hermione.

\- Eh bien, je l'ai rencontré pendant les vacances avec Dumbledore..." Le jeune garçon raconta à ses amis les événements de l'été l'ayant fait connaître le nouveau professeur. "Je pense qu'il peut m'aider dans la lutte contre Voldemort en me donnant des renseignements essentiels.

\- Dites donc les amis, en fait c'est une bonne nouvelle que Rogue soit le professeur de DFCM, affirma Ron d'un ton goguenard.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Depuis le temps qu'il voulait le poste, il jubile maintenant ! répliqua Harry stupéfait.

\- Oui, mais vu que ça ne leur a jamais porté bonheur, aux profs de DCFM... Avec un peu de chance il ne finira pas l'année vivant ! affirma sentencieusement le jeune Weasley.

\- Oh Ron ! C'est tellement vrai ! C'est génial ! Harry s'était levé d'un bond et sautait de joie. Hermione sentit curieusement son coeur se serré mais ne s'y attarda pas.

\- Bon, allez, c'est pas tout mais il faut retourner au Château, les cours commencent dans vingt minutes !" lança-t-elle. Harry rayonnait de bonheur, Ron fit une moue dégoûtée, Hermione un petit sourire triste.

.

**_HG HG HG _**

**_._**

La première semaine fut une véritable épreuve pour le Trio d'Or, en particulier pour Hermione. Elle évitait autant que faire se peut de se retrouver seule dans les couloirs car les autre élèves ne lui faisaient pas de cadeaux. Elle était l'objet de moqueries, de remarques désobligeantes voire obscènes. Curieusement, ceux qui s'acharnaient le plus étaient des Serdaigles et des Gryffondors, la qualifiant de "Traîtresse", "Profiteuse", "Catin", "Hypocrite". Moins les Serpentards, sûrement par rapport à leur chef de Maison qu'ils respectaient, hormis Pansy Parkinson, Draco et ses deux acolytes soufflant à son passage _"La putain de Rogue !"_

Lavande était la plus sournoise. Elle ne s'en prenait pas ouvertement à Hermione, mais discutait beaucoup avec ses anciennes camarades de chambre, les montant contre la jeune épouse qui se retrouvait écartée du groupe Gryffondor de son année. Les soeurs Patil ne lui adressaient plus la parole. Dès qu'elle s'approchait des jumelles, celles-ci s'éloignaient vivement sous un prétexte fallacieux.

Heureusement, quand Harry et Ron n'avaient pas cours en même temps qu'elle, Hermione était accompagnée de Neuville. Le cours de DCFM avec Rogue fut un véritable supplice. Son laïus de début de séance, énoncé d'une voix caressante, lui fit froid dans le dos :

_"Les Forces du Mal sont nombreuses, diverses, toujours changeantes et éternelles. les combattre, c'est comme combattre un monstre aux multiples têtes. Chaque fois qu'on en tranche une, une autre repousse, plus cruelle encore et plus rusée qu'avant. Vous devez affronter ce qui est instable, mouvant, indestructible."_

Il la traita comme les années précédentes, l'appelant "Miss Granger", ignorant sa main levée, l'écrasant de son mépris ou la rabaissant quand il condescendait à la laisser s'exprimer. Tout cela sous les regards moqueurs de ses camarades de classe qui ricanaient ouvertement devant ses revers. La jeune sorcière, complètement déstabilisée, humiliée, prit le parti de ne plus participer oralement, priant pour être oubliée jusqu'à la fin du cours. Elle réussit malgré tout à pratiquer un Sort Informulé, au grand dam de Malfoy qui détenait pourtant une certaine pratique. Le professeur ne la complimenta pas, elle mordilla nerveusement ses lèvres, finissant par les faire saigner, évitant le regard dédaigneux de son professeur.

Harry obtint une retenue pour le samedi soir avec Rusard, après avoir fait tomber Severus à la suite d'un échange de malédictions. L'année scolaire commençait plutôt mal pour nos jeunes amis.

.

**_SR SR SR _**

.

Severus corrigeait des copies lorsqu'on frappa impatiemment à la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire : "Entrez !" que la Directrice de Gryffondor surgit comme une furie dans le bureau.

"Diable, Minerva, que vous arrive-t-il pour débouler intempestivement ici ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Des rumeurs circulent, Severus, et qui ne sont pas à ton avantage...

\- Tiens donc, comme c'est étonnant ! répondit une voix railleuse.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de prendre ce ton avec moi, jeune homme ! Tu dois cesser tes attaques injustifiées envers les élèves de ma maison, notamment Hermione, Neuville Longdubat et Harry Potter.

A ces noms, les mains de Severus se crispèrent jusqu'à briser la plume qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il se leva aussitôt, toisant la femme qui lui faisait face.

\- Et que me reproche-t-on exactement, Minerva ?

\- De t'acharner sur ces trois élèves sans raison valable.

\- Vraiment ? Et puis-je connaître le nom des plaignants ? Sans doute le même que celui des soi-disant victimes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas du tout, tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. Ce sont d'autres élèves qui sont venus m'en parler et dont je tairai le nom pour ne pas qu'il y ait de représailles à leur encontre...

\- Ta confiance me touche, railla le sorcier. Je n'ai pas à te rendre de comptes. Ils dérangent ma classe, Potter est arrogant...

\- Même Hermione ? Je ne te crois pas : c'est une élève studieuse et appliquée.

\- Une insupportable Je-Sais-Tout, oui !

\- C'est aussi ta femme, et tu la traites comme une... comme une...

\- Comme une quoi ? Elle est une élève comme les autres, ni plus, ni moins !

\- Tu lui dois le respect. Aurais-tu oublié tes Voeux de Mariage ?

\- Tais-toi ! Severus vociférait tout en arpentant son bureau d'un pas pressé. Je t'interdis de me donner des conseils matrimoniaux. Je n'ai jamais voulu l'épouser, j'y ai été obligé, et tu le sais mieux que quiconque !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour la rabaisser devant ses camarades. Tu n'as pas vu dans quel état elle est ? Des cernes sous les yeux, pâle, amaigrie...

\- Ca suffit ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre !"

Bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué ses cernes, sa pâleur, qu'elle grignotait du bout des dents à table. Mais il avait refusé de le voir, de s'en rendre responsable. Il ferma les yeux, parlant d'une voix basse.

"Pars Minerva.

\- Si jamais tu lui fais encore du mal, tu le regretteras. En Ecosse on connaît quelques sortilèges capables de rendre un homme impuissant en deux temps trois mouvements ! Et je n'hésiterai pas, sois-en assuré ! Considère-la comme ton épouse. Elle est jeune et pleine d'émotions, ne la fais pas souffrir inutilement, elle ne le mérite pas."

Severus ne répondit pas à la diatribe de la Directrice qui le laissa en répétant :

"Ne la rends pas malheureuse ou je mettrai ma menace à exécution ! Et au cas où cela t'intéresserait, son anniversaire est le 19 septembre, ne l'oublie pas, tu tiens là une opportunité !"

Minerva avait la main sur la porte lorsqu'elle se retourna et ajouta :

"Albus t'interdit de pratiquer la legilimencie sur Hermione tant que tu n'as pas commencé à lui donner des cours particuliers d'Occlumencie.

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça !" répondit rageusement Severus en claquant la lourde porte derrière sa collègue.

.

_**HG HG HG** _

.

Le cours de Slughorn fut très intéressant. Harry ayant récupéré un vieux livre de Potions fourni par le professeur, il fut le seul à réussir la potion de Felix Felicis, censée apporter de la chance durant douze heures à la personne qui la buvait. Bien entendu, elle était particulièrement difficile à réaliser, et la plupart des ingrédients étaient peu courants. Hermione ne comprenait pas comment son ami avait pu la réussir, car il n'avait pas suivi à la lettre les indications de préparation, contrairement à elle. Harry s'était fié aux annotations qui figuraient sur le vieux manuel, et sa potion était parfaite !_** "C'est très curieux",**_ pensa-t-elle, une pointe de jalousie dans son coeur, c'était la première fois qu'Harry la surpassait dans cette matière.

Dès qu'Hermione changeait de salle, il lui fallait ignorer les murmures dans les couloirs qui cessaient à son approche, les regards malveillants qui la suivaient, elle se devait d'être forte. Harry pressa son bras en signe de soutien, cela lui fit chaud au coeur.


	10. Chapter 9 L'urgence de la Liaison

**Notes : **Comme toujours, je tiens à remercier vivement toutes les personnes qui suivent de près ou de loin cette fic ^^

**Avertissement **: lemon en deuxième partie de chapitre, avec un Severus assez dominateur, vous êtes prévenus...

Excellente lecture !

.

**Chapitre IX - L'urgence de la Liaison**

.

On était samedi 6 septembre. Hermione, depuis le matin, sentait comme une brûlure sur son annulaire, à l'endroit exact où elle portait son alliance, mais décida de l'ignorer. Tous Les élèves ayant reçu l'autorisation de sortir, Harry, Ron et la jeune sorcière décidèrent de faire une balade à 'Pré au Lard'. Hermione se sentait plus légère, prendre l'air lui faisait un bien fou après une semaine déprimante. Les cours et les repas l'avaient vidée de son énergie, à essayer de faire croire que les sarcasmes de certains camarades la laissaient indifférente. Mais cela avait payé, les deux derniers jours avaient été plus calmes. Elle s'était réconciliée avec Ginny et, surtout, elle avait réussi à échapper à Draco qui cherchait à la coincer dans les couloirs, heureusement empêché par ses "gardes du corps".

L'air était doux en ce début de septembre, le soleil faisait quelques apparitions, alternant avec des nuages poussés par un vent violent. Les trois amis avançaient rapidement sur le chemin, discutant de choses banales. Sur place, ils décidèrent de faire les boutiques puis de boire une bièrraubeurre aux _Trois Balais_. Hermione se sentait de plus en plus bizarre : des bouffées de chaleur parcouraient son corps, son anneau nuptial chauffait de plus en plus et une certaine irritation augmentait sensiblement entre ses jambes.

"Mione, tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu es malade ? s'inquiéta Ron.

\- Non, non, j'ai juste trop chaud. D'ailleurs je vais aller aux toilettes me rafraîchir. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

\- D'accord, on t'attend ", répondit Harry.

Hermione se leva précipitamment et se dirigea tout aussi promptement vers la salle d'eau. Son reflet dans le miroir lui montra un visage rouge comme une tomate, transpirant, de grandes cernes foncées sous les yeux dues au manque de sommeil. Elle fit couler l'eau du robinet et s'aspergea plusieurs fois le visage. Elle ressentit un léger bien-être passager. Elle allait retourner dans la salle quand elle entendit une voix mielleuse dans son dos :

"Tiens, ne serait-ce pas _la putain de Rogue_ que nous avons ici?"

Hermione aperçut le visage méprisant de Pansy Parkinson dans le miroir et se tourna aussitôt vers elle, sur la défensive, la main droite crispée sur sa baguette cachée sous sa robe de sorcière. Sans répondre, elle voulut passer en force mais Millicent Bulstrode lui barrait le chemin.

"Il paraît qu'il est monté comme un Hippogriffe, c'est ça qui t'a attiré chez lui hein, salope ? poursuivit Pansy, accompagnée du rire grotesque de sa camarade.

Hermione allait riposter par un _'purulentus vulnera'_* quand Les voix de Ron et Harry s'élevèrent :

"Eh bien, Hermione, tu viens ou quoi ? On t'attend !

\- J'arrive !

\- On se retrouvera, salope ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !" l'apostropha méchamment Pansy.

Elle fonça sur les filles qui s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer non sans oublier de la bousculer au passage, provoquant quelques contusions douloureuses sur ses épaules. Elle rejoignit ses amis et ils sortirent de l'auberge immédiatement.

"Elles te cherchaient des poux, les deux punaises ?, questionna Harry, un air inquiet affiché sur sa figure.

\- Oh, les insultes habituelles, répondit Hermione. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Rentrons au château maintenant."

Elle avait tellement honte de ce que Pansy avait osé suggérer, que jamais elle n'aurait pu se confier à ses meilleurs amis, c'était trop obscène. Ses démangeaisons montaient en puissance, elle languissait de se retrouver dans sa chambre, seule. Le retour fut silencieux, et dès qu'ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur de l'école, Hermione se rua vers ses appartements.

Elle eut beau prendre un bain tiède pour calmer les picotements qui la rongeaient, rien n'y fit. Elle essaya quelques sorts parfaitement inefficaces. Elle crut devenir folle, la bague brûlait à présent sa peau sensible. Sa montre affichait vingt-et-une heures. Prenant conscience de ce que cela impliquait, elle enfila une robe de chambre et partit seule, en direction du donjon des Serpentards. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à avancer, la brûlure et les fourmis s'amplifiant de façon exponentielle.

Elle se serait arrachée la peau, tellement cela devenait insupportable. Arrivée devant la porte des appartements privés de Rogue, elle eut tout juste la force de frapper contre la lourde porte de bois. Elle était affaissée contre le chambranle, sans énergie, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une main attrapa son bras gauche et la tira violemment à l'intérieur.

"Espèce d'idiote ! Je t'avais demandé de me rejoindre dans l'après-midi ! Tant pis pour toi, pas de temps pour les préliminaires sinon ta souffrance sera intolérable."

Tout en parlant Severus lui avait retiré sa robe de chambre. Il était complètement nu, ayant anticipé la venue d'Hermione. Il retira son sous-vêtement et arracha la culotte en dentelle de la jeune fille, la laissant en nuisette. Il l'allongea sur le lit, le bas de ses jambes pendant au bord. La sorcière, pratiquement amorphe, son corps se tordant sous l'effet des démangeaisons, se laissait manipuler.

"S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît,... se contentait-elle de répéter comme une litanie, sa tête roulant de droite à gauche et inversement.

\- Chuuuut, je vais te soulager, laisse-moi passer."

Il se glissa entre ses jambes et positionna son sexe engorgé devant la jeune chatte ruisselante. S'agrippant à ses jambes, il la pénétra jusqu'à la garde d'une seule poussée. _**"Dieux, elle est si serrée et si brûlante, je ne vais pas durer longtemps, elle a trop attendu." **_Il lui suffit de cinq poussées pour qu'Hermione crie sa jouissance et qu'il se déverse dans son ventre. Il resta là, debout, son sexe encore enfoui dans sa moiteur, observant le corps déjà comblé de la jeune sorcière. Elle haletait doucement, les yeux mi-clos, la bouche entrouverte, le corps en sueur, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Ses cheveux formaient comme un halo autour de son visage écarlate. La brûlure avait cessé, elle commençait à se détendre complètement. _**"Par Merlin, elle est si belle, si jeune..."**_

Severus se retira lentement, sans la quitter des yeux. _**"Elle est si réceptive, "Maintenant que la Liaison est comblée, nous allons pouvoir en profiter, mais à mon rythme." **_Comme d'habitude, il les nettoya tous deux par magie et. utilisant un "Leviscorpus", il plaça le corps indolent de sa femme au centre du lit. Ils avaient été tellement pressés qu'Hermione portait encore sa courte chemise de nuit blanche, ce qui amusa le sorcier. Maintenant, il voulait savourer chaque centimètre de la peau, il n'aimait pas le travail bâclé, surtout dans l'intimité. Allongé contre elle, il embrassa tendrement son cou, remonta mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, provoquant des frissons de plaisir chez Hermione.

Ensuite, il regarda les mamelons visibles à travers le léger vêtement et passa légèrement sa paume sur le sein droit. Le téton se dressa immédiatement, apportant un demi-sourire sur le visage de Severus. il pinça doucement le petit pic et sentit la vague de désir traverser le corps de sa jeune épouse qui gémit faiblement. Il se sentait redevenir dur et aspira la pointe à présent bien rigide, l'humidifiant de sa salive, l'aspirant comme si du lait allait en jaillir. Le deuxième téton reçut le même traitement. La nuisette mouillée collait aux jeunes seins et Severus, excité par cette vision hédoniste, scruta la bouche d'Hermione d'où s'échappait des sons inaudibles.

"Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, ma douce."

La sorcière entendait la voix sensuelle comme à travers une brume et se retrouva totalement nue, son corps offert aux caprices de son mari, mais elle ne se rebella pas, c'était si bon ! Elle n'aurait jamais cru que l'homme le plus détesté de Poudlard pût être si sensuel. Severus fronça les sourcils en découvrant les contusions aux épaules :

"Qui t'a fait ça ? demanda-t-il en passant légèrement ses doigts sur les ecchymoses. Hermione répondit, un sourire désabusée aux lèvres :

\- Vos gentilles Serpentardes, professeur...

\- Qui ? exigea-t-il. Miss Parkinson ? Il comprit à son regard fuyant qu'il avait sa réponse. Miss Bulstrode aussi ?

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir qui m'a agressée ? Comment les punirez-vous ? En leur donnant une petite tape sur la main et leur disant que ce n'est pas bien ? poursuivit-elle amèrement, son regard chocolat planté dans le sien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elles ne recommenceront pas, je te le garantis !"

Il repensa aux paroles de Minerva concernant sa femme alors que la jeune sorcière haussait les épaules dans un geste fataliste. Severus murmura une incantation en latin tout en massant les meurtrissures qui disparurent rapidement. Il prit ses lèvres avec sensualité, déterminé à lui faire oublier tout ce qui n'était pas plaisir charnel.

Il prodigua à nouveau ses attentions sur la poitrine juvénile malmenée, serrant les petits bouts durcis à la limite de la douleur et dès que le corps se cambrait il les relâchait et les léchait pour atténuer la souffrance et augmenter la satisfaction physique. Le désir s'amplifiait dans le corps d'Hermione. On aurait dit que son mari savait précisément ce qui l'excitait le plus, comme s'ils étaient amants depuis des mois... _**"Il me rend folle..." **_

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, les hanches féminines se mirent à dessiner un mouvement circulaire, signe de la tension sexuelle qui habitait la sorcière.

_**"Sa peau est si sensible et je suis le premier à profiter de ses trésors. Cet idiot de Rouquin, il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate..." **_Severus changea alors de tactique et posa un doigt sur le clitoris gonflé et descendit tranquillement vers l'entrée humide, s'enfonçant légèrement, le pouce massant le petit noeud sensible.

"Tu es si belle, ma douce, si belle, si chaude, j'ai envie de toi, de m'enfoncer dans ta petite chatte mouillée. C'est ce que tu veux toi aussi ? Dis-le moi, Hermione, supplie-moi de te prendre !"

Ces paroles lubriques prononcées d'une voix basse, combinées aux gestes concupiscents de son amant rendaient la sorcière folle, qui écarta sans complexe ses cuisses, s'offrant totalement.

\- Oui, oui, je le veux... balbutiait Hermione, déboussolée, n'en pouvant plus.

\- Supplie-moi encore ! Dis mon nom ! ordonna son mari.

\- Oooooohhhhh! Sev ... Severus! "

Le sorcier s'était placé devant le sexe féminin, son importante érection touchant légèrement le clitoris, l'encerclant.

"Redis-moi ce que tu veux !

\- Prends-moi ! Severus... S'il te plaît..."

Elle le tutoyait pour la première fois et sa supplique était si touchante qu'il en fut remué. Rogue, au bord de l'apoplexie, la pénétra progressivement, remplissant le jeune corps. Il s'arrêta, observant avec complaisance le visage marqué par la tension sexuelle. Il se retira lentement, puis se mit à marteler Hermione plus vigoureusement, ne lui laissant aucun répit, faisant tressauter les jeunes seins dont il pinça les pointes turgescentes.

Soudain, il se retira et mit Hermione à quatre pattes. Elle sentit sa dureté derrière elle et ses mains qui caressaient ses rondeurs. Quand enfin il s'enfonça dans sa moiteur, elle gémit de plaisir, appréciant cette nouvelle position. Il la posséda profondément, se délectant de voir son sexe entrer et sortir de la vulve de sa femme. Quand il sentit ses boules se serrés, il pinça le petit noeud sensible amenant les contractions des muscles vaginaux d'Hermione qui souffla :

"Oui, oui, oh, je vais... venir !

\- Hermione, oui, jouis, je viens !"

L'orgasme de la sorcière entraîna celui de son mari qui gicla au fond d'elle, les yeux fermés, les mains agrippées à ses hanches, laissant quelques contusions.

Quand ils furent enfin repus, Severus prit la parole, tout en enroulant une boucle brune autour de son index :

"Hermione, je sais que tu crois que je te harcèle en cours, mais sache que je ne peux pas faire autrement. Tous mes faits et gestes sont rapportés au Seigneur des Ténèbres et il est persuadé que je te méprise, que je t'ai épousée pour faire de toi un pion dans son échiquier.

\- N'est-ce pas la vérité ? répliqua immédiatement la sorcière, étonnée de cet aveu.

\- Non, pas du tout, crois-moi. Je connais une vie difficile depuis de longues années, à servir deux maîtres différents mais aussi exigeants l'un que l'autre. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je me marierai un jour, surtout avec une de mes élèves qui est aussi...

\- Une Sang-de-Bourbe ! acheva-t-elle.

\- Ne dis plus jamais ça ! Je te l'interdis, tu m'entends !"

Il avait saisi ses épaules et la secouait avec une telle véhémence que les dents de la jeune fille s'entrechoquèrent. La peur qu'il lut dans ses yeux fit qu'il cessa de la brutaliser et la tint serrée contre son torse, sans parler. Hermione ne comprenait rien à ce sorcier : un instant il l'effrayait et le suivant il était presque tendre. Qui était vraiment cet homme ? Le saurait-elle un jour ? Pourquoi s'énervait-il autant avec une appellation somme toute courante chez les Mangemorts ?

Il l'obligea à s'allonger contre lui, profitant du léger parfum de roses qui émanait de sa peau, et ils s'endormirent peu de temps après. Hermione était couchée au creux des bras de Severus, comme si c'était là sa place, et nulle part ailleurs.

.

* _Furoncles purulents_


	11. Chapter 10 La Trahison

**Notes :** Fidèles lecteurs/lectrices, voici la suite tant attendue ^^. Bonne lecture à tous !

Je rappelle aux personnes laissant un commentaire sans créer de compte que je ne peux malheureusement pas leur répondre personnellement, contrairement aux autres revieweurs, mais j'apprécie beaucoup...

**Avertissement** : aucun

.

**Chapitre X - La trahison**

.

Hermione croyait que les attaques contre sa personne allaient enfin cesser. Malheureusement, le lundi matin, au petit déjeuner, un exemplaire de "La Gazette du Sorcier " avait été envoyé à chacun des élèves des sixièmes et septièmes années, ainsi qu'à tous le personnel du Collège. La photo de couverture montrait les époux Rogue, le jour de leur mariage, au moment de la signature, une vue plongeante sur le décolleté de la jeune mariée. Pourtant Hermione ne se souvenait pas que quelqu'un eût pris une photo. _**"Ce doit être l'employé du Ministère de la Famille."**_ Apparemment elle avait ses entrées au Ministère et ne craignait plus d'être connue comme Animagus. La colère l'envahit, surtout en lisant le torchon. Son contenu était explicite. Rita Skeeter s'en était donné à coeur joie :

'L'arriviste de Poudlard arrive à mettre le grappin sur l'un de ses professeurs'. L'article qui suivait était éloquent : 'Hermione Granger, dont les nombreuses conquêtes passées, _toutes des personnalités célèbres_ et qui ne sont un mystère pour personne, a réussi juste avant la rentrée des classes, à se faire épouser par un honorable professeur de DCFM du Collège de Poudlard, anciennement Maître des Potions.'

Suivait un récapitulatif de ses soi-disant aventures : Victor Krum et Harry Potter lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, le premier ayant été "lâché" après le Bal de Noël au profit du deuxième, de par sa grande notoriété. La journaliste n'hésitait pas à sous-entendre que la jeune étudiante avait dû user de ses charmes pour prendre dans ses filets un professeur, certes compétent, mais homme avant tout.

Hermione était verte de rage, fit disparaître la feuille de chou d'un rapide "Incendio", tandis que des sifflets et huées retentissaient dans la Grande Salle. Lavande, Parvati et Padma se regardaient avec un petit sourire en coin, penchant leur tête, l'air de dire : "Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit, il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu !"

La jeune sorcière leva les yeux vers la table du personnel, mais ne put rien lire dans le visage apparemment impassible de son époux. Il écarta le journal d'un geste négligent, et le fit disparaître d'un simple claquement de doigts. Les autres professeurs ainsi que la médicomage hochaient leur tête, l'air complètement consterné. Minerva attrapa le journal du bout des doigts, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet abject, et il atterrit dans le plat contenant les déchets de table. Dumbledore se leva et, agitant sa baguette, fit disparaître tous les journaux au milieu d'étincelles colorées. Les élèves furent surpris, mais aucun n'osa se rebeller. Quelques Serpentards grognèrent, mais de manière discrète, préférant éviter une punition.

Hermione apprécia de loin le comportements de ses aînés, surtout celui du Directeur. Elle se demandait ce que Severus pensait du torchon, et s'il allait donner suite à ce nouveau rebondissement. Ginny lui tendit la main et elles sortirent ensemble de la Grande Salle rejoindre l'une le dortoir, l'autre sa chambre.

.

_**SR SR SR**_

.

Rogue tint parole. Lors de sa patrouille le mercredi soir dans les couloirs du château, il se fit un plaisir de surprendre les deux pestes de Miss Parkinson et Miss Bulstrode en train de fumer à l'entrée du souterrain situé sous les étages de Serpentard. Il connaissait parfaitement cette habitude (pas un grand nez de Maître de Potions pour rien), mais avait fermé les yeux jusqu'à présent pour éviter de faire perdre des points à sa Maison. Il tomba à bras raccourcis sur les deux mijaurées.

" Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire, mesdemoiselles ? Elles écrasèrent aussitôt leur mégot, objet du délit.

\- Rien, rien. Nous discutions entre filles ici pour être tranquilles", répondit imperturbablement Pansy, certaine de ne pas être inquiétée par son Directeur dont le favoritisme poussé envers les élèves de sa Maison était légendaire. Elle s'approcha de lui, l'attitude provocante, un sourire qui se voulait sensuel aux lèvres.

"Me prendriez-vous pour un crétin, Miss Parkinson ? La jeune fille blêmit, son amie garda sa bouche fermée.

\- Euh, non, professeur." Toute sa belle assurance s'était envolée. Le regard inquisitorial de Rogue leur fit comprendre que la suite n'allait pas être à leur goût.

"Vous êtes toutes deux collées les trois prochains soirs de 20h à 22h avec Monsieur Rusard pour activité illicite au sein de l'Ecole et pour attitude désinvolte envers votre Directeur ! De plus, je retire dix points à chacune d'entre vous. Vous êtes la honte de la Maison Serpentard. Dorénavant, je vous interdis de circuler dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ! Est-ce bien clair pour toutes les deux ?

\- Oui, professeur", répondirent-elles de concert, furieuses et consternées de faire perdre des points aux Serpentards, leurs camarades n'allaient pas leur faire de cadeaux quand ils seraient au courant.

"- Retournez immédiatement dans votre dortoir !" Le ton mordant fit sursauter les pimbêches qui s'exécutèrent immédiatement. Elles ne virent pas le petit sourire satisfait de Rogue, qui fit demi-tour dans un tourbillon de cape noire. _**"Mission accomplie, la Princesse de Gryffondor est vengée."**_

.

_**HG HG HG**_

.

Les trois amis discutaient âprement dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

"Hermione, j'en ai vraiment besoin, je compte sur toi, supplia Harry.

\- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu me demandes, Harry ! Il va s'en rendre compte...

\- Il n'y a que toi qui puisses le faire, il me le faut absolument, tu comprends ? J'ai brisé celui que j'avais en ma possession, je n'ai pas d'autre solution, les ingrédients pour fabriquer cette potion sont trop rares et la préparation très difficile, mais tu le sais mieux que moi.

\- Il m'a interdit de mettre un pied dans son laboratoire, il s'en apercevra, c'est sûr...

\- Mais non, tu es bien trop intelligente, tu y arriveras sans problèmes...

\- Oh Harry, je crois pas. Je... Je vais essayer mais cette histoire ne me dit rien qui vaille. Il me déteste assez sans cela.

\- Non, peut-être pas, il paraît qu'il a collé Pansy et Millicent avec Rusard, et qu'il leur a retiré des points, j'ai entendu Zabini le dire à Draco dans le couloir hier soir. Ils étaient furieux après elles. Tu te doutes bien que Rogue a fait ça pour rendre la monnaie de leur pièce, quand elles t'ont agressée aux 'Trois Balais'. C'est toi-même qui nous as raconté qu'il s'est mis en colère dès qu'il l'a appris !

Hermione ne savait plus quoi répondre. _**"Il aurait puni les deux pestes pour ce qu'elles m'ont fait le jour de la sortie ? Oh, et Harry qui veut que je le vole..."**_

\- Ne prends pas un air si tragique, c'est ton mari après tout, tu ne risques rien !"

Un frisson désagréable de peur parcourut le corps de la jeune sorcière. _**"Je n'en suis pas si sûre..."**_

_**.**_

_**HG HG HG**_

_**.**_

On était samedi soir. Hermione était venue retrouver Severus à 17h comme prévu. La jeune sorcière avait subi les caresses expertes de son époux sans parvenir à vraiment les apprécier, malgré la Liaison, sachant ce qu'elle avait à faire plus tard. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'avait pas la conscience tranquille. Le jeune sorcier parut intrigué par son comportement mais mit son attitude sur le compte de la fatigue et du stress, les premières épreuves pour les ASPIC ayant débuté cette semaine et il connaissait le caractère perfectionniste de sa femme. Comme toujours, après leurs ébats sexuels, Severus alla prendre une douche.

Dès qu'Hermione entendit l'eau couler, elle lança un sort d'insonorisation et se précipita, la peur au ventre, dans le laboratoire de son époux qui était parfaitement rangé. _**"Ce ne devrait pas être difficile à trouver."**_ Elle parcourut rapidement les rayons et les étagères où se profilaient de nombreuses fioles, de toutes tailles, de toutes couleurs. Ses mains tremblaient, son coeur battait la chamade. Elle sursauta plusieurs fois, croyant entendre du bruit. Elle en était à la troisième étagère lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, enfin, le petit flacon au liquide rose pâle sur lequel était inscrit seulement ses initiales :"F. F." La sorcière s'en empara d'une main moite et tremblante. Elle sortit aussitôt de la pièce en courant, notant au passage que l'eau ne coulait plus dans la salle de bains. Elle glissa le précieux objet dans son sac d'école et se recoucha immédiatement, la peur au ventre. Elle n'eut que le temps de lever le sort lancé auparavant que Severus pénétrait dans la chambre, ses cheveux encore humides.

Hermione faisait semblant de dormir, mais son coeur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle craignait que le sorcier ne l'entendît. Il l'observa un long moment, immobile, puis allongea sa main comme pour toucher les boucles folles qui s'échappaient de ses beaux cheveux bruns. Hermione l'observait à travers ses longs cils noirs. Il stoppa son geste tendre au dernier moment et sortit silencieusement de la pièce pour finir de corriger les nombreuses copies qui s'empilaient sur son bureau. Elle attendit environ une demi-heure avant de se lever en baillant, comme si elle se réveillait à l'instant. Elle s'habilla rapidement, puis se dirigea lentement vers Severus :

"Severus, j'aimerais retourner dans ma chambre, j'ai beaucoup de travail avec les devoirs à rendre la semaine qui arrive." Ses paroles se bousculaient dans sa bouche. Elle avait du mal à l'appeler par son prénom, mais il fallait bien qu'elle s'y habitue. "En plus le professeur Flitwick m'a donné un devoir supplémentaire pour mieux préparer les ASPIC et Mme Vector voudrait que...

\- C'est bon, l'interrompit le sorcier, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Tu peux partir, j'ai également beaucoup de travail et une réunion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres est prévue ce soir. Tu auras ton week-end pour toi, sans avoir ma présence à supporter. Evite de trop te montrer en public. Dans le cas contraire, ne te promène jamais seule, compris ?

\- Merci Severus, merci !" Hermione ne savait que dire, elle se sentait tellement soulagée et en même temps si coupable de trahir son mari qui semblait s'inquiéter de son sort, pour une fois. La sorcière quitta les donjons en serrant fortement son sac contre elle.

.

_**HG HG HG**_

.

Une heure plus tard elle rejoignit Harry et Ron dans la bibliothèque.

"Alors Hermione, tu as réussi à lui voler la potion ? demanda Harry avec impatience.

\- Oui, oui. Tiens, le voilà ton flacon ! Mais ne me demande plus rien, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Harry se jeta sur elle et l'étreignit fortement.

\- Merci, merci, merci Mione ! Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur toi. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est important !

\- Hermione, t'es vraiment la meilleure ! renchérit Ron, ignorant les regards courroucés de Mme Pince. Mais la jeune fille était mal à l'aise.

\- Bon, raccompagnez-moi à ma chambre, je dois travailler mes ASPICS."

Effectivement, La jeune sorcière travailla d'arrache-pied tout le week-end, évitant de sortir de sa chambre, se faisant apporter les repas par un elfe. Elle se sentait coupable et le fait de se réfugier dans les études lui permettait d'oublier un tant soit peu son mal-être. Mais les deux nuits qu'elle passa seule dans sa chambre furent épouvantables. Elle dormit peu et mal, ne cessant de rêver à des images terribles d'un Severus aux yeux remplis de haine l'insultant devant toute l'Ecole et la condamnant à l'exil, sans espoir de revenir dans le monde magique. Même la présence de Pattenrond ne lui apporta pas le réconfort dont elle avait tellement besoin. Eveillée, elle pria tout bas pour qu'il ne s'aperçût pas du vol.

Bien entendu, il s'agissait d'un voeu pieux... Quand Severus s'aperçut le dimanche soir de la disparition du flacon de Felix Felicis, il entra dans une rage folle, comprenant aussitôt qu'une seule personne avait pu commettre ce méfait.

_**"La garce, la rouée ! Comme elle m'a bien trompé ! Dire que je faisais des efforts pour être aimable avec elle, que j'ai fait perdre des points à ma propre Maison pour la venger et elle m'a pris pour le dernier des imbéciles ! Elle va me payer sa trahison, cher, très très cher, oh oui !**_

.

**Avertissement**** : **_**lemon hard**__ dans le prochain chapitre..._


	12. Chapter 11 Les représailles

**Notes :**Merci aux revieweurs/revieweuses ! Contrairement aux idées reçues de certains lecteurs,

la Felix Felicis n'est pas une potion facile à créer, sinon des hectolitres auraient été produits par l'Ordre ou par les Mangemorts...

De toute façon, ce qui n'a pas plu à Rogue, c'est qu'Hermione ait pu le voler en jouant l'hypocrite...

**Avertissement ****: **ce passage est fortement déconseillé aux mineurs ou aux personnes très émotives, car pouvant heurter leur sensibilité : **présence d'une certaine violence**

**et d'un lemon hard**... _Vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire ^^ _**Rogue est très dominateur...**

Excellente lecture !

**.**

**Chapitre XI - Les Représailles**

**.**

Le lundi arriva et Hermione suivit les cours avec appréhension. Son anneau nuptial la brûlait alors que la Liaison avait été effectuée le samedi. Cela l'inquiétait. Quand elle arriva avec Harry et Ron en DCFM, elle comprit que le cours ne se déroulerait pas sereinement. En effet, avant d'entrer en classe, elle aperçut Rogue discuter à voix basse avec Draco, et elle entendit plusieurs fois "Miss Granger". Que préparaient-ils ? Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre.

Dès que le cours débuta, le professeur intima à Hermione de se battre contre Draco, en utilisant seulement des Sorts Informulés. Evidemment, la connaissance de ces malédictions étant mieux maîtrisée par le Serpentard qui la harcelait sans interruption, la jeune sorcière n'eut d'autre choix, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, que de lancer des sorts à haute voix pour se protéger. Les autres étudiants, étonnés de l'agressivité de Draco envers sa partenaire, avaient cessé leurs confrontations et observaient les deux adversaires. Rogue, une lueur sournoise dans les yeux intervint :

"Miss Granger ! Comment osez-vous riposter en employant des sortilèges parlés ? J'avais interdit de les utiliser !

\- Mais... Professeur, je ne pouvais pas agir autrement pour me défendre, sinon...

\- Taisez-vous, vos excuses minables et votre insolence ne sont pas tolérées ! Détention ce soir, à vingt heures dans les cachots, et ne vous avisez pas d'arriver en retard !"

Hermione était consternée ainsi que ses camarades, hormis un Draco triomphant, et ses acolytes. Un petit rictus malveillant ornait les lèvres de Severus. **_"Ô, comme la vengeance sera douce, très chère épouse !"_** La leçon se termina sans incident notable, la jeune sorcière était restée assise pour suivre la fin de la séance, une angoisse sourde envahissant tous les pores de sa peau. Harry essaya de la rassurer, sans succès. Plus la journée avançait dans le temps, plus Hermione se sentait mal, essayant d'imaginer la future confrontation.

A vingt heures tapantes, elle frappa à la porte des cachots. Neuville l'avait accompagnée et s'en retournait vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. "Entrez", entendit-elle. Elle ouvrit la lourde porte sans se presser, craignant de se retrouver nez à nez avec son sombre époux. Il se tenait debout, au centre de la pièce, sa baguette dans sa main droite, tapotant la paume de sa main gauche. Son regard était de la rage pure. Hermione voulut faire demi-tour et rejoindre le couloir mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Elle secoua vigoureusement la poignée mais rien y fit. Elle tapait de ses poings rageurs le bois quand elle sentit une présence dans son dos et une voix froide murmura à son oreille :

"De quoi avez-vous si peur, miss Granger ? Vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher ?

\- Non, non... je ne comprends pas... ce que vous insinuez...

\- Menteuse ! Des mains puissantes la firent pivoter et elle se retrouva coincée entre la porte et son mari. Quand elle croisa son regard noir, plein de colère, elle sentit ses jambes se dérober. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'elle voyait les fines ridules autour de ses yeux, son nez crochu, alors que ses cheveux effleuraient ses joues brûlantes. Il lâcha ses épaules, arracha sa baguette qu'il rangea dans une de ses poches, se recula un peu et poursuivit :

"Pourquoi m'as-tu volé, Hermione ?"

Ce retour au tutoiement ne lui inspirait guère confiance ; la jeune femme répondit d'une voix mal assurée :

\- Je n'ai rien... volé... "

La gifle fut d'une telle violence que l'arrière de sa tête heurta durement la porte et que durant quelques secondes Hermione vit des points blancs danser devant ses yeux qui produisirent aussitôt des larmes. Sa joue gauche la piquait horriblement, mais elle ne trahirait pas Harry, il fallait qu'elle soit forte. C'était la première gifle qu'elle recevait, et c'était son professeur, son mari qui la violentait.

\- Petite garce manipulatrice ! Dis-moi ce que tu as fait du flacon !

\- Je... ne... sais pas !"

La deuxième gifle s'abattit sur la deuxième joue avec toutefois moins de force que la première. Les larmes aveuglaient la jeune sorcière qui fut traînée de force vers le bureau.

"Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que je pouvais en avoir besoin lors d'une convocation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

La sorcière sentit la bile monter dans sa gorge. Comment avait-elle pu oublier pareille éventualité ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû écouter Harry. Il ajouta :

"Tu as oublié les Voeux que tu as prononcés lors de notre mariage, Hermione ?" Sans attendre de réponse, il fit des arabesques avec sa baguette en murmurant une incantation et la voix de la sorcière s'éleva dans la pièce : _" Moi, Hermione Jean Granger accepte de te prendre toi, Severus Tobias Rogue,_**_de t'obéir_**_et de te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare"_. Un terrible sentiment de culpabilité étreignit le coeur de la jeune sorcière. Elle baissa la tête :

"C'est moi qui ai pris la fiole de Felix Felicis, mais elle est tombée et s'est brisée, je ne l'ai plus en ma possession", déclara-t-elle d'une traite.

Severus croyait le début de sa phrase, mais restait persuadé qu'elle continuait à mentir pour la fin. **_"Si je n'avais pas promis à Albus de ne pas utiliser la Legilimencie sur elle, j'aurais fouillé son esprit et obtenu la vérité depuis longtemps. C'est pour ce satané Potter qu'elle a agi, j'en suis persuadé."_**

Devant le silence glacial du sorcier, Hermione essaya d'échapper à l'étreinte de fer de Severus. "S'il vous plaît, professeur, laissez-moi retourner dans ma chambre ! Vous connaissez la vérité à présent... Je m'en excuse, pardonnez-moi. J'ai commis une regrettable erreur mais je ne recommencerai pas, je le promets !"

Un sourire carnassier fut sa réponse. L'homme convoqua une chaise, s'y assit et jeta Hermione sans ménagement à plat ventre sur ses genoux.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous n'avez pas le droit ? Lâchez-moi ! Des fils magiques surgirent de nulle part et s'enroulèrent autour des poignets d'Hermione, la liant aux barreaux de la chaise.

Une main remonta les robes d'écolière sur le dos juvénile, mais les mouvements saccadés des jambes de la jeune fille qui essayait de se libérer le gênant, Severus appliqua le même traitement aux chevilles qui se retrouvèrent attachées aux autres barreaux, laissant les jambes écartées. Hermione mourait de honte, elle n'avait jamais été exposée de manière aussi impudique. Elle supplia :

"Pitié, Severus, je regrette ce que j'ai fait, laissez-moi partir !" **_"_**_**P**_**_eut-être croit-elle que de m'appeler par mon prénom cela va m'amadouer ?"_**

" Non Hermione, tu m'as désobéi, je t'avais interdit d'aller dans mon laboratoire, et tu m'as menti. De plus, tu m'as pris pour le dernier des imbéciles. Tu vas donc être châtiée comme il se doit. Tu mériterais le renvoi, mais à la place tu vas recevoir une fessée. Rien ne vaut les méthodes disciplinaires ancestrales.

**_"Une fessée ? Mais il est complètement fou ! Je ne suis pas une gamine dévergondée !"_**

Durant son monologue, le derrière de la jeune sorcière se retrouva nu, sa culotte blanche tombée entre ses pieds. Les grandes mains massèrent quelques secondes la croupe rebondie, s'émerveillant de la souplesse de la peau encore intacte, puis le premier coup tomba, claquant dans le silence de la salle. Hermione poussa un cri tout en sursautant.

" Mon seul problème, **_ma douce_**, c'est de déterminer le nombre de coups que je dois t'infliger."

PAF ! Le deuxième coup retentit. PAF ! PAF ! PAF ! Les claques pleuvaient, jamais au même endroit. Hermione pleurait mais retenait ses cris du mieux qu'elle pouvait, c'était sa seule fierté. Son derrière lui faisait terriblement mal, la douleur devenait intolérable.

"Une dizainede claques devrait convenir." énonça sentencieusement Rogue.

Au début elle se raidissait sous les frappes, puis elle cessa toute lutte et gisait, abandonnée, sur les genoux saillants. Sous ses vêtements, elle pouvait sentir l'érection de Severus. Malgré elle, petit à petit, elle en fut troublée. Les coups cessèrent enfin, et Hermione, vaincue, restait immobile.

"Je pense que c'est suffisant et que cela t'a servi de leçon. Ne me mens plus jamais, sinon..." La voix était lourde de sous-entendus.

Une main s'égara sur son dos, un doigt suivit la colonne vertébrale, provoquant de délicieux frissons, passa sur sa fente, descendit vers le clitoris qu'il massa gentiment, et à sa grande horreur la sorcière apprécia. Le sorcier fit venir un pot, le déboucha et commença à appliquer une pommade fraîche sur les fesses échauffées. Il prenait son temps, les massait par de légers mouvements circulaires, et Hermione sentit aussitôt un soulagement sur les parties maltraitées. Elle expira bruyamment. Soudain, elle sentit un doigt s'enfoncer dans son petit trou plissé. Elle sursauta :

"Non ! Pas ça !

\- Cette fessée m'a excité, mais je sais que je ne suis pas le seul. Il est temps de te faire connaître certains aspects de la sexualité que nous n'avons pas encore explorés...

\- Non, non, je ne veux pas ! Severus !"

Elle se débattait à nouveau comme un beau diable, sans s'apercevoir que cela excitait encore plus le sorcier qui poursuivait ses attouchements sur sa croupe à présent guérie. Il murmura une incantation de sa voix basse et un autre flacon atterrit dans les mains de Severus. Il déboucha l'objet et versa une belle rasade du produit sur ses mains. Il laissait la jeune femme s'épuiser, tirant sur les liens invisibles, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait l'empêcher de mener à bien ses envies.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien étudié le contrat de mariage sorcier. Tu m'appartiens, et je peux faire de toi ce que je veux. Ton corps lui aussi m'appartient et je vais l'utiliser pour mon propre plaisir, bien que tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher d'aimer tout ce que je vais te faire."

Tout en parlant il poursuivait consciencieusement ses palpations intimes, les mains enduites d'une huile parfumée aux fragrances de vanille.

"Ce liquide est l'une de mes inventions, ma douce. C'est non seulement un lubrifiant, mais également un aphrodisiaque tactile. Il sert beaucoup lors des orgies organisées au Manoir Malfoy. Bientôt tu vas me supplier de t'accorder la délivrance.

\- Non ! Hermione vivait un cauchemar. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire ça, sale pervers ! Oh !"

Un doigt s'enfonça dans son anus, lubrifiant l'étroit passage, l'élargissant lentement. Le pouce de son autre main caressait le petit bourgeon caché entre les plis, qui durcit en même temps que les seins de la sorcière. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre l'intrusion anale et en était mortifiée. Quand la sorcière fut habituée à cette invasion, Severus chuchota d'une voix suave :

"Oh oui, ma chère femme, inutile de te rebeller, ton corps commence déjà à apprécier mes perversions."

Complètement épuisée, Hermione ne réagit pas quand son époux cessa ses attentions, arracha ses vêtements, la détacha et la redressa pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Son dos se retrouvait à présent appuyé contre la poitrine imberbe masculine, le sexe rigide touchant son délicieux postérieur. Severus enduisit à nouveau ses mains de l'huile stimulante et caressa sensuellement le ventre plat pour remonter tranquillement vers les tétons dressés qui frémirent sous les attouchements experts de l'homme qui ricana, son pénis durcissant devant le déhanchement involontaire d'Hermione. Il roula les pointes, les pinça, faisant pénétrer la lotion dans la peau afin d'exciter au maximum le corps soumis à sa lubricité. Hermione n'était plus que désir, poussant de petits gémissements involontaires, attisant sans le savoir plus encore la libido du sorcier :

"Mmmmmh, mmmmmh"

N'en pouvant plus et sachant qu'Hermione était prête à le recevoir, Severus pencha le corps docile, écarta les douces fesses et appuya la tête de son sexe dans le petit trou maintenant bien lubrifié. Il s'enfonça tout doucement dans le rectum, ne voulant pas la blesser avec sa taille imposante.

"Noonnnn, noonnnnn !" tenta mollement de répliquer Hermione.

"Chuuuuuttttt ! Tu es si étroite, laisse-moi passer, laisse-moi te montrer un autre plaisir. Il plongea encore plus loin, l'élargissant peu à peu. C'est si bon, ma douce, j'y suis presque. Abandonne-toi totalement. Là, voilà, je suis complètement rentré. Je vais te faire jouir, tu l'as amplement mérité."

Une main rampa vers le clitoris et l'agaça, l'autre main se dirigea vers un téton pour le manipuler avec dextérité, envoyant des décharges de plaisir à la jeune sorcière dont les hanches se mirent à onduler d'elles-mêmes, provoquant une friction avec le pénis enterré. Severus savait qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps, le conduit était si serré qu'à chaque frottement de son sexe il sentait sa semence arriver, mais il ne jouirait pas avant Hermione. il continua à toucher le petit pic sensible, sachant que la sorcière était proche, elle murmurait des sons incompréhensibles, ses fesses frottant les bourses prêtes à décharger**_._**Toutes les fibres du corps d'Hermione n'étaient que sensibilité et pur la redressa, la tenant assise contre sa poitrine glabre, son sexe toujours planté dans son rectum.

"Ouvre tes yeux, Hermione !"

La jeune fille obéit docilement et sursauta. Son mari avait fait apparaître un grand miroir dans lequel on pouvait voir une femme nue, échevelée, les yeux vitreux, les lèvres gonflées, la peau luisante de désir, les seins marqués, empalée sur un homme au teint pâle**_. "Par Merlin, est-ce vraiment moi ?"_**La vision était si érotique que lorsque le sorcier pinça en même temps le téton et le clitoris, le jeune corps fut parcouru par des spasmes, entrainant la jouissance simultanée des deux amants, Severus remplit le derrière juvénile avec son sperme en criant le nom de sa femme. L'orgasme fut si violent pour Hermione que ses yeux se révulsèrent et qu'elle perdit connaissance. Ce fut le trou noir.

.

NB :_Pour celles et ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre, le prochain apporte certains éclaircissements..._


	13. Chapter 12 Les risques du métier

**Notes** **:** Je sais que le dernier chapitre en a choqué plus d'un, mais vous étiez prévenus,

et dans le résumé il est bien spécifié que _Rogue est mauvais_... J'aime faire ressortir son côté sombre, c'est plus fort que moi ^^

Remerciements à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic et aux commentateurs ! Bonne lecture !

**Avertissement** : aucun

.

**Chapitre XII - Les risques du métier**

.

Quand Hermione reprit ses esprits, elle se demanda quelques instants où elle se trouvait. Elle reposait apparemment sur quelque chose de souple. Un lit ? Elle était à l'infirmerie ? Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne reconnut pas le plafond de l'annexe, normalement blanc. Celui-ci était vert, avec des serpents argentés. _**"Mais, je suis dans le lit de Rogue ! Oh, non !"**_ Elle tourna la tête et aperçut son mari debout près du lit qui l'observait intensément, une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard. Il s'approcha et une main pâle toucha son front légèrement et la retira aussitôt.

"Comment te sens-tu, Hermione ?

\- Euh, bien, je crois... Que m'est-il arrivé ?

\- Rien de grave, tu t'es évanouie suite à un orgasme... très intense... énonça-t-il en haussant un sourcil, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- Oh !" Hermione rougit violemment au souvenir évoqué par le sorcier. Elle prit conscience de sa nudité sous le drap qu'elle tint fermement contre elle.

"Tu ne dois pas te cacher de moi, Hermione, j'en connais plus sur ton corps que toi-même..."

Son regard brûlant semblait voir à travers la faible protection textile.

"Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

\- Suite à ta perte de connaissance, j'ai décidé de t'amener dans ma chambre en utilisant le sortilège de Désillusion. Je n'allais pas te laisser dans les cachots... complètement nue... ironisa-t-il. Tu aurais pu attraper froid !"

La sorcière détourna son regard, gênée. Il reprit, une nuance de remord dans la voix :

"Je sais que j'y ai été un peu fort avec toi, mais il faut avouer que j'avais des raisons d'être en colère après ton comportement immature et déraisonnable. J'espère qu'à l'avenir tu ne me mentiras plus."

Hermione n'osa pas répliquer, de peur de déclencher à nouveau la fureur de son époux. Il allait reprendre la parole lorsqu'un rictus de souffrance traversa son visage. Il tenait son bras gauche.

"- **_Il_ **vous appelle, professeur ? demanda doucement Hermione. Severus acquiesça en silence.

\- Je dois partir immédiatement. Préviens le Directeur qu'_**Il** _est mécontent et retourne dans ta chambre, c'est compris ?

\- Oui professeur, ne vous inquiétez pas. Soyez prudent."

Severus ne répondit pas, ouvrit son armoire, s'empara d'une cape noire, d'un masque blanc et disparut par la porte pour rejoindre au plus vite le point de transplanage, à l'extérieur du château. La nuit serait longue, très longue, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme.

Hermione trouva ses vêtements posés sur une chaise, s'habilla rapidement, et nota en s'observant dans le miroir qu'elle n'avait nulle trace des gifles sur son visage._** "Il a du me guérir durant mon inconscience". **_Elle prit de la poudre de cheminette et la lança dans la cheminée en s'écriant :

"Bureau de Dumbledore !"

"Miss Granger, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, à une heure aussi tardive ?" demanda le Directeur, en caressant sa longue barbe. Il avait l'air vieux, usé, malade, le teint jaunâtre, et tenait sa main droite cachée sous la longue manche.

"C'est le professeur Rogue, Monsieur. Il a été appelé par Vous-Savez-Qui. Il m'a demandé de vous dire qu'_**Il**_ est mécontent.

\- Effectivement, pour que Severus soit appelé un lundi soir est un fait rarissime, cela ne présage rien de bon. J'espère qu'il reviendra sans trop de dommages...

\- Qu'insinuez-vous ? Que va-t-il lui arriver ?

\- Miss Granger, pardon, Madame Rogue, votre mari prend de très grands risques en tant que double espion, et Voldemort n'est pas quelqu'un de patient ni de miséricordieux. Lorsque l'un de ses Mangemorts échoue dans l'une des missions confiées ou que les résultats ne sont pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il en attend, il peut être très cruel.

\- Mais... c'est horrible ! Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'aider ?

\- Malheureusement non, Hermione. Mais si cela peut vous rassurer, il revient toujours... Voldemort a trop besoin de lui pour m'espionner, répondit le Directeur d'une voix faible.

\- Oui mais dans quel état ? murmura la jeune sorcière, son coeur étreint par une sourde angoisse. Je vais l'attendre dans ses appartements, Monsieur le Directeur. S'il a besoin d'aide, je serai là pour l'assister."

Dumbledore eut un petit sourire.

"Pourquoi pas, Hermione, pourquoi pas, tes connaissances médicales pourront lui être très utiles, d'autant plus que Madame Pomfresh est absente ce soir..."

.

_**HG HG HG**_

.

Reprenant le chemin inverse, la jeune fille retourna dans le donjon. Ses sentiments à l'égard de son époux étaient mitigés. D'un côté elle le détestait pour la manière dont il la traitait, de l'autre elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine admiration pour les risques qu'il prenait dans la lutte contre le Mal, et ce à l'insu de tout le monde, ou presque._**"Je vais attendre son retour. Si tout va bien j'irai dans ma chambre, sinon je l'aiderai."**_

La sorcière convoqua Winky et demanda un sandwich avec un jus de citrouille. Ensuite elle prit un livre dans la bibliothèque sur "La Transfiguration à travers les âges" et commença sa lecture, assise dans le grand fauteuil noir. Elle avait ordonné à l'elfe de faire une flambée dans la cheminée, et une chaleur diffuse se propagea dans la pièce. Une heure plus tard elle baillait aux corneilles, étirant ses membres engourdis par l'inaction. Vers 23 heures, la jeune fille s'était assoupie, le livre ouvert tombé sur le tapis persan.

Le bruit d'une chute la réveilla en sursaut. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Elle se leva, sa baguette à la main et découvrit son mari étalé sur le sol de la chambre, sa main droite crispée sur sa baguette, le corps agité de soubresauts.

"Professeur ! Professeur ! Laissez-moi vous aider !"

Sans attendre de réponse, Hermione se pencha sur le corps et le retourna avec précaution de ses mains tremblantes. _**"Il est tout mouillé. Par Merlin, c'est du sang ! Que lui a-t-Il fait ?"**_

Une odeur métallique frappa les narines de la sorcière et envahit la pièce.

"Je vais m'occuper de vous, professeur. Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains."

Utilisant le "Levicorpus", elle installa Severus sur le grand lit. Elle retira le masque inquiétant de la tête et dégagea les longs cheveux noirs et gras. Elle constata que son visage était d'une pâleur effrayante et que la respiration était faible. Les mains fébriles, elle détacha la longue cape pour évaluer l'état de ses blessures. Mais l'examen n'était pas facile, car tous ses vêtements étaient ensanglantés.

"Pardon professeur, mais il faut que je vous déshabille."

Elle ôta consciencieusement tous ses vêtements, évitant de son mieux de le meurtrir. Il gisait à présent totalement nu. La jeune fille lança un sort de nettoyage. Les plaies étaient horribles, on pouvait voir la chair. On eut dit qu'une épée lui avait provoqué ses blessures.

_**"Je ne peux pas demander de l'aide à Dumbledore, lui-même a l'air en mauvaise santé, et Pomfresh qui n'est pas là... Pourvu que je m'en sorte !"**_ Par acquis de conscience, elle envoya un message par son Patronus au Directeur. Quelques mouvements gracieux de la baguette et sa loutre s'envola dans les airs apporter sa missive orale. Elle revint vers Severus :

"Professeur, il faut que j'utilise vos potions de guérison. Laissez-moi entrer dans votre laboratoire, je promets de ne rien prendre d'autre, s'il vous plaît !"

Un borborygme fut la seule réponse à sa supplication. Elle se dirigea vers le labo et put y pénétrer sans problèmes, à son grand soulagement. Hermione murmura "Lumos" et prit tout ce qui lui semblait utile pour soigner le corps mutilé. _**"C'est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas volé le Felix Felicis, il ne serait sûrement pas dans cet état..."**_

Retournant auprès du sorcier blessé, Hermione le soigna de son mieux, remerciant intérieurement le Ciel d'avoir suivi un stage de deux fois trois semaines à Sainte-Mangouste cet été et l'été de l'année précédente, en juillet. Elle aidait également de façon régulière Madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie pour compléter sa formation. Les médicomages de l'hôpital l'avaient chaleureusement complimentée pour ses aptitudes naturelles de soignante, et elle envisageait sérieusement de se lancer dans cette voie professionnelle après la septième année. Avant de commencer sa tâche difficile, Hermione ouvrit délicatement la bouche de son mari pour lui faire ingurgiter une potion anti-douleur, tout en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

La sorcière passa ensuite sa baguette sur toutes les lésions, marmonnant des incantations magiques. Les coupures disparaissaient l'une après l'autre ou s'atténuaient, selon leur gravité. Elle appliqua ensuite le Dictame sur toutes les entailles maintenant quasiment refermées, avec un sang-froid impeccable, malgré les tressaillements qui parcouraient le derme meurtri. Peu à peu, presque toutes les blessures disparurent.

La sorcière appliqua pour finir une pommade cicatrisante. Elle recula, satisfaite de son travail et essuya de son bras les gouttes de sueur de son front qui menaçaient de tomber sur le blessé.

Celui-ci claquait des dents, et transpirait abondamment. Hermione prit sa température et releva 40 degrés. Elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète, puis convoqua Winky immédiatement.

"Apporte-moi une bassine d'eau fraîche avec un petit linge propre, s'il te plaît.

\- Tout de suite, maîtresse Rogue !"

Il revint presqu'aussitôt avec les éléments demandés. La jeune fille ajouta une potion revigorante et trempa le morceau de tissu dans le liquide pour ensuite le passer sur tout le corps de son mari. Même meurtri, affaibli, Severus tenait toujours sa baguette dans sa main crispée. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire tomber la température avant de pouvoir lui administrer une potion de sommeil, sinon le risque de mourir serait trop important. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il n'avait plus de fièvre, seules quelques mèches noires collées contre le visage et le cou blêmes témoignaient de la dure épreuve qu'il venait de vivre.

Hermione, épuisée, approcha un fauteuil du lit, prit un plaid dans l'armoire avec lequel elle se couvrit. _**"Vous êtes un véritable mystère pour moi, Severus. Vous êtes souvent injuste, intransigeant, parfois cruel, et pourtant vous êtes capable d'une grande abnégation en risquant votre vie auprès de Voldemort. Qu'est-ce qui dans votre vie vous a rendu ainsi ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas resté Mangemort mais avez suivi Dumbledore et l'Ordre ? J'aimerais tant le savoir, je vous comprendrais alors mieux... "**_

Quelques instants plus tard elle s'endormit, sa tête posée sur l'accoudoir. Au milieu de la nuit elle se réveilla, la nuque douloureuse. Elle se massa quelques instants puis alla voir si son mari allait mieux. Au moment où elle posa sa main sur son front pour vérifier si la température n'était pas remontée, une poigne de fer s'abattit sur elle et elle se retrouva allongée sur le lit, le corps de Severus au-dessus d'elle. Pour quelqu'un qui était mourant quelques heures auparavant, il faisait preuve d'une force peu commune.

"Que fais-tu dans ma chambre, Hermione ? Je croyais t'avoir demandé de retourner dans la tienne ?

\- Je... je suis restée pour m'occuper de vous. Le Directeur m'a donné son autorisation. Madame Pomfresh est absente. C'est moi qui vous ai soigné."

Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps du sorcier. Celui-ci la regarda intensément. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il s'était jeté sur elle, il s'écarta et l'observa entre ses yeux mi-clos.

"Il est temps que tu t'en ailles, à présent. Tu as fait du bon travail, je suis guéri. Je... te remercie mais il faut que nous nous reposions avant que les cours ne reprennent.

\- Bien Severus, je m'en vais. J'ai laissé une potion anti-douleur à côté du lit.

\- Je te raccompagne." Il s'habilla en quelques claquement sde doigts et quelques minutes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent devant la chambre d'Hermione. La jeune sorcière ouvrit la porte, puis se retourna :

"A demain, Severus. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Hermione." Il ajouta d'un ton impérieux :

"Ne parle _à personne_ de ce que tu as vu ce soir, tu comprends ? Seul Dumbledore doit être au courant, personne d'autre !" Son regard la transperçait.

"Oui Severus, je le promets, je ne dirai rien."

Le sorcier fit demi-tour, mais la nuit n'était pas finie pour lui. Il fallait qu'il rende compte à Albus de son entrevue avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

**SR SR SR**

"Albus, _Il _est mécontent. Il trouve que je ne fais pas assez de progrès avec Potter. Apparemment il a été informé par un autre espion de Poudlard que le jeune homme est toujours ami avec Miss Granger.

\- Cet autre espion est Draco, n'est-ce pas ?" Le vieil homme parlait lentement.

"Oui, certainement, et ce n'est peut-être pas le seul. Mais il y a pire : Il veut voir ma femme, et _Il_ veut la rencontrer vendredi 26 au soir, au manoir Malfoy.

\- Par Merlin, Severus, ce n'est pas possible, nous ne pouvons laisser faire cela !

\- Hélas, je ne vois pas comment faire autrement. Il n'acceptera aucun refus. J'en ai payé chèrement les conséquences tout à l'heure... Comment allons-nous procéder ?

\- Il faut la préparer au mieux. Il est primordial que tu lui donnes des leçons d'Occlumencie, et ce tous les jours de cette semaine et de la suivante, qu'elle puisse lui cacher le principal. Cela fait court, mais nous n'avons pas d'autre solution."

Severus ne semblait pas enchanté mais répondit :

"Bien, je vais faire de mon mieux. J'espère qu'elle est plus douée que Potter !

\- Je te fais confiance. Tiens-moi informé de ses progrès. Comment te sens-tu ? Ton épouse m'a informé de ton état. Je constate que tes blessures ont été guéries.

\- Oui, Elle est à ce qu'il semble très douée en Médicomagie." S'approchant d'Albus :

"Vous avez mauvaise mine, vous souffrez, n'est-ce pas ? Laissez-moi voir votre main."

Le Directeur lui présenta le membre nécrosé que Severus ausculta en fronçant les sourcils.

"Le mal empire, je vais vous donner une potion qui devrait retarder la propagation de l'infection et soulager la douleur. Il faut en boire tous les jours, matin et soir. Winky va vous l'apporter.

\- Merci, Severus. Il est temps que tu te retires, tu as l'air épuisé toi aussi. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, Albus."

Les deux hommes se séparèrent. Il ne restait que peu de temps avant que le château ne s'anime...


	14. Chapter 13 Première leçon particulière

**Notes** : Merci pour les encouragements, aux fidèles lecteurs, aux nouveaux,

à ceux qui suivent, même de loin ^^. Bonne lecture à tous !

Avertissement : aucun

.

**Chapitre XIII - Leçons particulières (1)**

.

Mardi matin, Hermione eut du mal à se lever. Elle avait peu dormi, et ses rêves montraient un Severus à terre, ensanglanté dans son bureau, d'une pâleur mortelle. Elle n'arrivait pas à le soigner, son sang s'écoulait sans qu'elle ne puisse stopper l'hémorragie_, il mourait_. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, sa chemise de nuit mouillée par la sueur. Elle prit une douche rapide et alla se restaurer dans la Grande Salle, retrouvant Harry, Ron et Ginny. Celle-ci lui demanda :

"Tu as une mine épouvantable, Hermione, tu as mal dormi ?

\- Oui, j'ai fait des cauchemars. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, cela va aller maintenant."

Ron se moqua d'elle :

"Tu as rêvé que tu n'as eu que des E à tes ASPICS, hein ?"

La sorcière haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'oeil discret vers la table des enseignants mais Rogue n'y figurait pas, Dumbledore non plus.

Les cours du matin se succédèrent, et en Arithmancie, Hermione reçut un message lui demandant de rejoindre le Directeur dans son bureau, juste avant le déjeuner. Elle espérait que cela ne concernait pas Severus. Il avait été absent au petit déjeuner mais elle savait qu'il avait assuré ses cours sans problèmes. Il avait donc certainement récupéré physiquement. Elle se planta devant la gargouille, s'écriant :

"Chocogrenouilles !"

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, et Hermione se retrouva devant le Directeur. Il avait meilleure mine que la veille, ses yeux étaient également plus pétillants :

"Ah, Madame Rogue, merci d'être venue ! " S'entendre appelée 'Madame Rogue' secoua la sorcière. Elle avait du mal à s'y habituer, tous les professeurs continuant à l'interpeller sous son nom de jeune fille. Malgré tout, elle sourit au vieil homme qui reprit la parole :

"Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous complimenter sur la manière dont vous avez soigné et guéri Severus hier soir, au retour de sa convocation avec Voldemort. Vous avez fait preuve d'un sang-froid extraordinaire, et vos aptitudes en Médicomagie ont permis qu'il n'ait aucune séquelle. Sachez que je vous en remercie et que j'appuierai toute demande de stage de votre part pour l'établissement médical de votre choix pour cette année!

\- Oh, merci Monsieur le Directeur !" Une légère rougeur colorait son visage.

"Bien, ceci étant dit, je vous ai fait venir car lors de l'entrevue de Severus avec Voldemort, celui-ci a exigé votre présence au manoir Malfoy le vendredi 26 de ce mois." Hermione devint blanche comme un linge. D'une voix mal assurée :

"Mais... mais... que me veut-il ?

\- Rien de mal physiquement sans nul doute, il ne peut pas prendre le risque de s'en prendre directement à vous. Par contre il va sûrement essayer de voir ce qui se cache dans votre esprit : ce que fait Harry Potter ou a l'intention de faire... Vos relations avec votre mari peuvent également l'intéresser. Je suppose que Harry vous a parlé des cours d'Occlumencie qu'il a suivis avec le professeur Rogue l'année dernière ?

\- Oui, Monsieur le Directeur.

\- Oh, je sais bien que cela ne s'est pas passé au mieux de mes espérances, il y a trop de dissensions entre ces deux sorciers, et Severus n'est pas toujours quelqu'un de patient, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire... Pourtant, c'est la personne la plus habilitée à vous aider dans ce domaine. Aussi lui ai-je demandé de vous donner des cours particuliers tous les soirs jusqu'à la date fatidique. Les cours se terminant à 17h, il serait bien que vous vous présentiez dans le bureau du professeur Rogue à 17h30. Je sais que vous ferez de votre mieux. Mais attention, _personne_ ne doit être au courant de ces cours particuliers, il vous faudra inventer une excuse plausible. Voilà, vous pouvez vous retirer.

\- Bien, Monsieur le Directeur."

Hermione s'avança vers la porte et tendit sa main pour l'ouvrir. Elle marqua une hésitation puis se retourna vers Dumbledore.

"Vous désirez un éclaircissement sur un point en particulier, Madame Rogue ?"

Hermione semblait indécise, puis elle se lança :

"Monsieur le Directeur, je pense que vous connaissez mon mari mieux que personne et... j'aimerais savoir pourquoi il a décidé de trahir Voldemort et travailler pour l'Ordre. Je voudrais connaître la réponse car je suis persuadée que cela me permettrait de mieux le comprendre."

Le regard bleu semblait incertain. Le vieil homme retira ses lunettes, les essuya avec un pan de sa robe, les repositionna sur son nez et répondit d'une voix chaleureuse en regardant la sorcière dans les yeux :

"Hélas, Madame Rogue, je ne suis point habilité à vous répondre. J'ai fait une promesse à Severus et je ne trahirai pas mon serment. C'est à lui que vous devez poser cette question, mais j'estime que c'est un peu prématuré. Vous ne vous connaissez pas assez pour qu'il accède à votre demande. Il faudra du temps, mais je suis convaincu que vous finirez pas vous entendre et qu'il vous racontera lui-même pourquoi il a emprunté une route et pas une autre il y a de nombreuses années. C'est un homme très secret qui peut parfois sembler dur, mais j'ai une confiance absolue en lui. Soyez patiente et tout finira par s'arranger."

Il tapota gentiment l'épaule de la jeune fille.

"Merci, Monsieur le Directeur. Je vais tenir compte de vos conseils."

Hermione était un peu déçue par la réponse de Dumbledore, elle aurait tellement aimé connaître les raisons pour lesquelles Severus aidait l'Ordre. En même temps, le Directeur semblait optimiste quant à ses futures relations avec son époux. Il est vrai qu'il faisait preuve d'un optimisme forcé.

La sorcière quitta le bureau pour rejoindre la Grande Salle et la table des Gryffondor. Elle expliqua son retour par un travail qu'elle avait dû finir, ce qui n'étonna guère ses amis. Elle nota le retour de son époux et ressentit un certain soulagement. Il était pâle, plus pâle que d'habitude, et picorait dans son assiette. Il ne mangeait pas assez, c'était flagrant. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Winky ce qu'il aimait le plus comme plats. Il faudrait également qu'elle trouve un moyen pour qu'il se nourrisse correctement...

Il ne tourna pas la tête une seule fois dans sa direction. Quant elle eut terminé son repas, elle retourna en classe. Après les cours, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la bibliothèque pour y emprunter un livre traitant de l'Occlumencie et Legilimencie. Elle trouva rapidement son bonheur et commença à lire en attendant l'heure de son rendez-vous avec son mari. A 17h30 précises, elle frappa à la porte de son bureau. Sans attendre de réponse, elle pénétra dans la pièce.

"Bonsoir Severus", déclara-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante, cherchant le regard de l'homme qui l'avait maltraitée dans ce même lieu un jour auparavant. Il dut comprendre le cheminement de ses pensées car il crispa ses mâchoires et déclara :

"Viens, nous allons commencer dans mes appartements, l'endroit sera moins formel."

Elle le suivit docilement. Quand ils atteignirent leur destination, la sorcière demanda doucement :

"Comment vous sentez-vous, aujourd'hui, Severus ?

\- Bien, je te remercie. Tu as fait du bon travail. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu t'en sortes si bien... Madame Pomfresh n'a pu que constater ma totale guérison, hormis une certaine fatigue physique. Elle demande à ce que tu l'assistes le plus souvent possible, en fonction de tes disponibilités, bien entendu. Il faudra que tu ailles la voir."

Le compliment toucha Hermione, sachant que c'était loin d'être une habitude chez lui. Elle lui renvoya un sourire sincère.

"Bon, si tu es ici c'est que le Directeur t'a informée des dernières nouvelles concernant la réunion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête, essayant de cacher sa crainte.

"Tu as peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'en aie pas honte, c'est une réaction tout à fait normale, cela te permettra de rester sur tes gardes."

_**"Vigilance constante !"**_ pensa la jeune fille. Il reprit :

"Je serai à tes côtés. Tu ne dois jamais prendre la parole la première, mais attendre qu'il te pose une son regard, sauf s'il te demande de le regarder. Ne cherche pas à le défier, reste respectueuse et tout se passera bien... Tu as compris ?

\- Oui Severus. Pourtant hier, il vous a bien agressé ?"

Severus répondit d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante :

"Oui, mais je suis un Mangemort, pas toi. Il exige de ses fidèles une loyauté sans faille, des actes et des missions conformes à ses ordres, autrement il punit sévèrement. Il ne peut exiger que ton dévouement à mon égard. Il sait également que je ne puis perdre ma couverture auprès de l'Ordre, étant le seul espion qu'il ait au sein de ce groupe." Prenant un ton professoral :

"Que sais-tu de la Legilimencie ?" Hermione récita :

"C'est une technique qui consiste à pénétrer l'esprit d'une personne pour extraire ou faire passer des pensées, des souvenirs ou des émotions.

\- Je vois que tu as bien appris ta leçon... Et l'Occlumencie ?

\- C'est l'art de défendre son esprit contre les tentatives de pénétration extérieure, le fermant à toute intrusion ou influence magique. C'est l'opposé défensif de la Legilimancie."

Severus ironisa:

"Tu connais la théorie Hermione, mais la pratique est une tout autre affaire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va lire dans ton esprit comme dans un livre ouvert. Nous n'avons pas assez de temps pour que tu maîtrises l'Occlumencie. Il se rendra immédiatement compte si tu essaies de fermer ton esprit face à son intrusion. C'est pourquoi nous allons axer nos séances autrement : tu ne peux lui mentir, il s'en rendra compte immédiatement, c'est le plus grand Legilimens du monde avec Dumbledore. Par contre, je vais t'apprendre à sélectionner de vrais souvenirs que tu lui montreras.

Mais pour commencer, je vais entrer dans ton esprit et tu vas chercher à m'en déloger. Cela me permettra de voir si tu as des dispositions naturelles dans ce domaine. Regarde-moi dans les yeux."

A peine Hermione croisa-t-elle le regard de son mari, qu'elle fut attirée par ses pupilles sombres et dilatées. Il attrapa la jeune fille par les épaules et lança le sort :

"Legilimens !"


	15. Chapter 14 Première leçon particulière 2

**Notes** : Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour le petit retard mais trop de travail par ailleurs...

Merci pour les chaleureux commentaires et aux personnes qui suivent cette fic et/ou la mettent en favori...

Les leçons d'Occlumencie enseignées par Severus vont-elles porter leurs fruits ?

Excellente lecture à tous !

**Avertissement** : aucun

.

**Chapitre XIV - Leçons particulières (2)**

.

_A peine Hermione croisa-t-elle le regard de son mari, qu'elle fut attirée par les profondeurs de ses pupilles sombres et dilatées. Il attrapa et maintint la jeune fille par les épaules puis lança le sort : "Legilimens !"_

Elle sentit immédiatement une présence dans son esprit. Elle ignorait comment rejeter cet intrus qui fouilla sans vergogne ses pensées. Les images de sa vie défilèrent dans sa tête : quand elle avait découvert enfant qu'elle possédait certains pouvoirs magiques, son enfance heureuse auprès de parents aimants, sa convocation pour le Collège de Poudlard l'informant de son statut de sorcière et sa fierté, sa rencontre avec Harry et Ron dans le train, son arrivée à l'Ecole, la répartition du Choixpeau l'envoyant à Gryffondor, son premier cours de Potions et le laïus inquiétant de son mari, sa rencontre avec le Troll des Montagnes, quand elle avait lancé un sort pour enflammer les vêtements de Severus lors du match de Quiddich,...

Son mari se retira aussitôt et toisa la jeune fille, furieux.

"C'était donc toi, toi qui as mis le feu à ma cape alors que j'essayais de contrer les sorts que Quirrell lançait sur Potter ?"

Le regard noir empli de rage fit frémir de peur Hermione.

"Je... ne... savais... pas... Je croyais que... c'était vous qui... essayiez de faire... tomber Harry", avoua-t-elle lamentablement.

"Comment as-tu pu me croire capable d'une telle vilénie Hermione ? J'étais ton professeur !

\- Quirrell aussi ! Et... pourtant... il était au service de... Vol...

\- Ne prononce jamais ce nom devant moi !"

La sorcière recula instinctivement mais son époux la tenait fermement. Quelle image avait-elle eue de lui durant ses cinq premières années ? Il lui en voulait terriblement, mais il avait bien senti qu'elle s'en était pris à lui en toute bonne foi, persuadée à l'époque qu'il était au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au fond de lui, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment contribué à offrir aux élèves, notamment au Trio d'Or, l'image du professeur modèle, loin de là. Remarquant qu'Hermione évitait ostensiblement son regard, il demanda :

"Y'a-t-il autre chose que tu ne me dis pas et dont tu n'es pas fière ?"

La jeune fille trembla violemment.

"Je... je..."

Elle avait si peur, elle craignait qu'il ne se mît encore en colère après elle et qu'il la punisse à nouveau. Severus lut la terreur dans les grands yeux noisette et baissa d'un ton :

"Hermione, dis-moi la vérité et je ne te ferai rien, je te le jure."

La sorcière déglutit difficilement et avoua dans un souffle :

"C'est moi qui ai volé les ingrédients de votre réserve dans ma deuxième année, l'année du Basilic, pour fabriquer du Polynectar...

\- Toi, c'était toi la voleuse et non pas Potter ! Apparemment tu as de sérieuses dispositions dans ce domaine... On peut dire que tu caches bien ton jeu !"

Le ton était sarcastique. Hermione ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas lire le mépris et la déception dans le regard d'obsidienne. L'homme la lâcha et se recula.

"Il vaut mieux que tu retournes dans ta chambre à présent. Nous reprendrons demain.

\- Mais... vous devez m'enseigner l'Occlumencie...

\- Pars Hermione. Tu n'as qu'à chercher comment me bloquer dans les livres dont tu es si friande. Et essaie de sélectionner certains souvenirs qui me seront... plus agréables...

\- Bien Severus. Je ferai de mon mieux. Je voulais... vous demander : maintenant que je suis majeure, est-ce vous qui m'enseignerez comment transplaner ?"

Severus resta interdit un instant. Normalement, le Ministère envoyait l'un de ses moniteurs enseigner le transplanage aux élèves désirant passer leur permis, mais le sorcier savait qu'en tant que professeur de Poudlard et mari de la jeune fille, il était habilité à l'instruire dans ce moyen de déplacement. Il n'ignorait pas que maîtriser cette forme magique pouvait sauver sa vie, il était donc primordial qu'elle réussisse le plus rapidement possible. Il ferma momentanément les yeux, se concentra et chassa la colère de son esprit. Quand il les rouvrit, il avait repris une totale maîtrise de son mental. Il interrogea :

"Je suppose que tu connais les trois points les plus importants d'un transplanage réussi ?

\- Destination, Détermination et Décision." La voix était forte, sûre d'elle.

Severus méprisait Wilkie Tycross, l'envoyé du Ministère chargé du Transplanage, mais il devait bien reconnaître que sa méthode des trois D était assez simple et claire pour que les élèves la retiennent facilement. Hermione le regardait fixement, attendant sans nul doute une quelconque approbation ou un encouragement. Il continua l'interrogatoire :

"Peux-tu développer, Hermione ?

\- On doit d'abord fixer son esprit sur la Destination voulue. Ensuite, il faut concentrer sa Détermination sur l'espace à occuper, et enfin on doit tourner sur place en essayant de trouver le chemin dans le néant en accomplissant le mouvement avec Décision...

\- Tout à fait exact, je constate que tu connais bien la théorie là aussi. Que se passe-t-il si la personne n'est pas suffisamment déterminée ?

\- Elle se désartibule, elle laisse une partie de son corps derrière elle.

\- C'est rigoureusement exact."

Hermione ignorait si Severus lui adressait un compliment ou se contentait d'énoncer une évidence. Elle pencha pour la deuxième probabilité, le ton étant resté monocorde, le regard absolument impénétrable. Il poursuivit :

"Etant l'espion de Dumbledore, j'ai droit à quelques passe-droits, comme celui de transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard, même si j'utilise rarement cet avantage à l'intérieur des murs. Pour commencer, nous allons effectuer un Transplanage d'Escorte. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer en quoi cela consiste, je parie que tu l'as déjà pratiqué."

Hermione acquiesça doucement d'un mouvement de tête, ses grands yeux reflétant l'entendement.

"Ne bouge pas. Je vais venir derrière toi et nous allons transplaner ensemble."

Tout en parlant il se déplaça et se tint derrière la sorcière, les épaules de celle-ci touchant sa poitrine. Elle était parfaitement immobile, attendant la commande. Severus s'étonnait de la facilité avec laquelle la jeune fille lui accordait sa confiance. Il avait suffi qu'Albus lui dise qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui et elle l'avait cru. Il l'avait brutalisée la veille et pourtant quelques heures plus tard elle l'avait soigné et guéri avec tout le dévouement dont elle était capable. Elle lui avait même sauvé la vie, et il avait à présent une dette envers elle, mais il se serait mordu la langue plutôt que de le lui avouer.

Personne ne devait avoir une emprise sur lui, cela suffisait avec le Directeur et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle était entre ses bras à présent, abandonnée contre lui, en attente de consignes. Il pouvait sentir son parfum de roses qui se dégageait de ses cheveux qu'elle avait essayés d'attacher avec un ruban, mais d'où s'échappaient de longues mèches indisciplinées qui chatouillaient ses narines. Il posa ses mains pâles sur les épaules féminines et sa voix profonde susurra à l'oreille :

"Nous allons transplaner dans ta chambre de préfète. Je suppose que personne ne s'y trouve ?"

La jeune fille, un peu troublée par la proximité de son époux hocha la tête.

"Bien, tu vas te concentrer sur notre destination, sans perdre de vue ta détermination et effectuer le mouvement avec décision. Je vais compter et à trois nous transplanerons, compris ?

\- Oui Severus. Je suis prête."

Pourtant il la sentait trembler légèrement. Il appuya doucement sur les épaules pour rassurer la sorcière et compta :

"Un, deux, trois !"

Une sensation très désagréable envahit Hermione. Elle ferma les yeux et se sentit prise dans un tourbillon qui lui donna le vertige. Elle avait l'impression qu'une barre lui comprimait les poumons, l'empêchant de bien respirer. Elle perdit l'équilibre, tombant sur quelque chose de mou. Pourtant, quand elle rouvrit ses orbes elle était dans sa chambre, sur son lit, son mari allongé sur elle. Elle n'osa plus bouger, attendant qu'il se relève, mais un bonheur intense avait envahi tout son être :

**"Par Merlin, j'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi !"**

Severus se recula et se redressa, abandonnant la chaleur corporelle de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se retourna et offrit un visage resplendissant de bonheur, les yeux brillants et les joues rouges. Sans réfléchir, elle attrapa les mains du sorcier et s'exclama :

"Oh merci Severus ! J'ai réussi, je l'ai fait !"

Elle s'apprêtait à l'embrasser sur la joue lorsqu'il se recula précipitamment, le visage fermé, les regard insondable. Hermione s'arrêta dans son élan, quelque peu déstabilisée. Elle se reprit, sans cesser d'offrir un large sourire de joie, tandis que des pensées défilaient dans sa tête.

**"Que lui est-il arrivé, qu'a-t-il vécu pour qu'il refuse les marques de sympathie... On dirait qu'il craint de s'attacher, mais pourquoi ? J'aimerais tant percer la cuirasse qu'il a érigée autour de lui..."**

Le sorcier prit la parole, d'un ton magistral :

"C'est plutôt pas mal pour une première fois, mais j'étais là pour t'assister. Tu vas recommencer dans le sens inverse, mais cette fois-ci toute seule. Je t'ai ouvert la voie, tu seras autorisée dorénavant à transplaner de ta chambre à la mienne et vice-versa. Mais tu ne viendras que si tu en as mon autorisation expresse, entendu ?"

Pour rien au monde il n'aurait avoué son sentiment d'admiration pour la jeune sorcière, capable de transplaner dès sa première fois, alors que pour la plupart des autres cornichons, plusieurs séances étaient nécessaires. D'autre part, malgré lui, son cerveau avait enregistré le décor féminin qui l'entourait. Conformément à l'image que donnait Hermione, sa chambre était modeste, peu de décorations ostentatoires ou tape à l'oeil comme chez certaines de ses camarades.

Chez elle tout était sobre, et l'on retrouvait bien évidemment une multitude de livres éparpillés de ci de là, certains ouverts, d'autres fermés, quelques morceaux de papier annotés dépassant de certains d'entre eux. Son bureau regorgeait de parchemins, plumes et bouquins. Quelques poils de chat traînaient également dans la pièce, notamment sur le fauteuil en cuir, signifiant qu'un félin y avait ses habitudes. Le seul indice montrant qu'une jeune fille vivait là était une énorme peluche ours polaire qui trônait sur le lit.

\- Oui, Severus, j'ai compris ce que je dois faire."

Elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que l'homme avait disparu dans un tourbillon. Hermione se concentra de son mieux, et quelques secondes plus tard elle se retrouva dans les appartements de son mari qui était assis à son bureau, une plume à la main, commençant sans nul doute à corriger des devoirs. Il ne leva même pas la tête quand elle apparut, légèrement chancelante, s'appuyant au mur pour ne point tomber. Elle fut un peu déçue de l'absence de réaction du sorcier, mais elle commençait un peu à le connaître et se reprit rapidement.

"Nous avons terminé les cours particuliers pour aujourd'hui ?

\- Effectivement. Reviens demain à 17h30, et tu pourras utiliser le transplanage de ta chambre à ici." La sorcière déclara de sa voix douce :

\- Merci. Bonne soirée Severus.

\- Bonne soirée... Hermione."

Se contentant de ces trois mots énoncés sans émotion apparente, Hermione retourna dans sa chambre, heureuse d'avoir accompli ce qui était pour elle un exploit, transplaner. Mais elle se doutait que le cours suivant serait moins facile. Son mari n'avait pas apprécié ce qu'il avait vu dans son esprit. Il lui faudrait s'entraîner âprement afin que la prochaine intrusion dans ses souvenirs lui montrât autre chose que tout le négatif qu'il avait trouvé.

Pour l'heure elle était trop fatiguée pour poursuivre. Elle se ferait apporter un léger repas par un elfe, se doucherait et se coucherait. Elle se demandait si elle pouvait raconter à ses amis qu'elle savait transplaner à présent. Sûrement que oui, elle leur annoncerait la nouvelle demain matin, au petit déjeuner. Plus confiante dans l'avenir, Hermione gratta la tête de Pattenrond, assis sur le fauteuil, qui avait dû se cacher sous le lit quand Severus et elle avaient transplané dans la chambre.


	16. Chapter 15 L'agression

**Notes** : Toujours des remerciements aux personnes qui suivent et/ou commentent cette fic ^^

Une mauvaise rencontre pour notre héroïne dans le Château : sera-t-elle sauvée à temps ?

Excellente lecture à toutes !

**Avertissement** : passage avec description de violence dans le milieu du chapitre...

.

**Chapitre XV - L'agression**

**.**

Hermione passa une excellente nuit, rêvant de transplanages réussis. Elle se leva tôt pour travailler ses cours, et deux heures plus tard elle déjeunait dans la Grande Salle avec Ginny, Harry et Ron. Elle brûlait d'envie de leur dire qu'elle savait transplaner, mais le leur annoncer, c'était prendre le risque qu'ils lui posent des questions trop précises et qu'elle ne soit obligée de leur avouer que Severus lui donnait des cours particuliers en Occlumencie. Or, Dumbledore avait été formel sur ce point, personne ne devait être au courant, et surtout pas Harry dont le lien mental avec Voldemort n'était pas coupé, malgré ses leçons avec Rogue l'année précédente.

Ginny remarqua les yeux brillants de son amie mais n'osa pas lui demander pourquoi. Elle connaissait assez Hermione pour savoir que si elle ne parlait pas, c'est qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle se demanda en son for intérieur si cela concernait Rogue. Elle n'aimait pas cet enseignant injuste et sévère, mais curieusement, elle trouvait que de tous les maris possibles, c'était celui qui semblait le plus convenir à son amie. Elle ne pouvait imaginer son amie avec quelqu'un de son âge, elle était trop mâture. Tous deux étaient intelligents, cultivés, travailleurs, persévérants, curieux dans la recherche, indifférents à leur apparence physique.

Bien sûr, beaucoup de points les séparaient également. Hermione dégageait une bonté naturelle que ne possédait pas son sombre mari. Quand la Lionne avait créé la S.A.L.E., tout le monde avait essayé de la prévenir, que libérer les elfes était une entreprise vouée à l'échec mais elle n'avait tenu compte d'aucun avis et cela avait été un fiasco total. Mais ces deux personnalités se complétaient et cela pouvait être le gage d'une union réussie.

Ginny n'avait jamais pensé à Rogue comme un être doté d'une sexualité. Mais depuis le mariage de son amie, elle trouvait que le regard du sinistre professeur dégageait quelque chose de sensuel.

"Dis-moi, Mione, tu as l'air bien heureuse ce matin ? Tu peux nous faire partager ?"

Evidemment, Harry avait remarqué le visage heureux de la jeune fille. Par contre, Ron prit un air étonné. Hermione répondit sans les regarder dans les yeux :

"C'est que... j'ai commencé un stage de Médicomagie avec Madame Pomfresch et je dois l'aider tous les soirs après les cours... Vous savez bien que je veux être Guérisseuse quand j'aurai terminé mes études...

\- Au moins tu sais ce que tu veux faire. Moi, j'hésite encore entre Auror ou joueur de Quiddisch", répondit Harry soudain enflammé. Ils discutèrent tous quatre de leurs projets d'avenir encore quelques instants puis quittèrent la table pour se diriger vers les salles de classe.

Les cours ne se déroulèrent pas sereinement pour Hermione. Elle se focalisa tellement sur sa séance du soir avec Severus, qu'elle se fit remarquer par ses professeurs pour son inattention, et Mac Gonagall lui demanda de rester après le cours de Transfiguration. Tous les élèves sortirent tandis qu'Hermione se dirigea vers le bureau de la Directrice de Gryffondor.

"Hermione, asseyez-vous, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps. Vous avez été très distraite aujourd'hui, auriez-vous un souci de quelque nature que ce soit ?

\- Non Madame, tout va très bien.

\- Tout se passe bien avec... votre époux ?"

Les yeux globuleux cherchaient une réponse dans le regard noisette.

"Oui, oui Madame, je vous assure."

La vieille sorcière nota toutefois que la jeune fille mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, même si elle ne détournait pas ses yeux.

"Hermione, vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire. Si jamais Severus vous manque de respect, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, je le connais depuis assez longtemps pour me permettre d'avoir une discussion franche avec lui."

La jeune sorcière se sentit devenir rouge. Comment Minerva pouvait-elle imaginer qu'elle viendrait se plaindre de son mari comme une enfant apeurée ? Si problèmes il y avait avec son mari, c'était à elle seule à les démêler. Elle appréciait la sollicitude de Minerva envers elle, mais elle n'était plus une gamine. Elle répondit d'un ton assuré :

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame. Tout va bien entre Severus et moi. Nous avons encore quelques désaccords, mais rien qui ne puisse s'arranger. Je vous remercie pour votre bienveillance, mais je suis capable de gérer mes propres affaires conjugales. Maintenant j'aimerais retourner à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner."

La vieille sorcière la regarda interloquée, puis lui adressa un franc sourire :

"C'est bien Hermione, vous pouvez y aller." **_"Par Merlin, voilà la Princesse de Gryffondor qui sort ses griffes ! Eh bien, je me demande si ce n'est pas Severus qui sera à plaindre, finalement..."_**

.

**_HG HG HG_**

.

Cet échange verbal avait retardé Hermione, et lorsqu'elle sortit dans le couloir, ce fut pour se retrouver devant Malfoy et ses deux âmes damnées. Elle essaya de passer à côté d'eux la tête haute, mais une malédiction l'atteignit dans le dos et elle se retrouva projetée contre le mur d'une alcôve, maintenue par les bras par Crabbe et Goyle, tandis que Draco se jetait sur elle, la voix ricanante :

"Alors, petite Sang-de-Bourbe, comme on se retrouve !"

Il jeta sa baguette au loin et attrapa ses cheveux qu'il tira fortement en arrière, amenant des larmes de souffrance dans les yeux noisette.

"Tenez-la bien, les gars ! J'ai envie de voir ce que cache la pute de Rogue sous ses vêtements.

\- Malfoy ! Lâche-moi !"

Hermione se débattait comme un beau diable mais les deux imbéciles la maintenaient trop fermement. Draco la gifla durement.

"Ca, c'est pour la gifle que tu m'as donné en troisième année."

La sorcière hurla, alors il lui lança un sort de silence et la jeune fille eut beau crier, aucun son ne sortit, amusant plus encore son ennemi qui se délectait d'avoir la Princesse de Gryffondor à sa merci.

A sa grande horreur, la jeune fille sentit des mains lui tenir les siennes et forcer son corps à basculer en avant. Draco avait l'air d'un fou. D'un coup de baguette, il déchira ses habits sur la longueur et elle se retrouva à moitié dénudée, le soutien-gorge blanc en dentelle laissant apparaître une poitrine ferme où transparaissaient les mamelons roses.

"Eh bien, qui eut cru que la Sang de Bourbe cachait de pareils trésors ? Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Rogue t'a épousée, sale pute, c'est qu'il doit bien en profiter, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il pinça durement les tendres tétons, faisant grimacer la sorcière de douleur.

"Tu aimes ça, hein ?" Le visage était déformé par la haine et la concupiscence. Il ajouta :

"Je pense que nous allons bien nous amuser tous les quatre..."

Ses mains parcoururent sa peau, la griffant, tordant les mamelons qui rougirent sous le traitement infligé. Hermione pleurait de peur, de honte, de dégoût. Crabbe et Goyle en profitaient eux aussi pour coller leur corps contre le sien et lui faire sentir la dureté de leur sexe en érection. La sorcière avait de plus en plus peur, elle sentit son anneau nuptial qui la brûlait et pria intérieurement pour que quelqu'un vienne la sauver. Au moment où Malfoy arracha son soutien-gorge, une ombre imposante se profila et les trois garçons cessèrent tout mouvement. Une voix basse et glaciale retentit :

"Eloignez-vous _d'elle_... immédiatement !"

Les garçons se déplacèrent légèrement, lâchant Hermione qui tomba contre le mur, cherchant à couvrir sa nudité. Draco prit la parole, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.

" Nous ne faisions que nous amuser, professeur. Elle n'était pas contre...

\- Vous allez m'attendre tous les trois dans mon bureau, et je vous conseille de ne pas me mentir. Allez-y immédiatement !"

Les trois sorciers s'éloignèrent rapidement. Severus repéra la baguette de la jeune fille par terre, la ramassa et se pencha aussitôt sur Hermione recroquevillée, une nuance inquiète dans la voix :

"Que t'ont-ils fait ?"

La sorcière n'arrivait pas à parler, elle le regarda de ses grands yeux humides.

"Je t'emmène chez Madame Pomfresh. Viens !"

La jeune fille secoua violemment la tête en signe de dénégation.

"Bon, je te conduis dans mes appartements, je m'occupe de punir les trois élèves et je te rejoins aussitôt. Tu es d'accord ?"

Hermione acquiesça doucement. Il la souleva, la prit dans ses bras et ils transplanèrent dans sa chambre. Le sorcier déposa sa femme dans le fauteuil. Il lui administra une potion apaisante qu'elle but docilement. Il claqua dans ses doigts, faisant apparaître Winky :

"Occupe-toi bien de ma femme. Aide-la du mieux que tu peux.

\- Oui Maître Rogue."

Severus se tourna vers Hermione :

"Donne tes vêtements à Winky, prends une douche et attends-moi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps."

.

**_SR SR SR_**

.

Sans attendre de réponse il disparut. La jeune fille fit ce que son mari lui avait demandé. Elle se débarrassa des habits déchirés qu'elle donna à l'elfe et prit une douche. Elle se sentait salie, et frotta sa peau qui rougit sous le savonnage forcené, évitant toutefois ses seins meurtris. Quand Severus revint, la sorcière s'était endormie sur le fauteuil, la potion de sommeil qu'il avait ajouté dans le flacon avait bien rempli sa mission. Il renvoya Winky qui veillait sur elle. Il prit la sorcière dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit. Il lui ôta les vêtements qu'elle avait enfilés, et examina le corps meurtri.

Une rage froide l'envahit à la vue des contusions et griffures laissées par ses Serpentards. Il les avait sanctionnés, bien sûr, mais pas autant que ce qu'ils méritaient. Ils étaient tous trois liés au Seigneur des Ténèbres de par leurs parents, et Draco portait même la Marque. Il avait dû se contenter de les mettre en retenue avec Rusard pour un mois, mais il avait été si tranchant et si menaçant avec eux, qu'il était certain qu'ils ne recommenceraient pas. Il avait prévenu Dumbledore de l'agression dont avait été victime sa femme et avait exigé qu'elle soit dispensée de cours tout l'après-midi, avant de revenir s'occuper d'elle. Il était absolument furieux.

Il passa sa baguette sur le corps juvénile, cherchant à voir s'il y avait des blessures internes, heureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Il alla chercher une pommade cicatrisante qu'il passa doucement sur les contusions. Il insista sur les seins malmenés, faisant disparaître toute trace de l'agression subie. Quand il eut terminé, il la rhabilla magiquement. Le sommeil de la jeune fille était agité, elle marmonnait des :

"Non ! Non ! Malfoy ! Lâche-moi ! Ne fais pas ça ! Non..."

Le sorcier passa une main apaisante sur son front, essayant de la calmer, murmurant de sa voix soyeuse des paroles de réconfort. Son toucher sembla la rasséréner car elle cessa de se débattre et retrouva un sommeil tranquille. Elle était jeune, trop jeune pour être mariée à un homme tel que lui. Il ne pouvait se permettre le luxe de s'attacher à quiconque, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il ait un talon d'Achille, c'était trop risqué. **_"Saleté de Ministère ! Si je tenais les abrutis qui ont pondu cette loi immonde..."_** Evidemment, c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre, comme souvent depuis son retour sur le devant de la scène...

Heureusement que l'anneau nuptial l'avait brûlé quand Hermione avait été attaquée, sinon qui sait ce qu'elle aurait pu subir de plus grave. Quand il l'avait vue entre les mains des trois étudiants en train de se faire malmener, il avait failli recourir à un Sortilège Impardonnable, tel que le Doloris. Heureusement qu'il avait su se reprendre. Draco était allé trop loin. Sa crainte de faillir à la mission confiée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres le rendait fébrile et son comportement devenait irresponsable. Il faudrait qu'il l'ait plus à l'œil.

Il laissa la sorcière se reposer. Il se fit apporter une collation, préférant être présent quand la jeune femme se réveillerait, plutôt que de participer au repas dans la Grande Salle. Une heure plus tard Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux, fronça les sourcils, se demandant où elle se trouvait. Puis tout lui revint, elle se rappela l'attaque brutale dont elle avait été l'objet pas ses camarades de classe. Elle s'assit sur le lit, reconnaissant la chambre de Severus. Elle tourna la tête et ses yeux d'ambre croisèrent les profondeurs insondables de son mari. Elle baissa la tête et murmura :

"Merci" dans un souffle. Malgré lui il en fut remué. **_"Satanée Liaison, cela ne peut être que cela..."_** D'une voix bourrue il déclara :

"Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas pour Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle, ils ne recommenceront pas, tu peux en être sûre !"

Elle releva son visage, ses longs cheveux retombant sur ses épaules. Elle tenta un sourire, mais n'y parvint pas. La voix profonde interrogea :

"Je t'avais demandé d'être toujours accompagnée, Hermione. Pourquoi étais-tu seule dans ce couloir ?

\- Je... Mac Gonagall m'avait convoquée après le cours. J'ai dû rester dans sa classe pour discuter avec elle tandis que mes camarades sont allés manger."

Severus haussa les sourcils. **_"Qu'est-ce que la vieille chouette lui voulait ?"_******Il aurait bien aimé le savoir mais il garda ses réflexions pour lui, ce n'était pas le moment de l'effrayer après ce qu'elle avait vécu.

"Ecoute, tu es dispensée de classe cet après-midi, Dumbledore t'a accordé une dispense. Tes affaires scolaires sont ici, tu peux réviser à ton aise. Winky va t'apporter de quoi manger, et tu mangeras tout, il te faut reprendre des forces. Je vais assurer mes cours. Nous nous reverrons ce soir pour nos cours particuliers. Reste tranquille, évite de transplaner dans ta chambre, tu n'es pas encore bien remise. Je t'ai laissé une potion revigorante que tu prendras pendant ton repas. Entendu ?

\- Oui Severus. Merci... pour tout."

Il hocha la tête puis disparut, la laissant seule avec ses incertitudes.


	17. Chapter 16 Les progrès

**Notes** : Mille mercis aux fidèles lecteurs/lectrices, nouveaux/anciens, jeunes/vieux, petits/grands,...

et tous ceux qui suivent cette fic.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Avertissement** : aucun

.

**Chapitre XVI - Les progrès**

.

Quand Severus revint dans ses appartements, Hermione s'y trouvait encore, en train d'étudier, mâchouillant négligemment la plume avec laquelle elle notait de temps en temps une idée. Quelques livres de classe étaient ouverts, posés devant elle. Il remarqua machinalement qu'elle avait terminé le repas que Winky lui avait apporté, le plateau était vide ainsi que la potion revigorante. _**"Bien, elle m'a écouté." **_

Elle avait essayé de faire tenir ses cheveux autour d'un crayon mais, peine perdue, ses longues boucles brunes retombaient sauvagement sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Quand la jeune fille prit conscience de la présence de son mari, elle se leva brusquement, renversant l'encre noire sur les parchemins, les bouquins et le bureau. Elle regarda Severus d'un air consterné, ennuyée qu'il pût la voir en train de saccager ses affaires de classe.

Le sorcier avait déjà réagi, et, tout en marmonnant un enchantement, il traça quelques arabesques dans les airs, faisant se détacher les gouttes d'encre qui stagnèrent d'abord en suspension et retournèrent subito dans leur récipient, laissant les pages et tout ce qui avait été taché complètement immaculés. Il croisa le regard admiratif d'Hermione :

"Oh, c'est génial, Severus ! Il faudra que vous m'appreniez ce charme, j'en ai vraiment besoin !"

Le sorcier savait que ce ne serait qu'une formalité pour elle, c'était l'étudiante la plus douée qu'il ait connue, mais il ne le lui avouerait jamais. Il acquiesça :

"Prends ta baguette, tourne-là trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et deux fois en sens contraire en disant :

_"Atramenti redit ad atramento" _*

La sorcière s'exécuta avec enthousiasme, heureuse que Severus accédât si volontiers à sa demande.

"Tu te sens parfaitement bien, à présent ? Elle lui répondit par un sourire en hochant la tête verticalement.

"Bon, nous allons reprendre nos cours d'Occlumencie. Tu es prête ?"

Avant même qu'elle ne lui réponde, il lança le sort :

"_Legilimens !_"

Il pénétra sans difficulté aucune dans l'esprit de la Gryffondor qui n'était absolument pas préparée. Elle grimaça, voulant bloquer l'intrusion, refusant de toutes ses forces qu'il assiste à l'incident mais rien n'y fit, Severus tomba sur les images récentes de l'agression dans le couloir, comment Draco lui avait lancé un sort d'immobilisation, comment Crabbe et Goyle l'avaient tenue, comment ils s'étaient collés sans vergogne contre le jeune corps, comment Draco l'avait insultée, giflée, malmenée, comment... Il fut brutalement rejeté de la tête de la jeune sorcière.

Elle était à genoux, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues, se balançant d'avant en arrière comme un petit enfant blessé. Il s'agenouilla, essaya d'écarter les mains fines du visage ruisselant mais elle résista, le repoussant, évitant son regard. Il la prit dans ses bras, s'assit dans le fauteuil, la jeune fille posée contre lui. Elle pleura longtemps tandis que Severus se contentait de la tenir tout contre lui, caressant ses cheveux, essayant de lui communiquer un peu de sa force. Quand Hermione cessa enfin ses pleurs, elle prit conscience de la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait et n'osa plus bouger. La chaleur, les arômes boisés que dégageait son mari l'apaisaient peu à peu. Elle n'avait pas supporté que son mari pût voir son agression en détails, surtout lui. C'était comme si on la violentait une deuxième fois, elle se sentait sale, honteuse.

"C'est bien, Hermione, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas..."

En son fort intérieur, le sorcier était très impressionné par la performance de la jeune fille qui avait réussi à l'éjecter de son esprit, ce que peu de personnes pouvait se vanter d'avoir réussi. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle en fasse de même quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres essaierait de fouiller ses pensées, il n'apprécierait pas du tout. Par contre, peut-être que cette attaque pouvait tourner à leur avantage...

Il prit la tête d'Hermione entre ses mains. Cette fois, elle se laissa faire. Il contempla longuement les yeux rougis. _**"Elle est si jeune, si innocente..."**_

Murmurant une douce incantation, il effaça toute trace de pleurs et lui envoya des vagues apaisantes.

"Hermione, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce qu'il t'est arrivé. C'est toi la victime, non la coupable. Je suis arrivé à temps, c'est tout ce qui compte. Nous allons utiliser cette agression pour notre bénéfice quand nous irons au Manoir des Malfoy."

La sorcière s'étonna :

"Notre bénéfice ?

\- Oui, mais je ne peux t'expliquer pourquoi afin que le Seigneur des Ténèbres reste dans l'ignorance. Tu le laisseras voir ces images, c'est tout ce que j'exige de toi. Tu as réussi à me repousser, je peux donc te dire que tu possèdes de sacrées aptitudes en tant qu'Occlumens que tu pourras développer. Je vais recommencer, et tu vas me montrer les souvenirs pénibles ou non que tu as eus ces derniers temps. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne te préviendra pas quand il voudra pénétrer ton esprit. Il n'a pas besoin de lancer le sort, il lui suffit de regarder la personne dans les yeux. Donc, tant qu'il n'en fait pas une demande expresse, ne le regarde jamais, tu m'entends ?"

Hermione était apeurée :

"Oui, Severus.

\- Bien. N'essaie pas de me bloquer, il faut que je puisse faire le tri dans tes souvenirs. Regarde-moi ! _Legilimens_ !"

Le regard noir et le regard noisette se heurtèrent. A nouveau, Hermione sentit son esprit envahi par une présence étrangère. Elle pensa à son entrevue avec Dumbledore lui proposant d'accepter son professeur comme époux, la cérémonie du mariage, la nuit de noces, la rentrée des classes, les rumeurs malsaines, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Harry lui demandant le Felix Felicis, _**"Je savais bien que c'était pour ce satané Potter"**_, le vol dans le laboratoire, la punition, le retour ensanglanté de Severus, les soins qu'elle lui avait prodigués, Dumbledore demandant qu'elle apprenne l'Occlumencie, la première séance...

Le sorcier se retira. Hermione se sentait essoufflée, les yeux humides, une douleur lancinante martelait son pauvre crâne. Elle se demandait si elle souffrirait autant à chaque intrusion. Le sorcier déclara :

"Je pense que nous allons pouvoir puiser dans ces images pour les offrir au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour ce qui est de certains souvenirs délicats, je vais te les retirer pour les déposer dans une Pensine. Attends-moi, je vais t'en chercher une, prêtée pour l'occasion par Dumbledore."

Hermione attendait avec une certaine excitation. Harry lui avait déjà parlé de cet objet magique et elle allait enfin pouvoir en contempler un. Severus revint peu de temps après. Il tenait entre ses mains une sorte de bassine en pierre peu profonde, dont les bords étaient gravés de runes et de symboles étranges et indéchiffrables. Une volute argentée s'échappait du contenu liquide. Au fond, une substance d'une couleur argent tirant sur le blanc remuait sans cesse, tel un nuage. La jeune fille pensa qu'Harry avait raison de dire que c'était _"de la lumière à l'état liquide ou du vent à l'état solide"_.

Le sorcier sortit sa baguette, l'approcha doucement de la tempe d'Hermione et lui demanda :

"Pense au moment où Potter t'a demandé de voler le flacon de Felix Felicis."

Elle s'exécuta, trop heureuse de ne pas essuyer sa colère pour ne pas lui avoir révélé l'identité du commanditaire. Elle se concentra, puis lorsque le souvenir arriva dans son esprit, elle fit un signe de tête pour montrer qu'elle était prête. Un mince filet argenté s'échappa de la tempe gauche pour s'accrocher à la baguette, puis fut déposé dans la Pensine, brouillant la surface plane. L'opération fut répétée plusieurs fois pour récupérer les souvenirs gênants concernant la potion de la Chance ainsi que les cours particuliers avec Severus. Tout ce qui était le plus pénible avait été conservé afin de contenter le Mage Noir.

Quand ce fut terminé, le sorcier rapporta la Pensine. Lorsqu'il revint, Hermione s'était assise dans le fauteuil et frottait ses tempes, essayant de réduire le mal de tête qui la taraudait. Son époux lui tendit une petite fiole verte. Elle reconnut une potion anti-migraine. Elle sourit faiblement et but le contenu d'une traite. Peu de temps après, elle avait retrouvé toutes ses capacités intellectuelles, la douleur avait totalement disparu. La voix soyeuse s'éleva :

"Les premières leçons d'Occlumencie provoquent toujours des douleurs, mais ne t'inquiète pas, cela s'atténuera au fil des séances puis disparaîtra totalement. Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre à présent, nous reprendrons demain."

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle d'un sujet gênant. Sans le regarder, la sorcière énonça :

"Severus... samedi... je ne pourrai pas venir." Le concerné haussa les sourcils.

"Puis-je en connaître la raison ?" Hermione se sentait devenir rouge comme une écrevisse.

"C'est que... je vais être... dans... ma période..." avoua-t-elle morte de honte, les yeux fixés sur le plancher.

"Eh bien, Hermione, tu viendras quand même ce samedi, comme d'habitude."

Un petit sourire sarcastique étirait ses lèvres fines. La sorcière s'énerva, sautant sur ses pieds :

"Vous le faites exprès ! Je viens de vous dire que ce n'était pas possible, je vais avoir mes règles !"

Elle était absolument furieuse. Comment pouvait-il agir comme si cela n'avait aucune importance ? Le sorcier répondit de sa voix calme et traînante :

"Ah, Hermione, le Ministère de la Famille a tout prévu : ils ont distribué à tous les maris des flacons contenant une potion stoppant les saignements menstruels mais qui n'interfèrent en rien sur le processus physiologique féminin."

Hermione resta pantoise :

"Mais... pourquoi nous obliger à avoir des relations sexuelles sachant que cela ne sera pas productif ?" Dans le regard de Severus brillait une lueur coquine.

"Pour que les couples conservent leurs bonnes habitudes intimes ; surtout pour l'homme dont les besoins sexuels sont souvent plus développés que ceux de la femme..."

Hermione était écoeurée. Comment le Ministère avait-il pu penser à une telle chose ? Elle se leva pour partir quand son mari l'attrapa par le bras et la fit pivoter vers lui. Il prit son menton dans sa main et plongea son regard sombre dans les yeux d'ambre :

"Allons Hermione, je pensais que tu avais dépassé le stade de la pudibonderie ! Tu ne vas pas te battre contre moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle ne répondait pas, se sentant vaciller sous le regard pénétrant et la chaleur qui se propageait dans tout son corps à cause de son toucher. Sentant son avantage, l'autre main du sorcier se saisit de ses hanches et les colla contre les siennes, lui prouvant le désir qu'il avait d'elle. Il lâcha son menton et câlina du bout des doigts la nuque, provoquant de doux picotements sur la peau veloutée. L'index toucha légèrement la lèvre supérieure puis inférieure. Les yeux noisette foncèrent et s'humidifièrent sous la montée du désir. Severus coupa le contact visuel et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille, murmurant de sa voix soyeuse :

"Tu veux partir, Hermione ?"

Celle-ci ne savait que répondre. Les senteurs de bois de santal associées aux caresses légères l'envoûtaient, elle se sentait comme prisonnière d'un serpent sensuel. Elle aurait voulu le repousser mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. L'homme en profita pour descendre vers la poitrine et caresser à travers le chemisier un sein dont la pointe durcit immédiatement.

"Pourquoi nier ce que ton corps réclame ?"

La voix profonde la fit frémir plus encore. Elle voulut lui dire d'arrêter, mais aucun mot ne sortit de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle le regarda de ses grands yeux de biche apeurée et alors Severus la repoussa soudainement, manquant de la faire tomber à cause de ses jambes flageolantes. Elle s'accrocha quelques instants au bureau, reprenant une respiration normale et son équilibre, puis elle transplana dans sa chambre, laissant derrière elle ses affaires de classe.

_**"Bon sang ! Elle a subi une agression il y a seulement quelques heures et j'étais prêt à lui sauter dessus ! En plus le Ministère en serait averti et le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi, par la même occasion, pensant que je suis plus qu'attiré par mon épouse... Non, non, il ne faut pas que cela se reproduise en dehors des week-end !"**_

.

_* L'encre revient à l'encre_


	18. Chapter 17 Accalmie et nuit torride

**Notes** : Comme toujours, remerciements sincères aux lecteurs et surtout reviewers ^^

loveloveegypte, sev9hermi, Aurélie Malfoy, BellaMac Carthy, espe29, Chambre313, Tralapapa, loupa4, prismiria, Aësalys, Omaragwa, etc.

C'est l'anniversaire d'Hermione : ses amis penseront-ils à le lui souhaiter ?

**Avertissement** : lemon en deuxième partie de chapitre.

Excellente lecture !

.

**Chapitre XVII - Accalmie et nuit torride**

**.**

De retour dans sa chambre, Hermione s'effondra sur son lit en pleurant. Elle frappa son oreiller de son poing droit. Elle ne savait pas contre qui elle était le plus en colère : le Ministère qui était absolument machiste, Severus dont le caractère lunatique à son encontre lui donnait le tournis, ou elle pour fondre de plaisir au moindre toucher de son mari ? Pourquoi l'avait-il repoussée ? Elle avait lu dans le regard sombre du désir puis comme une lueur de pitié avant qu'il ne la rejette... Avait-il été dégoûté par ce qu'il avait vu de son agression ?

Elle pleura encore quelques minutes puis se ressaisit. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Elle ne devait pas s'effondrer à la moindre contrariété. Dans une dizaine de jours elle allait devoir affronter Voldemort, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Essuyant ses larmes, elle se releva et se dirigea vers la douche, cela lui remettrait les idées en place...

Quand ce fut fait, elle se sentit nettement mieux, mais pas assez pour faire face à ses amis lors du dîner dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'aperçut que durant les instants passés sous la douche, ses affaires de classe étaient là, dans sa chambre, ainsi que deux petits flacons, le premier étant une potion sans de sommeil sans rêves, le deuxième au contenu rouge. Hermione devina immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Une petite notice l'accompagnait. Elle reconnut sans peine l'écriture fine et élégante de son mari. _"A boire dès les premiers symptômes des menstruations. SR"._ Elle grimaça à la lecture de la note.

Elle convoqua Dobby, Winky étant trop proche de Severus, et se fit apporter deux petits sandwichs avec du jus de citrouille. Elle révisa les cours qu'elle avait manqués grâce aux envois de Mac Gonagall, accompagnés d'un billet empreint de sollicitude. Le Directeur avait dû l'informer de sa mésaventure. Deux heures plus tard, elle sombrait dans un sommeil réparateur grâce à la potion de Severus.

Le reste de la semaine se passa assez sereinement. Hermione suivait les cours avec assiduité, rattrapant les heures d'absence du mardi après-midi. Elle avait même trouvé deux heures à faire à l'infirmerie pour aider Madame Pomfresh. En ce qui concernait ses charges de Préfète, Mac Gonagall les avait allégées, lui permettant de tout concilier. Le soir, elle rejoignait Severus afin de poursuivre les cours particuliers. Les progrès étaient notables. Petit à petit, elle arrivait à sélectionner certains souvenirs particuliers qu'elle montrerait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus semblait satisfait de l'évolution de leurs séances, même s'il ne la complimentait pas ouvertement. Il n'avait pas essayé non plus de la toucher de manière sexuelle. Pourtant, plus d'une fois il lui avait semblé lire au fond des yeux insondables un reflet de désir, aussitôt disparu dès qu'il la surprenait en train de l'observer à la dérobée.

Un incident faillit mettre à mal leurs avancées. Lors d'une séance, le sorcier vit dans son esprit Harry la tenir serrée contre lui, la cajolant, le visage baigné de larmes d'Hermione posé sur le buste protecteur. Lorsque Severus se retira, son visage était déformé par une rage froide. La jeune fille fit de son mieux pour l'apaiser, expliquant qu'en revoyant les trois Serpentards qui l'avaient agressée, elle s'était effondrée contre son ami à qui elle avait tout raconté. Elle argumenta en précisant que l'anneau ne l'avait pas brûlée, preuve s'il en était que l'effusion n'était qu'amicale. L'homme l'écouta sans mot dire, puis reprit son masque d'impassibilité.

.

_**HR HR HR**_

.

Vendredi arriva tout naturellement, et Hermione fut chiffonnée que personne, y comprit ses meilleurs amis, ne lui souhaitât son anniversaire. Elle ne dit rien, mais une vague d'amertume plana au fond d'elle. Elle suivit les cours comme un zombie, puis se rendit chez son époux. Par la Liaison, elle savait qu'il ressentait sa déception mais, comme à son habitude, il ne laissa rien transparaître. Hermione retourna dans sa chambre le cœur lourd. Il y faisait sombre ; elle lança un : "Lumos !" mais rien ne se produisit. Excédée, elle recommença ; toujours rien.

Soudain, des pétards lumineux explosèrent dans la pièce, l'éclairant par intermittence, affichant à chaque déflagration une lettre colorée, formant à la fin les mots :

"Joyeux anniversaire Hermione !"

Alors la chambre s'éclaira grâce à une multitude de minuscules bougies qui flottaient dans l'air, donnant un aspect _'boîte de nuit'_ à la pièce. Plusieurs personnes lui sautèrent au cou : Harry, Ron, Ginny et Neville. La jeune fille sentit des larmes venir au coin de ses yeux. Elle leur adressa un sourire timide et les serra à son tour contre elle.

"Comment avez-vous fait pour entrer dans ma chambre ?" Harry prit la parole :

"Nous sommes allés voir Mac Gonagall en début de semaine et l'avons suppliée de nous laisser organiser ton anniversaire dans ta chambre, pour te faire une surprise. Au début elle n'était pas très chaude, mais l'un après l'autre nous avons tellement insisté, arguant du fait que cette année n'était pas des plus géniales pour toi, à force elle a accepté de nous laisser pénétrer dans ton antre..." Ginny renchérit :

"Regarde, nous avons même apporté de l'alcool, du gin, des Biérraubeurre et même de la vodka !

\- Les pétards sont un cadeau de Georges et Fred !" ajouta Ron.

Hermione n'était pas une adepte des boissons alcoolisées, elle en buvait rarement, mais ses amis étaient si enthousiastes qu'elle se dit que pour une fois, elle pourrait se lâcher, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas classe le lendemain. La soirée fut géniale : ils se racontèrent des blagues, mangèrent des bonbons, burent en se lançant des défis, mangèrent les mignardises préférées de la sorcière que Dobby se fit un plaisir d'apporter, prirent des fous-rires à s'en tenir les côtes. Hermione avait la tête qui commençait à tourner et elle avait du mal à articuler.

Quand elle ouvrit ses cadeaux, elle éprouva de la difficulté à défaire les noeuds, Ginny dut apporter son aide. Elle découvrit une superbe plume d'oie dans un plumier finement décoré à ses initiales HG, de la part d'Harry. Elle ne fit pas la réflexion qu'à présent elle était HR... Neville lui offrit une superbe rose orangée dans un vase délicat en porcelaine, censée durer six mois si elle était bien entretenue, une notice explicative accompagnait la plante. Quant à Ron, il lui présenta une écharpe bariolée (certainement tricotée par sa mère) aux couleurs plutôt criardes. Ginny lui tendit un petit paquet. A l'intérieur, Hermione découvrit une fine chaîne en argent avec un pendentif formant deux coeurs, l'un en pierres rouges, le second en pierres vertes qui s'entrecroisaient. Elle sentit une profonde émotion l'étreindre et elle serra longuement la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Vers une heure du matin, tout ce petit monde quitta Hermione, en braillant bruyamment dans le couloir. Tandis que Neville chantait à tue-tête _"Rossignol de mes amours"_, que Ginny et Harry s'éclipsaient ensemble, se disputant gentiment sur les techniques les plus fiables afin d'attraper le vif d'or lors d'une partie de Quiddisch, Ron revint dans la chambre, prit Hermione dans ses bras et se colla contre elle, cherchant à l'embrasser.

"Je te... aime Mione... " Il la serrait à l'étouffer, la sorcière essayait de se dégager mais il était plus fort qu'elle et sous l'emprise de l'alcool, elle éprouvait de la difficulté à le repousser.

"Non, Ron, non... Je... suis... mariée, laisse-moi !"

\- Je sais que... tu...en as envie... autant que moi..." La jeune fille était horrifiée.

"Juste un baiser... juste un... Tu ne peux... pas aimer... embrasser... le Bâtard... des Cachots ! "

Hermione se hérissa à ces paroles diffamatoires et erronées, puis se dit que si elle le laissait l'embrasser, il la laisserait tranquille après. Ron posa sa bouche pleine de salive sur la sienne, tournant sa langue comme un moulinet, provoquant une montée de bile chez son amie qui essaya de l'écarter. Peine perdue, le Rouquin en profita pour masser brutalement la poitrine juvénile.

"Oui, Mione... tu aimes, hein ? C'est mieux que... la Chauve-Souris !"

.

_**SR SR SR**_

.

Avant même que la jeune fille puisse lui répondre, le poids du corps qui l'oppressait disparut subitement. Face à elle se trouvait Severus, sa baguette à la main, Ron à demi-assommé contre le mur. Malgré sa griserie, Hermione voyait que son mari était furieux. Il lui lança un regard empli de dégoût. Elle se releva et s'approcha des deux sorciers, manquant de tomber. Severus attrapa Ron par le bras, le releva et le jeta hors de la chambre.

"Comment osez-vous embrasser _ma femme,_ sale morveux ! Retour immédiat dans votre dortoir ! Nous règlerons cet incident demain matin, Weasley !"

Le Rouquin allait connaître sa douleur... La porte refermée, le sorcier se tourna vers Hermione qui se jeta dans ses bras, empêchant tout mouvement de sa part, s'accrochant à lui comme un petit enfant qui craint d'être grondé :

"Pas fâché, Severus...te plaît... pas fâché !"

Elle le tutoyait pour la première fois, il en fut surpris mais prit conscience que ce la ne le dérangeait pas vraiment.

Sa fureur retomba quelque peu quand il constata son état d'ébriété avancé. Son anneau nuptial l'avait brûlé, mais dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait elle n'avait bien entendu rien ressenti. Elle s'accrocha à sa robe de sorcier mais comme il tenta de reculer pour éviter son contact, elle bascula de tout son poids en avant et ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre sur le lit. Hermione se mit à glousser :

"Sev... te... plaît... j'aime pas... quand tu... es... en colère..."

Severus, dans un premier temps voulut lui faire un sermon, mais il comprit que dans son état cela ne servirait à rien, sinon à provoquer une crise de larmes. La jeune fille reposait sur lui, son visage enfoui au creux de son épaule. Ses cheveux chatouillaient ses narines, les imprégnant de son délicat parfum de rose. Il essaya de se dégager mais elle le serra encore plus étroitement, baragouinant des :

"S'il te... plaît... Sev... c'est mon... anni...versaire... me gronde... pas... je voulais... pas... il embrasse... pas bien... pas... comme toi... j'aime... quand... tu m'em...brasses... toi..."

Elle leva son visage avec ses grands yeux de biche légèrement humides et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le sorcier la laissa faire. Un baiser, juste un, et il partirait. Mais dès que ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, un désir irrépressible enflamma sa bouche et se communiqua à toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses. Il sut alors qu'il était perdu. La Liaison accomplissait son oeuvre.

_**"Par Merlin ! Nous sommes samedi, cela explique cette envie incontrôlable que j'ai d'elle..."**_

Il tenta de se ressaisir malgré tout. Il ne pouvait décemment pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec elle dans son état.

"Hermione, tu as trop bu, tout à l'heure tu le regretteras..."

Elle le regarda, étonnée, et secoua la tête :

"Non, je te... veux... mainte...nant !"

Elle l'étreignit à nouveau et essaya de défaire les dizaines de petits boutons qui fermaient son vêtement. N'y parvenant pas, elle prit sa baguette, le déshabilla et fit de même pour elle, révélant son jeune corps en sous-vêtements abricot. Elle se pencha sur lui, l'oeil aguicheur, un sourire empreint de sensualité. Le sorcier était subjugué par sa beauté et sa témérité. C'était la première fois qu'elle initiait leurs ébats. C'était toujours lui qui avait mené la danse, et la voir prendre le pouvoir pour une fois n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire. Mais il fallait que cela restât épisodique, son caractère dominateur n'apprécierait pas qu'il en fût toujours ainsi...

Elle se tenait à présent à cheval sur ses jambes, son corps penché vers lui, les longues boucles désordonnées frôlant son torse. Il pouvait admirer ses seins pleins et fermes que son soutien-gorge en dentelle ne pouvait dissimuler à son regard lourd de désir. Il tendit ses mains affamées et les empauma avidement, frottant avec ses pouces les tétons impudiques qui, en durcissant, semblaient vouloir s'extirper du tissu encombrant. Il la caressa longtemps, se délectant des réactions passionnées de la sorcière, tandis que son bassin entamait un ballet irrévérencieux contre son sexe qui se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son boxer noir. Il sentait l'humidité de la jeune fille à travers le fin tissu. Elle était échevelée, son visage rougi sous le désir qui montait, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, les yeux mi-clos, de faibles gémissements s'échappant de ses lèvres, ses ongles griffant la poitrine masculine. Une véritable déesse de l'Hédonisme qui s'offrait impudiquement à ses mains expertes.

"Hermione..." La voix de baryton la tira de sa torpeur lascive. "Penche-toi vers moi encore plus."

Soumise, elle obtempéra à l'injonction. il décrocha son soutien-gorge, puis recula, regardant tomber ses bras, découvrant enfin ses seins dans toute leur plénitude. Il la repoussa, s'assit et attrapa ses membres et les maintint à son côté, lui interdisant de les couvrir. Elle capta son regard d'avertissement et se détendit. Hochant la tête de satisfaction, il glissa ses mains sous la chair arrondie, faisant courir ses doigts le long de la ligne inférieure de la poitrine, se délectant de sa douce chaleur. Quand il retourna à ses mamelons, elle haleta doucement et s'arqua contre ses mains. Pinçant et tirant sur les petits bouts, il les manipula dans une frénésie impatiente, ne s'arrêtant pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle abdique et le supplie :

"Mmmmmh, oui... Sev... Oooooh !"

Serpentant une main autour de son dos, il l'entoura autour de sa taille et l'attira plus près. Ses lèvres trouvèrent son mamelon, le suçant profondément dans sa bouche. La pointe dans sa bouche devint dure contre sa langue. Hermione ne tenait plus sur ses genoux. Il passa à l'autre sein, et il sentit son corps fondre contre le sien.

Ensuite il releva sa tête et doucement, taquin, captura ses lèvres, l'aiguillonna avec sa langue, l'enflamma plus encore et la dévora avec une satisfaction tangible. Elle sentit ses mains se balader sur tout son corps. Il y avait quelque chose de possessif dans le geste. De son côté, il pouvait sentir le parfum suave de son excitation qui émoustillait son système olfactif.

"Maintenant Hermione, enlève mon boxer."

La sorcière s'exécuta fébrilement, libérant une queue dure comme le roc.

"Retire ta culotte également."

Elle obéit docilement, manquant de tomber mais Severus l'attrapa fermement et lui ordonna de sa voix profonde :

"Tu vas finir ce que tu as commencé. Viens t'empaler sur mon sexe".

Hermione n'hésita qu'une demi seconde, enjamba l'homme, s'accrocha à ses bras et leva son derrière. Elle avala sa salive, positionna son entrée au-dessus de la verge bien raide et commença à glisser vers le bas. Sa circonférence était telle qu'elle dut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois, montant et redescendant doucement, de plus en plus bas. Quand elle fut totalement remplie, elle posa ses mains sur la poitrine masculine, en haletant.

"Bien, comme cela..."

Severus ronronnait, effleurant à peine un mamelon.

"Maintenant, fais-moi l'amour."

Les yeux fermés et mordant l'intérieur de ses lèvres, Hermione se releva puis, lentement, se rassit sur sa longueur. Elle le fit un peu plus vite, sous l'impulsion des grognements de Severus. Même si elle était plus que suffisamment lubrifiée, elle se sentait absolument complète.

Au début son rythme était lent, Hermione essayait de faire en sorte que son vagin s'habitue à l'intrusion de cette immense colonne de chair. Petit à petit, elle accéléra la cadence et trouva un mouvement qui lui permettait de frotter son clitoris contre lui sans véritablement monter et descendre. Finalement, elle trouva un angle différent, encerclant un peu les hanches masculines.

"Oh Dieu, comme c'est bon !"

Elle essaya de garder son clitoris contre lui, cambrant son dos dans de petits à coups.

**"**_**Oh oui !" **_

Elle appréciait cette nouvelle position de dominante, et un sourire lascif ourla ses lèvres. Severus lui répondit par un sourire narquois, devinant ses pensées. Elle était tellement belle quand elle s'abandonnait au sexe ! Sa peau si douce était comme la pâte à modeler sous ses doigts. Il la serra plus fort, laissant des contusions sur la peau délicate. Sa mâchoire se serra comme elle prit plus de vitesse. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et elle s'arqua sauvagement contre lui, abandonnant tout contrôle. Il força ses hanches à faire des mouvements circulaires, obligeant son bouton sensible à frotter la base de son sexe.

"Mmmmh, oui... je suis... si proche !"

Hermione n'était que plaisir. Le monde entier se condensait dans le point où leurs corps se rejoignaient. Rien d'autre n'existait, rien d'autre ne comptait. Le bruit de sa lourde respiration se mélangeait avec ses gémissements. Severus ne pouvait pas desserrer les dents pour parler ; il devait durer jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne. Elle était manifestement proche. Ses mains se saisirent soudainement des seins, ses doigts jouèrent avec ses mamelons. Il pinça les deux tétons, et Hermione gémit plus fort. Ses cuisses tremblaient sous l'effort.

"Severus ..."

Elle le supplia avec une note de désespoir dans un balbutiement qui fit serrer son coeur. Ses muscles se crispèrent, il combattit la douleur dans ses bourses. Malmenant plus encore les tétons effrontés, Severus essaya de lui communiquer son désir sauvage. Elle cria une fois, et son corps convulsa, ses hanches ondulant contre lui.

"Oh oui, par Merlin...", soupira-t-il. Laissant le plaisir s'emparer de tout son être, il anticipait sa prochaine libération. Il accéléra les mouvements des hanches de la jeune fille, jusqu'à ce que son phallus commençât à battre.

"Oui, ma douce. C'est bon. Ne t'arrête pas, j'y suis presque..." grogna-t-il.

Les sons qu'elle faisait entraînèrent son orgasme. Juste au moment où elle pensait qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter plus, il caressa le clitoris douloureux, et le sexe féminin se spasma en réponse. Severus s'émerveilla de la façon dont ses parois se contractaient autour de lui. Il jouit en poussant un formidable rugissement, lui le Serpentard, et déchargea sa semence en plusieurs giclées, tandis que le vagin qui l'enserrait pulsait encore, et encore, comme les répliques d'un tremblement de terre.

"Mmmmmmh!"

Hermione s'effondra sur l'homme, sa tête sur son épaule. Elle haletait, sa respiration était saccadée comme si elle avait couru un marathon. Avec un sourire las, il posa ses lèvres sur le côté de son front et ferma les yeux.

"Merci... Severus."

L'homme ne releva pas la remarque. Il culpabilisait déjà et se demandait s'il avait eu raison d'avoir des relations sexuelles alors qu'elle était pompette, et si elle ne lui en voudrait pas à son réveil (qu'il prévoyait fort douloureux) d'avoir abusé de la situation.

Hermione se glissa contre lui, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Ses cuisses tremblaient de fatigue. Elle s'endormit presqu'aussitôt d'épuisement et de trop d'alcool. Le sorcier ne bougea pas d'un pouce, attendant qu'elle soit véritablement dans les bras de Morphée. Il ne put retenir un petit ricanement lorsqu'il entendit un petit ronflement s'élever près de lui.


	19. Chapter 18 Réveil douloureux Ebats

**Notes** : mille mercis à tous, le dernier chapitre a battu le record de lecteurs

et de commentaires publiés, c'est super !

Le réveil d'Hermione risque d'être compliqué...

Excellente lecture à tous !

**Avertissement** : lemon en fin de chapitre

.

**Chapitre XVIII - Réveil douloureux Ebats amoureux**

.

Hermione se réveilla tard, à cause d'un méchant rayon de soleil qui tombait sur son visage. Elle essaya d'ouvrir une paupière, mais la luminosité lui fit plus mal encore. Elle avait l'impression que ses cheveux poussaient à l'envers. Son crâne lui faisait un mal de chien, son corps était endolori, et pour couronner le tout, elle avait une haleine de chacal.

**_"Merde ! Si j'avais su que boire de l'alcool rendait si malade, je n'en aurais certainement pas bu une seule goutte !"_**

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se remémorer la soirée mais il restait quelques blancs à combler. Elle était complètement nue alors que dans sa chambre elle se couchait toujours avec une chemise de nuit. Elle examina son corps et découvrit de multiples contusions, notamment sur les hanches comme si...

**_"Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Bon sang, j'ai couché avec Ron !"_**

Elle se souvenait vaguement qu'il avait essayé de l'embrasser, et cette image la fit aussitôt se lever pour courir aux toilettes vomir de longues minutes. Elle se brossa longtemps les dents, et pris une douche. A la vue des marques sur sa peau, elle revoyait le visage de Ron, puis un autre qui se superposait... C'était celui de Severus. Elle sortit précipitamment de la salle de bains et se rua vers le lit. Elle jeta le drap du dessus par terre et examina attentivement celui qui restait. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à chercher : elle découvrit un cheveu noir mi-long qui traînait sur l'oreiller.

**_"J'ai eu des relations sexuelles avec Severus, dans mon lit, je n'y crois pas !"_**

Petit à petit, la mémoire lui revint et elle réussit à reconstituer le puzzle de la soirée, ce qui la fit se sentir plus mal encore.

**_"Par Merlin, je lui ai sauté dessus ! Oh, comment ai-je pu agir ainsi ?"_**

Elle se souvint qu'il avait fait irruption dans sa chambre, la surprenant dans les bras de Ron. Puis... elle s'était jetée sur lui pour l'obliger à l'embrasser... et ensuite... La sorcière se sentait mal. Elle n'oserait pas se retrouver devant lui, il se moquerait d'elle, c'était couru d'avance.

**_"Flûte ! Nous sommes samedi et je dois le retrouver à dix-sept heures... Mais qu'ai-je donc fait ?"_** Réfléchissant encore **_:_**

**_"Peut-être que je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller, puisque nous avons eu des rapports après une heure du matin, donc aujourd'hui samedi..."_**

Elle s'en voulait terriblement mais également à Ron. Si cet abruti ne l'avait pas embrassée, Severus n'aurait jamais déboulé dans sa chambre et... Mais le mal était fait, il allait falloir en assumer les conséquences, et ça, c'était une autre paire de manches... Elle en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'un _"Pop"_retentit et qu'elle se retrouva face à Winky qui tenait dans sa main droite un petit flacon ainsi qu'un morceau de parchemin.

"Bonjour, maîtresse. Je vous apporte une potion de la part de Maître Rogue. Il vous fait dire de la prendre immédiatement. Il m'a chargé également de vous transmettre ce message."

Hermione haussa les sourcils puis tendit son bras pour récupérer le billet qu'elle lut aussitôt. Il était bref, bien dans le style de son mari :

_"Je t'attends ce soir, à dix-sept heures dans mes appartements, comme d'habitude. Tu peux venir en transplanant. SR"_

Elle observa le contenu de couloir jaunâtre et reconnut une potion anti-gueule de bois.

**_"Est-ce un message qu'il m'envoie ?"_******Elle déclara à l'elfe :

"Tu diras à Maître Rogue que je le remercie. Tu peux partir à présent, Winky."

La petite créature la salua et quitta la chambre aussitôt. Hermione déboucha la fiole et but le liquide au goût infâme.

"Severus pourrait trouver une recette impliquant des ingrédients plus goûteux. C'est limite si je ne vais pas tout rejeter !"

Pourtant, elle réussit à conserver le contenu dans son corps, et un quart d'heure plus tard, son horrible migraine avait totalement disparu, son esprit était plus clair. Mentalement, elle remercia son époux ombrageux.

.

**_SR HG SR_**

**_._**

.

Immédiatement après le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, auquel son épouse n'avait pas assisté, mais le contraire l'eut étonné, Rogue avait fait signe à Ron de le suivre. Celui-ci n'en menait pas large. Il savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise et qu'il allait la payer chèrement. Dès qu'il se retrouva dans le bureau du chef des Serpentards, celui-ci se retourna et le toisa de toute sa hauteur :

"Pouvez-vous m'expliquer, monsieur Weasley, pourquoi je vous ai surpris hier, en train d'embrasser _ma femme_ ?

\- Eh bien, euh... nous avions trop bu et... nous en avions envie..."

Rogue le coupa brutalement, sa baguette enfoncée sur la gorge du Rouquin :

"Vous osez prétendre que _ma femme_ avait envie de _vous_ embrasser ?

Le regard noir brûlait de fureur, mais la voix dégoulinait de sarcasme. La pointe de la baguette s'enfonça dans la peau.

"Ben, c'est-à-dire que... j'ai pensé que... si je l'embrassais... elle en aurait envie, elle aussi...

\- Je crois que vous présumez _très_ mal, monsieur Weasley. Vous n'êtes _rien_ pour elle, et ne serez jamais _rien_ pour elle, vous comprenez, jeune idiot ? Rentrez-vous bien ça dans votre crâne de piaf ! Et si jamais vous avez l'audace de recommencer à peloter _ma femme_, vous pouvez croire qu'une branche de la lignée Weasley n'engendrera jamais de descendance, est-ce assez clair pour vous ?" Ron bafouillait :

"Euh oui... je crois..." Severus poursuivit impitoyablement :

"Vous êtes mis en retenue pour deux mois avec Rusard tous les samedis après-midi, et ce à compter d'aujourd'hui !"

Ron allait répliquer, mais quand il vit les yeux plissés de Rogue le narguer, il comprit qu'il valait mieux se taire et baissa la tête en guise d'acquiescement. Severus le toisa encore quelques secondes méchamment, puis le relâcha subitement, comme s'il se débarrassait d'un insecte répugnant. Il aboya :

"Autre chose, espèce de cornichon : ne vous avisez pas de colporter dans tout le château votre comportement ignoble, car je pourrai appliquer ma sentence plus tôt que prévu ! Ne me tentez surtout pas ! Maintenant, sortez, et vite ! Je ne veux plus revoir votre faciès de crétin !"

Le Rouquin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et courut vers la sortie à toutes jambes.

.

**_HG SR HG_**

.

Au déjeuner, Hermione retrouva ses amis qui la saluèrent joyeusement, sauf Ron qui piqua du nez dans son assiette lorsqu'elle s'approcha de leur table. Son attitude l'arrangeait, elle était furieuse contre lui et n'avait pas du tout envie d'engager la conversation avec cet imbécile. Elle remarqua que Ginny, Harry et Neville avaient mauvaise mine, et comprit qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait bénéficié d'une potion contre la gueule de bois. Elle savait que Pomfresh n'en délivrait jamais, estimant que cela pouvait servir de leçon aux étudiants et éviter qu'ils ne consomment trop d'alcool à l'avenir. Elle pouvait s'estimer chanceuse d'avoir pu en bénéficier. Ginny prit la parole :

"Par Merlin Hermione ! A te voir, fraîche comme une primevère, on ne dirait pas qu'hier tu as pris une cuite carabinée ! Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme cela ! Je ne pensais pas que nous te verrions aujourd'hui..." Harry renchérit :

"Moi non plus. Tu n'arrivais même plus à articuler. Tu as un secret ?" La sorcière mentit :

"Non, non, c'est juste que j'ai la faculté de vite récupérer. Je suis de bonne constitution." Neville ajouta d'une voix éteinte :

"Eh bien, tu es vraiment chanceuse..." Harry reprit :

"Finalement, celui qui est le plus mal en point aujourd'hui, c'est Ron ! Ce matin, il s'est fait coller par Rogue pour deux mois parce qu'il a vomi sur ses chaussures en quittant la Grande Salle. C'est pas de bol, quand même !"

Hermione, saisissant ce qu'impliquait cette mésaventure, devint blanche comme un linge et eut du mal à avaler la bouchée de gigot de mouton qu'elle venait d'enfourner. Malgré elle, ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la table des enseignants et rencontra ceux de son époux, affichant une lueur goguenarde. Mortifiée, elle décida d'écourter sa présence dans la Grande Salle, et retourna dans sa chambre. En passant devant les professeurs, elle afficha un air indifférent, mais sentit un regard insistant posé sur elle.

.

**_SR HG SR_**

.

A dix-sept heures, Hermione transplana chez son mari qui l'attendait, dans une tenue décontractée. Il se tenait debout à côté du fauteuil et portait un jean bleu marine avec une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts, laissant apparaître une partie de son torse imberbe. La chemise était rentrée dans le pantalon, ses manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes. Un petit sourire narquois étirait ses lèvres.

"Bonsoir, Hermione. Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Euh, oui, parfaitement bien. Je vous remercie pour la potion...

\- Avec plaisir. Tu en avais bien besoin, après ta cuite d'hier soir."

La sorcière grimaça. Evidemment, il fallait qu'il mette l'incident sur le tapis... L'homme poursuivit tranquillement :

"Tu te rappelles _de tout_ ?" La jeune fille piqua un fard.

"Oui, je... je crois."

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui souleva le menton, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux d'obsidienne. Il susurra :

"Tu crois ou tu en es sûre ?" Elle tremblait entre ses doigts mais répondit dans un souffle :

"Je me souviens de tout.

\- Parfait. Alors nous allons éclaircir quelques points..." Hermione ferma les yeux.

"Inutile. Je vous ai dit que je me souvenais de tout." La deuxième main de Severus s'empara des cheveux et les tira en arrière, la forçant à le regarder.

"Je ne crois pas, ma chère épouse. Pour commencer, cela ne te gênait pas de me tutoyer, hier..."

Le teint de la jeune femme rougit plus encore.

"A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu me tutoieras dans le privé, mais jamais à l'extérieur."

Hermione acquiesça lentement.

"D'autre part, ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement, qui est au courant, à part Weasley, toi et moi de son agression à ton encontre ?

\- Per...sonne."

\- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi à l'avenir. Je ne tiens pas à ce que des rumeurs de cocufiage entachent ma réputation, je ne l'accepterai pas, Hermione. Tu sais de quoi je peux être capable quand je suis en colère, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle frissonna entre ses mains et ses grands yeux ambrés s'agrandirent sous la menace. Il reprit d'un ton plus doux, lâchant ses cheveux :

"Maintenant, venons-en au dernier point."

La sorcière battit des cils, secoua la tête et chuchota :

"Non... Pas ça..." Mais son mari resta imperturbable.

"La princesse de Gryffondor aurait-elle perdu tout courage ?" Il enchaîna :

" Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé, hier ?"

Le visage de la jeune fille vira carrément à l'écarlate.

"J'avais... trop bu. Je... je ne savais pas... ce que je faisais.

\- Menteuse ! Cesse de te comporter en gamine irresponsable. Tu avais l'air très déterminée malgré ta cuite..."

Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille pour murmurer :

"L'alcool fait ressortir ce que l'on a de profondément enfoui en soi. Etait-ce le cas, Hermione ? Tu apprécies quand je t'embrasse ?"

Elle aurait voulu lui répondre que non, que l'alcool lui avait faussé les idées, qu'il n'aurait pas dû en profiter, mais aucun son ne passa ses lèvres qu'elle mordillait nerveusement. De son côté, le pouce de Severus taquinait un mamelon à travers le chemisier mauve. La sorcière sentit comme une bouffée de chaleur envahir chaque cellule de son corps. Nonchalamment, l'index de son autre main jouait avec une boucle de ses cheveux, s'amusant à l'entortiller sur lui-même.

"Réponds-moi, Hermione..."

Et cette voix, profonde, basse, sensuelle, qui lui chuchotait doucement à l'oreille, envoyait des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, provoquant chez la jeune fille une forte humidité entre ses jambes. Quand Ron l'avait étreinte, elle avait été prise de nausées, mais _lui_, Rogue, l'homme le plus détestable qu'elle ait connu depuis sa première année, il suffisait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et elle n'était plus que lave en fusion. Alors elle abdiqua et rencontra le regard brûlant du sorcier qui la troublait autant. Elle approcha sa bouche de la sienne et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'elle pouvait lui transmettre. Interloqué sur le moment par son audace qui répondait pourtant à sa question, il la laissa prendre possession de sa bouche, donner le rythme avec sa langue délicieuse puis il reprit le contrôle et dévora ses lèvres de longues minutes, la laissant faible et soumise.

"Viens !" Il l'entraîna vers le lit et elle suivit docilement. Arrivés devant la couche, Severus se planta devant la sorcière.

"Déshabille-moi !"

Hermione, les mains tremblante, fit ce qu'il lui demandait, sous ses yeux sombres mi-clos qui ne perdaient rien de ses mouvements. Cette fois, elle n'eut pas besoin de la magie pour le dévêtir malgré son appréhension. Quand il fut complètement nu, il lui ordonna d'un ton autoritaire et concupiscent :

"A ton tour, enlève tout !"

Elle obéit aussitôt, tout son être brûlant de convoitise pour son époux. Elle était persuadé à présent que même sans la Liaison, cet homme serait capable de la faire fondre de désir. Il possédait un don tactile qui faisait vibrer chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses, et elle espérait qu'elle était la seule sur Terre à en profiter. Elle n'accepterait pas de partager son mari, même avec tous ses défauts, avec une autre femme. A cette pensée, elle eut un pincement au coeur qui fut rapidement balayé quand, nue devant lui, elle lut dans ses yeux combien il appréciait ses formes :

"Tu es si belle. Viens, laisse-moi t'aimer."

Elle hésita un instant, puis hocha la tête légèrement. Il n'avait besoin d'aucune autre autorisation. Elle se coucha sur le lit où il la rejoignit et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, régalant ses yeux de sa nudité parfaite. Sa main se déplaça lentement dans la vallée entre ses seins. Sa peau était chaude et aussi douce que la soie. Tranquillement, ses yeux sur Hermione, il baissa la tête et rapidement posa le bout de sa langue sur un mamelon au téton suggestif. Elle haletait délicieusement, son expression faciale oscillait entre le ravissement et l'embarras. Il descendit plus bas et aspira la petite perle rose entre ses lèvres, traçant le contour de son autre sein du bout des doigts. Elle se tortilla et gémit magnifiquement. Sa bouche revint sur sa poitrine tandis qu'une main caressait ses plis. Soudain, il mordit son mamelon et son corps se souleva du matelas, se cambrant joliment alors qu'elle criait son plaisir.

L'homme descendit et s'installa entre les jambes ouvertes et commença à lécher, sucer, aspirer le petit bourgeon si sensible durant de longues minutes. Il aimait la torturer avec plaisir. Le Serpentard festoyait entre les cuisses d'Hermione, apparemment indifférent à ses implorations :

"S'il te plaît... s'il te plaît... s'il te plaît..."

Elle essaya même de le repousser, mais il maintenait les deux cuisses écartées et poursuivit ses léchouilles sensuelles.

Un instant, Severus s'interrompit et ferma à demi les yeux de contentement ; puis il retourna à la chatte étalée devant lui, offerte. Il semblait cependant qu'il la goûtait et l'explorait cette fois plus lentement et doucement. Sa voix rauque chuchota :

"Tu as un goût de miel, ma douce, un véritable nectar des Dieux..."

Progressivement, les gémissements d'Hermione cédèrent la place à des supplications.

"Oh putain ! C'est si bon... Oooohhhh... plus... _s'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît Severus !"_

Hermione luttait toute urgence maintenant, essayant de le faire de mettre sa langue où elle en avait si désespérément besoin. Mais visiblement le sorcier semblait prendre plaisir à taquiner la jeune fille sans pitié. Inconsciemment, il se décala sur elle, sentant son sexe palpitant pressé au sommet de ses cuisses. la pointe de sa queue glissa juste au-dessus des lèvres de sa chatte et il sentit son humidité brûlante. Il grogna dans le besoin désespéré et positionna la pointe de sa queue à l'entrée du conduit étroit. Son regard lourd de désir non assouvi croisa celui de sa femme qui le suppliait de la prendre immédiatement. Il accéda à sa prière muette et s'enfonça d'un coup jusqu'au fond du canal resserré. Ils étaient tous deux tellement au bord de la jouissance qu'il ne fallut quelques violents coups de rein pour qu'ils expriment leur jouissance en criant de concert.

Severus retomba, épuisé, sur le corps de la sorcière. Tous deux avaient du mal à reprendre leur respiration, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait leur derme échauffé par leurs ébats. Hermione s'endormit peu après, pressé contre la chair pâle de son époux par un long bras.

.

**_HG SR HG_**

.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle promena son regard autour d'elle, mais elle était seule. Elle se leva pour aller se doucher lorsqu'elle remarqua un billet posé sur ses vêtements.

_"Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre, la Liaison a été complétée par deux fois aujourd'hui, c'est suffisant, et j'ai des potions à brasser ce soir et demain. SR."_ Hermione sentit une pointe de déception l'envahir. Chaque fois qu'elle pensait pouvoir se rapprocher de son mari, on eut dit qu'il faisait exprès de s'éloigner.

Elle haussa les épaules et transplana dans sa chambre. Elle découvrit un petit paquet sur son lit. Quand elle le défit, elle trouva deux petits peignes en argent qui représentaient chacun un papillon dont le bord des ailes était piqué de minuscules émeraudes. Quand elle les mit dans ses cheveux, elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient enchantés et maintenaient facilement ses boucles désordonnées. Elle chercha mais aucun message n'accompagnait le présent. Pourtant, elle devina aisément de qui provenait le cadeau. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

**_"Bon, tout n'est peut-être pas perdu..."_******


	20. Chapter 19 Rencontre avec Voldemort

**Notes** : Merci, merci, merci, aux centaines de lecteurs et surtout aux quelques commentateurs assidus

qui nourrissent ma muse ^^

**Avertissement** : description de torture en fin de chapitre

Excellente lecture à tous !

.

**Chapitre XIX : Rencontre avec Voldemort**

**.**

Hermione était enchantée de ses cadeaux d'anniversaire, appréciant tout particulièrement le pendentif offert par Ginny qu'elle avait décidé de garder autour de son cou, le plumier, la superbe robe de soirée envoyée par sa mère et, surtout, les deux peignes magiques dont elle était sûre qu'ils lui avaient été envoyés par Severus. La rose de Neville avait trouvé sa place dans sa chambre et semblait s'y plaire. Pour ce qui était de la merveilleuse écharpe de Ron, elle l'avait enfouie dans l'un de ses tiroirs, bien cachée sous une pile de vêtements.

Les jours suivants, Hermione suivit les cours avec une certaine routine. En DCFM, Rogue restait égal à lui-même, rabaissant Harry, malmenant les maisons de Gryffondor et Serdaigle, dédaignant celle de Poussouffle, favorisant toujours Serpentard.

Les cours de potions, eux, devenaient presque une corvée avec Slughorn dont l'obséquiosité la gênait. Il encensait les éléments excellents, essayant de les attirer dans la nouvelle cour qu'il remettait en place, comme le fameux _'Club de Slug' _qui existait du temps de son professorat avant 1981. Cette année, il tentait sans vergogne d'y inclure plusieurs élèves, sans regarder l'âge ou la Maison d'appartenance : Harry, _'Celui qui a Survécu'_, Cormac Mc Laggen, Blaise Zabini, Ginny, et quelques autres, ainsi qu'Hermione. N'était-elle pas considérée comme la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération ?

Harry, grâce au livre qui avait appartenu au _'Prince de Sang Mêlé'_, obtenait toujours les meilleures notes en Potions, préférant suivre les recommandations des annotations du bouquin que celles données par les autres manuels, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement Hermione.

.

_**HG HG HG**_

.

Le lundi après-midi, le Rouquin l'avait attrapée dans la serre pour lui parler :

"Mione, Mione, écoute-moi !

\- Laisse-moi Ron, je n'ai rien à te dire ! Et cesse de m'appeler par ce diminutif, je ne suis plus une gamine !"

\- Mais Mione...

\- Tu es bête ou tu le fais exprès ?"

Quand il essaya de retenir la jeune fille qui cherchait à lui échapper, elle lui retourna une gifle magistrale qui laissa une belle empreinte sur la joue gauche du sorcier. Ron prit un air d'incompréhension totale :

Mais Mione..."

Elle allait lui en coller une deuxième pour continuer à l'appeler par son diminutif mais il réussit à l'esquiver.

"Je voulais juste m'excuser pour ton anniversaire..."

Hermione répondit froidement :

"Trop tard, idiot ! Il fallait y penser avant. A partir de maintenant, je t'adresserai la parole mais de façon très limitée. Si ce n'était pour Harry, je t'ignorerai complètement, mais je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il sache ce que tu m'as fait subir. Donc, laisse-moi passer et ne me touche jamais plus, compris ?

\- Oui, oui, d'accord. Ce sera notre secret.

.

_**SR SR SR**_

.

Ses cours particuliers progressaient favorablement, Hermione arrivait maintenant à sélectionner facilement les souvenirs qu'elle désirait montrer, et fut même récompensée par une laconique phrase de Severus :

"C'est bien, Hermione."

Lors de la séance du lundi soir, elle fit exprès de lui faire voir la gifle qu'elle avait administrée à Ron, sachant que Severus apprécierait. Et ce fut le cas, un sourire sardonique éclaira le visage d'ordinaire impassible. Bien entendu, il lui retira ce souvenir, ainsi que celui que celui qui avait initié la claque, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne devant pas voir ces images...

Elle le tutoyait à présent, ce qui pour la jeune fille était une étape importante dans l'évolution de leurs relations, puisque cela les mettait sur un pied d'égalité, elle se sentait plus assurée, était moins impressionnée par le statut élève/enseignant. Mais lorsqu'elle avait voulu le remercier pour son cadeau d'anniversaire, il lui avait fait comprendre d'un seul regard menaçant qu'il valait mieux qu'elle en restât là.

En effet, Severus ne pouvait décemment avouer à Hermione que s'il avait pensé à lui offrir un présent c'est parce que Minerva l'avait tarabusté jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et aille avec elle dans une boutique de bijoux. La sorcière avait essayé de l'influencer en lui montrant des bracelets, colliers, pendentifs,... mais il n'avait pas cédé, préférant offrir à Hermione un bijou plus impersonnel. Quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur les peignes en argent, il avait immédiatement su que c'était là le présent idéal. Beau, délicat et utile. Il revoyait le fouillis des longs cheveux de sa femme qui cherchait constamment à les discipliner, mais c'était peine perdue, ils n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, comme s'ils étaient vivants. A présent, ils étaient relevés et retenus gracieusement par les deux peignes, mettant en valeur le délicat visage de la sorcière.

.

_**SR HG SR**_

**.**

_Vendredi 26 septembre - Manoir Malfoy_

Ils s'avancèrent vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui trônait sur une haute chaise, entièrement vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire, ce qui faisait ressortir son teint cadavérique. Il était chauve, n'avait pas de nez, seuls deux trous en faisaient office, ses lèvres étaient fines, blêmes. Son serpent Nagini reposait à ses pieds, endormi en apparence. Hermione tenta tant bien que mal de réprimer les tremblements irrépressibles qui s'emparaient d'elle à la vue de l'être malfaisant aux yeux rougeoyants et cruels qui semblaient la transpercer. Elle baissa la tête, comme en signe de soumission, mais c'était plus pour éviter le regard inquisiteur qui l'effrayait tant.

Elle sentit Severus qui chutait en pliant un genou devant le Mage Noir, et embrassait l'ourlet du vêtement.

"Mon Seigneur."

Hermione se courba également mais sans toucher le tissu, son regard fixant un minuscule défaut dans le carrelage. Une voix sifflante s'éleva :

"Ah, Sssseverussss, te voilà enfin, accompagné de ta jeune épouse. Ne ssssois pas timide, présente-la moi.

\- Mon Seigneur, voici ma femme, Hermione Rogue."

A présent, la jeune fille tremblait de tous ses membres. Severus prit sa main et tous deux se relevèrent, affrontant le Mal incarné. Voldemort regardait la sorcière tout en s'adressant à son disciple :

"Elle est moins jolie que la préccccédente, Sssseverussss..."

Hermione eut l'impression qu'on plantait un coup de poignard dans son coeur ; sa main se crispa douloureusement dans celle de son mari.

"Oh, oh, Sssseverussss, cccc'est qu'elle est jalouse, ta petite Ssssang de Bourbe !

\- Vraiment, mon Seigneur ?" Le ton était laconique.

Hermione sentit une main froide et squelettique s'emparer de son menton et le soulever. La voix sifflante reprit :

"Regarde-moi, Ssssang de Bourbe !"

La sorcière se concentra, essaya de réprimer ses frissons de peur puis ouvrit ses yeux qui plongèrent en Enfer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut satisfait de constater que la jeune fille ne possédait aucun don en Occlumencie. Il visita son esprit comme en terre conquise. Son intrusion était plus sournoise que celle de Severus lors des entraînements. Il sut tout de sa vie, mais son enfance ne l'intéressait pas. Par contre, il cherchait à connaître quelles étaient ses relations avec Harry, leur grande amitié avec Ron, comment ils avaient déjoué ses attaques les années précédentes. Il se retira un instant, murmurant à lui-même :

"Intéresssssant, très intéresssssant..."

Il reprit son investigation mentale, arrivant à son mariage avec Rogue, la nuit de noces, la rentrée scolaire, la dureté de son mari envers elle, en classe ou dans l'intimité, amenant un sourire malsain sur la bouche cruelle, l'agression dans le couloir par Draco et ses deux comparses... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres relâcha le menton de la jeune fille. Il s'énervait :

"Sssseverussss, je viens de voir Draco malmener ta femme... Lui as-tu rappelé où sssse trouvaient mes priorités ?"

L'interpellé se courba en affirmant :

"Certes mon Seigneur, je n'ai pas hésité à les lui souligner..."

\- Je te crois Sssseverussss. Va me chercher Narcisssssa.

\- Oui, mon Seigneur."

Il se courba pour cacher son petit sourire satisfait. Il ne détestait pas l'épouse de Lucius, mais elle l'avait obligé à prendre un Serment Inviolable afin de sauver Draco et pour prouver devant Bellatrix qu'il était un fidèle Mangemort, ce n'était donc que rendre justice qu'elle encoure la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il trouva la sorcière dans son salon, parfaitement détendue.

"Mon cher Severus, comment vas-tu ? La réunion est terminée avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

L'homme offrit un semblant de sourire parfaitement hypocrite :

"Hélas non, Narcissa. Il réclame ta présence immédiatement. "

La belle blonde s'affola aussitôt :

"Severus ! Sais-tu pourquoi il me fait appeler ?

\- Certainement à cause de Draco.

\- Par Merlin, qu'a-t-il donc fait ?

\- Je ne peux te répondre Narcissa. Tu le sauras par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, et il n'apprécie pas qu'on le fasse attendre...

\- Oui, oui ! Je te suis !" Sa voix pleine de trémolos ne trompait pas Severus.

Ils se présentèrent devant le Mage Noir, courbant l'échine. Rogue allait se retirer lorsque Voldemort lui fit signe de rester. Discrètement, il fit comprendre à Hermione de ne pas bouger, de ne pas intervenir. Elle obéit instantanément, se contentant de regarder Madame Malfoy s'avancer vers le cruel sorcier, se jetant à ses pieds.

"Narcissssssa, ton filssss m'a déplu, terriblement déplu... Au lieu de ssss'occuper de la misssssion dont il a eu l'honneur d'être chargé, il préfère jeter sssson dévolu sur la femme de Severus, et perdre sssson temps en ...

\- Mais, Seigneur, ce..."

Le ton suppliant n'échappa à personne. Une voix froide et coupante l'interrompit :

"Tais toi ! Comment oses-tu me contredire ? Crucccciiiiio !"

Le corps de Narcissa se tordit sous l'attaque violente. Il était secoué de nombreux soubresauts et tomba à terre. Le visage d'ordinaire si beau n'était plus qu'un rictus de souffrance, les yeux exorbités sous la violente douleur. Parfois, elle essayait de supplier :

"Pitié... Seigneur ! Pitié..."

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit durer la torture de longues minutes, semblant y prendre un plaisir morbide, sous le regard impassible de Rogue, et celui horrifié d'Hermione qui se sentait oppressée et totalement écoeurée. Tous deux savaient que le spectacle leur était également destiné, comme une épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de leur tête. Quand enfin le Mage Noir fit cesser le Doloris, la sorcière blonde gisait sur le sol, échevelée, complètement en sueur, flageolante. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser, sans qu'une main secourable n'ose intervenir.

"Chère Narcissa, je pense que tu devrais écrire une lettre à ton filssss afin qu'il ne ssss'écarte pas de la ligne que je lui ai fixsssée. Je te consssseille fortement de bien choisir tes mots afin d'être la plus convaincante posssssible... Maintenant, hors de ma vue, et prends la Ssssang de Bourbe avec toi quelques minutes, j'ai encore un point à discuter avec Severussss."

Les deux sorcières s'éloignèrent rapidement, pressées de ne plus être en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Celui-ci attaqua immédiatement :

"Sssseverussss, es-tu attaché à la Ssssang de Bourbe ?

\- Non, mon Seigneur, je l'ai épousée par obligation, je ne voulais pas d'elle, mais je ne nie pas qu'il est agréable d'avoir un jeune tendron dans son lit..."

Un sourire sarcastique déforma sa bouche.

"Bien, Sssseverusss, je te comprends. Un jouet ssssexsssuel à portée de main peut être très agréable. Ssssais-tu qu'elle ssse croit amoureuse de toi ?

\- Elle me fait confiance, mon Seigneur, à cause de ce fou de Dumbledore... Mais je ne ressens rien pour elle, elle m'irrite avec ses airs de 'Je-Sais-Tout'.

\- D'après cccce que j'ai vu dans sssson esprit, cccc'est elle le ccccerveau du Trio d'Or. Ssssans elle, Potter n'est rien. Détourne-la de cccce jeune idiot, fais-lui croire que tu t'attaches à elle, mais ne tombe pas en amour avec elle, elle ne vivra pas longtemps... Quand je l'emporterai lors de la Bataille Finale, elle aura perdu toute utilité et ssssera mise à mort. Avant, je l'offrirai aux fidèles lieutenants qui désireront l'utiliser ssssexsssuellement.

\- Bien mon Seigneur. Il en sera fait selon votre désir.

\- Tu peux maintenant te retirer avec la Ssssang de Bourbe."

.

_**SR SR SR**_

_**.**_

Le jeune sorcier fit une courbette et s'éloigna du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il récupéra Hermione qui buvait une tasse de thé en compagnie de Narcissa dont les mains étaient encore agitées de tremblements. La jeune fille sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, car Severus ne lui adressa pas la parole durant leur retour à Poudlard. Il lâcha un simple :

"Je vais voir Dumbledore."

Il laissa la sorcière dans ses appartements. Quand il revint une demi-heure plus tard, elle était toujours là, tordant ses mains et mordillant ses lèvres jusqu'au sang, sous la forte angoisse qui la tenaillait. Il lui parla froidement :

"Que fais-tu encore ici ?

\- Je t'attendais, j'ai besoin de savoir. Que t'a-t-il dit de si grave ?

\- Rien qui ne te concerne.

\- Je ne te crois pas ! Je suis sûre que tu me mens !"

Severus plissa ses yeux dangereusement :

"Méfie-toi, Hermione, tu sais que je n'admets pas l'insolence. Retourne dans ta chambre !"

La jeune fille craqua et se mit à pleurer.

"J'ai... j'ai...eu... si peur ! Ne...me... rejette... pas... Je... n'ai... personne... à qui... parler..."

Le sorcier allait l'attraper pour la ramener dans sa chambre, quand la teneur de ses propos fit un chemin dans son cerveau. Elle venait d'affronter Voldemort, en tenant son rôle à la perfection, et lui la rejetait parce que les dernières paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avaient fortement ébranlé. De plus, elle ne pouvait parler à personne de cette terrible entrevue, sauf à Albus ou lui-même. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et souleva son menton, comme le Mage Noir l'avait fait il y a peu. La différence, c'est que la main qui la touchait était chaude, et que dans les yeux qui contemplaient les ambres apeurés, la cruauté en était absente.

"Hermione, tu as été magnifique avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu as su lui montrer ce qu'il fallait, je te félicite."

La voix de baryton, chaude et profonde, calma la jeune fille. Elle le regardait avec les yeux brillant de fierté. Il essuya ses larmes en murmurant un charme qui effaça toute trace. Il déclara, presque gentiment :

"Tu peux rester ici. Prends ta douche et couche-toi, je te rejoindrai plus tard."

Quinze minutes après, la sorcière était allongée sur le grand lit, attendant Severus. Quand il se coucha, il n'osa pas la prendre dans ses bras. C'est elle qui se retourna et posa sa tête sur la poitrine masculine, se délectant de respirer ses senteurs boisées qui l'apaisaient. Alors il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, lui aussi humant le doux parfum de roses des cheveux touffus et ils s'endormirent ainsi.


	21. Chapter 20 Conspiration et Malédiction

**Notes** : Le terme "Merci" doit être certainement le mot qui revient le plus dans mes notes,

mais je ne sais quoi dire d'autre pour remercier les fidèles lecteurs et surtout reviewers

(Espe29, Tralapapa, sev9hermi, loveloveegypte, BellaMCarthy, chouettensucre, Aurelie Malfoy, et beaucoup d'autres...)

Excellente lecture à tous !

**Avertissement** : lemon en début de chapitre

.

**Chapitre XX - Conspiration et Malédiction**

.

Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, Severus repensa à son entrevue avec le Mage Noir puis celle avec Dumbledore.

_"Albus, vous vous rendez compte de la situation dans laquelle je me trouve à présent ? Et les conséquences pour Hermione ? Il n'y a que trois choix possibles, et aucun ne sera bon pour elle... Soit j'obéis au Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui montre de l'attachement, elle tombe amoureuse de moi, s'éloigne de Potter et est condamnée après la Bataille Finale à une mort atroce, soit je la rejette et en fais une femme brisée, et je perds la confiance de mon Maître, ou la Lumière vainc, et elle se retrouve enchaînée à un homme qui ne peut l'aimer, à moins bien entendu que je disparaisse..."_

_Dumbledore déambulait pensivement dans la pièce, une main dans son dos, l'autre s'entortillant dans sa longue barbe blanche. Parfois il s'arrêtait, murmurait des mots inintelligibles puis reprenait sa marche. Il stoppa soudainement et se retourna vers Severus, l'observant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune :_

_"Il existe une quatrième solution, mon jeune ami... Tu m'as bien dit qu'Hermione possédait de sérieuses dispositions en Occlumencie, qu'elle avait même réussi à te rejeter de son esprit ?_

_\- Oui, Albus." Rogue ne voyait pas où le vieil homme voulait en venir. Celui-ci reprit :_

_"En fait, c'est très simple, Severus... Tu vas dire toute la vérité à Hermione concernant ton entrevue privée avec Voldemort, et que tous deux vous devez faire semblant, toi de l'aimer, et elle de tomber en amour avec toi afin de tromper Jedusor." _

_Anticipant un mouvement de rejet de la part du Directeur de Serpentard, Dumbledore l'arrêta d'un geste et poursuivit :_

_"Tu vas poursuivre ton enseignement de l'Occlumencie avec elle afin qu'elle déjoue facilement les tentatives d'intrusion du Mage Noir dans son esprit, qu'elle ne lui montre que ce qu'il désire voir ou qu'il faut lui montrer... Maintenant vous aurez du temps devant vous. Je suis persuadé qu'elle est tout à fait capable d'y arriver avec ton aide !" _

_Severus comprit qu'il était inutile de discuter, Albus avait décidé pour eux._

_"Bien Albus, je lui dirai la vérité sur la discussion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et je m'emploierai à la former du mieux que je pourrai en Occlumencie." _

_Le ton irrité ne trompa guère le vieux sorcier._

_**"Severus, tu nies ce que tu éprouves envers Hermione, mais les halos bleus de la Liaison ne peuvent mentir..."**_

_._

_**SR HG SR**_

.

Maintenant, _elle_ reposait au creux de ses bras, s'y étant réfugiée dès qu'il s'était allongé à ses côtés. Dès qu'elle avait posé sa tête sur sa poitrine, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle, comme pour la protéger des dangers qui la guettaient. Elle était si jeune, et ne méritait certainement pas de mourir, oh non. Il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour empêcher que cela n'arrivât...

Lorsque Severus l'avait rejointe dans le lit, Hermione avait senti qu'il se tenait éloigné d'elle. Alors, faisant appel à son courage, elle s'était approchée de lui et avait appuyée sa tête sur le torse glabre, s'attendant à être repoussée, mais non, il l'avait au contraire enveloppée dans ses bras puissants, et elle avait aussitôt ressenti un bien-être extraordinaire, comme si sa place était là, et nulle part ailleurs.

Le jour se levait sur un nouveau samedi. Elle était sur le dos, sa chemise de nuit avait disparu et elle était totalement nue, offerte aux longs doigts chauds qui se promenaient lentement sur tous ses monts et vallées, entraînant les délicieux picotements qu'eux seuls pouvaient provoquer. Inconsciemment, son corps se cambrait, réclamant les caresses sensuelles de son mari, le seul homme capable d'assouvir sa libido.

Il souriait en constatant comme elle réagissait favorablement à son toucher. Il s'amusait à la torturer, évitant ostensiblement les lieux sensitifs stratégiques, les contournant, les délaissant, puis revenant toujours plus près des petits mamelons qui se plissaient à son approche. Elle avait voulu dormir avec lui, elle allait en subir les conséquences... Elle le supplierait pour qu'il lui accorde l'assouvissement des sens. Elle était si belle... Il admira les longs cils bruns qui cachaient les grands yeux à la chaude couleur noisette, son nez droit, ses hautes pommettes, son petit menton pointu et, surtout, cette bouche pulpeuse qui était une invitation pour les baisers. Il cessa ses attouchements, alors elle ouvrit ses orbes ambrés qui reflétaient l'incompréhension. Il accentua son sourire et fit rouler un téton entre le pouce et l'index, ne quittant pas de ses obsidiennes le regard voilé par le désir de la sorcière, et les petits gémissements qui commençaient à s'échapper des lèvres gonflées par la passion. Le ton pervers et rauque, il demanda :

"Que veux-tu, Hermione ? Que je prenne ton petit ce petit bout dans ma bouche et que je l'aspire ?"

Les grands yeux implorants le contemplaient, humides. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas, il voulait entendre sa reddition vocalement. Il répéta, tout en poursuivant sa torture physique :

"Tu veux que j'aspire tes tétons, Hermione ?

\- Oui... oui..."

Un sourire diabolique apparut sur les fines lèvres masculines qui s'abaissèrent vers le bout tentateur qui reçut enfin sa récompense : léché, sucé, aspiré, mordillé par la bouche experte, faisant se dresser fièrement le bourgeon malmené et se tortiller le corps de la jeune femme qui avait l'impression de se liquéfier. Une main sournoise rampa jusqu'à son entrejambe et écarta les cuisses qui s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes. Un index se faufila entre les plis humides et trouva le petit clitoris qui se cachait, l'asticotant, le titillant en phase avec le mamelon lutiné, jusqu'à ce que la sorcière supplie son époux :

"Sev... Sev... Viens !"

Comme s'il n'attendait que cette supplique, Severus se redressa et s'installa entre les jambes déjà accueillantes. Il attrapa ses mains dans les siennes, encadrant ses épaules, positionna la tête de son sexe durci, le frotta contre l'entrée secrète et s'élança d'un coup, pénétrant la caverne étroite et brûlante, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Le sorcier marqua une pause, se délectant de voir le jeune visage marqué par les stigmates du plaisir. Il ordonna de sa voix de baryton :

"Enroule tes jambes autour de moi, Hermione."

Elle lui obéit instinctivement, amplifiant la sensation de friction entre leurs chairs. Il s'enfonça à nouveau et ne cessa plus ses coups de hanches tant que l'extase finale ne les eut pas submergée tous les deux. Soudain Hermione se cambra, gémissant et sanglotant alors que son corps semblait éclater avec un million de sensations : la douleur et le plaisir mêlés, les picotements, la force des battements cardiaques, l'odeur du sexe et de la sueur, et son monde qui éclata dans une intense lumière blanche, entraînant la jouissance de Severus et la projection de sa semence dans les entrailles de la jeune femme.

Quand le sorcier redescendit de son plaisir intense, ce fut pour constater que sa femme s'était évanouie sous la puissance de son orgasme. Un sourire éclaira ses traits. Il déposa un léger baiser sur la bouche entrouverte et s'allongea auprès d'elle en cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

Quand ils se réveillèrent à nouveau, Hermione demanda :

"Severus, je voulais savoir... Quand nous nous sommes mariés, un halo bleu nous a enveloppés, et il en a été de même lors de nos premiers rapports sexuels. Cela a-t-il une signification particulière ?

\- Non... Non, je ne pense pas."

Hermione n'insista pas, mais le léger raidissement dans la posture de son mari lui fit penser à que ce n'était pas là la vérité, et qu'il faudrait qu'elle aille la chercher ailleurs...

.

_**HG SR HG**_

.

Winky leur avait apporté le petit déjeuner, et Hermione, affamée après leurs ébats amoureux, mangeait de bon appétit : deux oeufs brouillés, une saucisse, des haricots à la tomate et du bacon, le tout accompagné de deux toasts et de jus de citrouille. Severus la regardait avec une lueur amusée au fond des yeux charbon. Lui, comme à son habitude, s'alimentait à peine. La jeune fille se souvint qu'elle s'était promis de s'occuper de son alimentation, mais elle avait oublié, trop de choses l'avaient accaparée dernièrement. Mais maintenant, elle allait avoir plus de temps libre. Elle demanda :

"Severus, nous en avons terminé avec les cours particuliers, n'est-ce pas ?"

Mais le sorcier secoua lentement sa tête :

"Non, Hermione, ils ne font que commencer."

\- Mais, je ne comprends pas, je croyais que Vol... le Seigneur des Ténèbres était satisfait de ce que je lui avais montré ?" Son visage reflétait une totale incompréhension. Severus se leva et poursuivit en lui tournant le dos :

"Il veut que je te fasse croire que... je... me suis attaché à toi afin que tu sois totalement amoureuse de... moi, et que tu t'éloignes de Potter.

\- Mais... dans quel but ?"

Cette fois, le sorcier lui fit face :

"Il est persuadé que sans ton aide, Potter sera déstabilisé et n'aura aucune chance contre Lui...

\- Mais c'est archifaux ! Harry est un grand sorcier, et il n'a pas besoin de moi pour vaincre ce monstre ! Je me contente de lui apporter mon aide.

\- Vraiment ?" Le ton sarcastique n'échappa guère à Hermione.

"Qui a eu l'idée de reformer l'Armée de Dumbledore ? Qui a découvert que Rita Skeeter est un Animagus non déclaré ? Qui a obligé cette même sorcière à publier une interview de Potter sur le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Qui a entraîné Ombrage dans la Forêt interdite ? Tu veux que je continue ?

\- Mais... comment... es-tu au courant de tout ça ?"

La jeune fille semblait dépassée. Severus la tint par les épaules et poursuivit implacablement :

"Tu crois que jouer le rôle de double-espion ne me permet pas de découvrir ce que les gens cherchent à me cacher, Hermione ?"

Il approcha la bouche de son oreille et murmura d'un ton rauque :

"J'en sais plus sur toi et tes désirs secrets que tu ne puis l'imaginer..."

La sorcière frissonna. Elle voulut s'écarter, mais son mari la maintint fermement d'une main, et de l'autre attrapa son menton, l'obligeant à croiser ses profondeurs insondables. Il approcha sa bouche de la sienne et chuchota :

"Il s'agit d'un jeu, seulement d'un jeu que nous allons jouer de notre mieux... Pour l'instant nous n'avons pas de public, mais cela ne saurait tarder... Montre-moi tes talents de comédienne..."

Hermione déglutit difficilement et Severus abattit ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme, qui, après un moment d'hésitation, accueillit le baiser avec ferveur, leurs langues se cherchant, s'enroulant, s'aspirant... Hermione gémissait, elle perdait tous ses repères, et aussi vite qu'elle avait fondu sur elle, la bouche masculine se retira, laissant la sorcière vacillante, la bouche gonflée par le désir, les yeux vitreux. Un petit sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de Rogue qui déclara tranquillement :

"Bon, c'est plutôt concluant, pour une première fois..."

La sorcière pensa que de jouer la comédie pourrait amener son mari à éprouver de véritables sentiments à son égard...

Hermione passa la soirée et la nuit dans les appartements de Severus et refirent l'amour, sous l'emprise de la Liaison, mais prenant leur temps, tous deux cherchant à procurer le plus de plaisir à son partenaire, ce qui ne fut pas difficile...

Les cours d'Occlumencie évoluèrent très favorablement, Au bout d'une dizaine de séances, la jeune sorcière était parfaitement capable de mettre en place un bouclier mental et de bloquer les intrusions de plus en plus insidieuses de Severus. Il la complimenta, Hermione était aux anges.

.

_**SR HG SR**_

.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent plus ou moins paisiblement. En cours l'attitude de Severus envers Hermione évolua, il la traitait moins durement, ce que les autres élèves remarquèrent et apprécièrent peu ou pas du tout. Si Harry en fut plutôt ravi au début, Lavande, Ron et les Serpentards montrèrent ouvertement leur hostilité, et quelques quolibets oubliés jusqu'alors ressurgirent, blessant la jeune sorcière.

Les sortilèges informulés étaient bien entendu exigés en DCFM, mais également en classe de Sortilèges et de Métamorphose. Il n'était donc pas rare de surprendre dans les couloirs des élèves s'entraînant à lancer un sortilège sans que l'incantation ne fût prononcée.

Les séances de sélection des joueurs de Quiddisch débutèrent sous la direction de Harry. Plusieurs personnes se tenaient dans les tribunes, dont Hermione, Lavande, les soeurs Patil et bien d'autres. Cormac Mc Lagen loupa bizarrement un penalty, et Harry soupçonna Hermione d'avoir jeté un sort informulé pour punir le jeune homme qui la poursuivait afin qu'elle l'accompagne à un souper du professeur de Potions. Du coup, ce fut Ron qui fut pris comme goal, à la grande joie de ses admiratrices.

Sous l'impulsion d'Hermione, les trois amis rendirent visite à Hagrid qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis de longues semaines. Le géant semblait esseulé et les jeunes sorciers firent de leur mieux pour lui remonter le moral.

Slughorn invita directement Hermione et Harry à l'un de ses repas, mais ce dernier dut décliner l'invitation pour effectuer les heures de colle qu'il devait à Rogue, et la sorcière en fit de même, n'ayant guère envie de se retrouver au milieu d'étudiants imbus d'eux-mêmes, dont Cormac, malgré l'amicale présence de Ginny.

Une sortie eut lieu à Pré-au-Lard vers la mi-octobre, tandis qu'il fait un temps glacial et que la neige était tombée. Un grave incident se produisit au retour : Katie Bell, poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quiddisch, fut victime d'une étrange malédiction dont les trois amis furent les témoins. Ils surprirent la jeune fille à deux mètres du sol, les bras tendus, et qui poussa soudainement un horrible hurlement. Leanne, son amie ainsi que le Trio d'Or essayèrent de l'attraper mais elle tomba au sol où elle se débattit en continuant de crier. Harry comprit qu'elle était sous l'emprise d'un sortilège. Il repéra le collier qui gisait à côté de la sorcière et l'enveloppa dans son écharpe. Hagrid qui avait entendu les cris, porta Katie et l'emmena à l'infirmerie, tandis que les professeurs étaient mis au courant. Dumbledore était absent, c'est Mc Gonagall qui s'occupa de l'affaire. Harry essaya de convaincre la Directrice que c'était sûrement l'oeuvre de Draco Malfoy qu'il avait vu chez Barjow et Beurk avant la rentrée parler de ce collier. Mais Mc Gonagall lui cloua le bec en affirmant que ce ne pouvait être l'oeuvre de Draco puisqu'il était en retenue au même moment.

Quand Severus fut mis au courant, il déboula dans le bureau de la Directrice, la salua à peine d'un hochement de tête et attrapa Hermione qu'il fit sortir de la pièce. Il l'entraîna dans son bureau et dès que la porte fut refermée il demanda d'une voix alarmée :

"Hermione, as-tu touché ce collier ?" En même temps, avec sa baguette il lança des sorts de détection de magie noire autour d'elle.

"Non, non, Severus, je t'assure, je n'ai pas touché cet objet, ni de près, ni de loin."

Au bout de quelques minutes, le sorcier parut rassuré et cessa ses arabesques. Hermione le regardait, intriguée. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine en soufflant :

"Tout va bien, Severus, j'ai juste eu très froid avec ce temps glacial."

Il resta immobile quelques instants puis l'enveloppa dans ses bras. Il restèrent ainsi sans bouger, chacun se délectant du parfum de l'autre qui les apaisa. Hermione sentit son coeur se gonfler de joie : son mari se faisait du souci pour elle, et ce n'était pas de la comédie, elle avait lu au fond du regard sombre une lueur d'inquiétude avant qu'il ne reprît son visage impassible.


	22. Chapter 21 La Fête d'Halloween

**Notes** : comme d'habitude : de grands remerciements à tous ceux qui suivent et/ou commentent cette fic !

La soirée de Slughorn se déroule normalement à Noël, je l'ai avancée à Halloween...

Excellente lecture à tous !

**Avertissement** : lemon en fin de chapitre

.

**Chapitre XXI - La Fête d'Halloween**

.

Malgré les affirmations de Mc Gonagall assurant l'innocence de Malfoy pour l'affaire du collier, Harry n'en croyait pas un mot. A l'aide de la Carte des Maraudeurs, il s'aperçut que le jeune Serpentard disparaissait de Poudlard de longues heures, et cela l'inquiétait. Il était persuadé qu'il tramait quelque chose, mais quoi, cela restait encore un mystère. Harry passait également beaucoup de temps avec Dumbledore qui tenait à lui montrer quelles étaient les origines de Voldemort. Apparemment il avait connu une enfance très difficile, mais cela pouvait-il expliquer une telle haine et une telle cruauté envers les Moldus ou les Sang de Bourbe ?

Hermione savait à présent que son ami avait raison au sujet de Draco : le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait-il pas lui-même dit devant la sorcière qu'il lui avait confié une mission ? Narcissa avait même été torturée parce qu'il ne prenait pas assez à coeur ce qui lui avait été confié. La sorcière frissonna à ce mauvais souvenir. Hermione, depuis l'entrevue avec le Mage Noir, n'avait plus été agressée par Draco. Le message était visiblement bien passé, sa mère avait dû trouver les mots. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les regards venimeux qu'il lui lançait dès que leurs yeux se croisaient. La jeune fille restait sur ses gardes.

Elle ne pouvait rien dire à Harry, puisqu'ils étaient censés s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Harry et Rogue se détestaient toujours autant. Ce dernier trouvait toujours un prétexte pour rabaisser le jeune sorcier ou le punir. La jeune sorcière dut se mordre la langue de nombreuses fois pour éviter d'intervenir dans leurs échanges. Elle savait pertinemment que Severus ne le lui pardonnerait jamais, surtout devant une classe entière englobant plusieurs élèves de Serpentard. Voldemort le saurait fatalement, et elle ne souhaitait absolument pas que son mari fût encore torturé lors d'une convocation au Manoir Malfoy.

Severus, de son côté, avait trouvé comment rendre furieux Potter après Hermione. Un jour où il laissa une main s'attarder plus que de coutume sur le bras de sa femme, il releva une lueur de colère dans les yeux du jeune sorcier. Poussant son avantage, il accentua sa caresse, provoquant un sourire de contentement chez l'une, un rictus de dégoût chez l'autre. La sorcière ne s'aperçut de rien, pour elle cela faisait partie du jeu qu'ils jouaient tous les deux. Rogue exultait secrètement : il avait trouvé le point faible de Potter, comment le faire réagir négativement envers Hermione. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprécierait...

Pour fêter Halloween, Slughorn organisa une soirée déguisée le vendredi 31 octobre. Harry et Hermione faisaient partie de la liste des invités. N'osant demander à Ginny de l'accompagner, le sorcier invita Luna qui en sauta de joie. Hermione, ne pouvant y aller avec son mari qui était chargé de surveiller les couloirs du château, accepta l'invitation de Cormac, au grand désarroi de ses amis et de toutes les filles de sixième et septième années.

Quand Severus fut mis au courant, il fronça les sourcils, ayant surpris plus d'une fois le jeune homme en train de peloter une fille, jamais la même, dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il convoqua Hermione :

"Comment peux-tu aller à cette soirée avec Mc Laggen ? Tu ne connais pas sa réputation de Don Juan ? Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est d'épingler le plus de filles à son tableau de chasse, et il rêve de t'y ajouter, cela ne fait aucun doute !

\- Je n'avais pas beaucoup de choix : c'était lui... ou Ron !"

Severus grimaça:

"Vu sous cet angle, il faut avouer que c'est avoir le choix entre la peste et le choléra ! Bon, va avec Mc Laggen mais méfie-toi de lui et des boissons qu'il offre... J'ai entendu Slughorn dire que de nombreux ingrédients utiles pour préparer des potions de désir ou des philtres d'amour ont disparu de sa réserve depuis quelques jours..."

Hermione répondit vivement :

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais les ingrédients et ferai attention avant de boire quoi que ce soit...

\- Je l'espère bien, sois très prudente !"

Hermione hésita puis demanda :

"Tu ne viendras pas faire un tour à la soirée ?"

Dans les yeux de Severus passa une ombre.

"Non, je ne pense pas, je suis de service pour surveiller, je déteste Halloween et Slughorn m'horripile...

\- Bon, tant pis. Je vais me préparer."

La jeune fille aurait bien aimé savoir le pourquoi de l'aversion de son époux envers cette fête d'ordinaire si affectionnée dans le monde des sorciers. Encore un point à ajouter sur la liste des nombreux mystères entourant Severus.

.

_**HG SR HG**_

.

Hermione avait précisé à Cormac qu'elle n'arriverait pas à l'heure mais aurait un peu de retard, donc il pouvait arriver avant elle, cela ne la dérangeait nullement.

La fête battait son plein : de nombreux déguisements s'y rencontraient en double, triple exemplaires, voire plus. Les vampires (au grand dam de Sanguini, véritable prince du sang) côtoyaient des citrouilles, des sorciers ou sorcières célèbres ou encore des momies. Une ambiance de liesse commençait à régner grâce aux superbes décorations, aux cocktails et à la biéraubeurre que l'on trouvait à profusion sur les tables, accompagnés de petits fours tous aussi délicieux les uns que les autres. Slughorn voulait impressionner ses invités par la qualité de sa réception et il y réussissait fort bien. Celui-ci s'était déguisé en Merlin, prouvant une fois de plus son goût pour la modestie...

Lorsque Mc Gonagall pénétra dans les lieux avec son air revêche plaqué sur sa figure, un silence mortel s'installa immédiatement dans la pièce. Tout le monde cessa instantanément de boire, de parler ou de s'esclaffer. Tous les étudiants savaient que la Directrice de Gryffondor méprisait le nouveau Maître des Potions, et qu'elle ne s'abaisserait jamais à participer à une de ses sauteries qu'elle jugeait ridicules. Aussi son entrée jeta-t-elle un froid, et Slughorn lui-même perdit de sa superbe en bégayant :

"Mi...Minerva ? Mais... que faites- vous ici ?

\- Faire cesser ces simagrées, cher collègue. tous les étudiants sont priés de regagner leur dortoir, sur-le-champ !"

Alors que Slughorn donnait l'impression d'avoir avalé un seau de véracrasses, certains élèves commençaient à prendre la poudre d'escampette lorsqu'on vit le professeur de Métamorphoses se diriger d'un pas de souveraine vers un bol de punch et se servir tranquillement un verre, en mâchant délicatement un toast au saumon. Quand elle eut terminé de déguster le canapé, elle se lécha consciencieusement chacun des doigts de sa main. Soudain, la voix de Harry Potter retentit :

"Ce n'est pas Mc Gonagall, c'est Hermione !"

A nouveau le silence régna puis des cris fusèrent de tous côtés :

"Mais oui, c'est Hermione Granger déguisée en Minerva Mc Gonagall ! Trop fort ! Elle nous a bien eus !"

La sorcière était fière du petit tour qu'elle avait joué à l'assemblée. Elle n'avait mis personne dans la confidence, hormis la principale concernée qui n'avait été que trop heureuse de faire un pied-de-nez à son collègue masculin qu'elle jugeait trop imbu de lui-même. Elle avait trouvé l'idée d'Hermione absolument géniale et avait apporté son aide afin qu'elle lui ressemblât comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ce qui avait trahi la jeune fille était sa taille, plus petite, le regard qui n'était pas assez glacial, et les mains trop jeunes. Sinon la performance était géniale : le masque reproduisait les traits de la Directrice à l'identique, l'allure et la voix frisaient la perfection.

Hermione fut chaleureusement félicitée, le seul qui semblait ne pas approuver ce déguisement était Cormac Mc Laggen. Il faut avouer qu'être le cavalier de Mc Gonagall ne faisait guère partie de ses fantasmes. Il préférait sans conteste les jeunes sorcières. Lui s'était grimé en momie, ce qui faisait ressortir plus encore sa bouche non couverte par les bandages.

Slughorn la félicita chaleureusement, mais la jeune fille sentait l'hypocrisie dégouliner de ses phrases. Minerva serait fière d'elle...

Harry était en citrouille, ce qui le gênait fortement dans ses déplacements, alors que Luna avait opté pour une licorne, ce qui lui allait à ravir. Par contre, la corne au milieu du front posait problème : plus d'une fois elle manqua de crever l'oeil d'un camarade, elle dut donc se résoudre à l'enlever au grand soulagement de tous les participants.

Quand Severus se décida à aller jeter un oeil à la soirée du professeur de Potions, il balaya la salle de son regard inquisiteur mais ne trouva pas Hermione. Celle-ci se cachait derrière un rideau afin d'échapper aux mains baladeuses de Cormac. Rogue allait se retirer lorsque Rusard amena Draco en le tirant par une oreille, affirmant l'avoir trouvé en train de rôder dans le couloir. Slughorn, grand prince, voulut qu'on le laissât tranquille mais Severus, arguant de sa position de Directeur de Serpentard tint à se charger lui-même du jeune homme et sortit avec lui. Harry, qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, les suivit discrètement.

Rogue entraîna Malfoy dans une classe vide et Harry ne perdit rien de leur conversation. Draco parlait d'un plan qu'il devait accomplir seul, sans aide, et surtout pas avec celle de son Directeur qu'il accusait de vouloir s'approprier toute la gloire. Rogue lui parla d'un Serment Inviolable qu'il avait prononcé avec sa mère, jurant de le protéger. Mais le jeune sorcier ne voulait rien entendre et demanda à partir. La peur transparaissait dans la voix de Draco, Harry aurait pu le jurer. Finalement, Rogue laissa aller Malfoy. Harry se cacha dans une alcôve.

Quand Severus revint dans le couloir, une scène singulière se jouait devant ses yeux : la Directrice de Gryffondor marchait, accompagnée par une momie. Il s'approcha, déconcerté, ses yeux plissés formant deux fentes :

"Minerva?"

L'interpellée s'arrêta et se retourna lentement :

Le coeur de Rogue manqua un battement. Il s'avança et reconnut son épouse accompagnée de Mc Laggen. Il s'adressa directement au jeune homme :

"Pouvez-vous retirer vos sales pattes des épaules de _ma femme_, Mc Laggen ?"

Le sorcier répondit en bafouillant :

"Je... me contentais de... raccompagner Hermione dans... sa chambre...

\- C'est bien ce qui me désole. Lâchez-là et retournez à votre dortoir, je raccompagnerai moi-même _Madame Rogue_."

Cormac ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'éclipsa rapidement, trop heureux d'échapper à une sanction du Directeur de Serpentard. Quand il eut bifurqué au coin du couloir, Severus se planta devant Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé de place et demanda d'une voix suave :

"La Directrice de Gryffondor serait-elle attirée par les jeunes blancs-becs de sa propre Maison ?

\- Pas vraiment, Severus, plutôt par les jeunes professeurs de Poudlard, si possible grands, minces, bruns aux yeux charbon, minauda la jeune fille.

\- Vraiment ? Que ne l'ai-je su plus tôt, chère collègue ? Rattrapons le temps perdu !"

Joignant le geste à la parole, Severus saisit Hermione par la taille d'une main, et de l'autre lui retira le masque qui ne rendait pas hommage à sa beauté. Il colla le jeune corps contre le sien, lui faisant sentir la force de son désir. Un léger mouvement à droite du couloir mit tous les sens de Rogue en alerte. Une citrouille cachée dans le renfoncement ne perdait rien des ébats des deux époux. Quand il reconnut Potter, Severus jubila intérieurement.

Il accentua sa pression contre le bas-ventre de sa femme qui s'exclama :

"Par Merlin, jeune homme, Dame Nature a été plus que généreuse en vous dotant d'un tel appendice !"

Harry n'en revenait pas : Hermione semblait prendre un réel plaisir entre les mains de Rogue, le Mangemort, elle minaudait même... C'est alors que Severus pinça les fesses de la sorcière, apportant une horrible grimace de dégoût sur le visage de Potter.

"Eh bien, Severus, il me semble que vous vous permettez certaines privautés...

\- Je crois surtout qu'il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, chère Minerva... Montrez-moi ce qui ce cache dessous vos robes !"

Harry sentit la bile monter dans sa gorge. Ecoeuré par ce qu'il voyait, il préféra battre en retraite et laisser le couple poursuivre leurs ébats. Il avait toujours essayé d'occulter ce qui pouvait se passer entre Hermione et Rogue dans l'intimité. Mais là, il avait la preuve flagrante que le couple avait des relations sexuelles et qu'en plus son amie paraissait y prendre plaisir, ce qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas.

_**"Rogue, c'est Rogue ! Comment peut-elle le laisser la toucher ? Beurk !"**_

.

_**SR HG SR**_

.

Pendant ce temps Severus avait entraîné Hermione dans une salle de classe et avait jeté tous les sorts adéquats afin qu'ils ne fussent pas dérangés. Il poussa la jeune sorcière contre un bureau et déchira son corsage, révélant un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire, laissant deviner deux seins fermes. Il défit la jupe qui tomba au sol, fit asseoir sa femme et se glissa entre ses jambes. Son regard lourd de désir se promena sur les tendres appâts, puis sa bouche se posa sur celle d'Hermione qui l'entrouvrit aussitôt, permettant à une langue conquérante d'affirmer sa possession.

Les mains masculines n'étaient pas en reste et caressaient sensuellement la peau sensible de la sorcière qui se tortillait et poussait de petits gémissements de plaisir qui formaient une douce musicalité aux oreilles du Directeur de Serpentard. Ce dernier arracha les derniers morceaux de tissu recouvrant la peau délicate d'Hermione et pinça tendrement les jeunes tétons, les roulant, les frottant sans relâche. Il cessa de l'embrasser et descendit sa bouche humide le long du cou, de la clavicule, provoquant de délicieux frissons de plaisir pour arriver sur un bourgeon déjà durci par les caresses précédentes et qu'il se mit à téter gentiment, accélérant l'humidité qui se développait entre les jambes de la jeune fille.

Severus, alerté par le doux parfum qui commençait à régner dans la salle de classe, comprit que son épouse était plus que prête. Il se releva lentement et s'installa plus commodément entre les cuisses. Le sorcier admira le visage luisant de désir, les yeux voilés, la bouche entrouverte, les cheveux retombant en boucles sauvages.

"Hermione, regarde-moi."

La jeune femme obéit et son regard noisette croisa les sombres obsidiennes lourdes de désir. Alors il aligna son sexe et s'enfonça dans la douce moiteur accueillante. leurs yeux se plissèrent sous la montée du plaisir qui se mit à croître sous l'impulsion des coups de boutoir. Soudain, Severus posa les chevilles de la sorcière sur ses épaules, permettant une pénétration plus importante, et tous deux surent que la fin était proche. Hermione balbutiait :

"Ooooooh ... Sev... Sev... mmmmmmh ...

\- Oui, oui, Hermione... Jouis pour moi ! Viens !"

Enfin la vague libératrice les submergea, les inondant d'une violente jouissance dont ils apprécièrent chaque seconde, les yeux fermés. Quand ils retombèrent de leur extase, repus, Severus avoua :

"Il y a longtemps que je rêvais de te prendre ainsi, sur un bureau... Fantasme accompli !

\- Moi aussi, répondit doucement Hermione.

\- Alors il nous faudra renouveler l'expérience... Viens, il est temps de regagner mes appartements, la nuit ne fait que commencer..."


	23. Chapter 22 Agression à Pré-au-Lard

**Notes** : Danke schön, grazzie mille, muchas gracias, thank you, merci beaucoup, etc. à tous les lecteurs et/ou reviewers.

Excellente lecture à tous !

**Avertissement** : aucun

.

**Chapitre XXII - Agression à Pré-au-Lard**

.

Le lendemain matin, Rogue et Hermione pénétrèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Severus tenait son épouse par le coude et le lâcha lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la table des enseignants. Minerva leur adressa un petit sourire, ce qui entraîna un fou-rire d'Hermione qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la fin de la soirée d'Halloween.

_**"Par Merlin ! Si Mc Gonagall savait ce qui s'est passé sous son déguisement..."**_

Severus haussa un sourcil ironique, ce qui n'échappa point à la Directrice de Gryffondor qui s'étonna :

"Quelque chose vous amuse, Severus ? Aurai-je un brin de persil coincé entre les dents ?

\- Nullement Minerva. Hermione est tout simplement d'humeur badine, ce matin."

Discrètement, il adressa un clin d'oeil à la jeune sorcière qui se dirigea d'excellente humeur vers sa table. Malheureusement cet état d'esprit n'allait pas durer longtemps. Elle fut accueillie par une figure de six pieds de long qu'affichait Harry. Hermione s'étonna :

"Eh bien, tu traînes une gueule de bois ?"

Le sorcier répliqua aussitôt :

"Comment peux-tu t'afficher de cette manière avec Rogue ? C'est indécent, Hermione !

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Harry ? Je suis mariée avec Rogue, l'aurais-tu oublié ? Cela ne semblait pas trop te déranger en début d'année, lorsque tu as appris la nouvelle ? Tu avais confiance en Dumbledore à l'époque ?

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour se laisser peloter comme tu l'as fait hier soir !"

Hermione sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez :

"Ah, parce qu'en plus tu nous a espionnés, sale voyeur ? Quand tu sortais avec Cho Chang et que vous vous rouliez des patins dans les couloirs du château, je n'en ai pas fait tout un pataquès ! Et si tu veux tout savoir, Severus est un excellent amant !"

Harry donnait l'impression d'avoir avalé un gobi. Il ressemblait à un poisson hors de son élément naturel, les yeux exorbités, la bouche en cul-de-poule.

_**" Comment peut-elle parler de lui comme cela ? Elle l'appelle même par son prénom, comme si... comme si..."**_

Ginny, qui assistait à l'algarade, ne put se retenir de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de Harry. Neville et Ron piquaient du nez dans leur assiette, gênés de la tournure que prenait la discussion entre les deux amis.

De la table des professeurs, Rogue n'avait rien perdu de la scène qui se jouait à la table des Gryffondor et s'en frottait les mains de joie. Tout marchait comme sur des roulettes. Les images qu'il enregistrait feraient plaisir au Mage Noir, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Voulant enfoncer le clou, il se leva et se dirigea vers Hermione. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Imperturbable, il s'arrêta près de son épouse :

"Miss Granger, j'ai besoin de faire des achats à "Pré-au-Lard". Désirez-vous m'accompagner ?

\- Euh oui, professeur, avec plaisir.

\- Alors venez, ne perdons pas de temps."

Les yeux de Severus avaient tout noté des réactions négatives de Potter et s'en délectait. On eut dit un chat qui buvait du petit lait. Il reprit Hermione par le coude et ils sortirent de la Salle, tandis que Dumbledore avait un petit sourire satisfait qui étirait ses lèvres. Minerva le regarda longuement, se demandant à quel jeu jouait le vieux Directeur. Par contre, on ne pouvait contester que les époux semblaient s'entendre depuis quelque temps, et cela réjouissait la vieille sorcière.

Dans le couloir, Hermione prit la parole :

"Severus, je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner... J'ai faim... Pouvons-nous manger avant de partir ?"

Le sorcier la regarda étrangement et murmura à son oreille :

"Moi aussi j'ai faim, Hermione, très, très faim..."

Ses doigts caressaient légèrement la peau du bras, provoquant des fourmillements délicieux dans le corps de la jeune fille qui se mit à trembler. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de l'effet dévastateur qu'avait Severus sur sa libido. Sa voix de baryton, son toucher sensuel, son regard brûlant l'émouvaient complètement. Ses yeux se troublèrent, et lorsqu'il se pencha vers son visage elle crut qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais il se contenta de lui susurrer doucement :

"Et toi, Hermione, n'éprouves-tu pas la même faim que moi ?"

Sa main s'était saisie tendrement de la sienne et la posa sur le renflement révélateur du désir qui animait le sorcier. Avant même qu'Hermione pût se rebeller, Severus l'entraîna dans ses appartements...

.

_**HG SR HG**_

.

Une heure plus tard ils transplanaient à "Pré-au-Lard". Ils décidèrent de se séparer : Hermione désirait faire quelques emplettes chez Scribenpenne, tandis que Severus avait besoin de récupérer des chaudrons laissés en réparation dans la boutique de Derviche et Bang. La sorcière était ravie de sa sortie, prendre l'air lui faisait un bien fou. Ses relations avec son mari progressaient positivement, même s'il n'éprouvait pas encore de véritables sentiments d'amour envers elle, il se souciait de son bien-être et dans l'intimité lui faisait l'amour comme un amant attentionné.

Elle déambulait dans la boutique à la recherche de parchemins de qualité. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, lorsqu'elle sentit la pointe d'une baguette s'enfoncer dans son cou. Une voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt souffla dans son oreille :

"Tiens, la petite Sang-de-Bourbe, comme on se retrouve..."

Hermione tremblait de tous ses membres, elle avait du mal à respirer, une odeur de sueur fit monter la bile dans sa gorge. L'homme se collait contre la jeune fille, empêchant tout mouvement. Il lança un sort d'insonorisation et poursuivit :

"Jette ta baguette par terre, immédiatement !"

La sorcière obéit et laissa glisser sa baguette qui résonna en tombant par terre, eux seuls pouvant entendre le bruit. Dolohov jubilait : la petite garce lui avait échappé lors de l'attaque dans le Ministère, mais à présent elle était entièrement à sa merci. Il murmura :

"Tu es plutôt bien roulée, pour une telle erreur de la nature..."

Sa main gauche se faufila sous la blouse de la sorcière et pinça méchamment un mamelon, faisant crier Hermione et monter les larmes dans ses yeux. La baguette s'enfonça plus encore dans la chair tendre. Une sueur froide coula le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune fille.

"Tais-toi, petite salope, ou je te tue dans l'instant. Nous allons aller dans un endroit plus tranquille..."

"Tu n'iras nulle part, Antonin. Et sûrement pas _avec elle_."

Hermione n'avait jamais été plus heureuse d'entendre la voix calme et froide de son mari. Dolohov relâcha légèrement la pression de sa gorge. Elle inspira plus facilement.

"Severus, allons, pourquoi ne la partagerions-nous pas ? Après tout, j'ai fait ma demande, elle aurait dû m'appartenir...

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, elle est à moi et... tu sais bien que je n'aime pas... partager mes jouets..."

La main de Rogue était crispée sur sa baguette et il brûlait d'envoyer le Mangemort rejoindre les Enfers. Il fit un effort surhumain pour rester calme. Il poursuivit d'un ton doucereux :

"Tu ne voudrais pas contrarier le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il a des projets pour elle... Je doute qu'il apprécie ton agression envers ma femme..."

Entre-temps Dolohov s'était retourné vers Rogue, se servant d'Hermione comme bouclier humain. Severus pouvait lire l'appréhension dans les grands yeux ambrés ainsi qu'une lueur de confiance dirigée vers lui. Brusquement, Rogue releva sa manche gauche et commença à appuyer le bout de sa baguette sur l'hideux tatouage qui recouvrait son avant-bras en déclarant de sa voix onctueuse :

"Il est temps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit mis au courant de ton initiative, tu ne crois pas, Antonin ?"

Le visage de l'agresseur blêmit aussitôt, tandis que la peur déformait les traits de son visage. Il capitula :

"Bien, bien, Severus, inutile de le prendre comme ça... Tiens, tu peux récupérer ton bien !"

Il poussa violemment Hermione vers son mari , non sans lui avoir au préalable soufflé dans l'oreille :

"Nous nous retrouverons, Sang-de-Bourbe..."

Le Mangemort disparut tandis que Severus récupérait dans ses bras une Hermione tremblante mais soulagée. Elle se serra contre lui, alors qu'il vérifiait que Dolohov ne l'avait point meurtrie. Il prit son menton entre les doigts, observant attentivement le visage et d'une voix inquiète demanda :

"Tout va bien, Hermione ? Il ne t'a pas fait subir de violences ?

\- Non, non, tout va très bien, ne t'inquiète pas, tu es arrivé à temps, heureusement...

\- Bien, nous allons rentrer immédiatement à Poudlard, il faut que je prévienne Dumbledore de cette attaque. Les Mangemorts deviennent de plus en plus téméraires, cela ne me dit rien qui vaille..."

La sorcière acquiesça lentement. Elle récupéra sa baguette et ils rentrèrent au château avec leurs achats. Severus ne le montrait pas mais au fond de lui une rage terrible le consumait. Durant le retour Hermione voulut savoir :

"Comment as-tu su que j'étais en danger, Severus ?"

Le sorcier prit sa main dans la sienne et expliqua :

"Grâce à notre alliance, elle m'a brûlé, j'ai compris immédiatement qu'un péril te menaçait."

Hermione toucha sa bague qui était encore chaude et comprit alors que sous l'effet de la peur elle n'avait pas ressenti la brûlure de son anneau. Elle se serra tendrement contre son époux et posa sa tête sur son épaule en murmurant :

"Merci, Severus." Il ne la repoussa pas.

.

_**SR HG SR**_

.

"Albus, il faut prévenir l'Ordre, et qu'ils envoient des Aurors à Pré-au-Lard, les élèves ne seront pas en sécurité autrement. Si Dolohov a eu la témérité d'y aller, c'est que d'autres l'auront également. Il nous faut être très vigilants et mettre les étudiants en garde lors des prochaines sorties... Peut-être même les annuler..."

Le vieux Directeur ne cachait pas son inquiétude :

"Oui, tu as raison, Severus. Nous allons prendre les mesures qui s'imposent. Je vais immédiatement envoyer un message à mon ami Alastor pour l'informer des derniers rebondissements. Je te remercie. Tu peux rejoindre ton épouse..."

Le jeune sorcier ne releva pas la dernière remarque. Il savait pertinemment que le vieil homme cherchait à l'embarrasser. Il détourna la conversation :

"Albus, montrez-moi votre main. Il faut que je vérifie l'évolution du mal."

Le Directeur ôta son gant blanc et montra sa main nécrosée à Rogue. Celui-ci secoua sa tête :

"Hum ! Le poison continue sa progression, mais plus lentement qu'auparavant. Les philtres que je vous prépare vous soulagent-ils, au moins ?

\- Oui, oui, mon ami, n'aie pas d'inquiétude, tout va bien, je ne souffre plus autant. Tu as vraiment un don pour préparer les potions de guérison, bien plus que Slughorn...

\- Oh, pour le dépasser dans ce domaine ce n'est guère difficile, il paraît même que Potter y arrive ! Il n'était pourtant pas doué quand je lui enseignais cette matière...

Un petit sourire ironique étira les lèvres du vieil homme.

"Je crois que tu exagères un peu, mon ami... Bon, tu peux te retirer. Je vais avertir l'Ordre.

\- Au revoir, Albus."

Severus se retira immédiatement et prit la direction de ses appartements.

.

_**HG SR HG**_

.

Hermione patientait sagement dans le fauteuil de son époux. Quand celui-ci arriva, elle se leva immédiatement et interrogea :

"Alors, qu'en pense le Directeur ?"

Severus lui adressa un léger sourire :

"Il va prendre les mesures qui s'imposent, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. La prochaine fois que tu iras à Pré-au-Lard en compagnie de tes amis, ne t'éloigne pas d'eux et garde bien ta baguette à portée de main. Des Aurors seront certainement envoyés pour surveiller le village. Dumbledore devrait faire une annonce lors du prochain repas dans la Grande Salle."

Changeant de sujet :

"Bon, il est temps que nous nous mettions au travail. Je vais dans mon laboratoire, tu peux rester et réviser ici.

\- Merci Severus, répondit doucement Hermione.


	24. Chapter 23 Retour à la case départ

**Notes** : Merci comme toujours aux fidèles lecteurs et/ou reviewers

Cette fic se déroule sur les deux dernières années scolaires d'Hermione à Poudlard...

Excellente lecture à tous !

**Avertissement** : lemon au milieu du chapitre

.

**Chapitre XXIII - Retour à la case départ**

.

Les relations entre Hermione et Harry étaient tendues depuis leur altercation dans la Grande Salle. Ils n'étaient pas définitivement fâchés mais s'adressaient la parole le moins possible. De plus, la manière dont Harry ne jurait que par le manuel du Prince de Sang Mêlé horripilait terriblement la jeune fille. La préparation de toutes les potions réputées difficiles en sixième année n'était pour lui qu'un parcours de santé, au grand dam de la sorcière. Lorsqu'elle avait essayé de lui dire de se méfier des annotations de ce sorcier dont on ne connaissait rien, il lui avait ri au nez et l'avait traitée de jalouse et d'envieuse parce qu'elle n'était plus la première de la classe en Potions. Hermione s'était vexée et lui avait rétorqué qu'il n'était qu'un sorcier immature.

Autre chose chagrinait Hermione. Malgré ses longues recherches dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, elle ne trouvait rien d'intéressant sur les halos concernant les unions magiques. On eut dit que tous les livres intéressants avaient disparu de la circulation. Même Madame Pince n'avait pu l'éclairer, comme si elle avait été frappée par un sort d'amnésie. Les registres eux aussi semblaient incomplets, comme si quelqu'un essayait d'effacer toute trace des bouquins qui intéressaient la sorcière. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution : fouiller dans la Réserve.

Elle profita d'un soir où elle devait effectuer son tour de garde dans les couloirs après 21 heures. Quand son camarade retourna dans sa chambre de préfet après leur tournée de surveillance, elle se désillusionna et arriva devant la porte de la bibliothèque. L'ouvrir fut quasiment une simple formalité pour la jeune fille, le sort qui protégeait la porte n'étant pas des plus compliqués à défaire. Par contre, quand elle parvint à la Réserve, ce fut une autre paire de manches. Elle passa une bonne demi-heure à effectuer des contre-sorts, et lorsqu'enfin la porte s'ouvrit, elle faillit s'écrier : "Victoire !"

Elle pénétra à pas de loup dans la pièce interdite et s'aventura entre les rayonnages. Beaucoup de livres anciens trônaient sur les étagères, dont un certain nombre respirait la magie noire. Elle réprima un frisson de peur. Enfin, elle mit la main sur le livre qu'elle cherchait : 'Mariages : Liaisons et Halos'.

Soudain, un léger bruit derrière la fit sursauter, son coeur se mit à battre violemment la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle se retourna, sa baguette à la main, pointée vers l'intrus.

"Hermione ? Que fais-tu dans la Réserve à cette heure tardive ?"

Evidemment, ce ne pouvait que _lui_...

"Eh bien... je..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le livre s'envola de la main gauche d'Hermione pour atterrir dans celle de son mari. Il observa rapidement l'ouvrage et demanda avec un soupçon de colère dans la voix :

"Que fais-tu avec ce livre ? Que cherches-tu ?

\- Des réponses à des questions que je me pose et auxquelles tu refuses de répondre...

Le sorcier s'énerva, montrant le livre :

"Ce n'est qu'un ramassis d'inepties écrit pour les petites filles au coeur d'artichaut !"

Tout en parlant, le bouquin s'éleva dans les airs et retrouva sa place sur son étagère.

"De quoi as-tu peur, Severus Rogue ?"

Le visage masculin se ferma aussitôt. Mais Hermione poursuivit, sans quitter des yeux son époux :

"Es-tu donc incapable d'aimer ? Pourquoi cela te fait-il si peur ?"

Une lueur dangereuse s'alluma dans les obsidiennes. Hermione comprit immédiatement son erreur et recula instinctivement tandis que le sorcier avançait sur elle, plein d'une rage froide. Alors elle lui lança :

"Tu vas me punir, c'est ça ?"

L'homme stoppa son mouvement, les yeux plissés, lisant l'appréhension dans les yeux d'ambre qui le contemplaient. Il reprit sa marche, plus lentement. Il l'attrapa par le bras et ils sortirent de la bibliothèque, tandis que Severus lançait les sorts de protection. Une fois dans le couloir, il enveloppa la jeune fille dans sa cape en lui murmurant d'un ton inquiétant à l'oreille :

"Le plaisir peut être lui aussi une forme plus subtile de punition, Hermione, tu vas l'apprendre à tes dépens..."

.

_**HG SR HG**_

.

Elle ressentit le mouvement familier du transplanage et quelques secondes plus tard ils se retrouvaient dans la chambre de Severus. Avant même que la sorcière puisse réagir, elle se retrouva allongée sur le lit. Un instant plus tard, il y avait un bandeau sur ses yeux, et la perte de la vue semblait intensifier tous les autres sens, surtout celui du toucher et de l'odorat. Les effluves de bois de santal montèrent à ses narines et l'émoustillèrent. Hermione sentit le matelas se creuser sous le poids de Severus qui se coucha à côté d'elle. Totalement impuissante, Hermione se raidit comme le sorcier la déshabilla lentement, la laissant à sa merci, totalement nue. Elle n'avait pas froid, elle sentait la chaleur du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

Il amena ses doigts contre son sexe. Il n'y avait pratiquement pas de pression, mais instantanément, une étincelle éclata, puis grandit dans le noyau de la sorcière, la faisant trembler très légèrement. Elle ne pouvait pas voir la réaction de son mari, mais elle entendit un petit rire sarcastique, et se sentit presque violée par ce ricanement. Puis, il y eut plusieurs longs doigts sur son sexe, se déplaçant devant ses lèvres pour caresser et effleurer le minuscule nœud rose, centre de tous les plaisirs. Sous l'influence de la Liaison, le corps d'Hermione, qui n'avait pas besoin de préliminaires, se cambra automatiquement vers les mains expertes.

Les caresses de Severus étaient douces, légères, provoquant un petit nœud de désir qui grandit entre les jambes d'Hermione comme les attouchements intimes du sorcier devinrent progressivement plus rapides. La jeune fille essaya de combattre la montée du plaisir, quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Elle resta aussi immobile que possible, refusant de rencontrer le toucher de son époux. Elle se mordit également les lèvres, répugnant à répondre par un seul bruit de sa bouche. La sorcière n'était certes pas en mesure d'empêcher les sensations qui la parcouraient, mais elle ne voulait pas donner à Severus la satisfaction de ses réponses orales.

"Par Merlin, tu es déjà trempée," roucoula l'homme. Doucement, il porta sa main sur le visage d'Hermione, enlevant l'humidité de ses joues. Puis, la sorcière entendit un froissement de tissu comme Rogue enlevait ses vêtements. Il saisit les hanches de la jeune fille, écarta ses cuisses et, sans avertissement, enfouit sa bite épaisse dans la caverne chaude et humide, forçant la jeune fille à laisser échapper un cri de plaisir sous l'agression soudaine. Il s'écria :

"Hermione!"

Severus savait ce qu'il faisait, et poussa sa queue dans un angle vers le haut, de manière à frapper le point G de la sorcière à plusieurs reprises. Il connaissait son corps par coeur. Rapidement, une chaleur commença à se développer dans les reins d'Hermione, qui ondula à travers son ventre et tout son corps, faisant s'ériger ses tétons. Essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait à ne pas réagir, la jeune fille s'accrochait fermement au drap, tenant une poignée de tissu dans chacune de ses mains. Elle serra les poings plus en plus fortement au fur et à mesure de la montée du plaisir, puis la bouche de Severus embouchait un mamelon, l'allaitant tout doucement.

"Arrête!" supplia la jeune fille, comme les poussées ferventes de Severus s'intensifiaient, afin qu'elle puisse entendre un son humide entre ses jambes.

"Severus, s'il te plaît, arrête ! S'il te plaît, arrête !"

Mais tous deux savaient que c'était un mensonge. Ensuite, le sorcier leva les jambes d'Hermione, de sorte qu'elles étaient sur ses épaules, et lança ses hanches en avant, empalant Hermione toujours plus profondément. Il posa une main sur le derrière, pétrissant avidement la fesse rebondie, ainsi la chatte d'Hermione frottait contre le bas-ventre masculin. Elle sentit à nouveau l'orgasme qui croissait entre ses jambes, provoquant de délicieuses démangeaisons. La bouche de Severus se posa à nouveau sur son mamelon, et elle explosa. Il y eut des étoiles clignotantes devant ses yeux et son bassin fut poussé sur les hanches du sorcier. Hermione tenta de retenir un cri, mais ne put pas tout garder et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. La voix rauque énonça lentement :

"C'est bien, Hermione, mais nous n'avons pas terminé, cela ne fait que commencer..."

Et il s'enfonça encore une fois dans sa moiteur, dans un mouvement langoureux.

_**"Par Merlin, va-t-il me faire jouir à nouveau ?"**_

Hermione ne voulait pas; non, elle ne voulait pas. Mais peu après, un autre orgasme se forma entre ses jambes, celui-ci beaucoup plus fort que le dernier. Elle sut qu'elle était perdue et s'abandonna à la vague qui l'emporta dans la jouissance. Mais Severus n'en avait pas terminé avec elle. Le ruban disparut et elle put contempler le visage de l'homme qui avait décidé de la faire jouir maintes et maintes fois. Elle le regarda avec des yeux suppliants mais il n'y avait aucune pitié dans le regard sombre où brillaient deux charbons ardents.

Il se remit à marteler son corps, accroissant une fois de plus l'excitation dans le corps juvénile.

Après le cinquième orgasme, Hermione se sentit vidée de toute énergie. Son corps avait capitulé depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait même plus la force de garder les yeux ouverts. Elle se laissa sombrer dans une bienheureuse inconscience.

Quand elle se réveilla plusieurs heures après dans sa chambre, elle crut avoir rêvé que Severus l'avait épuisée par de nombreux orgasmes. Mais la douleur et l'humidité entre ses jambes lui firent comprendre que tout était réel.

Avait-elle également rêvé les paroles prononcées par Severus dans le creux de son oreille au moment où il vidait enfin sa semence dans son ventre :

"Il ne peut y avoir que cela entre nous, ma douce, seulement du désir..."

Elle aurait voulu lui répondre qu'il ne pouvait pas faire comme si elle n'éprouvait pas de sentiments, qu'elle était une personne à part entière, mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait basculé dans le néant .

.

_**SR HG SR**_

.

Leurs relations qui s'étaient grandement améliorées avant l'incident de la Réserve semblaient être retournées au point de départ. Le reste de la semaine fut tendue entre les deux époux, ce qui n'échappa à personne, élèves comme enseignants. La jeune sorcière ne se présenta pas aux cours particuliers de son mariqui ne la réclama d'ailleurs même pas. En cours de DCFM, Rogue ignorait royalement Hermione, et on ne voyait plus les époux se rapprocher comme auparavant. Ce qui, bien entendu, fit le bonheur de Harry et Ron ainsi que des Serpentards qui détestaient la Princesse de Gryffondor.

Forcément, Voldemort fut mis au courant et convoqua Severus le vendredi soir. L'homme à la face de serpent était furieux. Severus était prosterné à ses pieds, attendant la sanction du Mage Noir :

"Severusss, je sssuis très mécontent de toi ! Ne t'avais-je point demandé de faire tomber en amour la Ssssang-de-Bourbe avec toi ? J'ai appris par Draco que vous étiez en froid alors que jusssqu'à présent le plan sssemblait foncttttionner parfaitement ?

Rogue osa répondre :

"Difficile de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout avec une gamine que je n'apprécie guère...

\- C'est pourtant cccce tu vas devoir faire, Sssseverusss, tu vas mettre de l'eau dans ton vin et adoucccir ton fichu caractère, compris ?

\- Oui... Mon Seigneur... Je vous obéirai."

Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres fines du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui ajouta :

"Pour que cccce soit bien clair pour toi, cher discccciple, je veux que tu partes avec un petit ssssouvenir..."

Il leva sa baguette et le jeune sorcier eut l'impression qu'un millier d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc traversaient son corps de part en part. Il tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas se crisper pour que la douleur ressentie soit moins violente, mais peine perdue, il souffrait mille maux et avait du mal à respirer. Quand enfin, quelques minutes plus tard, le sort malfaisant fut levé, Severus gisait sur le carrelage du Manoir Malfoy, complètement épuisé et endolori. Il entendit comme à travers un brouillard la voix de son maître :

"Ne me déççççois plus, Sssseverusss !"

.

_**HG SR HG**_

.

De retour à Poudlard, après être passé à l'infirmerie où Pomfresh soigna de son mieux Severus, celui-ci alla rejoindre Dumbledore dans son bureau. Contrairement à son habitude, le vieil homme n'affichait pas un air jovial. Quand il fut mis au courant de la convocation, il hocha la tête horizontalement, les sourcils froncés :

"Severus, mon ami, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Vous sembliez avoir trouvé un terrain d'entente avec Miss... euh, Hermione. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

\- Bon sang, Albus ! Comment puis-je lui laisser croire qu'un avenir commun radieux nous attend ?"

A ce moment-là la porte du Bureau pivota sur elle-même, laissant passer la Directrice de Gryffondor, l'air passablement furieux. Le jeune sorcier s'énerva :

"Eh bien, il ne manquait plus que l'avocate de la veuve et de l'orphelin !

\- Je t'en prie, Severus, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. Nous devrions être capables de mener une discussion entre adultes intelligents..."

L'interpellé ricana :

"Oh, je sais parfaitement ce que vous avez en tête tous les deux... Comment pouvez-vous imaginer que je puisse faire croire à Hermione que... de... m'aimer est la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver ? Elle ignore tout des atrocités que j'ai pu commettre dans le passé, et celles que je serai obligées d'effectuer dans le futur... Même si j'en réchappe, croyez-vous que le monde sorcier oubliera que j'ai été un Mangemort ? Même parmi les membres de l'Ordre certains n'ont aucune confiance en moi !"

Se tournant vers Dumbledore :

"Votre cher ami Maugrey Fol Oeil, par exemple. Il ne cache guère sa suspicion à mon égard..."

La vieille Ecossaise interrompit la diatribe, ne quittant pas Severus de ses yeux globuleux :

"Hermione est une jeune femme plus intelligente que la moyenne et qui saura faire la part des choses..."

A son tour le Directeur de Serpentard coupa la sorcière d'un ton sarcastique :

"Je suis un homme laid, vieux comparée à elle, solitaire, avec un mauvais caractère... Pouvez-vous imaginer Hermione s'épanouir en ma compagnie, à l'Impasse du Tisseur ? Pourquoi pas avec une ribambelle de marmots braillants qui seront attachés à mes basques ?"

Cela fit sourire Minerva, tandis que Dumbledore reprenait la parole :

"Vous avez des caractères plus compatibles que ce que tu imagines, Severus. De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, Voldemort t'a donné un ordre direct, tu ne peux passer outre..."

Une grimace déforma les traits du jeune sorcier.

"Je ne le sais que trop...

\- Je vais convoquer ta femme demain matin et lui faire comprendre qu'il lui faut reprendre vos relations là où elles en étaient il y a quelques jours.

\- Très bien, nous verrons cela demain. Je ferai... des efforts. Je vous laisse."

Au moment où le Serpentard passa à côté de la sorcière, celle-ci lui souffla rapidement :

"Tout le monde a le droit de connaître le bonheur, Severus, même toi..."

Il ne s'arrêta pas et ne répondit rien.


	25. Chapter 24 Le Bal de Noël

**Notes** : Quelques jours de plus pour poster un nouveau chapitre, mais j'étais partie

quelques jours me mettre au vert... sans ordinateur... Pour me faire pardonner, un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude ^^

Merci aux lecteurs et reviewers ! Excellente lecture !

**Avertissement** : lemon en fin de chapitre

.

**Chapitre XXIV - Le Bal de Noël**

.

"Sorbet citron !"

La porte du Bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Hermione où l'attendait Dumbledore.

"Ah, Madame Rogue, ponctuelle, comme toujours !"

La jeune fille répondit par un sourire coincé, sachant pertinemment pourquoi le Directeur la convoquait, et elle n'avait pas du tout envie de l'aider à entamer la discussion difficile qui s'annonçait. Elle fit mine de s'intéresser au portrait d'un ancien dirigeant de Poudlard qui semblait somnoler. L'homme était assez âgé, une barbe et des cheveux gris, avec des yeux noirs au regard sournois. Il déplut fortement à la jeune fille car le sorcier, qu'elle avait déjà vu dans un tableau au Square Grimmaurd, appartenait à la lignée Sang Pur des Black, et méprisait ouvertement les Sang de Bourbe.

"Hermione, je sais que vous traversez une période quelque peu tendu avec Severus, mais il serait judicieux que essayiez de reprendre là où elles en étaient il y a peu de temps...

La sorcière répondit vivement :

"Non, c'est terminé ! J'ai fait des efforts, de très gros efforts même, et maintenant j'arrête ! Severus est un homme impossible, il n'y a pas moyen de s'entendre avec lui, j'abandonne.

\- Allons, allons, vous ne pouvez dire pareille chose. Pensez à l'Ordre et à la sécurité de votre propre époux."

Hermione se hérissa :

"Le problème c'est que cela ne marche que dans un sens : je suis toujours en train de faire des compromis, de jouer le jeu que l'on attend de moi, me mettant à dos mes propres amis, mais lui ne pense jamais à ce que je peux ressentir. Je jette l'éponge, tant pis !

\- Par Merlin, Hermione, vous ne pouvez agir ainsi ! Severus ne peut se permettre de perdre la confiance de Voldemort ! Lors de sa dernière convocation, il a d'ailleurs été sévèrement puni pour votre éloignement...

La sorcière serra ses poings et ferma douloureusement ses yeux, imaginant sans peine ce sous-entendait la punition... Elle se reprit et souffla :

J'exige que le professeur Rogue me présente ses excuses, et alors je reprendrai le jeu !

\- Des excuses ? Severus ? Allons, Hermione, je pense que vous mettez la barre un peu trop haute...

\- C'est à prendre ou à laisser, je ne changerai pas d'avis, monsieur le Directeur !"

Le vieil homme leva ses yeux au ciel, légèrement dépassé par les évènements. Hermione se dirigea vers la porte :

"Transmettez mes desiderata au professeur Rogue. Au revoir !"

.

_**SR HG SR**_

.

"Que me dites-vous ? Je dois maintenant faire des excuses à Hermione ? Il n'en est pas question !"

Albus essaya de temporiser :

"Tout doux mon ami ! Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux !"

La cape noire de Rogue virevoltait autour de lui, signe d'une grande agitation, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

"Ma réponse est : _'Non !'_ L'impudente ! Comment ose-t-elle ?

\- Ne sois pas aussi catégorique, Severus... N'oublie pas les dernières blessures que Voldemort t'a infligées...

Le jeune sorcier le coupa brutalement :

"Ce n'est pas la première fois, et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière !

\- Severus, il suffit ! Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps, il est impératif que vos rapports reviennent à la normale. Cesse de considérer Hermione comme une enfant, elle est _ta femme_ et veut être considérée sur le même plan d'égalité, et je ne lui donne pas tort... Débrouille-toi mais il faut que tu ailles la retrouver et que vous vous expliquiez ! Vos cours particuliers doivent également reprendre, les enjeux sont trop importants et... si Voldemort te convoque à nouveau avec ta femme, il faut qu'elle soit à nouveau capable de le tromper... Il n'y a que toi qui puisses l'aider, je suis trop faible pour m'en charger, et je dois m'occuper de Harry Potter..."

Une grimace déforma les traits de Severus à l'évocation du nom du jeune sorcier.

"Vous m'en demandez de plus en plus... Je n'ai plus mon libre-arbitre depuis longtemps."

L'amertume perçait dans la voix de Rogue qui fit demi-tour soudainement et sortit sans même prendre la peine de saluer le Directeur qui s'interrogeait sur la suite des événements.

.

_**HG SR HG**_

.

Hermione était devant la porte des appartements du Directeur de Serpentard. Elle avait reçu une injonction écrite de Dumbledore lui demandant de reprendre les leçons particulières avec Rogue le jour même. Elle n'avait pas osé utiliser le transplanage de sa chambre aux pièces privées de Severus. Elle toqua deux fois, et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Son mari l'attendait, debout, près de l'entrée, essayant sans nul doute de l'impressionner par sa stature imposante. Ils se dévisagèrent sans mot dire, puis le sorcier attaqua :

"De retour pour nos séances d'Occlumencie ?

\- Oui, parce que Dumbledore me l'a ordonné."

Le ton était cassant. Un sourire sarcastique apparut sur les fines lèvres masculines. Hermione se fâcha, sa main se crispait sur sa baguette, ce qui n'échappa guère à l'oeil exercé de Severus. La sorcière demanda :

"Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

\- Tu veux sans doute que je te présente des excuses pour t'avoir donné de multiples orgasmes ?"

La sorcière se mit à rougir comme une pivoine. Elle lança :

"Oh ! Tu es impossible ! Tu mériterais que..."

Mais déjà Severus avait enveloppé la jeune femme entre ses bras, tenant sa baguette pour l'empêcher de lancer un sort cuisant. Le doux parfum de roses monta à ses narines, l'amadouant :

"Bon, Hermione, tu as gagné : excuse-moi pour t'avoir... - il la sentit frémir contre lui - punie d'horrible façon, et ne pas te considérer comme tu le mérites."

La sorcière le regarda les sourcils froncés, étonnée de cet aveu qu'elle attendait pourtant, cherchant dans les yeux charbon l'ironie habituelle mais elle ne put y lire que de la sincérité. Sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus, elle se décrispa et l'homme la relâcha. Il poursuivit :

"Il est temps de nous remettre au travail, nous avons perdu beaucoup de temps. Et pour venir me rejoindre, tu peux utiliser le transplanage direct."

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête.

Ils reprirent leurs relations quasiment là où ils en étaient restés avant l'incident de La Réserve, même si leur proximité fut moins ostentatoire qu'auparavant.

Trois semaines avant Noël, Dumbldore annonça lors d'un déjeuner à la Grande Salle qu'un Bal serait organisé le vendredi 19 décembre, tenue de soirée exigée. A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, ce fut la liesse générale chez tous les étudiants, y compris chez les professeurs... ou presque.

Quinze jours avant la date fatidique, après l'un de leurs séances d'Occlumencie, juste avant qu'Hermione ne s'en retourne dans sa chambre, elle prit une grande inspiration et demanda d'une traite, ses mains serrées l'une contre l'autre :

"Severus, veux-tu être mon cavalier pour le Bal de Noël ?

\- Hélas non, Hermione, j'ai déjà une cavalière..."

La sorcière encaissa difficilement la nouvelle, c'était comme si un coup de poignard lui perforait le coeur. Elle se détourna rapidement, voulant cacher les larmes qui commençaient à brouiller sa vue et disparut de la pièce, murmurant un _"Au revoir_" quasi inintelligible.

.

_**HG SR HG**_

.

_Bal de Noël - Vendredi 19 Décembre_

_._

Hermione avait apporté beaucoup de soin à sa tenue. Elle portait la robe de soirée offerte par sa mère lors de son anniversaire et elle lui allait à ravir. C'était un fourreau en taffetas fushia qui épousait ses formes, laissait deviner la naissance de ses seins voluptueux, faisait ressortir son teint diaphane et rehaussait la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle avait longuement hésité puis décidé d'utiliser les deux peignes enchantés de Severus. Elle avait opté pour un chignon aux faux airs de _'coiffé/décoiffé'_. Ses grands yeux de biche étaient délicatement maquillés, ses longs cils ourlés par du rimmel, les paupières par un fard mauve. Evidemment, du rouge à lèvres rose givré pour décorer ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle s'adressa un clin d'oeil dans le miroir, plutôt satisfaite de son apparence.

Comme pour le Bal du Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers,_ les murs de la Grande Salle avaient été recouverts d'un givre argenté étincelant, et des centaines de guirlandes de gui et de lierre s'entrecroisaient sous le plafond parsemé d'étoiles. Les tables des différentes maisons avaient disparu, remplacées par une centaine de tables plus petites, éclairées par des lanternes, autour desquelles pouvaient s'asseoir une douzaine de convives._

Quand Hermione descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle de bal, des _'Oh !'_ émerveillés surgirent d'un peu partout, de nombreux garçons mais également de certaines filles. Même à la table des professeurs, des exclamations de ravissement fusèrent également : Hagrid, Minerva, Binns et Slughorn qui ne put se retenir de lancer une remarque grivoise avec un sourire en coin :

"Par Merlin, on peut dire que Miss Granger est plutôt bien roulée, on ne le dirait pas quand elle est en classe, avec sa tenue estudiantine..."

Mc Gonagall lui lança un regard désapprobateur, choquée par la réflexion déplacée de son confrère.

Evidemment, Rogue affichait son habituel air impassible, mais Dumbledore aperçut ses mains crispées sous la table et son regard plus noir que jamais. Lorsqu'il vit qui était le cavalier d'Hermione, il faillit recracher la gorgée de Whisky _'Pur Feu' _qu'il était en train d'avaler.

En effet, Harry Potter s'avançait vers la sorcière et lui tendait son bras, qu'elle prit aussitôt en lui adressant un sourire radieux. Ils allèrent s'installer à leur table où les attendaient Ginny et Dean, Ron et Lavande, Neville et Luna, Parvatil et Cormack, Padma et Seamus. Lavande avait du mal à cacher la jalousie qui couvait dans son regard, surtout en voyant Ron dévorer des yeux la Princesse de Gryffondor. Elle s'était pourtant mise sur son trente et un, avec sa robe rouge très décolletée, mais son maquillage outrancier la rapprochait plus d'une péripatéticienne que d'une femme fatale, alors qu'Hermione était _femme_, tout simplement... Et pas une personne dans la Grande Salle n'eut dit le contraire...

Pour l'occasion, le punch et la Biéraubeurre étaient autorisés pour les élèves de sixième et septième années. Un magnifique saladier de punch trônait au milieu de chaque table des étudiants concernés, pour les autres le sempiternel jus de citrouille. De nombreux mets étaient également disposés, tous aussi attrayants les uns que les autres.

La soirée s'annonçait gaie et insouciante, un léger brouhaha planait dans la salle. Les bals étaient rares à Poudlard, aussi les élèves étaient-ils surexcités, très volubiles. Dumbledore enveloppait la Salle de son regard bienveillant. Pourtant, il restait persuadé que cette belle harmonie n'allait pas durer. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder les regards brûlants de haine que Severus posait sur Harry chaque fois qu'il touchait son épouse pour comprendre qu'un clash allait se produire à un moment donné du bal. Ginny Weasley semblait elle aussi ne pas vraiment apprécier les gestes parfois trop familiers du jeune sorcier envers son amie.

Quand tout le monde eut fini de grignoter les délicieux toasts préparés par les elfes, l'orchestre commença à jouer, attaquant par la traditionnelle valse, Le Beau Danube Bleu. Les professeurs devaient ouvrir le Bal. Dumbledore invita Mc Gonagall, Hagrid Bibine et, à la surprise générale, quand Rogue se dirigea vers le professeur Vector, celle-ci lui tendit la main et les trois couples s'avancèrent au milieu de la piste. Un pincement au coeur grandit dans la poitrine d'Hermione qui ne diminua pas lorsqu'elle remarqua que la cavalière flirtait outrageusement avec son mari et que cela ne semblait nullement déplaire à celui-ci. Il semblait prendre un réel plaisir à danser avec la séduisante Septima, dont la robe noire moulante mettait en valeur son corps plantureux. Severus était, une fois n'est pas coutume, vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon noirs, et cela le rendait presque... sexy... aux yeux de nombreuses élèves.

La jeune fille ignorait ce que le professeur d'Arithmancie pouvait susurrer à l'oreille de Severus, mais cela semblait être d'une extrême drôlerie car il lui souriait comme il n'avait jamais souri à Hermione, et la manière dont le corps féminin se collait à son mari faillit la faire sortir de ses gongs.

Heureusement, la valse prenait fin, et les étudiants allaient pouvoir danser à leur tour sur un slow. Hermione ne devait pas oublier pourquoi elle était la cavalière de Harry. Ils s'élancèrent à leur tour sur la piste, suivi par de nombreux autres couples, tandis que Severus et Septima restaient en couple.

Hermione enroula ses bras autour du cou de son camarade qui lui enserra la taille fine de ses mains. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre ; plusieurs personnes ne ratèrent rien de la scène. Après avoir vu Vector et Rogue ensemble, ses scrupules s'envolèrent. Le plan mis au point par _La Princesse de Gryffondor_ pour éveiller la jalousie de Ginny semblait fonctionner parfaitement. Bien que dansant avec Dean, ses yeux se focalisaient sur le couple ami. La belle brune chuchota dans le creux de l'oreille de Harry :

" Ginny est absolument furieuse de nous voir ensemble. Je suis persuadée que tu as toutes tes chances auprès d'elle..."

Le sorcier se mit à rougir furieusement.

"Bon, je vais l'inviter dès que le slow se terminera..."

Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de finaliser sa décision que Rogue fonçait sur lui :

"Potter, je pense que vous avez assez dansé avec_... ma femme_... Otez vos mains de sa taille. Nous devons avoir une petite discussion... en privé."

Sans même laisser le temps à l'un ou l'autre de réagir, Rogue attrapa fermement sa femme par le coude et l'entraîna d'un pas rapide vers l'extérieur sous les regards curieux des participants, celui furibond de Septima. Le sorcier marchait si vite qu'Hermione, gênée par sa robe qui ne lui laissait pas une grande amplitude entre ses jambes, avait du mal à le suivre et trébucha deux fois ; mais l'homme n'en avait cure et ne ralentit pas. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le parc du château totalement recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige. Soudain, Severus se retourna, fit passer sa femme sous les branches givrées du saule pleureur, l'agrippa par les épaules et la colla contre le tronc de l'arbre.

Ils étaient à l'abri des regards curieux et Rogue, pour empêcher que quiconque puisse écouter leur conversation, lança rapidement un _"Muffliato !"_

"Par Merlin Hermione, à quoi penses-tu jouer en t'affichant avec Potter et en le laissant te tripoter comme si vous étiez ensemble ?"

Le regard était empli d'une rage froide. La jeune fille qui n'avait rien dit jusque là explosa à son tour :

"Ah, parce que _Monsieur_ qui courtise une prof c'est tellement plus convenable, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours deux poids et deux mesures ! Je ne me suis pas plus mal conduite que toi, mon cher...

\- Tais-toi idiote, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! C'est l'Ordre qui m'a demandé de tenir Septima à l'oeil, car on la soupçonne d'être une espionne aux services du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

\- Ben voyons, tout le monde sait que notre professeur d'Arithmancie est un Mangemort ! N'importe quoi !"

Severus secoua violemment Hermione par les épaules, faisant s'entrechoquer ses dents.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas que des Mangemorts pour le servir, d'autres sorciers ou sorcières le font pour l'appât du gain, ou pour un poste très avantageux, tout simplement !"

Mais la jeune sorcière était irritée et jalouse au point de ne pas écouter les arguments imparables de son mari. Ses petites mains se mirent à tambouriner sur le torse de Severus.

"Donc, pour lui tirer les vers du nez tu dois coucher avec elle, c'est ça ?"

Excédé par le comportement de sa femme qu'il jugeait totalement puéril, voulant faire taire cette bouche qui ne proférait que des inepties, Severus se saisit du chignon qu'il tira en arrière, entraînant le basculement de la tête d'Hermione. Quelques larmes de douleur apparurent au coin des yeux noisette, mais il s'en moquait. Les yeux de jais se plissèrent dangereusement :

"Bon sang Hermione, tu l'auras voulu... S'il n'y a que cela pour te faire taire..."

Et ses lèvres fondirent sur la bouche comme un prédateur sur son innocente proie, pillant impitoyablement les douces lèvres qui n'eurent d'autre choix que de s'ouvrir et de laisser passer la langue inquisitrice. Aussitôt, des vagues brûlantes parcoururent le corps d'Hermione qui sentit ses jambes faiblir. Le sorcier sentit sa capitulation et affirma plus encore sa domination, se délectant des petits gémissements qu'elle laissait échapper malgré elle. Il voulait la punir pour son attitude déplacée avec Potter, mais dès qu'il eut goûté la saveur sucrée de sa bouche il oublia tout.

Alors il voulut plus. Il lâcha le chignon qui s'écroula en boucles folles sur les épaules et le dos de la sorcière qui se laissa enivrer par les effluves boisés qui embaumaient son espace vital. Il lança plusieurs enchantements afin qu'une douce chaleur régnât sous le saule, que personne ne pût les découvrir et qu'elle se retrouvât totalement nue, offerte à ses désirs. Il se contenta de défaire son pantalon et son boxer.

Severus commença par caresser langoureusement les petits tétons qui se dressèrent et se plissèrent automatiquement sous sa touche. Il pencha sa tête et les suçota doucement l'un après l'autre, roulant le voisin entre ses doigts calleux, entraînant des frissons de plaisir chez la jeune fille. Une main curieuse descendit vers le Mont de Vénus, puis plus bas.

Il rit doucement comme son doigt se mit à tourbillonner dans son canal serré tandis que son pouce taquinait son nœud, et elle se tordait sur sa main, sa respiration devenant inégale. Le sorcier exigea :

"Je veux que tu te donnes à moi librement."

Hermione baissa les yeux vers lui, impuissante, ses hanches frottant les siennes, sachant que son humidification ne pouvait lui être cachée, incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux brûlants lui firent comprendre qu'il était plus affecté que ce qu'il semblait, et son regard tomba plus bas, sur le ventre plat, sur le sexe engorgé se déplaçant entre ses cuisses écartées alors qu'il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et se mit à l'embrasser durement.

Elle se haussa contre lui, sentant le phallus épais se presser contre sa moiteur, et il gémit contre sa bouche. Ses doigts serraient ses hanches alors qu'elle sentait la pointe de sa bite sonder ses plis humides, glisser le long de sa fente humide jusqu'à ce qu'il trouvât son entrée. Elle gémit quand il se poussa en avant puis glissa entre ses murs serrés avec une pénétration brutale avant de bondir de nouveau en elle avec une férocité qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle pouvait à peine penser alors que son corps s'étirait autour de lui, en prenant tout de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il glissât profondément à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui instinctivement, le rapprochant, serrant étroitement son corps autour de lui, s'accrochant à ses épaules.

"Dis-moi," murmura-t-il alors qu'il commençait à ralentir ses coups de boutoir, transperçant la chair, la forçant à accepter la bite imposante. Un gémissement échappa des lèvres de la sorcière impuissante, tandis que sa main se ferma possessivement sur sa poitrine, envoyant des frissons de chaleur entre ses cuisses, le pouce caressant la délicieuse pointe des plaisirs.

"Severus, s'il te plaît" haleta-elle, se cambrant contre lui.

"Dis-moi ce que tu veux..."

Elle gémit comme il se figea l'intérieur d'elle, et son vagin se desserra autour de lui en signe de protestation.

"Je te veux," murmura-t-elle, et un sourire courba ses lèvres et illumina ses yeux.

"Enfin..." soupira-t-il.

Ses lèvres s'inclinèrent et se posèrent sur celles d'Hermione, sa langue puisant dans la bouche humide. Ses mains glissèrent sous son derrière en la soulevant plus fermement contre lui, commençant à conduire en elle avec des mouvements longs et puissants, et elle s'arqua contre lui, s'ouvrant de plus en plus à chaque poussée fulgurante. Ses yeux d'obsidienne se réduisirent à de simples fentes quand il baissa les yeux vers elle, regardant son visage expressif qui rougissait tandis qu'il pillait son doux corps. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses fesses comme il la transperçait, faisant fusionner son corps avec le sien, ses gémissements le rendant fou de désir. Elle se tordait sur toute sa longueur alors qu'il l'empalait, poussant vers le bas pour répondre aux coups féroces de son amant.

La sorcière était insensible à l'oppression des doigts sur ses cuisses, ou à la rugosité des poussées exigeantes alors qu'il la prenait sauvagement. Son besoin était aussi désespéré que le sien et ils se cramponnaient l'un à l'autre. La sueur coulait entre ses seins à chaque poussée. Ses gémissements emplirent ses oreilles comme Severus la possédait, faisant frémir son corps, tandis qu'une tension croissait entre ses cuisses écartées. Son souffle s'arrêta dans sa gorge lorsque le pouce masculin puisa dans le nid humide de boucles au sommet de ses cuisses, pour trouver la petite perle rose cachée dans leurs profondeurs. Hermione sentait son corps brûler alors qu'il la transperçait avec la colonne épaisse de son arbre, que sa bouche se mit à sucer son cou pendant qu'il taquinait le petit bourgeon pulsant entre ses cuisses.

"Severus," gémit-elle en frémissant autour de lui, ses doigts griffant son dos alors que des picotements de plus en plus intenses parcouraient sa peau chaque fois qu'il plongeait en elle. Il attrapa ses poignets, les faisant glisser au-dessus de sa tête, comme il l'emmenait vers l'extase. Il sentit son fourreau serré qui se contractait autour de lui, l'aspirant de plus en plus. Son regard brouillé verrouilla le sien comme il l'emmenait vers la jouissance. Le corps luisant de la sorcière se cambra et ses seins tressautèrent sous la force des coups de boutoir. Quand l'homme ne put plus se retenir, il se déversa en elle, la remplissant avec sa semence, ses doigts croisés avec les siens, épinglés contre le mur, laissant échapper un cri. Son regard ne la quittant toujours pas, il la fit jouir avec les ultimes coups brutaux. Quand finalement ils reprirent leur respiration, les mains d'Hermione glissèrent sur ses épaules de son mari, et la jeune fille posa lourdement sa tête sur l'épaule musclée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand ils reparurent au bal, tout le monde comprit d'où ils venaient. Les cheveux d'Hermione, si bien coiffés auparavant, croulaient sur son dos, désordonnés, et son visage trahissait une violente passion. Cela ne fut pas du goût de Vector, qui lança un regard haineux en direction de la jeune fille. Mais Severus n'adressa pas un regard vers sa cavalière et entraîna sa femme vers ses appartements.

"La nuit ne fait que commencer, chère épouse, nous sommes déjà samedi..."


	26. Chapter 25 Préoccupation et Invitation

**Notes** : Tout plein de remerciements aux personnes qui poursuivent la lecture de cette fic

et en particulier aux reviewers ! Excellente lecture à tous !

**Avertissement** : petit lemon en fin de chapitre

.

**Chapitre XXV - Préoccupation et Invitation**

.

Le jour se levait dans le donjon, sa lumière passait à travers le vitrail, s'éclatant en une myriade de minuscules rayonnements qui agaçaient le visage d'Hermione qui n'avait pas envie de se lever, du moins pas encore... Elle se sentait fourbue, son corps était encore endolori de trop d'amour. Severus l'avait éreintée cette nuit. Après être revenus du Bal, il l'avait entraînée dans sa chambre et l'avait possédée plusieurs fois, l'épuisant complètement mais la laissant comblée.

_**"Par Merlin, cet homme est insatiable !"**_ Mais au fond d'elle elle savait qu'elle ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire. S'il existait un Dieu du sexe, alors il ne pouvait être que Severus... Elle étira ses membres engourdis comme un petit chat, poussant un formidable bâillement qu'elle tenta aussitôt d'étouffer avec une main. Elle sentit alors de longs doigts partir à l'exploration de son corps, une peau brûlante qui recouvrait la sienne, tandis qu'une bouche affamée laissait une traînée humide le long de sa colonne vertébrale...

"Mmmmmh, Severus, je suis fourbue, et j'ai une faim de loup, je voudrai déjeuner..."

Elle devina qu'il souriait quand il lui répondit au creux de son oreille :

"Moi aussi j'ai une faim de loup, ma chère épouse..."

.

_**SR HG SR**_

.

Ils étaient descendus prendre le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle qui était quasiment vide, beaucoup d'élèves préférant traîner au lit après la soirée arrosée de la veille, d'autres préparant leurs bagages pour partir en vacances dans leur famille. Hermione passa fièrement devant la table des professeurs, ignorant superbement le regard haineux que lui lança Septima Vector, qui n'avait pas apprécié que Severus puisse la planter sur la piste de danse pour aller _baiser_ une étudiante, fut-elle sa femme. Après tout, le sorcier ne lui avait-il pas dit que ce mariage n'était qu'une mascarade ? Apparemment cela ne le gênait pas de sauter sur la péronnelle pour assouvir ses besoins alors qu'elle-même aurait été plus que disposée à lui rendre ce service... Décidément, cet homme était imprévisible, mais c'est ce trait de caractère qui l'attirait également chez ce sombre collègue.

Hermione se dirigea vers Harry et Ginny qui étaient déjà attablés, et se jetaient des coups d'oeil furtifs, arborant un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Ils attaquèrent avec appétit les mets proposés devant eux. Quand la jeune rouquine attrapa la même orange convoitée par Harry, ils piquèrent un fard lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent et les retirèrent aussitôt, comme s'ils avaient reçu une décharge électrique.

_**"Bon, leurs relations sont sur la bonne voie, c'est déjà ça..."**_

Soudain, quelques chouettes et hiboux s'engouffrèrent par les fenêtres ouvertes afin de délivrer leurs missives aux étudiants concernés. Hermione savourait tranquillement son jus de citrouille lorsque son volatile lâcha une lettre devant elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnut l'écriture de sa mère mais il disparut rapidement après les premières lignes :

.

_Londres, le 20 Décembre 1996_

_Hermione,_

_Nous espérons avec ton père que tout va bien pour toi, que ce soit pour tes études ou concernant ta vie maritale dont tu ne nous parles jamais. Nous nous inquiétons à ton sujet et aimerions savoir si ton époux est correct avec toi..._

_En effet, des rumeurs malsaines circulent sur lui. Nous avons eu la visite de l'Auror Alastor Maugrey. Ton père lui a offert du Whisky de trente ans d'âge, et après quelques verres il a insinué que ton mari serait au service de Voldemort, qu'il serait un traître, et que Dumbledore n'aurait jamais dû lui faire confiance. Il ne cessait de répéter :_

_"Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours."_

_Il nous a fait froid dans le dos bien que ses paroles puissent être mises sur le compte de son ébriété. Nous ne savons plus que penser car le Directeur de Poudlard, lui, semble avoir une totale foi en ton époux. _

_De plus, l'Ordre veut nous faire déménager car il semblerait que nous faisions partie de la liste des personnes que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut éliminer._

_Nous aimerions te revoir avant notre départ prévu dans une dizaine de jours. Ce serai bien que vous veniez tous les deux pour les Fêtes de Noël, pour le repas de midi du 25 Décembre, par exemple. Ainsi, nous pourrions nous faire plus facilement une opinion sur cet homme. Tiens-nous au courant de votre décision._

_Nous t'embrassons tendrement, tes parents anxieux_

.

Severus avait bien sûr remarqué qu'Hermione avait reçu une lettre, mais la réaction de la jeune femme le laissa perplexe. Elle avait pâli à la lecture du pli, puis, sa lecture terminée, elle avait jeté un regard inquiet dans sa direction. Il supposait que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Septima essayait d'attirer son attention mais en vain, le sorcier se préoccupait plus de la missive qui perturbait autant son épouse. De toutes façons il saurait bientôt de le fin mot de l'histoire.

La jeune fille écourta son petit déjeuner, et en passant devant les enseignants, elle s'approcha de Dumbledore, sa lettre à la main et lui demanda :

"Monsieur le Directeur, pourrais-je avoir une entrevue avec vous assez rapidement, je vous prie ?

\- Très certainement, Hermione. Je vous attends dans une demi-heure dans mon bureau. Vous connaissez déjà le mot de passe," lui répondit le vieil homme en la regardant avec un air attristé par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

.

_**HG SR HG**_

.

Hermione pénétra dans le bureau où l'attendaient Dumbledore et... Severus. Devant l'air étonné de la jeune fille, le Directeur expliqua :

"J'ai demandé la présence de votre mari car je pense qu'il est concerné par la discussion que nous allons avoir."

Son interlocutrice ne répondit de prime abord rien, puis s'exprima :

"J'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents disant qu'ils sont en danger et que l'Ordre veut les déplacer, est-ce exact ?

\- Malheureusement oui, Hermione. Grâce aux informations recueillies par Severus, nous avons appris que vos parents figuraient sur la liste des Moldus que Voldemort veut supprimer."

La sorcière réprima de son mieux un frisson d'angoisse, mais sentit une forte oppression dans sa poitrine. Ses mains étaient si fermées que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Rogue prit à son tour la parole :

"Oui Hermione, tes parents vont devoir déménager sous la protection de membres de l'Ordre, cela devient trop dangereux pour eux de rester dans leur maison, ils sont la prochaine cible des Mangemorts...

La voix glaciale de la jeune femme coupa la phrase :

"Et pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas prévenue ? - Elle montrait la lettre - Si ma mère ne me l'avait pas écrit, j'en aurais été informée quand ?"

Dumbledore expliqua :

"L'Ordre a jugé préférable de mettre le moins de personnes dans la confidence afin de mieux assurer la sécurité de vos parents. Nous sommes entourés d'espions, et le moindre faux-pas peut avoir des conséquences très graves, notamment pour Severus... Vous êtes la mieux placée pour le savoir..."

Hermione acquiesça de la tête, même si en son fort intérieur elle estimait que l'Ordre aurait dû la tenir au courant. Elle essaya de lire dans les yeux de son mari, mais comme à son habitude, il n'affichait qu'une impassibilité au fond de ses profondeurs insondables. Le Directeur s'approcha de la sorcière et reprit :

"Sachez Hermione que Severus voulait que nous vous informions de ces circonstances particulières, mais il n'a pas eu droit au chapitre et sa proposition a été rejetée."

La jeune femme adressa un regard de reconnaissance à son époux dont le visage ne reflétait toujours aucune émotion.

"Severus, j'ai besoin de te parler...

\- Pas pour l'instant, nous avons des choses à planifier avec Le Directeur... Mais nous pourrons nous retrouver à seize heures dans mes appartements, transplanage direct autorisé."

Hermione eut un instant d'hésitation puis acquiesça doucement. Elle jeta un dernier regard sur les deux hommes, referma la lourde porte du Bureau derrière elle et s'en retourna vers sa chambre. Elle essaya de réviser mais elle restait perturbée par le contenu de la lettre qu'elle relut plusieurs fois. Elle ressentait une profonde irritation à l'encontre de Maugrey Fol Oeil : comment osait-il mettre en doute l'intégrité de Severus ? S'il avait vu dans quel état pitoyable il pouvait revenir d'une réunion avec Voldemort, il changerait peut-être d'opinion envers son mari... Elle se mit aussitôt à éprouver un fort ressentiment envers l'Auror.

.

_**SR HG SR**_

.

Hermione se présenta chez son époux à seize heures tapantes. Comme souvent, Severus était assis à son bureau, affairé à corriger les derniers devoirs rendus avant les vacances et ne releva pas la tête lorsqu'il entendit le bruissement caractéristique du transplanage.

"Severus... il faut que je te parle... Aie au moins la courtoisie de me regarder..."

L'homme s'interrompit, sa plume en l'air et leva son visage blême. Il s'aperçut immédiatement que la jeune femme n'était pas dans son assiette : ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, prêtes à couler, et elle mordillait avec nervosité sa lèvre inférieure. Il repoussa sa chaise et s'approcha de la sorcière. Sans réfléchir, elle tendit une main frissonnante vers lui et il s'en empara aussitôt, l'enveloppant dans ses doigts chauds et réconfortants.

"Sev... Severus... J'ai peur... pour mes parents..."

Les douces lèvres tremblotaient. Le sorcier, murmurant une incantation, passa son pouce sur ses grands yeux humides puis descendit sur la joue, empêchant les larmes de tomber et la bouche de trembler. Il ouvrit ses bras et Hermione se réfugia contre le torse puissant, appréciant sa chaleur apaisante, son réconfort naturel associé aux arômes rassurants du bois de santal.

"Chuuuut, calme-toi. Il ne leur arrivera rien Hermione, je te le promets. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'ils soient mis en sécurité."

La voix profonde de baryton pénétrait l'esprit de la sorcière et l'apaisait, presque malgré elle. Elle sut qu'il disait la vérité et ils restèrent ainsi, debout, de longues minutes, une main masculine massant doucement le cuir chevelu d'Hermione, jusqu'à ce que Severus sentît la jeune fille se décontracter complètement contre lui. Elle releva son visage et il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Mais cette fois, c'était différent : non pas un baiser annonciateur d'ébats amoureux, mais de ceux que l'on donne pour apaiser, rassurer, la seule véritable consolation qu'il pouvait offrir sans arrière-pensée.

Le sorcier les dirigea vers le fauteuil de cuir où il s'installa, entraînant Hermione qu'il assit sur ses genoux. Celle-ci appuya sa tête sur la poitrine de son mari qui laissa son nez savourer le parfum de roses qu'exhalait le fouillis des cheveux. Ses doigts jouèrent négligemment avec l'une des boucles brunes, l'entortillant sur son index.

Hermione se sentait rassérénée. Severus semblait être à l'écoute. C'était peut-être le moment ou jamais de profiter de cet état de grâce qui n'était pas courant. Elle se jeta à l'eau, mais sans oser regarder les obsidiennes :

"Severus ? L'homme répondit par un borborygme sans cesser d'entortiller la mèche autour de son long doigt pâle.

\- Mmmmmmh ?"

Elle énonça dans un souffle :

"Mes parents souhaiteraient que nous allions manger chez eux pour Noël..."

Elle sentit un raidissement dans la posture du sorcier qui cessa aussitôt de tripoter la boucle, sa main se crispant cruellement dans les cheveux, obligeant Hermione à relever la tête et à croiser les pupilles à demi cachés sous les yeux plissés.

La poitrine du sorcier se serra douloureusement. Il n'avait jamais connu la chaleur d'un véritable foyer. Son père, Tobias Rogue, un Moldu, n'avait été qu'une brute épaisse alcoolique maltraitant sa femme dont il avait haï le statut de sorcière et à qui il avait interdit de pratiquer la magie sous son toit, une maison lugubre située près de plusieurs usines désaffectées dans un quartier excentré et pauvre de Londres. Il n'avait jamais eu non plus le moindre geste tendre envers son fils qu'il avait rejeté dès qu'il avait su que lui aussi possédait des pouvoirs magiques. Severus avait aimé sa mère qui le lui avait bien rendu, mais elle était morte prématurément, sans doute suite aux mauvais traitements de son mari, mais celui-ci ne fut jamais inquiété. Il mourut quelques années après sa femme, à la suite d'une cirrhose.

Lorsque Severus avait été appelé au Collège de Poudlard, il n'avait été que trop heureux de quitter une demeure où il n'avait connu qu'une enfance misérable, sauf quand il l'avait rencontrée, _elle_, le seul rayon de soleil de sa jeunesse, mais elle avait préféré son ennemi juré... Il en était devenu solitaire et amer.

Hermione, comme lui, était enfant unique mais il avait lu dans son esprit, lors de leurs premières séances d'Occlumencie, qu'elle avait vécu dans un foyer aimant et protecteur. Elle était à mille lieues de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, et d'ailleurs il n'avait pas envie qu'elle le sache, personne ne devait savoir ce qui se cachait chez Severus Rogue, hormis Dumbledore qui connaissait tout de lui, et à qui il avait juré une absolue fidélité.

Noël, pour le sorcier, ne signifiait guère un moment unique de partage et de convivialité en famille comme pour son épouse. Cette tradition ne signifiait même rien pour lui. Mais il lut dans au fond des yeux noisette un tel espoir qu'il n'eut pas le coeur de la décevoir, surtout avec l'épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de la tête des époux Granger.

La jeune fille crut lire dans le regard sombre une douleur fugitive, et s'attendit à ce qu'il la rabroue, aussi fut-elle fort étonnée quand il lui répondit calmement :

"Bien, nous irons manger pour le repas du 25 décembre, mais je préfère te prévenir, Hermione, je ne suis pas du genre à faire des cadeaux, ni à en recevoir, j'espère que tu as bien compris ?"

Mais la sorcière était si contente qu'il ait accepté l'invitation aussi facilement, qu'elle enfourcha de ses jambes celles de Severus et qu'elle voulut l'embrasser sur la joue, mais comme il tourna la tête au même moment, son baiser atterrit sur ses lèvres. Ils restèrent interdits tous les deux un instant, puis Hermione décida qu'il était enfin temps qu'elle prenne les commandes des opérations, car c'était toujours lui l'instigateur de leurs relations sexuelles, sauf lors de sa soirée d'anniversaire, quand elle avait été pompette...

Elle força doucement la bouche de sa langue humide et il consentit à entrouvrir ses lèvres, laissant pénétrer le muscle insidieux qui s'enroula autour du sien, et un ballet sensuel commença, tandis que les mains de la jeune fille s'égarèrent sous la robe du sorcier, la défirent ainsi que la chemise blanche, dévoilant un torse blanc et glabre, parsemé de fines cicatrices, et décoré de deux mamelons sombres. Hermione cessa le baiser et pinça doucement les tétons, reproduisant les gestes érotiques que l'homme pratiquait si souvent sur elle. Severus se repaissait de la hardiesse de la sorcière, et garda les yeux mi-clos, tous ses sens en alerte, se contentant de caresser lentement le dos et les cuisses du corps féminin qu'il déshabilla d'un sort informulé.

Hermione, à présent totalement dénudée, se pencha et prit l'un des petits bourgeons dans sa bouche, l'aspirant, le suçotant, le mordillant, souriant en elle-même de le sentir durcir sous son traitement licencieux. Elle appliqua le même traitement à son jumeau, se délectant des petits soupirs de plaisir que laissait échapper son mari. Elle sentait ses fluides s'écouler au fur et à mesure de ses caresses, ce qu'elle ne pouvait cacher, son parfum musqué s'élevant dans l'air, et que l'odorat exercé d'un Maître des Potions ne pouvait manquer de relever.

Encouragée par les réactions positives de Severus, la sorcière descendit une main et caressa le membre déjà rigide à travers le pantalon qu'elle dégrafa peu après, pour s'emparer du sexe imposant qu'elle commença à branler lentement. Mais après quelques secondes, l'homme posa une main ferme sur la sienne, interrompant le mouvement délicieux.

"Stop, ma douce, où nos affaires vont se terminer plus tôt que prévu..."

Hermione rougit sous l'évocation implicite mais obéit et retira doucement sa main. Les yeux charbon brillaient de désir, faisant picoter toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de la jeune femme qui frissonna de plaisir anticipé.

"Prends-moi, Hermione, maintenant !"

La sorcière obtempéra immédiatement ; elle se souleva légèrement et redescendit sur la bite épaisse qui glissa facilement dans la fente juteuse. Elle gémit doucement, puis s'agrippa aux fortes épaules avant d'amorcer un mouvement vieux comme le monde...

.

_**HG SR HG**_

.

_Jeudi 25 Décembre 1996 - 11 heures_

Hermione avait opté pour une robe cocktail, noire et élégante, avec un décolleté peu profond, qui descendait au dessus des genoux, afin que ses parents cessent de voir en elle leur _"petite fille chérie", _mais une femme mariée, qui plus est avec un homme de vingt ans son aîné. Elle avait savamment coiffé ses cheveux en un chignon strict, cherchant à se vieillir de quelques années, laissant seulement deux boucles s'échapper de sa coiffure. Elle portait des escarpins noirs avec des talons de cinq centimètres, il fallait bien qu'elle se grandisse avec un époux de si haute taille. Elle s'était maquillée légèrement, sachant que ses parents n'apprécieraient guère un fardage outrancier. Comme bijou, elle avait mis le collier offert par Ginny pour son anniversaire, avec le pendentif qu'elle appréciait tant. Elle regarda sa montre, il était quasiment l'heure, elle devait se retrouver avec Severus devant le château. Elle enfila ses gants sombres, attrapa son manteau en fausse fourrure et son sac à main, et se dirigea vers le lieu du rendez-vous. La neige recouvrait entièrement les arbres et le sol du parc.

Son mari était déjà là, tout de noir vêtu. Au lieu de la traditionnelle cape de sorcier, il était couvert d'un long manteau resserré à la taille à l'aide d'une ceinture imbriquée dans le vêtement chaud. Ses cheveux avaient l'air propres, d'un noir de jais, et Hermione ne put réprimer un battement de coeur en l'apercevant. Elle le trouva beau, puis secoua sa tête comme pour chasser cette pensée idiote... Il lui tendit la main et elle y posa aussitôt la sienne.

Il l'entraîna vers le lieu de transplanage. Arrivés au point de départ, il enveloppa la jeune femme entre ses bras et comme elle ouvrait la bouche pour donner l'adresse de ses parents, Severus la coupa en déclarant :

"Je connais déjà l'adresse, Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas et accroche-toi bien..."

Une seconde après, la sorcière ferma les yeux. Elle ressentit l'habituel vertige et ils disparurent, serrés l'un contre l'autre.


	27. Chapter 26 Repas en famille ?

**Notes** : inutile de préciser que je tiens à remercier sincèrement tous les fidèles lecteurs et _**surtout reviewers** _^^

Ne pouvant répondre personnellement aux commentateurs qui n'ont pas ouvert un compte, une mention spéciale à : _Lilou, Selena, Guest_, ...

Merci à Carriel qui m'a fait remarquer que j'avais interverti deux chapitres de cette fic avec _"Le Prince Noir"_... L'erreur est réparée ^^

Excellente lecture à tous !

**Avertissement** : aucun, si ce n'est un peu d'humour dans ce chapitre ^^

.

**Chapitre XXVI - Repas en famille ?**

.

Ils atterrirent dans un quartier huppé de Londres, devant une coquette villa recouverte de neige comme le jardin, disposant de nombreux arbres, qui s'étendait sur cinq cents mètres carrés. Severus attendit que le sentiment de vertige dont souffrait sa femme s'estompât, ne la lâchant que lorsqu'elle se sentit sûre sur ses pieds. Il faisait si froid que de la vapeur s'échappait de la bouche des deux sorciers. Ils désillusionnèrent leur baguette, puis Hermione glissa sa main dans celle de son mari et ils se dirigèrent posément vers la porte d'entrée sur laquelle on avait apposé un Père Noël que Severus jugea grotesque, avec sa figure ronde et joviale qui semblait le narguer. Il leva les yeux au ciel : _la journée allait être très longue_... La sorcière tira la chaîne du carillon et quelques secondes plus tard on entendit une voix féminine très aigüe s'écrier :

"J'arrive ! J'arrive !"

Et la porte s'ouvrit sur Madame Granger, vêtue d'un élégant ensemble pourpre. Elle leur adressa un sourire éblouissant, mais l'on sentait que ses yeux observaient à la dérobée le mari de sa fille, habillé de noir de pied en cap. Hermione embrassa chaleureusement sa mère, tandis que Severus lançait de sa voix profonde :

"Bonsoir, Madame", en même temps qu'il appliquait un baise-main rapide sur les doigts manucurés de Jane Granger qui en fut agréablement surprise. _**"Ses manières semblent plus raffinées que celle de Monsieur Maugrey..."**_

Ils la suivirent le long du corridor où ils accrochèrent leurs manteaux ainsi que le sac à main d'Hermione, puis pénétrèrent dans un salon accueillant où crépitait un agréable feu de cheminée qui dispensait une chaleur bienvenue après le froid extérieur. Cinq longues chaussettes étaient accrochées sur la poutre de la cheminée. La chaîne Hi Fi diffusait une musique d'ambiance de chants traditionnels de Noël. Un sapin trônait dans un angle de la pièce, décoré de guirlandes factices et clignotantes, d'une multitude de boules colorées, le rouge et le vert dominant l'ensemble. Une étoile dorée lumineuse fixée au sommet complétait le tableau noëlien.

Hermione eut un pincement au coeur en apercevant l'arbre : c'était la première année qu'elle ne participait pas à la décoration du sapin familial... Severus également, mais pour la simple raison qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de sapin à garnir dans sa maison familiale.

James Granger se leva spontanément du fauteuil de cuir marron où il était installé, et salua le couple, embrassant chaudement sa fille, fut plus réservé avec Severus dont il serra simplement la main, mais l'observant avec attention, ne comprenant pas vraiment comment Dumbledore avait pu obliger sa fille à épouser ce sorcier énigmatique et secret.

"Bonsoir, Monsieur Rogue. Nous sommes ravis que vous ayez accepté notre invitation."

Hermione voyait bien que le sourire de son père ne montait pas jusqu'à ses yeux. Severus adressa également un sourire de façade, sachant parfaitement qu'il allait être scruté comme un insecte sous un microscope. C'est alors que la sorcière aperçut une silhouette masculine se lever du deuxième fauteuil et se diriger vers la jeune fille, un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'était un garçon plutôt grand, blond, un visage agréable, des yeux bleus cerclés de lunettes de vue. Elle resta immobile un instant, la couleur se retirant de son visage, et essayant de déglutir, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer son époux qui détesta l'importun d'emblée. Madame Granger intervint :

"Hermione, nous avons invité ton ami Jeremy. Sa mère est hospitalisée, et comme il était seul aujourd'hui nous avons préféré qu'il partage notre repas plutôt que de le laisser seul en ce jour où la charité chrétienne doit prévaloir..."

La jeune fille comprit que les ennuis se profilaient à l'horizon lorsque le jeune homme la serra à l'étouffer et l'embrassa sur les joues en laissant une trainée humide sur sa peau - ce que Severus n'apprécia pas - et qu'il fit disparaître par un sort informulé. Jeremy se tourna vers le sorcier pour lui serrer la main, ce que Rogue s'empressa de faire, écrasant sciemment la main tendue, sachant pertinemment qu'il faisait souffrir le jeune gringalet tout en lui adressant un rictus qui pouvait passer pour un sourire.

Le jeune garçon observait l'époux de son amie discrètement, se demandant ce que son amie avait bien pu trouver d'attirant dans cet homme trop vieux, trop grand, trop mince, au teint blafard, au nez crochu et entièrement vêtu de noir, comme un croque-mort... Il savait que chez Hermione la beauté ne primait pas mais là, ses bras en tombaient. Il ne voyait aucune séduction dans cet homme à l'aspect austère. D'ailleurs, son prénom même n'en était-il pas une preuve ? Comment pouvait-on s'appeler _Severus_ ?

La mère d'Hermione intervint, interrompant les pensées peu charitables de Jeremy :

"Allons, installez-vous sur le canapé, nous allons boire l'apéritif avant de passer à table."

Hermione s'assit la première, au milieu, Jeremy s'installa à sa droite et Severus à sa gauche.

"Que désirez-vous boire ?" demanda poliment James Granger.

\- Un jus de tomate, je vous prie, répondit le jeune homme.

Le sorcier le toisa avec une moue méprisante puis déclara :

"Pour moi ce sera un verre de Whisky sans glace."

Le père d'Hermione eut un regard appréciateur.

"Et toi, ma chérie ?

\- Deux doigts de Cherry, papa.

\- La même chose pour moi, James", renchérit Madame Granger.

James Granger prit les bouteilles et les verres déjà posés sur la table basse située entre les invités et servit Severus puis sa fille et sa femme, tandis que celle-ci allait chercher dans le frigidaire un jus de tomate frais pour Jeremy. Tout ce petit monde commença à siroter sa boisson, en piquant ça et là un petit four confectionné par la maîtresse de maison. Le grand dadais prit la parole en s'adressant à Severus :

"Vous êtes professeur, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire ?"

Avant que le sorcier ait pu répondre, Hermione déclara :

"Oui, Severus est professeur de Chimie dans le collège privé où j'étudie.

\- Il s'appelle comment ce collège, déjà ? Jamais je n'arrive à m'en souvenir...

_**"Sûrement un Sortilège de Confusion lancé par Hermione"**_, pensa Rogue.

\- C'est le Collège de Poudlard, il se trouve en Ecosse, répondit la jeune femme.

D'un regard, Rogue fit comprendre à sa femme qu'il n'avait besoin de personne pour tenir une conversation. Il poursuivit :

"Oui, c'est ainsi que j'ai connu Hermione. Elle m'a servi d'assistante... nous nous sommes plus et avons décidé de nous marier.

\- Mais une relation élève/enseignant, n'est-ce point contraire à l'éthique qui prévaut dans l'enseignement ? interrogea Jeremy.

Severus se hérissa à ces paroles. Il déclara d'une voix doucereuse :

"Nous nous sommes tellement épris l'un de l'autre que nous ne pouvions attendre la fin des études d'Hermione pour nous marier..."

Le blanc-bec accusa le coup difficilement. Hermione sentait son visage virer à l'écarlate, tandis que les époux Granger admiraient en leur for intérieur le sens de la répartie de leur gendre. Le regard de Jeremy se tourna vers les parents d'Hermione :

"Mais... Hermione est mineure... Elle n'a que seize ans ! Comment a-t-elle pu se marier ?"

James Granger mentit :

"Nous lui avons signé une dispense de mariage, notre fille est plus mature que les adolescentes de son âge..."

La main de Jeremy se posa sur celle de la jeune fille, la serrant légèrement. Une pointe de déception transparaissait dans sa voix :

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Cet été tu aurais pu m'en parler lorsque nous nous sommes vus ?

\- Eh bien... je..." Hermione sentait le regard de Severus focalisé sur la main du jeune homme. Le sorcier intervint :

\- Je lui avais demandé de ne pas en parler tant que les formalités n'étaient pas complètement réglées."

Jane Granger les interrompit en présentant un plateau garni de toasts :

"Vous reprendrez bien un canapé au saumon ?"

Le reste de l'apéritif se déroula sans incident notable, si ce n'est que Severus avait du mal à accepter la promiscuité de son épouse avec son ami et que celui-ci touchât la sorcière, même de manière fortuite. Une rage froide commençait à s'emparer de son être, et le grand dadais allait faire les frais de sa colère. Par chance pour Jeremy, la mère d'Hermione annonça d'une voix guillerette :

"Il est temps de passer à table !"

Tout le monde se leva, chacun à son rythme : Hermione d'un bond, retirant précipitamment sa main de celle de son ami. Severus lentement, épiant sous ses cils noirs le freluquet. Jane Granger interpella sa fille :

"Hermione, tu viens m'aider à la cuisine ?

\- Oui, maman, je te suis."

Dès qu'elles se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine, à l'abri des regards, Hermione lança un sort d'insonorisation et attaqua :

"Mais enfin maman, quelle idée vous a pris d'inviter Jeremy aujourd'hui ? Tu veux qu'il finisse en nain de jardin sur la pelouse ? Tu ne sais pas de quoi un sorcier énervé peut être capable ?

\- Calme-toi et écoute-moi attentivement. C'est une idée que j'ai eue pour vérifier si ton mari éprouve des sentiments envers toi et... je crois que cela a plutôt bien fonctionné ! Mon Dieu ! Si tu voyais les regards noirs qu'il jette à Jeremy chaque fois qu'il te touche... Si ses yeux étaient des pistolets ton ami serait à présent raide mort ! Il est jaloux, cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Il tient à toi, cela ne fait aucun doute ! Et toi aussi tu tiens à lui, tes regards ne peuvent mentir...

\- Maman..." Mais Jane Granger était lancée :

"Tu sais, ce mariage ne nous a guère enchantés, avec ton père... Ton époux semble si froid, si sombre... Et avec ce que nous a dit Alastor Maugrey... Mais si vous faites un mariage d'amour, alors cela change la perspective des choses, votre avenir peut s'annoncer radieux, et nous ne voulons que ton bonheur, ton père et moi, ma chérie !

\- Maman ! Je crois que tu t'emballes un peu trop vite... Je ne pense pas que Severus soit amoureux de moi... C'est qu'il est juste... possessif..."

Mais les yeux de sa mère pétillaient malicieusement :

"Oh, Hermione ! J'ai plus d'expérience que toi dans ce domaine, et je peux t'affirmer que ton époux ressent de l'affection pour toi, c'est plus qu'évident !"

Mais sa fille ne semblait pas convaincue et eut une moue dubitative. Sa mère poursuivit :

"Bon, il est temps que nous retournions dans le salon. Tiens, apporte ces bouteilles de vin, je vais amener une carafe d'eau."

Faisant perdurer la tradition anglaise, dans chaque assiette de porcelaine blanche figurait un _Christmas_ _cracker._ Tous les convives montrèrent un visage réjoui, sauf celui de Severus qui resta impassible. Pourtant, Hermione qui l'observait à la dérobée crut lire dans les obsidiennes une lueur chafouine. James Granger déclara :

"Bon, il est temps de voir ce que cache la surprise : un, deux, trois !"

A ce moment-là, les cinq convives tirèrent sur les côtés de leur _Christmas cracker_, entraînant un bruit de pétard et l'ouverture rapide du faux bonbon coloré. Curieusement, le cracker de Jeremy réagit différemment de celui des autres invités.

En effet, le bonbon du jeune homme explosa plutôt qu'il n'éclata, et une épaisse fumée noire s'en échappa pour recouvrir son visage et ses lunettes d'une suie grasse tandis que ses cheveux étaient dressés sur sa tête. De plus, il fut pris d'une toux persistante et son air ahuri ne fit rien pour calmer l'hilarité des uns et des autres qui avaient pris un fou-rire, hormis Severus dont seul le côté des lèvres se souleva pour former un rictus.

Les rires durèrent bien cinq bonnes minutes, Hermione et ses parents en pleuraient même, et Jeremy, vexé, s'éclipsa pour aller se débarbouiller dans la salle de bains. Ceux qui restèrent avaient compris immédiatement qui était à l'origine de l'incident, observant du coin de l'oeil Severus qui resta imperturbable ; pourtant Hermione nota comme ses yeux brillaient anormalement.

Quand le jeune homme revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il avait retrouvé une apparence décente, bien que des traces de suie fussent encore visibles sur sa figure. Il toussait encore par intermittence. Tout le monde fit un effort surhumain pour rester stoïque.

La mère d'Hermione apporta alors les entrées, une délicieuse soupe d'huître avec du saumon d'Écosse. Ensuite James Granger ramena une énorme dinde rôtie farcie aux marrons avec une sauce à la viande épaisse, d'où s'échappait un délicieux fumet. Le tout était accompagné de légumes divers et variés. Jeremy, pour faire bonne figure, se proposa pour découper la volaille. Le père d'Hermione lui passa les couverts mais, le jeune homme, malgré sa bonne volonté, fut incapable de trancher quoi que ce soit, le couteau refusant obstinément d'entailler la chair. Il devint rouge comme une écrevisse à s'escrimer sur le volatile, heureusement mort depuis longtemps. Il déclama d'un ton légèrement dépité :

"Je pense que le couteau n'est pas bien taillé...

\- Mais si, répliqua Monsieur Granger, un brin vexé, je l'ai aiguisé ce matin et il coupait parfaitement...

Severus intervint avec son calme olympien, s'adressant au chef de famille :

"Si vous le désirez, je peux me charger de la découpe..."

Hermione haussa les sourcils, non seulement étonnée du flagrant manque d'adresse manuelle de Jeremy, mais également de la proposition de son mari. Mais elle eut le temps de voir une lueur machiavélique dans le regard de ce dernier.

Jeremy, trop heureux de se débarrasser de la corvée encombrante, tendit les longs couverts à Severus en lui souriant, et pensa sournoisement : _**"A votre tour, Monsieur Rogue, de passer pour un tromblon..."**_

Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas le loisir de se moquer car le sorcier trancha avec dextérité en deux temps trois mouvements la dinde, et chacun se retrouva avec un morceau de choix dans son assiette, sous le regard approbateur et admirateur de leurs hôtes.

Décidément, Jeremy n'avait pas de chance avec les couteaux, car chaque fois qu'il essayait de couper un morceau de viande dans son assiette, l'ustensile ripait et le bout de dinde atterrissait sur sa chemise blanche de prime abord immaculée, laissant une traînée huileuse et jaunâtre sur le tissu. Hermione savait parfaitement que Severus était à l'origine de tous les désagréments que subissait son ami ; cela l'amusait beaucoup, ne connaissant pas ce côté facétieux et elle riait sous cape. Les parents avaient quelques doutes mais ils restèrent discrets, ne voulant pas éveiller les soupçons du jeune homme.

Celui-ci préféra battre en retraite, et avant que ne débute la distribution des cadeaux, il prétexta une visite à l'hôpital afin de voir sa mère en ce jour de Noël. Personne ne fit vraiment d'efforts pour le retenir, et Severus savoura discrètement sa victoire, seule une lueur triomphante alluma ses obsidiennes. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée quand il entendit la mère d'Hermione s'exclamer :

"Il est temps de regarder ce que le Père Noël a déposé dans les chaussettes !"

Le sorcier jeta un coup d'oeil contrarié vers sa femme désemparée qui haussa les épaules en réponse, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Heureusement, la distribution fut rapide. Une cravate pour le père, deux places pour assister à la comédie musicale "Les Misérables" pour la mère, un fin bracelet en argent pour Hermione et une bouteille de Whisky Macallan pour Severus, agréablement surpris que James Granger soit un si fin connaisseur en whisky, sa boisson alcoolisée préférée.

_**"Hermione a dû le renseigner..."**_ Il adressa un sourire sincère à son épouse et la tint par la taille quelques instants, comblant la jeune fille, ravie de constater que tout semblait se dérouler pour le mieux, maintenant que Jeremy était parti...

Ensuite ils retournèrent à table pour manger un fromage bleu, et, pour terminer, Jane Granger apporta le Christmas Pudding saupoudré de sucre glace et farci de fruits confits, qu'elle avait elle-même confectionné. Hermione découvrit que son mari était gourmand, non seulement il mangea goulûment sa part, se léchant presque les babines, mais en accepta une autre, dont il se délecta tout autant que le premier morceau. Une coupe de champagne accompagna le dessert, et ils burent le délicieux breuvage non sans se souhaiter un :

"Joyeux Noël !"

Ils burent sereinement et la conversation fut gaie et animée, James Granger racontant des anecdotes humoristiques qui amusèrent ses interlocuteurs, le sorcier y compris qui semblait parfaitement détendu et rit franchement plusieurs fois. Hermione, qui n'avait jamais entendu rire son mari en six ans, prisa le son rocailleux et les lèvres retroussées sur ses dents carnassières. Elle sentit sa poitrine se serrer et son coeur battre plus rapidement.

Severus n'avait jamais connu pareils instants de convivialité, ses parents ne recevant jamais personne à l'Impasse du Tisseur, son père préférant aller se soûler dans l'un nombreux bars mal famés qui abondaient dans son quartier. Aussi comprit-il plus encore tout ce qu'il avait pu perdre dans son enfance. Maintenant il se sentait bien, comme cela ne lui était jamais arrivé dans toute sa vie. Il regarda Hermione qui lui adressa un merveilleux sourire et il le lui rendit, lui prouvant par là-même que cette journée était une réussite...


	28. Chapter 27 Impasse du Tisseur

**Notes** : remerciements pour les gentils commentaires fort appréciés de Tralapapa, Aurélie Malfoy,

chouetteensucre, Lessawatberg, Kawalice, Shaharluna, allersia, sev9hermi, stnijoma, Arya43, et espe29 !

Ma muse se nourrit de vos reviews, même si ce ne sont que quelques mots ^^

Excellente lecture à tous !

**Avertissement** : aucun

.

**Chapitre XXVII - Impasse du Tisseur (1)**

.

Hermione était profondément bouleversée. Voir Severus qui semblait heureux, détendu, et l'entendre rire, pas un de ces rires sarcastiques comme il en avait le secret, mais un rire sincère, rocailleux et profond, l'avait émue au plus profond de son être. Elle s'extirpa difficilement de sa chaise et balbutia :

"J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir dans la salle d'eau..."

Elle avait senti son cœur battre plus vite et une évidence la frappa avec force : elle aimait son mari, d'un amour pur et inconditionnel... Soudainement, dans le couloir, elle fut prise de vertiges et vacilla sur ses jambes.

Heureusement, le sorcier s'en aperçut et s'élança rapidement vers son épouse qu'il recueillit dans ses bras, l'empêchant de tomber. Ressentant profondément son émoi, il ne put s'empêcher de plonger son regard dans celui d'Hermione, voulant connaître ses secrets, ce qui avait amené son trouble, et il lança silencieusement :

_"Legilimens !"_

Hermione, ne sachant pas que Severus fouillait son esprit, n'offrit aucune résistance, ne leva pas ses boucliers mentaux, ne présenta pas d'images faussées. Seule la vérité pleine et entière apparut dans toute sa simplicité au sorcier : la jeune femme l'aimait, d'un amour brûlant, absolu, et cet amour envahit tout son être comme un raz-de-marée, bousculant des années de certitudes. La nouvelle le réjouit sur le moment, chauffant son cœur d'une douce combustion, laissant pénétrer le fol espoir qu'un avenir radieux pouvait exister, qu'il était là, à portée de mains, une vie maritale ordinaire, avec une épouse aimante et de jeunes bambins courant dans la maison, l'égayant de leurs cris et de leurs rires...

Puis la réalité lui revint en pleine face comme un boomerang : la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, son rôle de double-espion, l'épée de Damoclès suspendue sur la tête d'Hermione et la sienne, le Serment Inviolable l'obligeant à protéger Draco, la promesse faite à Dumbledore,...

Toutes ces pensées lui firent l'effet d'une douche glacée qui enserra sa poitrine dans un étau de fer. il se retira de l'esprit de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne pût s'apercevoir de son introspection insidieuse. La voix de Jane Granger retentit :

"Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, non, maman, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste le champagne qui me fait tourner la tête...

\- Ah bon, il est vrai que tu ne bois jamais d'alcool, ta réaction n'est pas étonnante. Tu devrais te rafraîchir, ma chérie...

\- Oui maman, c'est ce que je vais faire."

Mais Hermione avait remarqué le changement d'attitude de Severus envers elle avant que sa mère ne les interrompît : un instant elle avait cru lire dans les yeux charbon comme une chaude flamme qui n'avait duré que quelques secondes avant que le regard ne redevint illisible, les sombres profondeurs insondables reprenant le dessus. La jeune fille murmura en baissant les yeux :

"Je crois que... j'ai un peu trop bu. Je vais me passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, cela me revigorera."

Le sorcier ne répondit rien, encore sous le coup de la révélation. Il lâcha doucement Hermione qui se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Elle comprendrait alors d'elle-même qu'il lui faudrait cesser de s'illusionner sur un destin commun.

Quand la sorcière reparut, elle avait retrouvé des couleurs et recouvré son sang-froid. Severus soupçonna l'utilisation d'un _Glamour_ sur le doux visage. Il esquissa un sourire aux parents d'Hermione et leur annonça :

Il commence à se faire tard, la nuit tombe, il est temps que nous nous en allions...

\- Déjà ? le coupa James Granger, vous ne désirez pas rester ici pour la nuit ?

\- Hélas non, nous devons nous rendre de l'autre côté de la capitale, mais je vous remercie pour votre proposition. De plus nous n'avons pris aucune affaire de rechange..."

Ce qui était un pieux mensonge, les sorciers confirmés pouvant transformer n'importe quel objet en un autre. Les époux Granger semblaient déçus, mais comprirent qu'ils ne devaient pas insister, le sorcier paraissant redevenir l'inquiétant espion et professeur de Poudlard. Hermione ne dit mot, comprenant que Severus était contrarié, mais sans savoir quelle en était la raison. Elle le saurait bien assez tôt...

Ils saluèrent cordialement Jane et James Granger, les remerciant chaleureusement pour l'accueil amical et le délicieux repas. Hermione serra longuement ses parents contre sa poitrine, sachant qu'ils devaient bientôt déménager et qu'elle ne les reverrait pas de sitôt. Quelques instants plus tard les jeunes époux se retrouvèrent dehors, affrontant une fois de plus le froid rigoureux de Noël.

.

**_SR HG SR_**

.

Le soir tombait sur Londres. _Ils atterrirent dans une rue aux interminables rangées de maisons délabrées aux murs de briques, les fenêtres éteintes. Plusieurs réverbères étaient cassés._Même la neige, au lieu d'offrir sa blancheur immaculée était sale, triste_. Ils étaient à l'Impasse du Tisseur au-dessus de laquelle une haute cheminée d'usine semblait planer comme un doigt géant dressé dans un geste de réprimande_. *

Hermione ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût. Des effluves nauséabonds d'eau croupie titillaient désagréablement ses narines. Mais Severus ne semblait guère affecté par les relents et l'architecture misérabiliste de l'endroit. Il l'entraîna rapidement vers la dernière maison, l'une des plus sinistres de la rue. Il murmura des incantations pendant que sa baguette traçait des arabesques dans l'air, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre.

Ils passèrent un étroit corridor lugubre et_ils entrèrent directement dans un minuscule salon qui faisait penser à une cellule capitonnée, plongée dans la pénombre. Les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de livres, la plupart reliés en vieux cuir noir ou marron ; un canapé élimé, un fauteuil délabré et une table branlante étaient regroupés dans le faible rond de lumière que projetaient les chandelles d'une lampe accrochée au plafond. L'endroit paraissait négligé, comme s'il n'était habité qu'occasionnellement.*_

Les murs comportaient une multitude de fissures et la tapisserie, jaunie par les années, et couverte de moisissures se décollait en de nombreux endroits. Une odeur de renfermé planait dans toute la maison et assaillit le système olfactif de la jeune fille qui plissa son nez de répulsion. Les courants d'air froid qui circulaient dans la maison étaient quasiment irrespirables. Le mouvement de répugnance d'Hermione n'échappa pas à Severus qui se raidit et se tourna vers la sorcière, le regard glacial :

"Mon palace ne te convient pas, Hermione ? C'est pourtant tout ce que j'ai à offrir à ma femme..."

Le ton était froid et cynique, coupant comme une lame de rasoir, faisant tressaillir la jeune fille... Elle voulut prendre la parole mais les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa bouche tremblotante. Severus eut un rictus sarcastique et annonça :

"J'ai quelques affaires à récupérer dans ma chambre, tu peux faire le tour du propriétaire, si cela peut t'intéresser..."

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre, et son mari monta les escaliers rapidement, la laissant perplexe.

Une voix féminine l'interpella, venant du couloir. Elle provenait d'une sorcière dans un tableau :

"Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous dans la maison de mon fils ?"

Hermione s'arrêta, posant son manteau sur son bras et se plaça devant le portrait, pleine de curiosité. Elle découvrit une sorcière brune, les yeux et les cheveux noirs, le teint cireux, âgée entre trente-cinq/quarante ans. Severus ressemblait étonnamment à sa mère, si ce n'était le nez de cette dernière, qui était beaucoup plus fin que celui de son fils. La jeune fille se sentait également dévisagée sous toutes les coutures. Elle répondit d'un ton poli :

"Je m'appelle Hermione, et suis étudiante à Poudlard."

Elle fut brutalement interrompue par un ton revêche :

"Que faites-vous ici, si peu vêtue, avec Severus ? Il n'emmène jamais personne à la maison, et surtout pas une élève !"

Hermione sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Elle s'exclama furieusement :

"_Je suis Madame Hermione Rogue_, et suis mariée avec votre fils depuis le trente août !"

La mère de Severus devint encore plus pâle, resta coite quelques instants puis reprit :

"Mais... mais... C'est impossible... Severus me l'aurait dit... Puis... il a toujours été amoureux de la jeune voisine, la fille des..."

Elle se tut, s'apercevant qu'elle en avait sans doute trop dit. Elle contempla encore silencieusement Hermione dont le regard s'était teinté de curiosité puis ajouta :

"Vous êtes bien jeune, mon fils n'épouserait jamais une gamine, élève dans son collège de surcroît ! Il a beaucoup de défauts, mais il ne s'abaisserait pas à séduire une jeune étudiante !"

Hermione ne savait que dire, elle ignorait si elle était autorisée à expliquer à la mère de Severus les raisons de leur mariage. Elle préféra se taire. Elle aperçut le prénom et le nom et essaya de les déchiffrer, s'approchant le plus possible du tableau. Elle lut : _Eileen Pr..._ mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa lecture, elle entendit les pas rapides de son mari. Il énonça plutôt sèchement :

"Ah ! Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec ma mère...

\- Severus, sais-tu que cette fille prétend que tu l'as épousée ?"

Le susnommé jeta un regard désapprobateur vers Hermione, puis regarda sa mère en déclarant :

"Elle dit la vérité, mère, elle est effectivement mon épouse.

\- Mais... Tu ne m'en a jamais parlé ! Comment as-tu pu te marier avec une élève ? Elle a l'air si jeune !

\- Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard."

S'adressant à Hermione :

"Viens, il faut que nous discutions avant de retourner à Poudlard."

Il prit Hermione par le coude et la conduisit rapidement dans le petit salon sinistre, mais paradoxalement la pièce la plus confortable du rez-de-chaussée. Ils restèrent tous deux debout, se fixant dans la semi-pénombre de la pièce austère. La sorcière pressentait qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier ce que Severus avait à lui dire. Enfin, ce dernier se décida à parler d'une voix basse :

"Hermione, je n'ai pas besoin de ta rappeler que nous jouons un jeu, un jeu très dangereux, et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser les sentiments prendre le dessus..."

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, réfléchit un instant et répondit farouchement, enchaînant les questions :

"Et si je tombe enceinte ? Tu y as pensé ? Tu n'envisages tout de même pas un avortement ?"

L'homme ne sembla pas pris au dépourvu et un sourire sarcastique étira les fines lèvres masculines :

"Allons Hermione, tu ne fais pas confiance à un Maître des Potions pour élaborer un breuvage empêchant que ce genre d'ennuis ne vienne bousculer l'ordre des choses ?

\- Mais... Mais... le Ministère de la Famille contrôle ce genres de choses... Tu me fais boire un contraceptif depuis notre mariage ? A mon insu ?

\- Chuuuut ! Calme-toi. C'est moi qui ingurgite la potion contraceptive une fois par mois. Et elle est absolument indétectable, sinon... Le Ministère en aurait déjà été informé..."

Hermione avait l'horrible impression de s'être fait berner depuis des mois. Alors, sans réfléchir, elle gifla de toutes ses forces le visage de son mari, en même temps que des larmes brûlantes brouillaient sa vue et coulaient sur ses joues. Elle allait le gifler une deuxième fois lorsqu'il intercepta sa main levée et siffla furieusement :

"Cela suffit, Hermione, reprends tes esprits ! A moins que tu ne veuilles que je te rende la pareille..."

Les pleurs de la jeune fille l'obligeaient à bégayer :

"Comment... as-tu... osé ? Pourquoi... ne me dis-tu... jamais rien ? Je suis... pourtant la principale... concernée, non ?"

Alors que les petites mains de la sorcière tambourinaient sur le torse de son mari, celui-ci changea d'attitude. Il attrapa fermement mais sans violence les mains tapeuses et les fit glisser le long du corps d'Hermione. Ensuite, il enveloppa de ses bras la jeune femme et déclara, sans quitter le regard mouillé qui le fixait dans tout son désarroi.

"Si j'agis ainsi, Hermione, c'est pour ton bien, seulement pour ton bien."

D'un regard il lui fit comprendre de ne pas l'interrompre et il continua, de sa voix traînante :

"Regarde autour de toi. Crois-tu que ce lieu est propice à héberger une gentille famille ? Allons, tu as bien vu la différence qu'il existe entre le foyer de tes parents et celui-ci, n'est-ce pas ? Ta réaction de dégoût quand nous sommes entrés ici était des plus révélatrices, ma douce..."

Il sentit le jeune corps se raidir contre lui. Et les larmes coulèrent de plus belle sur la figure inconsolable. Il savait qu'il la faisait souffrir, il le ressentait dans sa chair, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement que de lui dire la vérité, si cruelle fusse-t-elle. Il s'empara du menton pointu entre son pouce et l'index, lui interdisant toute fuite visuelle. Il poursuivit impitoyablement :

"Peux-tu t'imaginer avec un enfant maintenant ? Et tes études ? Tu es douée, voudrais-tu les abandonner alors que tu es promise à un avenir professionnel brillant ? Non, bien sûr..."

Hermione savait qu'il avait raison, et cela l'accablait plus encore. Elle avait l'impression de se noyer sous le flot des paroles qui distillait une vérité qu'elle ne voulait ni entendre, ni connaître. Mais le sorcier ne lui laissait aucun répit dans ses pensées. Il asséna encore cruellement :

"Tu t'imagines avec le bâtard d'un Mangemort après la Guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Je ne serai pas là pour te protéger, l'enfant et toi. Tout le monde se détournera de toi, personne ou presque n'osera être ami ou aider l'ex-femme de Rogue. Crois-tu que les sorciers oublieront ça ?"

Tout en parlant il releva sa manche gauche, montrant son avant-bras qui révélait à nouveau l'horrible tatouage représentant une tête de mort, avec un serpent en mouvement qui lui sortait de la bouche comme une langue.

La jeune fille essaya de prendre la parole, de lui dire qu'il n'était pas un vrai Mangemort, qu'elle l'aiderait à prouver son innocence, que ce n'était pas certain qu'il meure, mais il anticipa :

"Il y a une chance sur mille pour que je survive à la Bataille Finale, et je disparaîtrais peut-être même avant... Je vais certainement commettre encore des atrocités afin de conserver la confiance du Mage Noir."

La sorcière balbutiait des :

"Non ... non ... non ..."

Il dut la soutenir car ses jambes ne la supportaient plus. Le flot ininterrompu des larmes d'Hermione le touchèrent et il effaça d'un mouvement gracieux de sa main les traces humides. Elle se serra toute frissonnante contre lui, cherchant dans sa chaleur corporelle le réconfort dont ses paroles la privaient. Elle ne pouvait imaginer un futur sans Severus. Elle refoula au fin fond de son esprit l'idée même de la probabilité de sa mort. Il la laissa se cramponner à lui et l'enveloppa au creux de ses bras protecteurs.

"Calme-toi, Hermione. Tu es une personne intelligente et tu sais que j'ai raison... Respire lentement. Voilà, comme cela..."

Elle inspira profondément les senteurs boisés que la chemise dégageait, cherchant à apaiser son mental, retrouver une certaine maîtrise d'elle-même. Pour lui prouver qu'elle se moquait de l'opinion d'autrui, elle caressa doucement la Marque des Ténèbres, se pencha lentement au-dessus et chercha à embrasser l'abominable dessin. Mais avant qu'elle pût y parvenir, Severus releva sa tête et plongea son regard dans les grands yeux de biche humides qui le contemplaient avec... amour. Il chuchota avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable :

"Oh mon Dieu, Hermione, pourquoi me fais-tu ça ?"

Et il écrasa sa bouche, l'embrassant profondément et possessivement. Il explora sa bouche comme un vainqueur, faisant courir sa langue sur les douces lèvres qui ne résistèrent pas à l'assaut et s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer l'impérieux muscle lingual qui ravagea sa bouche, faisant naître de délicieux frissons de plaisir sur toutes les terminaisons nerveuses des deux amants.

Quand Severus voulut se retirer, Hermione agrippa sa tête et poursuivit le baiser, menant à son tour la danse sensuelle, l'obligeant à répondre. Elle fit reculer le sorcier jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le fauteuil et le contraignit à s'asseoir sur le vieux siège capitonné, basculant sur ses genoux, les enveloppant avec ses jambes. Le sorcier réussit à dégager momentanément sa bouche et déclara :

"Pas ici, ma douce, pas dans cette maison..."

Mais la jeune fille secoua sa tête en signe de dénégation et affirma en soufflant au creux de l'oreille :

"Oh si, Severus, ici même... j'apprendrai à aimer cette maison si nous devons y vivre... Je l'égaierai, la rendrai vivante si tu me laisses faire...

\- Petite folle adorée, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis..."

Le ton était moqueur mais elle lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant passionnément, ne voulant plus écouter les mots qui blessaient son âme, mais laisser parler leurs corps qui eux, s'entendaient toujours à merveille. Severus capitula mais eut la présence d'esprit de lancer à l'aide de sa baguette un sort de renforcement sur le fauteuil, ne tenant pas à ce qu'ils se retrouvassent soudainement par terre...

Leur passion fut torride, et quelques instants plus tard des gémissements de plaisir s'élevèrent dans le salon qui parut ainsi moins sordide... Une voix qu'aucun des deux n'entendit retentit dans le couloir :

"Par Merlin ! Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de mon fils : culbuter sa femme dans le salon... Les bonnes manières se perdent..."

.

* Passages en italiques extraits du tome _"Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé"_ de JKR.


	29. Chapter 28 Impasse du Tisseur (2)

**Notes** : mille mercis à tous les commentaires sympathiques,

On prend les mêmes reviewers et on recommence ^^ (plus quelques nouveaux) aussi ma muse est-elle fort bien nourrie grâce à vous !

Comme vous avez pu le constater, les relations entre Hermione et Severus ont pris un tournant décisif...

La question que tout le monde se pose : Severus va-t-il faire volte-face ou se laisser aimer ? Hermione saura-t-elle la vérité ?

Excellente lecture à tous !

**Avertissement** : aucun

.

**Chapitre XXVIII - Impasse du Tisseur (2)**

.

Hermione s'était endormie sur Severus. Celui-ci, utilisant la magie, la transporta le plus légèrement possible afin qu'elle ne se réveillât pas. Il grimpa les escaliers délabrés, lançant silencieusement un sort d'insonorisation afin que les craquements ne s'entendissent pas. Arrivé sur le palier, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et déposa avec précaution la jeune fille sur le lit. Ses cheveux s'étaient défaits durant leurs ébats amoureux, et sa coiffure si artistiquement élaborée n'était plus à présent qu'un enchevêtrement de boucles brunes désordonnées. Mais c'est ainsi que le sorcier préférait sa femme, la chevelure détachée.

La chambre de Severus était certainement la pièce la plus agréable de la maison, ici point de toiles d'araignée ou d'odeur de renfermé. Le sorcier prenait soin de cette pièce, contrairement au reste de sa demeure. Il détestait cette dernière mais c'était le seul bien qu'il possédait, et son traitement de professeur ne pouvait lui permettre d'acheter quelque chose de plus convenable, alors qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir offrir à sa femme une maison digne de ce nom. Sa _Princesse de Gryffondor_ méritait mieux que ce taudis.

La température étant plutôt fraîche, il se détourna du lit et s'avança près de la petite cheminée située au milieu de la pièce. Il déposa quelques bûches dans l'âtre et avec sa baguette déclencha instantanément une bonne flambée qui dégagea rapidement une chaleur bienfaisante dans l'air.

Les chaussures d'Hermione étaient restées en bas. Il retourna sur le palier, claqua des doigts et les escarpins arrivèrent tranquillement par les airs. Severus les récupéra et les posa par terre, à côté du lit. Il alla prendre une douche rapide dans la salle de bains attenante et ensuite revint s'allonger près de la sorcière, faisant se creuser le matelas souple sous son poids. Mentalement, il remercia Merlin que sa femme fut endormie, il allait pouvoir réfléchir sereinement.

Il glissa ses mains sous sa tête et se remémora les heures précédentes. Il avait véritablement apprécié le repas de Noël avec les parents d'Hermione, hormis le grand dadais qui avait failli le faire sortir de ses gongs... mais il avait su remédier à cet inconvénient - _merci la magie !_ -. Il plissa ses yeux et un petit sourire cruel ourla ses lèvres à l'évocation des désagréments qu'il avait fait subir au jeune lourdaud.

Ensuite ses pensées dérivèrent vers le moment fatidique où il avait eu la révélation de l'amour que lui portait Hermione. Sa poitrine se serra à cette évocation, et des émotions qu'il croyait bien enfouies refirent brutalement surface. Il avait cru que d'amener la jeune fille à l'Impasse du Tisseur et lui montrer sa demeure sordide la ferait reculer... Mais non, _la Princesse de Gryffondor_ s'était rebellée, montrant une force de caractère malgré la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligée intentionnellement, et il avait capitulé devant la sincérité de ses sentiments.

Mais le plus dur restait à venir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait absolument rester dans l'ignorance de leur inclination réciproque. S'il venait à le découvrir, il tuerait certainement Hermione dans d'atroces souffrances, et obligerait Severus à assister à la mise à mort avant de le punir lui, à moins qu'il ne décide de le torturer sous les yeux de la jeune fille et ensuite de s'en prendre à elle. Il frémit de peur à cette évocation et se jura de la protéger autant que faire se peut de toute agression.

.

**_HG SR HG_**

.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Hermione se réveilla lentement, ouvrit avec difficulté ses yeux embués de sommeil, bailla à s'en décrocher les mâchoires en étirant ses membres engourdis puis fixa le plafond blanc, en particulier une tache verdâtre qui lui faisait penser à un serpent enroulé sur lui-même. Elle tourna sa tête et vit Severus qui dormait à ses côtés, un léger ronflement s'échappant de sa bouche entrouverte. Elle sourit puis laissa ses pensées dériver.

Elle repensa à tout ce qui avait pu l'amener à tomber en amour avec l'homme le plus haï de Poudlard. Ses souvenirs se focalisèrent sur la première fois qu'elle avait assisté au retour de Severus d'une convocation de Voldemort, et l'interminable soirée qu'elle avait passée à le soigner, essayant de guérir les horribles blessures infligées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans qu'un cri de douleur ne franchît les lèvres blêmes, sinon quelques gémissements.

C'est là qu'elle avait pris conscience du rôle primordial et délicat que jouait Severus, et son regard sur lui s'était profondément modifié. Elle avait compris à ce moment-là que sous des dehors austères et rébarbatifs, se cachait un homme comme les autres mais qui risquait sa vie plus qu'aucun être humain pour que la Lumière l'emportât.

D'autres que lui se seraient vantés de ce rôle d'agent double, mais pas lui, au contraire. Hermione était persuadé que si Sirus - _Que Dieu ait son âme_ \- avait été à la place de Severus, il n'aurait pu s'empêcher de fanfaronner et de lâcher des informations capitales. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui avait amené son mari à accepter cette mission ô combien dangereuse, surtout qu'il n'en attendait aucune reconnaissance. Mais elle était déterminée à découvrir son secret, quoi qu'il lui en coûtât.

Elle repensa aux longues heures passées ensemble en cours particuliers, depuis la mi-septembre, quand il lui enseignait l'Occlumencie. Bien sûr, les débuts avaient été houleux, mais ses leçons lui avaient permis d'affronter et de tromper le sorcier le plus puissant du monde magique, _\- hormis Dumbledore -,_ mais ce dernier semblait affaibli depuis quelque temps. Elle admirait son époux car il possédait une intelligence hors du commun, une connaissance sans limites sur la magie et une culture largement au-dessus de la moyenne. Leur travail et leurs discussions sur l'Occlumencie et la Légilimencie avaient été enrichissantes et elle bénéficiait actuellement d'un niveau très élevé dans le premier domaine, grâce son enseignement privé.

Maintenant qu'il lui en avait fait l'aveu, la jeune fille savait que depuis le début de leur union maritale, Severus mettait tout en oeuvre pour l'éloigner de lui car il se souciait vraiment d'elle, et cela mettait un baume sur son coeur. Longtemps elle l'avait cru égoïste, insensible aux sentiments d'autrui, mais petit à petit, à force de le côtoyer, elle avait compris que sous une froideur apparente son époux cachait de sombres secrets et des émotions enfouies..

En cherchant bien dans leur passé commun, il existait des preuves de l'attachement de Severus pour elle. Sa jalousie envers les garçons qui s'approchaient un peu trop d'elle, et surtout l'incident avec le collier maudit de Katie Bell. Elle n'avait pas rêvé l'inquiétude dans les gestes, les yeux et les paroles de son mari ce jour-là. Son anxiété était bien réelle, il s'était préoccupé de son sort et cela l'avait profondément émue.

L'homme s'agita près d'elle, ouvrit ses yeux et reconnut immédiatement l'endroit. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit et Hermione sut qu'il n'avait rien oublié des événements de la veille. A son regard, elle comprit que Severus allait reprendre le combat et tenter à nouveau de la repousser.

Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire. Elle lui fit face et, d'une voix empreinte de sincérité, affirma fougueusement en plantant ses ambres dans l'onyx, ses mains posées sur les épaules de son époux, leurs regards se croisant et se confondant :

"Nous nous en sortirons, Severus. Quand nous nous sommes mariés, tu as juré de me protéger, et je t'ai juré obéissance et fidélité. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, je resterai à tes côtés, quoi qu'il advienne dans le futur. Nous sommes une famille à présent, et nous affronterons les dangers ensemble..."

Anticipant les dénégations du sorcier, elle poursuivit âprement :

"Je sais que de grandes épreuves nous attendent, que la lutte contre Vol... _\- elle se reprit -_ le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera sanglante, mais je ne reculerai pas, j'ai un rôle à jouer comme tout sorcier qui refuse que le Mal l'emporte et personne, pas même toi, _\- son index s'enfonça dans la poitrine de Severus plusieurs fois -_ ne m'empêchera de participer à la Guerre. Harry aura besoin de moi, je ne le laisserai pas tomber non plus."

En écoutant Hermione parler avec tant de ferveur, quelque chose remua dans sa poitrine et Severus commença à adhérer aux paroles de la jeune fille. Sa véhémence et son ardeur étaient si communicatives qu'il accepta sa défaite. Ses bras se levèrent et il encercla de ses mains le beau visage penché vers lui, fixant les grands yeux noisette. Il tenta pourtant encore une fois de sa voix pénétrante qui remuait la sorcière au plus profond de son être :

"Hermione, tu es belle, intelligente, courageuse, brillante,... mais... tu es si jeune ! Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose de fâcheux à cause de moi ; ne peux-tu comprendre cela ?"

Il avait posé un long doigt sur les lèvres pulpeuses pour empêcher la sorcière de répliquer durant sa diatribe, mais il lisait bien dans le regard ambré qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre ce genre d'explications. Leur coeur battait violemment dans leur poitrine, celui d'Hermione sur un rythme un peu plus rapide que celui de Severus, et ils restèrent de longues secondes à s'observer les yeux brillant, en attente du retour au calme de leurs palpitations.

Hermione avait l'impression de se noyer dans les charbons ardents qui la contemplaient avec une flamme brûlante. Un léger blush colora les joues de la jeune fille, témoignant qu'une pensée coquine traversait son esprit. Le sorcier eut un sourire carnassier, approcha sa bouche de celle de sa femme et ils s'embrassèrent lentement, tendrement, profitant l'un de l'autre.

Ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, puis la main de Severus se saisit de celle de la jeune fille, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, sans parler, sans se regarder, se contentant de fixer le plafond, tout simplement heureux d'être ensemble et de partager quelques instants de bonheur que personne ne pourrait leur enlever. Hermione tenta, d'une petite voix :

"Severus ? Peux-tu m'expliquer à présent la signification des halos lors de notre mariage ?"

Elle sentit sa crispation corporelle, la main du sorcier serra douloureusement la sienne, pourtant il ne se déroba pas et déclara d'un ton professoral :

"Lors d'une Union magique, un halo apparaît au moment de la finalisation des Voeux. Un autre nuage se manifeste lors de la consommation du mariage. D'après les Anciens Rituels Magiques, lorsque la couleur des deux halos est identique, cela annonce une union bénéfique et... si cette couleur est le bleu... c'est... que... les époux sont... _\- il acheva dans un souffle -_ des âmes soeurs..."

Hermione assimila la nouvelle. Ses pensées tournaient dans sa tête, elle se sentait totalement désorientée. Elle reprit en hésitant :

"Des... âmes soeurs ?

\- Oui ma douce.

\- Tu veux dire que notre compatibilité amoureuse appartiendrait, pour ainsi dire, au domaine de la perfection ?"

Elle sentait qu'il souriait. Il répondit :

"C'est exact. Dans les livres que je t'ai cachés, tu aurais appris que les âmes soeurs ont la même manière de penser. Leurs idées, leur style de vie, leurs goûts sont souvent identiques… Elles partagent les mêmes visions et conceptions de la vie, se sentent à l'aise chez l'autre et partagent un lien profond. Leur liaison mentale est si étroite qu'elles sont capables de capter l'état d'âme de leur autre, même à distance.

\- Mais comment se fait-il que je ne ressente pas ce que tu éprouves, ou si peu ?

\- Parce que je t'ai fermé notre connexion. En tant qu'Occlumens confirmé, cela ne m'a pas été difficile... Mais par contre, je ressens tout ce que toi tu éprouves. Je sais quand tu es heureuse, triste, angoissée, coléreuse, etc. au travers de l'anneau nuptial."

Tout en parlant il détacha sa main de celle de la sorcière et fit tourner la bague autour de son annulaire. Hermione se rapprocha de son époux, inhala le parfum réconfortant qu'exhalait le corps de son mari et lui demanda en chuchotant :

"Severus, juste pour quelques secondes, tu ne veux pas me laisser connaître tes émotions ?"

Sans répondre, le sorcier serra brièvement les doigts de la jeune fille, et peu après, la jeune fille fut envahie par une vague d'amour provenant de Severus qui la fit frémir de bonheur, leurs deux coeurs battant la chamade à l'unisson, puis peu à peu, une sourde angoisse se diffusa dans toutes les fibres de son corps. Son mari avait peur, et était bourré de remords c'était incontestable. Il coupa aussitôt leur connexion, mais Hermione avait eu le temps de ressentir ces douloureuses sensations. Elle changea de sujet :

"Tu viens de m'avouer que c'est toi qui as retiré de la bibliothèque de Poudlard les livres relatifs aux Unions magiques ?

Il répondit sans détours :

"Oui, je ne voulais pas que tu connaisses la signification des halos pour t'éviter de... t'attacher à moi, que tu puisses croire que notre mariage était placé sous de bons augures. C'est moi qui ai placé les sorts de protection sur la Réserve, et tu m'as totalement épaté lorsque tu as réussi à tous les retirer. Tu es une sorcière fabuleuse... Rares sont les personnes pouvant se vanter d'avoir contré mes sorts de protection."

Les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent sous le compliment. Severus poursuivit :

"Et j'ai même... lancé un sort d'Amnésie sur Pince pour qu'elle oublie que la bibliothèque possédait ces livres.

\- Eh bien, cher professeur Rogue, ce n'est pas joli-joli de lancer une malédiction sur une collègue... - _elle se déplaça sur lui_ \- Je ne sais pas si je ne dois pas en informer le Directeur... D'après moi vous risquez le renvoi immédiat à moins que...

\- A moins que... Miss Granger ?

\- Que vous ne me fassiez tout oublier, Professeur, sans magie, seulement avec votre bouche et vos mains expertes !

\- Vous l'aurez voulu, Miss Granger ! Mais sachez que je serai impitoyable, on ne fait pas chanter impunément son professeur, et vous allez le payer cher... très cher, même !

Le ton était sarcastique mais une lueur ironique brillait dans les yeux noirs. Il se saisit des mains d'Hermione et la fit retomber sur son dos, de manière à ce qu'elle se retrouvât coincée sous lui, impuissante, car il savait qu'elle appréciait d'être sous sa domination. Ses hanches chevauchaient les jambes de la jeune fille, et elle pouvait sentir à travers leurs vêtements le désir qu'il avait d'elle.

.

**_SR HG SR_**

.

Longtemps après, ils gisaient, épuisés, la respiration haletante, la tête d'Hermione posée sur la poitrine de Severus. Celui-ci prit la parole, en jouant distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille :

"Hermione, il nous faut retourner à Poudlard. Je dois préparer des potions pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais aussi pour Dumbledore. De plus, il va nous falloir être encore plus prudents tous les deux : personne ne doit savoir que... - _il avait de la difficulté à prononcer les mots_ \- que nous... nous aimons."

Hermione crut que son coeur allait voler en éclats. Elle n'ignorait pas que c'était un exploit qu'il lui avoue son amour, même s'il n'avait pas encore prononcé les trois mots qu'elle attendait encore, mais elle saurait être patiente. La voix profonde continua :

"Nous devons t'ôter tous les souvenirs de Noël et d'ici, et les remplacer par d'autres, car je sens que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne va pas tarder à te convoquer -_il la sentit frémir et son anxiété le traversa _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es capable de le tromper, tu l'as déjà fait, et à présent tes aptitudes sont à un niveau optimal. J'ai une absolue confiance en toi, ma douce, et je serai à tes côtés, tout se passera bien."

Passant d'un ton persuasif à un ton normal :

"Maintenant, il est temps de nous doucher. Passe la première, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut dans la salle de bains."

la sorcière fut touchée de sa prévenance. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bains, son mari prit sa place. Ce dernier avait déjà nettoyé et arrangé le lit. N'ayant rien à faire, elle descendit les escaliers qui craquèrent sous ses pas. Elle allait poser son pied droit sur le palier lorsque la voix de la mère de Severus retentit dans le corridor :

"Hermione ! Hermione ! C'est bien votre prénom, n'est-ce-pas ?"

La jeune fille s'approcha, méfiante. Sa belle-mère reprit :

"Laissez-moi vous dire quelques mots : voilà, je n'ai pas été très accueillante envers vous et je vous présente mes excuses. Voyez-vous, Severus n'a pas pour habitude de ramener des filles à la maison. Mais vous êtes sa femme, et cela change beaucoup de choses, il doit tenir à vous et... j'en suis heureuse. Il a toujours été une personne solitaire, et si vous pouvez lui apporter un peu de bonheur, alors je serai à vos côtés, car sa vie n'a pas été des plus heureuses, loin de là."

La jeune sorcière adressa un sourire à la sorcière brune :

"Merci, Madame. Je ferai de mon mieux, soyez-en persuadée.

\- Merci, Hermione.

Se penchant vers le portrait, la jeune fille eut cette fois le loisir de lire le nom qui suivait le prénom de sa belle-mère : Eileen _Prince_. Elle releva mentalement le patronyme. La mère de Severus ajouta, sur le ton de la confidence :

"Avant que vous ne partiez, savez-vous que c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de mon fils ?

\- Euh, non. Le certificat de mariage lui a été remis en mains propres par l'émissaire du Ministère, et je n'y ai jamais eu accès. C'est à quel date ? Le ton était intéressé.

\- Le 9 janvier. Nous l'avons fêté rarement, son père n'appréciait guère ce genre d'événements."

Hermione releva mentalement cette information importante. Madame Rogue demanda abruptement :

"Severus... vous a-t-il parlé d'une jeune fille qu'il a aimée ?"

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation :

"Non, il est très secret sur son passé dont je ne connais pas grand-chose, sinon rien.

\- Oh, c'est une histoire très ancienne... Une jeune voisine dont il s'était entiché quand il était enfant. Elle habitait non loin de chez nous, et il passait beaucoup de temps avec elle."

Hermione, intéressée par les propos de sa belle-mère, s'approcha plus encore du portrait. Eileen Rogue chuchota :

"Ils se sont retrouvés au Collège de Poudlard, mais n'ont pas été nommés dans la même Maison."

Hermione ne pouvait empêcher une certaine jalousie l'envahir, comme elle ne put retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

"Elle était jolie ?

\- Oui, très jolie, de longs cheveux roux et de beaux yeux verts."

La jeune sorcière sentit son coeur se serrer. Ignorant ce que provoquaient ses paroles chez son interlocutrice, la mère de Severus poursuivit :

"Puis j'ai entendu dire qu'ils se sont disputés, qu'elle est tombée amoureuse d'un camarade de classe et l'a même épousé."

Malgré elle, Hermione se sentit soulagée. Elles entendirent les escaliers craquer, annonçant la venue du principal concerné, et se turent.

"Que complotez-vous, toutes les deux ?"

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, une lueur complice dans le regard qu'elles firent rapidement disparaître. La mère de Severus répliqua immédiatement :

"Rien du tout ! Nous faisions seulement connaissance, hier soir nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de le faire..."

Le sorcier sembla se contenter de cette réponse. Il se rapprocha de sa femme qui ferma du mieux qu'elle put son esprit, cherchant à bloquer toute intrusion de Severus dans ses pensées troublées par les révélations de sa belle-mère. Quelque chose au fond d'elle lui soufflait que la souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie lors de sa connexion avec son mari n'était pas étrangère à cet amour contrarié.

Mais ce dernier ne chercha pas à pénétrer l'esprit de sa femme, il était préoccupé par le travail qui l'attendait dans son laboratoire, et surtout les futures convocations auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Hermione eut à peine le temps de dire "_Au revoir"_ à sa belle-mère qu'il leur fallait transplaner immédiatement pour Poudlard.

.

**NB :** Un petit clin d'oeil à _Hlna_ et _Amandine_ à qui je n'ai pu répondre personnellement car n'ayant pas ouvert de compte, mais dont les commentaires m'ont fait plaisir et surtout bien amusée ^^


	30. Chapter 29 Retour à Poudlard

**Notes** : des tonnes de remerciements à tous les reviewers dont les commentaires éclairés et/ou pleins d'humour

motivent énormément pour écrire la suite ^^, vous êtes vraiment géniaux ! J'adore vos commentaires !

Excellente lecture à tous !

**Avertissement** : aucun

.

**Chapitre XXIX - Retour à Poudlard**

.

Le retour fut silencieux. Ni Hermione ni Severus ne prit la parole, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. Avant de se séparer, dans le hall du château qui était pratiquement désert, Hermione avança :

"Severus, si tu le souhaites, je peux venir t'aider à préparer les potions dont tu as besoin. A nous deux, cela ira beaucoup plus vite, à moins que tu ne me juges - _elle s'interrompit_ \- incompétente dans ce domaine ?

Le sorcier secoua sa tête en levant les yeux au ciel :

"Petite idiote, que vas-tu imaginer ? Je sais bien que tu es parfaitement capable de m'assister. Mais... tu n'auras pas beaucoup de temps de libre si je t'accepte comme apprentie, d'autant plus que nous devons renforcer tes aptitudes en Occlumencie... Tu vas devoir me supporter matin et soir...

Hermione haussa les épaules en déclarant avec conviction :

"Cela m'importe peu, j'ai promis de t'aider, et si cela doit commencer par la confection de potions, alors je suis ton homme - _en souriant franchement_ \- enfin ta femme !

\- Bien, alors rendez-vous dans une heure dans mon donjon. Tu as l'autorisation d'y transplaner. Je demanderai à Winky de nous apporter une collation. Nous mangerons chez moi puis nous nous mettrons au travail. Cela te convient-il ?

\- Oui, ce sera parfait, Severus.

\- Bien, je vais prévenir Dumbledore de notre retour et de l'aide que tu vas m'apporter. A tout à l'heure !"

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser léger sur la joue de son mari qui, affectueusement, lui ébouriffa les cheveux qui n'en avaient vraiment pas besoin... Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur les alentours, vérifiant machinalement que personne ne les observait. Pourtant quelqu'un fut témoin des gestes tendres des époux l'un envers l'autre et n'apprécia pas du tout...

.

_**HG SR HG**_

.

«Miss Granger! Hermione!"

La voix haut perchée de Mc Gonagall résonna sous la voûte pierreuse. La jeune fille s'arrêta et se retourna aussitôt. La Directrice de Gryffondor poursuivit en lui adressant un petit sourire :

"Pouvez-vous me suivre dans mes appartements, Hermione ? Cela fait un petit moment que nous n'avons pas eu une petite discussion personnelle..."

Les yeux de la jeune sorcière se plissèrent ; elle semblait sur le point de parler, puis elle se ravisa et hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Elles se dirigèrent vers le donjon de Gryffondor, tandis que leurs pas claquaient sur les dalles, brisant le silence ambiant. Arrivées devant la porte, Mc Gonagall murmura une incantation en traçant des arabesques avec sa baguette, et toutes deux pénétrèrent dans l'antre de la Directrice.

Bien que le donjon ait logiquement une forme circulaire, on se serait cru dans une maison ancienne avec ses quatre murs droits. La tapisserie de _La Dame à la Licorne_ ornait l'une des parois. Tout était décoré dans les tons rouge et or, typiquement gryffondorien. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, en parfait contraste avec la maison familiale de Severus. Un feu rougeoyant éclairait et chauffait la pièce. La jeune sorcière se sentit immédiatement à l'aise.

Minerva désigna un fauteuil en velours rouge à son élève qui s'y assit, alors qu'elle-même s'installait dans le siège jumeau. La vieille sorcière observa quelques secondes le visage de sa protégée avec bienveillance, remarquant l'attitude crispée et commença :

"Avant de commencer notre conversation, désirez-vous boire quelque chose ?

Un thé au lait serait parfait, merci."

La vieille sorcière convoqua Dobby et lui transmis ses instructions. L'elfe était heureux de voir Hermione et la salua longuement, sautillant sur ses maigres jambes et arborant un sourire radieux sur son visage ingrat. Il s'évanouit en un '_Pop'_ sonore et revint peu après avec un plateau comportant un service à thé pour deux personnes, un pot de lait, un sucrier et quelques biscuits au beurre. Minerva fit le service, versant l'eau chaude dans les tasses, tandis qu'Hermione rajoutait un nuage de lait. La Directrice reprit :

"Hermione, ne croyez pas que j'essaie de m'immiscer dans votre vie privée, je n'ai pas oublié les paroles que vous avez prononcées dans ce bureau il y a quelques mois, mais... Albus m'a informée de votre, comment pourrais-je le formuler... escapade de Noël avec Severus chez vos parents hier midi et... je voulais savoir si tout s'était bien passé..."

La jeune fille faillit répondre vertement, puis comprenant que la sollicitude de sa directrice ne cachait pas une curiosité malsaine mais une sincère inquiétude à son égard, elle déclara simplement en remuant la cuillère dans sa tasse :

"Oui Madame, le repas de Noël s'est parfaitement déroulé."

Même si l''Ecossaise espérait cette réponse, elle afficha un air incrédule.

"Bien, bien... Vous y avez passé la nuit, à ce que je constate...

\- Pas du tout, nous avons dormi chez Severus.

\- Chez Severus ?"

Mc Gonagall hurlait presque, ce qui amena un petit sourire ironique sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

"Oui, chez lui, à l'Impassse du Tisseur. J'y ai même fait la connaissance de sa mère.

Les yeux globuleux de la vieille sorcière semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites.

\- Mais... mais... c'est impossible ! Elle est décédée... A moins que..."

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de l'un des tableaux accrochés.

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais c'est avec l'un de ses portraits de la maison. Nous avons sympathisé..."

Hermione commençait à s'amuser de la perplexité de sa Directrice de Maison. Celle-ci n'en revenait pas que Severus ait amené son épouse chez lui. Elle le connaissait depuis de nombreuses années, d'abord comme élève puis comme collègue. On pouvait même dire qu'ils étaient amis, pourtant elle n'avait jamais eu le loisir de mettre les pieds chez lui, encore moins rencontrer sa mère. Elle observa à la dérobée la jeune sorcière. _**"Il doit vraiment tenir à elle. Le vieux serpent se serait-il couché devant la jeune lionne ?"**_

Elle déclara dans un grand sourire sans quitter sa protégée de son regard perçant :

"Eh bien, je constate que tout a l'air d'aller pour le mieux entre Severus et vous, et cela me réjouit. Je vous avais bien dit avant le mariage que tout finirait par s'arranger... Par contre, Hermione, si je puis me permettre un conseil de femme à femme : méfiez-vous de Septima Vector. Je l'ai observée lors du Bal de Noël, et je pense qu'elle aimerait bien mettre le grappin sur Severus. Rien n'est plus dangereux qu'une femme jalouse... Restez sur vos gardes, c'est un conseil d'amie.

Hermione encaissa l'information en déglutissant lentement. Elle répondit sur un ton serein alors qu'au fond d'elle elle bouillait littéralement :

\- Je vous remercie de me prévenir, je serai vigilante.

\- C'est ce que je voulais vous entendre dire... D'autre part, étant donné que vous restez à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël, si cela vous intéresse, l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste vous propose un poste de stagiaire pour la deuxième semaine."

Hermione ne réfléchit guère longtemps avant de répondre :

"Hélas, je suis obligée de décliner cette offre car je dois rester au Château. Mon mari a besoin de moi pour l'aider à confectionner des potions, et je lui ai promis ma collaboration. Par contre si Madame Pomfresh le désire, j'essaierai de trouver un créneau afin de l'assister, mais ce sera difficile...

\- Bah ! De toutes façons, l'infirmerie est très calme en cette période. La majorité des élèves est retournée dans leur famille... Je ne pense pas qu'elle fasse appel à vous avant la rentrée des classes. Bon, je pense que tout est dit, n'oubliez pas que je reste à votre disposition si vous avez besoin d'une oreille attentive...

\- Je ne l'oublierai pas, Madame la Directrice, et vous en remercie. Permettez que je m'en aille, il est presque l'heure de retrouver Severus.

Oui, bien sûr, je ne vous retiens pas, Hermione.

Les deux femmes se levèrent en même temps. Mc Gonagall raccompagna la jeune sorcière à la porte et elles se séparèrent. Hermione se retrouva dans le couloir et fit seulement quelques pas lorsqu'elle entendit une voix féminine au ton aigre l'interpeller :

"Déjà de retour de retour, Miss Granger ?"

Hermione reconnut instantanément les inflexions vocales et sa main se crispa sur sa baguette. Pourtant elle offrit un visage serein à sa professeure d'Arithmancie, mais resta sur ses gardes. Septima, qui fonçait sur elle, s'arrêta à juste devant elle, la toisant, et poursuivit :

"La sortie familiale a tourné court à ce qu'il semble ?

Ses yeux marron contemplaient la jeune sorcière sans chaleur. Hermione répliqua :

\- Je ne pense pas que ce que je fais avec _mon_ époux - _elle insista bien sur le possessif_ \- vous regarde, Madame Vector...

\- Inutile de le prendre sur ce ton, Miss Granger, ce n'est qu'une conversation amicale...

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'en ai...

\- Ne prenez pas ce ton insolent avec moi, Miss Granger, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez finir vos vacances en retenue tous les jours avec Monsieur Rusard!"

Hermione allait répliquer vertement lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était exactement ce qu'attendait Vector, et elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être collée, Severus avait besoin d'elle. Elle répondit suavement, le ton un brin condescendant :

"Veuillez m'excusez, c'est que nous n'avons guère dormi, avec Severus, vous savez ce que c'est, avec les jeunes couples..."

Septima, saisissant parfaitement l'allusion, devint livide et ne sut plus que dire, avec ses yeux de merlan frit. Hermione en profita pour s'éclipser :

Au revoir, Madame Vector, il me faut rejoindre _mon_ mari."

Elle passa dignement près de la professeure qui n'avait toujours pas réagi, et se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre, plutôt fière de sa répartie. Elle avait une petite quelque chose à faire avant de retrouver Severus. Arrivée à destination, elle appela : "Winky !"

.

_**SR HG SR**_

.

Après s'être changée, avoir revêtu sa tenue d'étudiante et attaché ses cheveux avec les deux peignes en argent, Hermione transplana chez son époux. Au milieu du salon, la petite table était joliment recouverte d'une nappe blanche, de deux assiettes et ses couverts en argent. La jeune fille s'étonna :

"Mais... je croyais que nous devions juste avoir une légère collation pour ne pas perdre de temps ?

Severus eut un sourire désarmant :

"Après réflexion j'ai estimé que nous avions droit à un vrai déjeuner avant de passer aux choses sérieuses..."

Le sorcier claqua des doigts et Winky apparut presqu'aussitôt, apportant avec lui l'entrée, un délicieux pâté de faisan accompagné de minis pains français croustillants. Galamment, Severus retira lentement la cape de sa femme qui se retourna à demi pour lui adresser un sourire reconnaissant, puis il lui avança sa chaise, en véritable gentleman. Ensuite ils s'attablèrent et attaquèrent de bon appétit le savoureux repas.

Ils parlèrent peu et lorsque leurs regards se croisaient ils se détournaient aussitôt car une certaine gêne s'était installée entre eux. Aucun des deux ne pouvait oublier ce qui s'était passé à l'Impasse du Tisseur... Hermione se mit à maudire silencieusement la coupure imposée par son époux en arrivant à Poudlard. Elle craignait que Severus ne reprit son attitude détachée.

Au moment du dessert, l'elfe amena un magnifique pudding superbement décoré, auquel les deux époux firent honneur, notamment Severus qui avait une prédilection pour cette pâtisserie. C'est pourquoi Hermione avait convoqué Winky dans sa chambre afin qu'en cuisine l'on préparât ce gâteau. Elle se félicita pour avoir découvert le péché mignon de Severus : la gourmandise... Qui eut cru que l'austère professeur Rogue avait un faible pour les douceurs ?

Severus se leva de table, et Hermione l'imita. Le sorcier détailla le programme de l'après-midi :

"Nous allons commencer par préparer les potions, et si nous ne finissons pas trop tard, nous commencerons à retravailler l'Occlumencie."

Hermione acquiesça :

" C'est parfait, Severus, je suis prête. Nous pouvons y aller."

Ils pénétrèrent dans le laboratoire qui était plutôt sombre, la lumière pouvant avoir un effet réactif néfaste sur les potions. De multiples arômes frappèrent les narines de la jeune fille. Severus agita sa baguette et quelques bougies s'allumèrent, dispensant une faible clarté. Plusieurs chaudrons, certains en lévitation, d'autres posés à au sol, étaient remplis de liquides différents mis en stase, d'autres encore bouillonnaient, dégageant des vapeurs douceâtres. Le coeur d'Hermione se mit à palpiter plus rapidement, heureuse et fière que son époux l'acceptât dans ce lieu interdit à toute personne autre que son propriétaire. Elle en eut sauté de joie sur ses pieds.

La jeune sorcière reconnut à leur couleur et odeur des potions de : Goutte du Mort Vivant, Potion Régénératrice, et même... Elle s'approcha d'un chaudron au contenu étrange, excessivement foncé comme le ciel en pleine nuit et pourtant, on eut dit qu'un petit disque pâle flottait à sa surface. La sorcière s'exclama dans un ton admiratif :

"Oh ! Mais c'est la Potion Tue-Loup ! L'une des plus difficiles à réaliser ! Son aspect est absolument féerique..."

Elle allait poursuivre mais le sorcier l'interrompit doucement mais avec fermeté :

"Il est temps de nous mettre au travail car il me faut concocter de nombreuses potions dont du Veritasérum pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Anticipant la question qui brûlait les lèvres de sa femme, Severus précisa :

"Quand la torture ne suffit pas à faire parler les prisonniers, Il utilise cette potion pour faire délier les langues. Je crains qu'il ne me convoque demain soir..."

Severus regretta aussitôt ses paroles en voyant Hermione se hérisser à cette évocation. Cette dernière revoyait son mari blessé, exangue sur son lit, et ne put se retenir de trembler. Severus ressentit son angoisse et fit un pas vers elle, son front plissé montrant qu'il se souciait de ses émotions.

Mais la jeune sorcière prit sur elle - _ce n'était pas le moment de flancher_ \- et redressa son menton en adressant un petit sourire courageux à son époux. Ce dernier comprit son attitude et l'admira secrètement. Il répondit au sourire et lui désigna le fond du laboratoire. Hermione passa devant les étagères qu'elle connaissait déjà, avec les flacons parfaitement rangés et étiquetés. Elle nota machinalement la place vide où aurait dû se trouver la fiole de Felix Felicis, et elle ressentit un pincement un coeur, s'en voulant de l'avoir volée pour Harry au détriment de l'intégrité physique de son époux.

Au fond de la pièce, sur un plan de travail, se trouvaient une balance en cuivre pour peser les ingrédients, plusieurs couteaux en métal dont un en argent, des mortiers et des pilons ainsi que des nécessaires à potions. Bien évidemment, plusieurs paires de gants en peau de dragon étaient soigneusement disposées à côté des autres éléments. Severus en choisit une, se retourna et l'offrit à Hermione qui présenta automatiquement ses mains. Le sorcier lui enfila les gants, et ce bref moment où leurs mains se touchèrent et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent envoya une légère secousse électrique qui se propagea des membres supérieurs à toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de la jeune fille.

Mais l'homme abrégea les contacts physique et visuel ; ses prunelles de jais brûlantes retrouvèrent leur impassibilité coutumière. Il expliqua en désignant des plantes et insectes posés sur la table de découpe :

"Voilà les ingrédients dont j'ai besoin pour mes potions : coupe-les précisément selon leur utilité ; j'ai laissé un parchemin indiquant ce qu'il faut faire pour chacun, accompagné de schémas explicatifs, bien que je reste persuadé que tu n'en auras guère besoin.

Hermione se mit à découper avec toute la dextérité dont elle était capable : aconit, bicorne, chrysopes, cervelles de crapauds, oeufs de dragon, plumes de jobarbille, ellébore, chenilles, sisymbre, mandragore, etc. que Severus lui avait confiés. Certains devaient être découpés en fines lamelles, d'autres en petits bouts de trois millimètres, ou encore écrasés avec le plat du couteau.

Mais, perdue dans ses pensées concernant sa relation avec le sorcier, Hermione, en coupant une racine de sisymbre, ne vit pas un brin glisser et tomber dans l'un des chaudrons bouillonnants, entraînant une éruption du liquide dont une partie atteignit la jeune fille, la brûlant sérieusement.

Avant même d'entendre le cri d'Hermione, le sorcier sut que sa femme s'était fait mal. Il hurla son prénom en se précipitant vers elle illico presto, cherchant d'un seul coup d'oeil à évaluer l'origine de l'accident et les dégâts corporels. Il ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir : sa souffrance était sienne. Sa respiration s'arrêta quelques instants en découvrant le jeune visage devenu subitement pâle, crispé par la douleur, les yeux larmoyants et les minuscules gouttelettes de sueur qui glissaient sur son front. Il sentit ses entrailles se nouer sous l'effet de l'appréhension.

D'un coup de baguette il renvoya la potion dans le néant, puis déshabilla Hermione fébrilement, empêchant le liquide corrosif de continuer à attaquer la peau fragile. Il lui murmurait des paroles de réconfort, cherchant à l'apaiser de sa voix profonde, de ses mains douces et chaudes. Hermione se laissait manipuler sans rien dire, ayant une confiance aveugle dans l'homme qui soignait son corps meurtri.

Déjà, de nombreuses brûlures et cloques marquaient le derme juvénile, en particulier, le cou, la joue et la jambe droite, mais aussi le torse. Seules les mains avaient été préservées grâce aux gants. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'apporta rapidement dans sa chambre, où il déposa délicatement la jeune fille qui frissonnait contre lui. Il se redressa et lança immédiatement des sorts d'apaisement. Malgré l'angoisse qui le taraudait de voir Hermione dans cet état, les gestes du sorcier étaient précis et adroits, ne laissant rien au hasard.

Hermione but docilement la potion anti-douleur que lui administra rapidement Severus, lisant dans les orbes noires une forte inquiétude qui lui chauffa le coeur. Déjà, la douleur refluait et les brûlures commençaient à disparaître grâce à l'essence de Dictame que son époux appliquait. Elle essaya de parler :

"Sev... Severus... Je te... fais... perdre ton temps...

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Bois cette Potion de Sommeil, quand tu te réveilleras, tu n'auras plus aucune douleur ni marque... Je vais m'avancer pendant que tu dormiras, et demain tu seras sur pied pour m'aider, d'accord ?

Hermione hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Le sorcier présenta un flacon à ses lèvres, un bras la soutenant pour faciliter l'ingestion. Elle but lentement, et avant même d'avoir avalé tout le contenu, elle s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon entre les bras de Severus qui l'allongea et recouvrit le corps dénudé avec le drap et la couette afin qu'elle ne prît pas froid. Il écarta une mèche brune, embrassa doucement le front puis s'écarta du lit. Il jeta un dernier regard sur la jeune fille et retourna dans son laboratoire, non sans avoir lancé un Sort d'Alerte sur Hermione.

.

.

_N'hésitez pas pas à commenter, cela est très très motivant ^^_


	31. Chapter 30 Une Décision difficile

**Notes** : énormes remerciements à tous : lecteurs et surtout les personnes prenant le temps

de laisser une review, _même quelques mots..._

Excellente lecture à tous ! N'oubliez pas que ma muse se nourrit de vos commentaires ^^

**Avertissement** : lemon en fin de chapitre ^^

.

**Chapitre XXX - Une Décision difficile**

.

De retour dans son laboratoire, Severus se mit à concocter les potions méthodiquement. Les gestes familiers lui permettaient de retrouver une certaine sérénité, de remettre ses idées en ordre, d'empêcher les émotions de troubler son esprit. Son amour pour Hermione le fragilisait, c'était incontestable, et dans la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne pouvait s'autoriser le moindre faux-pas.

Pourtant, c'était si bon d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour ! Il n'avait jamais connu ce partage avec une autre femme, cette communion du corps et de l'esprit. Lily ne l'avait jamais aimé, enfin pas d'amour, seulement d'amitié. Et les autres femmes ne cherchaient que l'assouvissement des sens avec lui. Alors qu'Hermione, elle, s'offrait totalement, sans arrière-pensée. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, elle était d'une nature généreuse, empathique. Elle prenait tout de lui, ses bons comme ses mauvais côtés. Elle respectait son caractère ombrageux, secret, était capable de lui tenir tête, et il l'admirait pour cela.

Un sourire apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rappela l'année où elle avait créé la S.A.L.E. (Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes). Libérer les elfes, quelle idée altruiste mais saugrenue ! Et combien de fois n'avait-elle aidé ses deux amis à rédiger leurs essais ?

Bon sang ! Pourquoi le Ministère avait-il pondu cette loi ignoble qui obligeait les Nés-Moldus à épouser un Sang-Pur ou un Sang-Mêlé ? Si Albus ne lui avait pas demandé d'épouser Hermione, il aurait continué à jouer tranquillement son rôle d'agent double et... il n'aurait jamais connu ce sentiment exaltant où votre cœur se met à battre plus vite en présence de l'être aimé, quand il appartient à un autre, il n'aurait jamais su qu'ils étaient âmes soeurs...

.

**_HG SR HG_**

.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres trônait au centre de l'immense salon des Malfoy, de nombreux Mangemorts formant une garde autour de lui. Severus, malgré le masque que tous arboraient, reconnut la plupart d'entre eux et il sentit un frisson désagréable parcourir son échine. Il s'avança avec Hermione et ils se prosternèrent devant le Mage Noir qui les observait, un curieux petit sourire étirant ses lèvres minces.

"Severusssss, te voilà enfin... avec la Ssssang-de-Bourbe, cccc'est parfait ! M'as-tu apporté le Veritasssserum ?"

Le sorcier s'approcha de son Maître avec une dizaine de fioles au liquide incolore.

\- Oui, Monseigneur, voici les flacons que vous m'avez demandés.

\- Bien, bien. Pose-les sur la table. Nous allons pouvoir tesssster son efficaccccité immédiatement... Des bruits courent ssssur vous deux, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, tu es plutôt friand de ta femme, Severussss, un peu trop même... Je vais donc interroger ta Ssssang-de-Bourbe afin qu'elle nous éclaire sur votre relattttion. Je ne l'utilise pas ssssur toi car je ssssais que tu as réusssssi à t'immuniser contre les effets de ccccette potion. Mais pour elle, je ssssuis perssssuadé qu'il n'en est rien... "

Braquant ses yeux rouges sur la jeune fille terrifiée, le Mage Noir se saisit d'un flacon, ôta le bouchon et attrapa le menton tremblant. Ses doigts cruels obligèrent les lèvres à s'ouvrir et il fit tomber exactement trois gouttes du liquide sur la langue d'Hermione qui était tétanisée par la peur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendit quelques secondes que la sorcière déglutisse, puis il lâcha son visage et enchaîna les questions :

"Comment t'appelles-tu ?"

La sorcière ne pouvait lutter contre le Veritaserum et répondit :

"Hermione Jane Granger."

\- Qui as-tu épousé ?

\- Severus Tobias Rogue.

\- L'aimes-tu ?

\- Oui."

Des moqueries fusèrent autour d'elle. Le Mage Noir poursuivit :

"Et Severussss, t'aime-t'il ?

\- Oui."

Des réflexions et des rires s'élevèrent. Voldemort fit un geste de sa baguette pour faire taire les quolibets. Il continua :

"Comment peux-tu en être ssssûre ?

\- Nous sommes des âmes-soeurs."

Même le rire effrayant du Seigneur des Ténèbres se joignit à celui de ses disciples. Severus comprit qu'ils étaient perdus. Il allait jeter un sort avec sa baguette mais trois Mangemorts chargés de le surveiller étroitement lui lancèrent un _Petrificus Totalus_ suivi d'un _Incarcerus_, l'immobilisant totalement. Il était placé face à son épouse, de manière à ne rien perdre de son humiliation. Le Mage Noir reprit son monologue, s'adressant à Severus :

"Tu es un être faible, tu l'as toujours été, ssssurtout avec les Ssssang-de-Bourbe. Je ne t'avais pas demandé de... tomber en amour avec elle. - _le ton était dédaigneux_ \- Son genre n'a aucune utilité sinon être essssclave. Elle va être bientôt être veuve, alors l'un de mes fidèles Mangemorts va pouvoir l'épouser, quelqu'un en qui j'ai une absolue confiancccce. J'en connais un qui est impattttient de la mettre dans sssson lit... N'est-cccce pas Antonin ?

A ces mots, l'un des sorciers sortit du rang, et retira le masque argenté qui recouvrait son visage, arborant un air triomphant. Le regard concupiscent de l'homme se posa sur Hermione qui hurla en le voyant :

"Non ! Non ! Je ne serai jamais sa femme ! "

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres répondit par un ricanement cruel, dévoilant ses dents pointues, tandis que Dolohov attrapait la jeune fille par derrière, se saisissant de sa baguette pour la jeter au loin. Il colla fermement son dos contre son torse, indifférent aux vaines tentatives de la sorcière pour lui échapper. Il fallait que Severus, son ennemi, ne perdît rien du spectacle. Il murmura suavement à l'oreille de la jeune fille :

"Je t'avais dit que nous nous retrouverions, Sang-de-Bourbe. Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ?"

Il lécha sensuellement le lobe et le mordit soudainement, arrachant un cri de douleur à Hermione ; le sang se retira du visage de Severus, ses mains se crispèrent, il n'était qu'un spectateur impuissant. Les larmes jaillirent des yeux d'Hermione, son visage était rouge sous l'humiliation subie, tandis qu'Antonin déchirait son corsage et le soutien-gorge qui furent jetés au sol, sous les huées des autres Mangemorts. Elle était incapable d'empêcher les tremblements qui secouaient son corps et qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter l'excitation de l'homme qui la retenait.

Il dévoila la jeune poitrine sous les yeux de son mari. Dolohov passa amoureusement un doigt sur la cicatrice qu'il avait faite à Hermione lors de l'attaque dans le Ministère, sans cesser de regarder son ennemi condamné à regarder sans pouvoir intervenir. Il prenait son temps, passant et repassant son doigt sur sa marque, se délectant de provoquer la chair de poule sur la peau veloutée de la sorcière qui frissonnait de dégoût, la bile montant dans sa gorge. Elle essaya d'appeler :

"Severus ... Severus ..."

\- Comme cccc'est touchant, elle t'appelle au ssssecours, Severussss... Mais tu ne vivras pas assssez longtemps pour voir tout cccce qui attend ta Ssssang-de-Bourbe entre les mains d'Antonin pour commenccccer, et entre ccccelles d'autres de tes ancccciens camarades... Cccc'est bien dommage, j'aurais préféré que tu assssistes à la déchéancccce de ta femme, mais j'ai beaucoup à faire, comme conquérir le monde, par exemple..."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva lentement sa baguette et la pointa sur la poitrine de Severus, ses yeux rouges étincelant de plaisir, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Severus n'avait pas peur de mourir, mais il abandonnait celle qu'il aimait entre les mains de monstres, alors qu'il avait promis de la protéger. Il regarda Hermione une dernière fois, la suppliant du regard de lui pardonner. Il ne connaîtrait plus ses cheveux au parfum de roses, son regard de biche aux abois quand elle mordillait ses lèvres, l'odeur de sa peau, son doux sourire, son froncement des sourcils quand elle réfléchissait, son...

Le Mage Noir lança le Sort de Mort, alors qu'une lumière verte se dirigeait directement sur l'espion de Dumbledore.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

.

**_SR HG SR_**

.

_Samedi 27 décembre_

Severus se réveilla en sursaut dans le fauteuil, son visage en sueur. Son coeur pulsait violemment dans sa poitrine, une terrible impression de malaise le tourmentait.

**_"Par Merlin ! C'était un cauchemar, seulement un cauchemar..."_**

Le sorcier avait travaillé plusieurs heures dans le laboratoire, allant jeter de temps à autre un oeil sur Hermione qui était plongée dans un sommeil réparateur. Puis il était reparti rassuré poursuivre ses préparations. Quand enfin il s'était assis pour se reposer dans le fauteuil placé à côté du lit, il était minuit passé, et il s'était endormi rapidement, pour plonger en enfer avec ce rêve terrible qui lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'Hermione, qui dormait profondément dans le lit. Il dégagea les cheveux touffus du visage, prit une mèche qu'il accrocha derrière son oreille et passa une main sur le front, guettant le moindre signe de fièvre. Dieu merci, il n'en était rien. Il se déshabilla et rejoignit la jeune fille, se couchant contre elle, ayant besoin de la sentir. Il embrassa légèrement sa tempe et murmura :

"Qu'allons-nous devenir, ma douce ?"

Le sommeil fut long à venir, il pesa le pour et le contre, mais finalement, il prit sa décision, c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour elle et pour lui. Il se devait de la protéger, même de lui, et il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa mission était primordiale.

Depuis de longues années, le sorcier prenait du Veritaserum en doses infinitésimales, augmentées au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait, et il en était arrivé à développer une totale immunité contre la potion. Il en avait fait de même avec certains poisons, ce qui lui permettait d'être à l'abri de nombreux risques d'empoisonnement, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas pour sa jeune épouse.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, Le bras droit de Severus tenait sa taille de manière possessive, se cramponnant à elle comme s'il craignait qu'elle pût s'échapper pendant qu'il dormait. Elle étira ses membres douloureux, puis jeta un regard embrumé autour d'elle. Elle reconnut immédiatement la chambre du sorcier et elle se souvint de l'épisode dans le laboratoire. Elle était venue apporter son aide à son mari et, résultat des courses, elle l'avait retardé. Comment avait-elle pu être si négligente ? Elle en était là de ses pensées lorsque Severus commença à remuer. Elle ne manqua rien de ses battements de paupières laissant découvrir les yeux d'onyx. Il la regarda aussitôt avec une lueur d'inquiétude et demanda :

"Tu vas bien ? Pas de douleur ? Des brûlures ?"

Son ton angoissé amusa Hermione qui secouait la tête en souriant.

"Non, non. Je t'assure que je vais bien, je ne ressens aucune douleur."

Afin de s'assurer par lui-même que la peau de la jeune fille était absolument intacte, le sorcier se redressa à demi et écarta complètement le drap, évaluant d'un regard approfondi le corps dénudé. Il ne restait aucune trace de brûlure, sinon quelques rougeurs qui disparaîtraient dans un jour ou deux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la fine cicatrice qui traversait le torse et ses yeux se plissèrent de mécontentement. Il fit courir un doigt sur la marque et déclara farouchement :

"Je trouverai un moyen de l'effacer, je te le jure..."

Hermione ne comprenait pas cet intérêt soudain pour sa cicatrice mais elle appréciait la sollicitude de son époux. Ce dernier la contempla avec un regard affamé, se pencha sur son corps et déposa de légers baisers sur toute la surface abdominale, puis remonta lentement vers la poitrine. Il lécha un mamelon puis engloutit le téton qui durcit instantanément dans sa bouche, prouvant ainsi que le désir prenait possession de la jeune femme. Il entendit à peine la voix rauque de la jeune fille qui le suppliait :

"Severus ... Severus ..."

Il croisa le regard ambré déjà troublé qui lui donnait son accord. Alors, il n'hésita plus. Il baissa ses boucliers afin qu'elle ne perdît rien de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, psychiquement et physiquement. Elle reçut ses émotions comme une offrande et les laissa l'envahir, lui apportant une joie insensée.

Le sorcier poursuivit la torture délicieuse des deux monticules pâles ; il ne se lassait pas de les sucer, les aspirer, de rouler les pointes entre son pouce et son index, tandis qu'Hermione gémissait, roulant sa tête de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite. Le sorcier se sentit devenir dur. Il brûlait d'envie de la prendre là, maintenant, de la faire crier sous ses coups de boutoir mais avant, il voulait la faire jouir avec sa bouche et ses doigts, l'amener vers des sommets de plaisir, célébrer son corps de déesse, _sa_ Déesse de l'Amour.

Une main s'égara vers le bas, caressa lentement le monticule puis deux doigts écartèrent les lèvres de la sorcière dont les jambes fléchies se séparèrent très légèrement, assez pour l'encourager, et elle se mit à haleter quand il malaxa ses fesses, glissant fermement le pouce le long de sa fente déjà humide. Severus la tint par les hanches et la tira vers le bas pour obliger ses genoux à se plier et à s'ouvrir, l'exposer à lui complètement. Il se déplaça, à genoux entre ses jambes et attrapa ses fesses avec ses mains. Elle allait protester, mais sa bouche ne put qu'émettre de petits gémissements qui excitaient terriblement le sorcier.

Haletante, elle regarda avec surprise, comme il força son visage entre ses jambes, les écartant avec ses mains, les coinçant avec ses épaules. Il passa sa langue sur le même chemin que son pouce avait emprunté quelques secondes avant. La sorcière ressentit immédiatement un frisson lorsque sa langue humide sépara et glissa le long des plis souples, se pressant contre le centre palpitant. Elle poussa ses hanches contre sa bouche, se trémoussant afin de ressentir cette merveilleuse sensation à l'intérieur d'elle, mais Severus se recula, et fit glisser sa langue plus loin, la faisant gémir de frustration.

Il revint presser sa bouche et la langue contre son petit nœud rose, l'aspirant et le suçant, provoquant de merveilleuses sensations tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Hermione était vaguement au courant des dents de son amant qui mordillaient légèrement sa chair, et cette pensée produisit une tension érotique accentuée par les effets de sa langue, entraînant une contraction de tout son corps et des spasmes. Elle avait l'impression que son dos était sur le point de se casser comme elle convulsait sous lui et le plaisir qui montait se transforma rapidement en supplice. Elle haussa les hanches pour l'encourager à poursuivre son exquise torture, mais en vain, et les seuls sons audibles qu'elle pouvait produire étaient incohérents, des balbutiements qui se transformaient en gémissements.

Enfin, elle posa ses mains sur la tête de Severus et la poussa vers le bas, essayant de le forcer vers le centre des plaisirs maintenant endolori. Enfin il obéit, très lentement, ricanant sous cape, envoyant plus de frissons chauds le long de ses jambes. Elle le regarda et lut la convoitise dans les yeux charbon, appréciant la vue étrange mais érotique de sa longue langue qui dardait entre ses dents pour s'enfoncer doucement dans sa chair tendre. Sa langue passa facilement à l'intérieur des plis, et elle se tordit sous lui en essayant de le forcer à aller plus profondément.

Hermione se demandait et espérait s'il avait ressenti un tel plaisir quand elle l'avait pris dans sa bouche, le soir de leurs noces. S'il avait connu la moitié de ce qu'elle ressentait à présent, elle avait dû le rendre très heureux. Jamais elle n'avait senti quelque chose de si incroyable, si intense. Elle se demandait si cela pourrait même être appelé plaisir ... mais elle ne voulait pas en voir la fin, pour rien au monde. Le sorcier répondit en la léchant, quand elle se tortilla encore plus contre sa bouche, puis enfourna sa langue lentement dans et hors de son conduit étroit, dans sa chair devenue ultrasensible.

La pression augmentait dans le clitoris malmené et soudain, un orgasme d'une violence inouïe balaya le corps d'Hermione qui voyait des milliers de points lumineux devant ses yeux, tandis que son sexe déversait la réponse humide de son plaisir. Severus se délecta de ses jus fruités et musqués qu'il lapa comme un petit chaton, prenant son temps.

Ensuite, il remonta lentement et aligna sa bite durcie devant l'entrée tant convoitée. Son regard plein de luxure croisa celui de sa femme, comblée, et il murmura de sa voix soyeuse :

"J'ai tellement envie de toi, Hermione. Tu me rends fou..."

La sorcière réussit à lui sourire et souffla en s'accrochant à ses épaules :

"Prends-moi, Severus, aime-moi, s'il te plaît..."

Comme s'il n'attendait que son autorisation, l'homme aligna la tête de son sexe engorgé devant la vulve luisante de sa femme, le lubrifia par quelques mouvements verticaux et s'enfonça enfin dans la caverne moite, en poussant un long gémissement, les yeux mi-clos. Il la posséda lentement, savamment, l'obligeant à éprouver à nouveau les délicieuses sensations de la montée du plaisir. Puis il accéléra le rythme, s'enfonçant de plus en plus furieusement dans la gaine brûlante qui l'enserrait. Son sexe pulsa violemment, il sentit les contractions vaginales tout autour de lui, et ils jouirent dans une parfaite harmonie, un râle de plaisir s'échappant des lèvres des deux amants.

Les vagues ralentirent progressivement et, peu à peu, Hermione et Severus furent en mesure de reprendre leur souffle. Malgré leur lassitude, un bonheur intense avait envahi tout leur être. La sorcière savait au plus profond d'elle que si son époux l'avait possédée avec une telle passion, c'était pour lui prouver son amour. Les quelques mots qu'il avait du mal à prononcer, c'est son corps qui les lui avait dits. Elle reposait au creux de ses bras, apaisée, son parfum floral mélangé aux senteurs plus poivrées de leur transpiration.

Il chuchota, avec de la douleur dans sa voix, si doucement qu'elle crut avoir mal entendu :

"Hermione, je... t'aime. Pardonne-moi, mon amour..."

Elle ne vit ni ne sentit la baguette pointée sur sa tête.

"_Oubliettes_ !"

Elle sombra instantanément dans l'inconscience. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, la regarda avec une lueur de souffrance dans ses yeux et se détourna d'elle. Il en profita pour aller dans son bureau. Il sortit la Pensine, prit sa baguette et retira certains souvenirs qui devaient absolument échapper au Seigneur des Ténèbres, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Un corps trop torturé, l'esprit s'affaiblit et les boucliers mentaux seraient facilement démontables.

Il lui faudrait reprendre son masque d'indifférence... Les jours suivants allaient être difficiles, car si Hermione ne se souviendrait pas de ce qu'ils avaient connu à l'Impasse du Tisseur, et dans sa chambre de Poudlard, lui ne pourrait oublier ces merveilleux moments de pure communion...


	32. Chapter 31 Des Questions sans Réponses

**Notes** : que de vives réactions sur le dernier chapitre ! Certains se doutaient bien

que Severus ferait marche arrière, mais pas au point de lancer un _"Oubliettes" _sur Hermione... Que voulez-vous, on ne change pas facilement le caractère de Rogue, et puis, cela prouve bien qu'il se soucie véritablement de sa femme...

_Merci pour vos commentaires qui ont dépassé les 250_, ce que je n'aurais jamais cru en commençant cette fic : merci à toutes !

Donc clin d'oeil amical à _Tralapapa, chouetteensucre, Arya43, Mauranesnape, sev9hermi, stnijoma, Aurelie Malfoy, Aesalys, Amandine, Selena, Maelle, tsumy-malnewca, espe29, Lyly009, Akysa17, Allersia, Shaharluna, KawAlice, lessawatberg, Carriel, Mlle ange withlock salvatore, lilou, loupa4, BellaMcCarthy, alwena9, Lea Michaelson, Calliope et les anonymes..._

En attendant, excellente lecture à tous, avec un chapitre plus long que les précédents !

**Avertissement** : lemon court en fin de chapitre

.

**Chapitre XXXI - Des Questions sans Réponses**

.

Les jours suivants, la vie d'Hermione s'installa dans une certaine routine : elle déjeunait dans la Grande Salle puis rejoignait son mari pour l'aider dans son laboratoire. Une certaine distance s'était instaurée entre eux, et la jeune fille sentait que quelque chose ne collait pas. On eut dit que Severus se dérobait, ou du moins qu'il évitait tout contact avec elle. Il lui avait annoncé la cessation de leurs cours particuliers, sous le prétexte qu'elle était à présent performante en Occlumencie et n'avait plus besoin de son enseignement.

Dans le laboratoire, quand il lui demandait un ingrédient, une potion, un ustensile, il attendait qu'elle pose l'objet sur l'établi et il venait le récupérer. De même, il esquivait ostensiblement son regard, c'était flagrant et cela l'inquiétait. Quand leurs regards se croisaient, par inadvertance, il détournait rapidement les yeux, et Hermione se sentait blessée. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Severus. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, et cette attitude pleine d'indifférence la troublait, la mortifiait et l'agaçait tout à la fois.

Un jour, elle prit son courage à deux mains malgré son appréhension, se planta derrière son mari occupé à découper des Puffapods * et demanda :

"Severus ! Il faut que je sache pourquoi tu mets de la distance entre nous."

Elle vit son dos se raidir, ses gestes s'interrompre, mais il ne se retourna pas. Il déclara simplement :

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

Hermione n'abandonna pas :

"Oh si, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire : tu m'évites comme la peste. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?"

Il resta immobile quelques secondes, comme si elle avait sorti une énormité, reprit sa découpe et il répondit lentement :

"Non, Hermione, tu n'as rien fait de mal... Le problème vient de moi, de moi seul, c'est pourquoi tu dois cesser de poser des questions stupides."

Il se retourna enfin pour lui faire face, son couteau en argent dans une main, une racine de dans l'autre. Il posa ce qu'il tenait, puis alla chercher sur une étagère une fiole au liquide épais, de couleur orangée, qu'il déposa sur le plan de travail. Il la désigna d'un geste du menton à Hermione et lui expliqua en reprenant ses manipulations :

"Tiens, prends ce flacon. A l'intérieur se trouve une crème de mon invention. Elle fera disparaître la marque que Dolohov t'a faite. -_ la sorcière frissonna en entendant le nom du Mangemort_ \- Tu devras badigeonner la cicatrice avec cette pommade tous les soirs avant de te coucher, et bien la faire pénétrer. Elle risque de provoquer des picotements sur la peau, mais si tu respectes la posologie, dans un mois elle devrait avoir disparu.

La jeune fille ne dit rien durant quelques secondes, le temps d'enregistrer les paroles puis s'écria, pleine de joie :

"Oh merci, Severus ! "

Hermione s'élança vers son mari pour l'embrasser, mais il l'en empêcha aussitôt d'un geste de la main, la voix coupante :

"S'il te plaît, Hermione, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail à terminer."

La jeune fille s'arrêta dans son élan, une douleur dans la poitrine. Quelques larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux, mais Severus ne les vit pas, occupé à dépecer à présent des crapauds. Elle laissa retomber lentement sa main qui s'apprêtait à toucher l'épaule masculine. Elle fit demi-tour, sa vue à présent brouillée, et sortit de la pièce avec le flacon, sans pouvoir prononcer la formule de politesse usuelle. Une profonde tristesse l'envahit tout entière.

.

_**HG SR HG**_

.

Cette attitude réservée ajoutait à son désarroi lorsqu'Hermione s'était rendue compte que de nombreuses zones d'ombre entachaient sa mémoire, notamment aux alentours de Noël. Elle se souvenait du repas chez ses parents, de Jeremy, des incidents qui avaient émaillé le déjeuner, mais ensuite, c'était comme si l'on avait arraché des pages à un livre, elle avait la nette impression que sa mémoire lui jouait des tours.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester comme cela, elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un de confiance. Malheureusement, Ginny était au Terrier avec sa famille, il ne lui restait qu'une seule personne susceptible de l'aider : Minerva Mc Gonagall. Oui, c'était la meilleure option. L'Ecossaise lui avait proposé plusieurs fois son soutien, c'était le moment de le mettre à profit, et de lui parler des deux points qui la tracassaient.

Hermione retourna dans sa chambre, s'assit devant son bureau et rédigea une courte missive. Quand elle l'eut terminée, elle convoqua Dobby et le chargea de la transmettre à Minerva. La jeune sorcière n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, sa Directrice acceptait de la recevoir immédiatement dans ses appartements. Elle se rendit donc aussitôt chez Mc Gonagall qui l'accueillit avec beaucoup de curiosité. Une fois les deux femmes assises, Minerva attaqua, ses yeux globuleux observant attentivement le visage de sa protégée, le ton empreint de curiosité :

"Que désirez-vous me demander, Hermione ?

\- Eh bien, c'est que... je trouve l'attitude de Severus à mon égard assez troublante...

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

La Directrice de Gryffondor semblait intriguée.

\- Depuis Noël, plus précisément notre retour à Poudlard, Severus a un comportement étrange... On dirait... qu'il m'évite.

\- Mais... comment peut-il vous éviter alors que vous passez presque toute la journée ensemble ? Je ne comprends pas, Hermione.

\- En fait, nous travaillons ensemble mais il y a comme une distance entre nous. J'ai cru qu'il me reprochait quelque chose, mais lorsque je lui ai demandé des explications, il m'a affirmé qu'il n'en était rien, que c'était sa faute.

\- Vraiment ? C'est curieux, effectivement. Ce comportement ne reflète pas le caractère du professeur Rogue, enfin de Severus. Il est plutôt du genre à affronter, pas à battre en retraite... Je me demande...

Miverva était perdue dans ses réflexions, puis s'écria soudainement, comme si une lumière s'était éclairée dans sa tête :

"Hermione, vous n'y êtes pour rien ! Si votre époux agit ainsi, c'est qu'il a quelque chose à se reprocher, et certainement envers vous !"

La jeune fille secoua la tête, montrant son total désaccord :

\- Envers moi ? Mais il ne m'a rien fait de mal ! Au contraire ! Il a pris soin de moi lorsque je me suis brûlée dans le laboratoire, et il a même fabriqué une pommade pour faire disparaître la cicatrice que Dolohov m'a infligée...

\- Justement, c'est comme si... comme s'il cherchait à se racheter d'une mauvaise action qu'il aurait commise à vos dépens."

Mc Gonagall jubilait, alors que le jeune sorcière ne semblait pas convaincue, et en oublia même de parler du second point qui la tracassait. Elles discutèrent encore longuement en dégustant un thé accompagné de quelques brownies, et au fil de la conversation, Mc Gonagall acquit une certitude.

_**"Il faut à tout prix qu'Albus en soit informé."**_

.

_**SR HG SR**_

.

"Minerva ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, à une heure aussi tardive ?

\- Albus, c'est au sujet d'Hermione et Severus."

Le regard bleu du vieux sorcier se fixa sur son interlocutrice par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, son intérêt bien aiguisé.

"Ahem ! Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème, chère amie ?

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : je soupçonne Severus d'avoir lancé un Sort d'Amnésie sur sa femme !

\- Voilà une accusation bien grave, Minerva. Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Oh que oui ! Quand Hermione est revenue à Poudlard vendredi dernier, nous avons eu une discussion au cours de laquelle elle m'a appris que Severus l'avait amenée à l'Impasse du Tisseur et avoir fait connaissance avec la mère de Severus."

Devant la figure parfaitement stupéfaite de son ami, l'Ecossaise enchaîna :

"Oui, oui ! Elle me l'a dit. Elle connaissait la date d'anniversaire de son mari grâce à sa belle-mère. Pourtant, quand je lui en ai parlé tout à l'heure, elle tombait des nues, et avait complètement oublié cet événement. Curieux, n'est-ce-pas ? Hermione a d'ordinaire une mémoire d'éléphant, je suis persuadée que son mari y est pour quelque chose..."

Le Directeur déambulait dans la pièce en caressant de sa main valide sa longue barbe blanche.

"Hum ! Effectivement... Pourtant, Severus sait qu'il est illégal d'employer ce sort. Si le Ministère l'apprenait, il pourrait être envoyé à Azkhaban, et nous avons trop besoin de lui dans la lutte contre Voldemort.

\- Oui, mais si tu ne lui dis rien à ce propos, je le ferai moi-même, Albus ! Et crois-moi, il le sentira passer !"

Sans attendre de réponse, Minerva sortit comme une furie du Bureau du Directeur.

.

_**SR HG SR**_

.

Dumbledore était assis dans le fauteuil de son bureau, tandis que Severus arpentait la pièce de long en large. Malgré sa fatigue, le vieil homme semblait agité :

"Par Merlin, Severus, comment as-tu pu lancer un Sort d'Amnésie sur Hermione ? Ne sais-tu pas qu'il est loin d'être infaillible, et que certains sorciers en ont perdu la tête ? Aurais-tu oublié l'histoire de la tristement célèbre Jeanne Mansou Vienplut ? L'un de ses amants, un sorcier a voulu lui faire oublier tous les autres, a jeté la malédiction et au final, elle l'avait oublié lui aussi ! La mémoire n'est pas un élément tangible, c'est pourquoi il faut utiliser cette malédiction avec parcimonie car elle peut se révéler dangereuse...

\- Votre confiance dans mes capacités magiques me touche, Albus. Si j'avais pu faire autrement je l'aurais fait, mais si le Seigneur des Ténèbres réclame sa présence, je ne tiens pas à ce que mon cauchemar devienne une réalité. Vous m'avez demandé de la protéger, alors j'ai agi en conséquence, je n'avais pas d'autre choix... On dirait que vous avez oublié de quoi ce monstre est capable. Je la sauverai malgré vous et malgré elle, personne ne pourra m'en empêcher..."

Severus fut d'une humeur massacrante suite à son entrevue avec Dumbledore qui ne s'arrangea pas le lendemain au petit déjeuner lorsqu'il entendit l'Ecossaise le traiter à mots couverts de lâche, de couard, d'âne bâté... Il leva les yeux au ciel et écourta son repas en maugréant. Il lui fallait encore faire face à Hermione, et cette épreuve-là était certainement la plus difficile qu'il avait à affronter.

.

_**HG SR HG**_

.

C'était samedi 3 janvier 1997, les cours allaient reprendre dans deux jours. Hermione avait du mal à se concentrer sur la potion qu'elle préparait. Ne voulant pas réitérer l'accident de la semaine précédente, elle portait des vêtements de fabrication moldue, ignifugés, de même que ses sous-vêtements. Severus, de prime abord, ne voulut pas en entendre parler, mais lorsqu'il eut la preuve que les habits protégeaient aussi bien que la peau de dragon sinon plus, il accepta que la jeune fille les portât.

La sorcière était perturbée car elle faisait des rêves étranges, souvent les mêmes, où Severus lui avouait son amour alors qu'ils étaient allongés côte à côte dans un lit. Le visage émacié d'une femme brune apparaissait également dans ses songes étranges. Tout avait l'air si réel, que lorsqu'elle se réveillait, elle avait l'impression d'avoir vraiment vécu ces rêves, et cela laissait au fond de son coeur une profonde mélancolie : elle aurait tellement voulu que ce soit la vérité ! Mais son mari gardait ses distances.

Alors que les époux travaillaient ensemble pour finaliser des potions dont auraient besoin Pomfresh et malheureusement Voldemort, trois coups frappés à la porte du donjon tirèrent Hermione de ses rêveries. Severus jeta un coup d'oeil sur la pendule accrochée sur l'un des murs, fronça les sourcils puis cessa son activité. Il retira ses gants et déclara à sa femme, alors que les _"toc toc toc"_ reprenaient avec plus d'insistance :

"Tu peux terminer, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps."

Hermione acquiesça et poursuivit son travail. Le sorcier sortit du laboratoire et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. très intriguée car il était excessivement rare que quelqu'un vînt chez Severus, aussi, dès que ce dernier fut sorti, la jeune fille s'approcha de la porte, agita sa baguette en lançant un sort de Silence pour éviter les grincements et ouvrit doucement la porte afin de voir qui rendait visite à son mari.

Quand elle aperçut la sculpturale Septima Vector entrer et se jeter au cou de son époux, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Une violente douleur étreignit sa poitrine, qui s'accentua en entendant la garce s'adresser au sorcier, minaudant de sa voix haut perchée :

"Oh Severus, il y a trop longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés seuls tous les deux..."

La voix du sorcier - _était-elle froide ?_ \- répondit à l'importune :

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas venir dans mes appartements, Septima."

Severus semblait mal à l'aise. Il essaya de détacher les bras de la professeure qu'elle avait mis autour de son cou, en ajoutant :

"Ma femme est ici, dans le laboratoire.

\- Cette gamine insipide ? Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux la supporter !"

Hermione retenait son souffle, suspendue aux lèvres de Severus, attendant une réponse qui ne tarda pas :

"Je ne l'ai pas choisie, Septima, on me l'a imposée, je dois faire avec..."

La jeune sorcière crut qu'on lui arrachait le coeur, tellement la souffrance qui la ravageait était intolérable. Elle glissa par terre, lâchant le flacon de sang de dragon qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et qui s'écrasa sur le sol en répandant des dizaines de morceaux de verre et en éclaboussant de minuscules gouttes du liquide rouge ses vêtements et son visage.

En entendant le fracas du verre, Severus réagit en forçant sa maîtresse à sortir de chez lui malgré sa réticence, refermant bien la porte et se précipita à grands pas vers Hermione qui gisait assise, hébétée, le dos appuyé contre le chambranle.

D'un coup de baguette, le sorcier fit disparaître les éclats de verre et le sang répartis sur le sol. Il s'accroupit près de sa femme et nettoya magiquement toute trace de sang afin de vérifier d'éventuelles blessures. Par chance, elle en était exempte, aucune coupure sur son visage d'une pâleur mortelle.

"Hermione ? Hermione ? Tu vas bien ?"

Le ton semblait inquiet, mais la sorcière se méfia du ton apparemment préoccupé. Devant l'absence de réponse de sa femme, Severus s'alarma. Il la remit sur ses pieds, la secouant afin que son regard retrouve leur éclat habituel.

Hermione sembla sortir d'un long rêve et soudain, la rage l'aveugla. Elle gifla violemment la joue gauche de Severus, et allait recommencer lorsque le sorcier s'empara de ses poignets et les coinça dans ses mains, de chaque côté de la tête de la jeune fille, contre le mur.

"Ne me touche pas, hypocrite ! Je te l'interdis, tu m'entends !"

Elle hurlait en se débattant comme au beau diable mais son mari la maintenait dans une étreinte de fer. Il maudissait au fond de lui Septima qui avait débarqué comme un cheveu dans la soupe, entraînant une crise d'hystérie chez Hermione. Sa jalousie et sa colère étaient palpables et le faisaient souffrir autant qu'elle souffrait, mais il n'en montra rien. Il la laissa s'épuiser, et quand il fut certain qu'elle était calmée, il la relâcha lentement. Ses beaux yeux commençaient à se noyer sous les larmes, et elle réussit à articuler en cherchant à retrouver une respiration normale :

"Il y a longtemps qu'elle est ta maîtresse ?

Il hésitait entre lui dire la vérité, qu'il ne l'avait jamais touchée, qu'il avait implanté de faux souvenirs à Septima pour la contenter, et que depuis qu'il était marié il n'avait jamais eu de relations sexuelles avec une autre, et lui mentir pour qu'elle continue à le détester. Mais ce qu'il devrait accomplir dans quelques mois serait si terrible, qu'il serait haï par toute la communauté magique, hormis le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans. Il serait alors peut-être judicieux qu'il existât du côté de la Lumière une personne qui vous fît confiance, surtout si cette personne faisait battre votre coeur plus vite... Il répondit enfin, de sa voix profonde :

"Elle n'a _jamais_ été ma maîtresse."

Hermione le regarda, cherchant dans les yeux d'obsidienne une quelconque lueur de mensonge, mais elle ne put y lire que la vérité. Alors elle se détendit, tandis qu'une voix dans sa tête lui soufflait que c'était impossible. Elle déclara :

"Pourtant elle avait l'air de dire que..."

Severus la coupa, s'attendant à ce questionnement :

"Je lui ai implanté de faux souvenirs d'une liaison entre nous, et elle y croit dur comme fer.

\- Ah !" s'exclama-t-elle faiblement, soulagée malgré tout. Il poursuivit afin de la convaincre totalement :

"Je t'avais expliqué lors du Bal de Noël que l'Ordre m'avait confié la mission de la séduire afin de connaître sa véritable allégeance...

\- Et tu as obtenu l'information que tu voulais ?

\- Oui, et la réponse ne te plairait pas."

La jeune sorcière saisit ce qu'il sous-entendait : Vector était au service de Voldemort. Elle changea de sujet :

"Je veux retourner dans ma chambre.

\- Non, Hermione, tu ne peux pas."

Elle releva la tête, le front plissé en fronçant les sourcils :

"Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que nous sommes samedi...

"Oh !" - _elle comprit immédiatement l'allusion_ \- et ses joues prirent une teinte cramoisie. Elle ferma brièvement ses yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et osa demander :

"Et... comment allons-nous procéder ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?"

La sorcière avait repris son aplomb, et le ton ironique n'échappa pas à Severus :

"Eh bien, étant donné que tu as tout fait pour ne pas me toucher ces derniers jours, je me demande comment est-il possible de faire l'amour sans contact charnel ? A moins que tu aies inventé un nouveau sort capable de résoudre ce petit problème ? Si oui, tu devrais le faire breveter, tu deviendras riche, crois-moi, avec tous ces gens obligés de se marier à cause de la Loi...

\- Bon sang ! Tais-toi ! Arrête de dire des bêtises !"

Tout en parlant il avait attrapé Hermione entre ses bras, plongeant quelques secondes son regard sombre dans la noisette ambrée avant que sa bouche ne fonde sur la sienne, comme un rapace sur sa proie, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'échapper. Mais elle ouvrait déjà ses lèvres pour accueillir la langue impérieuse. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement puis Severus entraîna sa femme vers la chambre. Avant même d'y arriver, ils étaient déjà dénudés...

Commençant à éveiller le corps d'Hermione à la luxure, Severus s'installa sur le lit, assis sur ses genoux derrière elle, entoura de ses bras son torse et prit deux ses seins dans ses mains, en les massant sensuellement, de sorte que la jeune fille se mit à haleter et gémir piteusement.

Le sorcier introduisit deux doigts dans le vagin déjà humide et Hermione pouvait entendre le bruit que ses jus faisaient tandis que son mari bougeait régulièrement ses doigts dans et hors de l'entrée chaude de la jeune fille, son autre main poursuivant la torture des tétons à présent durs comme la pierre. Toutes ces caresses s'accompagnaient de petits halètements de plaisir que laissait échapper la sorcière.

"Tu aimes ça, Hermione ?

_ Ooooooh, oui ! Mmmmmmh !"

La réponse contenta Severus mais il ne plongea pas immédiatement dans Hermione, optant plutôt pour l'embrasser délicatement sur le cou pendant quelques instants, laissant un petit sentier de chair de poule comme il traçait un chemin de la joue jusqu'à la base de l'oreille. Quand il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de la jeune fille, il recommença à parler, et le ton de sa voix la faisait frissonner. Hermione prit conscience que rien que le son grave de la voix de son époux la rendait folle de désir.

"Je vais te prendre Hermione, comme cela..."

En même temps il la faisait mettre à quatre pattes, et cette position accentua l'humidité dans le sexe de la jeune fille qui appréhendait et désirait tout à la fois que Severus la possédât ainsi. Ce dernier dégagea la chevelure du dos d'Hermione et se mit à déposer des baisers aussi légers que des ailes de papillon tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Lorsqu'il arriva au creux de ses reins, il se redressa sur ses genoux, se saisit de son phallus à présent douloureuse et dirigea la pointe vers l'entrée brûlante. Il s'agrippa aux hanches de sa femme et la pénétra violemment, la remplissant totalement en une seule fois grâce au conduit bien lubrifié. Sa voix de baryton lâcha, se mêlant au cri de plaisir de la jeune fille :

"Mmmmmh... Par Merlin, que c'est bon !"

Puis il se mit à la marteler sans relâche, excité par la vue de son sexe épais entrer et sortir de l'étroit canal et par les bruits de sucions provoqué par la friction de leurs corps. Hermione n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel : elle se sentait possédée complètement, son excitation exacerbée par cette position en levrette, et un orgasme se construisit rapidement dans son centre du plaisir. Ses gémissements s'accentuèrent, aussi, quand Severus roula entre deux doigts un téton insolent et qu'il pinça de l'autre main son clitoris, elle se mit à convulser et cria sa délivrance, en même temps que l'homme ordonnait :

"Jouis, Hermione, jouis pour moi ! Oui, oui, comme ça !"

Il accéléra ses coups de boutoir et jouit à son tour bruyamment, par saccades, déversant la totalité de son sperme dans sa femme qui s'effondra sur le lit, anéantie. Il la suivit, posa son visage sur la nuque féminine aux effluves de sueur et de désir, y déposa un délicat baiser, puis roula pour se coucher à son tour à ses côtés.

Quand ils eurent retrouvé une respiration normale, Hermione tourna sa tête vers Severus, et voulut mettre sa main dans la sienne, mais alors le visage du sorcier se ferma. Il se leva d'un bond, et déclara sur un ton inflexible :

"Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre, à présent. Le Ministère sera satisfait, et il te faut préparer la rentrée."

La sorcière, blessée, allait riposter, mais devant l'air froid de Severus, elle comprit qu'il était inutile d'insister. A son tour elle se leva, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et disparut non sans lui avoir jeté un regard réprobateur. Elle ignorait à quel jeu il jouait, mais elle finirait bien par le découvrir.

Dès qu'Hermione fut partie, Severus se jeta sur le lit, enveloppant sa tête dans les draps, y entortillant son corps pour respirer les arômes laissés par celle qu'il aimait, chuchotant des :

"Pardonne-moi mon amour, pardonne-moi..."

.

* Grosses cosses rosées pleines de graines qui explosent en fleurs si on les lâche.


	33. Chapter 32 La Rentrée - La Retenue

**Notes** : les événements vont s'accélérer dans les prochains chapitres...

Je remercie très chaleureusement les irréductibles qui prennent la peine (ou le plaisir) de laisser quelques mots, cela fait un bien fou, croyez-moi, et je ne boude pas l'humour, bien au contraire ! Bienvenue aux nouvelles revieweuses : Isabella-Edward-SC, Fifi72,...

La jalousie de Septima risque de créer des étincelles...

Chapitre plus long qu'habituellement : excellente lecture !

**Avertissement** : un lemon court en toute fin de chapitre

.

**Chapitre XXXII - La Rentrée - La Retenue**

.

Le dimanche soir, Hermione était heureuse que les cours reprennent et revoir ses amis, surtout Ginny qui lui avait beaucoup manqué durant les vacances, elle avait tant de choses à lui raconter ! Elles se retrouvèrent dans le hall de Poudlard, se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et s'étreignirent quelques instants, savourant leurs retrouvailles.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le dortoir de Gryffondor et La Lionne aida sa jeune amie à ranger ses affaires, tout en devisant gaiement. Hermione demanda :

"Alors, avec Harry ?"

Les joues de Ginny prirent une teinte rosée. Les deux sorcières s'assirent sur le lit, prenant des airs de conspiratrices et la Rouquine commença :

"Il est venu passer une partie des vacances au Terrier mais, avec mes frères et ma mère constamment présents, nous avons rarement eu l'occasion de nous retrouver seuls... Et tu connais les jumeaux... Ils s'en sont donnés à cœur joie pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues !"

Hermione imaginait fort bien et ne put retenir un petit rire. Son amie poursuivit :

"Ils prenaient un malin plaisir à débarquer chaque fois que nous étions sur le point de nous embrasser, comme s'ils avaient placé un mouchard sur l'un de nous ! Ca a été terriblement gênant, surtout pour Harry.

"Bon, assez parlé de moi. Et toi, comment se sont passées tes vacances ? Tu ne m'as envoyé qu'une seule lettre...

\- Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps de libre, j'ai assisté Severus dans son laboratoire ainsi que Pomfresh à l'infirmerie..."

La jeune Weasley la coupa :

"Et avec ton mari alors, vous en êtes où ?"

Cette fois, ce fut à Hermione de piquer un fard. Elle baissa la tête, puis la releva avec un petit sourire crispé :

"Ma foi, à vrai dire, pas très fort.

"Je croyais que ça c'était arrangé entre vous deux, après la façon dont il s'est jeté sur toi lors du Bal de Noël...

\- Oui, mais cela n'a pas duré bien longtemps. C'est de Rogue dont on parle, et de son caractère complexe, difficile..."

A ce moment-là, des voix féminines s'approchèrent et s'interrompirent en apercevant les deux amies. Lavande toisa la _Princesse de Gryffondor_ en lui lançant un regard chargé de haine et de mépris. Elle murmura quelques remarques certainement désobligeantes à son propos, car les sœurs Patil qui l'accompagnaient ricanèrent bêtement. La main de Ginny se crispa sur sa baguette, rêvant d'ensorceler Lavande en lui infligeant le Sortilège Furunculus, mais réagit aussitôt en prenant la main d'Hermione, s'exprimant à haute voix :

"Viens, ne fais pas attention à ces trois cruches - _elle appuya bien sur le mot_ \- allons plutôt dans ta chambre, nous y serons plus tranquilles..."

La Lionne acquiesça et quelques minutes plus tard elles se retrouvaient dans la chambre de la Préfète. Ginny attaqua immédiatement :

"Alors, tu n'as rien à me raconter ?

\- Oh si, beaucoup de choses."

Et Hermione se lança dans l'exposé de ses vacances : le repas de Noël chez ses parents et les mésaventures arrivées à Jeremy, la nuit passée à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_ dont elle ne n'avait que peu de souvenirs, le retour au château, son altercation avec Septima Vector, sa discussion avec Mc Gonagall, son travail avec Severus dans son labo, son accident, la pommade, sa deuxième entrevue avec la Directrice de Gryffondor, la venue de la professeure d'Arithmancie chez son mari, son deuxième accident, les explications de Severus et...

Ginny faillit intervenir plusieurs fois durant le monologue de la Lionne, s'exclamant bruyamment parfois, mais laissa son amie aller jusqu'au bout.

"Eh bien ! Tes vacances étaient beaucoup plus animées que les miennes ! Cette Vector, je n'aurais jamais cru que ce soit une telle garce : avoir le culot de se pointer chez ton mari ! Et tu dis que Rogue lui a implanté de faux souvenirs ?"

Hermione hocha la tête. Ginny enchaîna, le ton admiratif :

"Il est quand même très doué, ton mari. Il doit être l'un des plus grands sorciers de notre communauté, car je sais que c'est l'un des charmes les plus compliqués à réaliser... Pourquoi as-tu interrompu ton récit ?

Les joues d'Hermione se colorèrent et ses yeux se troublèrent lorsqu'elle avoua à son amie :

"En fait, quand nous faisons l'amour, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'aime vraiment, qu'il se 'lâche' en quelque sorte, me laissant entrevoir qui il est réellement, mais dès que nous avons terminé, il redevient Rogue, le professeur, l'espion de Dumbledore, un homme inaccessible, imperméable aux émotions... Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Peut-être qu'il n'éprouve rien du tout, que ce que je crois qu'il ressent pour moi est juste dû à la Liaison...

\- Et malgré tout, tu l'aimes, hein ?

\- Oui, je ne peux m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi... J'ai beau lutter, dès que je le vois mon cœur se met à battre plus vite et plus fort, ma poitrine se serre, un bonheur irrationnel m'envahit, mes mains deviennent moites...

\- Oh là là Hermione ! Tu décris si bien les symptômes de l'Amour ! Mais rassure-toi, je suis persuadée que ton beau ténébreux t'aime lui aussi. Ce que j'ai lu dans ses regards posés sur toi avant les vacances ne peuvent mentir, et je ne pense pas qu'il ait pu changer depuis, ce n'est guère son genre. Je l'observerai attentivement quand tu seras dans la même pièce, et je te raconterai ce qu'il en est."

Hermione enlaça la Rouquine tendrement en disant :

"Oh Ginny, tu es vraiment une amie exceptionnelle !

\- Holà ! Doucement Hermione - _Ginny riait_ \- tu vas m'étouffer !"

Reprenant son calme, la plus jeune des sorcières déclara, un air mutin au fond des yeux :

"Maintenant, il nous faut comprendre pourquoi ton mari agit de cette manière envers toi. C'est comme si... comme si tu lui faisais peur...

\- Oui... mais pourquoi ? Mc Gonagall pense que c'est parce qu'il a quelque chose à se reprocher, qu'il m'aurait fait du tort...

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'aurait fait ?

\- Rien, rien, je t'assure, je ne comprends pas... - _ironisant_ \- Je patauge dans la choucroute...

Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Rogue devait séduire Vector...

Le visage d'Hermione se ferma, affichant un sourire crispé :

"Désolée Ginny, je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire."

Mais la Rouquine ne se vexa pas, elle comprenait parfaitement que son amie soit obligée de garder certains secrets relatifs à la lutte contre le Mal. Elle affirma :

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends tout à fait. Par contre, méfie-toi de Vector, avec ce que tu m'as raconté sur elle, j'ai l'intuition qu'elle est capable de te faire du mal..."

Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis ajouta :

"Si tu avais vu les regards mauvais qu'elle t'a lancés quand tu es partie avec ton mari, pendant le Bal, elle ne pouvait cacher sa jalousie à ton égard.

\- Oui, je serai prudente, Mc Gonagall m'a dit à peu près la même chose !

\- Bon, à part ça, tu as l'intention de faire un cadeau à Rogue, maintenant que tu connais la date de son anniversaire ?

Hermione hésita, baissant la tête :

"J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop... Il déteste les cadeaux, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire remballer méchamment... Bon, cessons de parler de moi !

\- J'espère que tu viendras plus souvent soutenir l'équipe de Gryffondor lors des matchs de Quiddisch, car on t'a pas beaucoup vue durant le premier trimestre !

\- Oui, oui, je ferai un effort, je te le promets, Ginny."

La jeune fille regarda sa montre :

"Il est temps d'aller dîner, je commence à avoir une faim de loup...

\- Moi aussi ! Allez, c'est parti !"

Elles rejoignirent les autres élèves déjà attablés. Quand elles pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Ginny remarqua que trois personnes jetèrent un regard chargé de haine en direction d'Hermione : la prof d'Arithmancie, Lavande et Draco. Hermione avait beaucoup d'ennemis dans le château, il faudrait qu'elle soit prudente et que ses amis la protègent. Elle voulut se renseigner sur la Fouine :

"Dis-moi, Hermione, tu n'as pas eu de problèmes avec Draco durant les vacances ?

\- Non, non, absolument pas. Il est pourtant resté ici mais je ne l'ai pratiquement pas croisé, et le peu que je l'ai vu, il avait l'air très préoccupé, comme si quelque chose le tracassait.

\- En effet, c'est l'impression qu'il donne cette année, comme s'il préparait un mauvais coup mais que cela le terrifiait... Il faudra l'avoir à l'œil !

\- Oui, c'est exactement ça. Harry n'a pas tort quand il dit qu'il faut s'en méfier...

Hermione était heureuse de retrouver ses camarades : Neville, Harry, et même Ron, leur faisant la bise, sous l'œil mécontent de Lavande qui grimaça. Harry la serra brièvement contre lui, et cela lui fit chaud au cœur.

Elle salua Luna de loin ; elle avait toujours apprécié la Serdaigle, car malgré ses airs de rêveuse, elle sentait que cette sorcière possédait un énorme potentiel magique, qu'elle avait pu évaluer lors de leurs entraînements dans la Salle Sur Demande, quand ils avaient créé l'Armée de Dumbledore, l'année précédente.

Le repas fut animé, chacun faisant le récit de ses vacances plus ou mois intéressantes selon le narrateur... Ils discutèrent encore un peu dans la Salle commune de Gryffondor, puis allèrent se coucher assez tôt pour pouvoir être en forme le premier jour de la reprise des cours.

.

**_HG SR HG_**

.

Evidemment, lundi 5 janvier, le premier cours de DCFM avec Severus fut un peu tendu. S'entendre appeler à nouveau "Miss Granger" remua désagréablement Hermione. Le sorcier était égal à lui-même, désagréable, houspillant les uns, encourageant les autres - _de sa Maison bien entendu_ -, mais évitant clairement de croiser le regard de la jeune fille. Il fit attention tout de même à ne pas la confronter à un Serpentard vindicatif tel que Draco, Pansy ou Millicent, mais préféra lui adjoindre comme adversaire Blaise Zabini qui n'essaya pas de la ridiculiser, bien qu'étant un combattant redoutable.

Elle se sortit brillamment de l'épreuve, prouvant une fois de plus qu'elle était une sorcière puissante, mais dut se contenter d'un laconique :

"Assez bien Miss Granger, mais au lieu de lancer un bouclier de protection qui affaiblit votre énergie magique rapidement, vous auriez pu riposter par un simple _Relashio_qui aurait été tout aussi efficace pour repousser votre camarade."

Le cours le plus difficile fut celui d'Arithmancie, le jeudi après-midi. Auparavant, c'était l'une des matières préférées d'Hermione, mais à présent il devenait une véritable corvée. Vector prit un malin plaisir à lui donner les diagrammes les plus compliqués, dignes d'un niveau d'études supérieures, et dès que la jeune sorcière commettait une erreur, la professeure ne se gênait pas pour l'humilier, la rabaisser devant ses camarades. Harry était tellement écœuré qu'il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer quand une fois de plus, le travail de son amie fut vilipendé injustement, faisant perdre vingt points à Gryffondor :

"Mais Madame, les résultats donnés par Hermione sont exacts, quelqu'un a écrit la solution sur mon livre et c'est exactement pareil !"

Le regard noir de la professeure se posa méchamment sur le jeune sorcier :

"Pour qui vous prenez-vous, Monsieur Potter ? Vous n'êtes qu'un tricheur ! Mettriez-vous en doute mes capacités d'enseignante ? Eh bien, puisque vous vous croyez si malin, vous irez en retenue vendredi soir avec votre petite camarade dont l'arrogance n'a d'égale que son insolence ! Et vous serez confiés aux bons soins de Monsieur Rusard, bien sûr, je ne tiens pas à gâcher mon début de week-end... Monsieur Potter vous irez de dix-huit heures à vingt heures, tandis que Miss Granger ira de vingt à vingt-deux heures", avec un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres qui s'adressait à Hermione.

Draco et les Serpentards exultaient : la chouchou des profs se faisait remettre à sa place et en plus était sanctionnée un vendredi soir !

Les deux amis étaient effondrés, surtout Hermione car son ami était collé pour avoir pris sa défense. De plus, elle comprenait que Vector avait fait exprès de les mettre en retenue vendredi soir, sachant que c'était l'anniversaire de Severus, et que Slughorn, qui organisait une petite fête pour l'occasion, l'avait invitée... Elle bouillait de rage, mais cacha sa fureur du mieux qu'elle pût jusqu'à la fin du cours. Dans le couloir, la langue des élèves se délièrent :

"Quelle pourriture, la prof ! T'as vu comment elle traite Hermione ? Elle a même puni Harry parce qu'il prenait sa défense ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'elle... Elle était si sympa, avant ! Elle a drôlement changé cette année..."

Luna, qui passait et avait entendu les paroles, déclara de sa voix mélodieuse, chantante, le regard rêveur :

"Les gens ne sont pas forcément ce que l'on croit qu'ils sont, mais un jour ou l'autre leur véritable personnalité reprend le dessus, et ils nous apparaissent tels qu'ils sont vraiment..."

Tous les élèves la regardèrent, étonnés de sa clairvoyance, mais la blonde éthérée poursuivit son chemin comme si de rien était, de son pas de danseuse, et disparut dans l'angle du couloir. Soudain, Harry s'exclama :

"Hermione, il faut que nous allions voir Mc Gonagall et que nous lui racontions comment Vector agit envers toi.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire ! Viens, elle doit être dans son bureau maintenant. On va lui expliquer ce qui se passe avec cette prof !"

Hermione céda, et ils se rendirent dans le bureau de la Directrice de Gryffondor qui accepta de les recevoir immédiatement. Harry prit d'emblée la parole, s'exprimant avec véhémence pour relater les brimades dont venaient de faire les frais Hermione et lui-même. Mc Gonagall l'écouta avec attention, sa main se serrant plusieurs fois sur sa baguette puis, quand le sorcier cessa de parler, elle se tourna vers sa protégée et lui demanda si c'était l'exacte vérité. Lorsque la jeune fille acquiesça, le visage de l'Ecossaise prit une teinte rouge, et elle se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, ses yeux globuleux furibards. Elle avait bien compris que Septima avait mis Hermione en retenue pour l'empêcher de fêter l'anniversaire de Severus, mais elle allait voir de quel bois se chauffait la Directrice de Gryffondor.

"Vous pouvez partir, jeunes gens, je m'occupe de votre professeur d'Arithmancie."

Les deux amis saluèrent l'Ecossaise et se retirèrent. Harry était enthousiaste :

"Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit qu'il fallait en parler à Mc Gonagall ! Je suis sûre qu'elle va faire lever la sanction !"

Hermione ne répondit rien, simplement par un petit coup de menton. Elle doutait fortement que même la Directrice de Gryffondor réussît à faire plier Vector. Cette dernière était tellement entichée de son mari et jalouse d'elle, qu'elle ne consentirait jamais à retirer les heures de colle.

Minerva n'eut pas à chercher longtemps la professeure d'Arithmancie qui se trouvait encore dans la classe, finissant de ranger ses affaires.

"Septima, puis-je te parler quelques minutes ?"

L'intéressée leva vivement la tête, surprise :

"Oui, mais alors rapidement, je dois me préparer pour ce soir...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps. Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi tu as mis Harry Potter et Hermione Rogue - _elle fit exprès d'employer le nom d'épouse de la jeune sorcière_\- en retenue demain soir?

\- Tout simplement parce qu'ils ont porté atteinte à mon intégrité de professeur. Finalement, la réputation de _Miss-Je-Sais-Tout_ de Miss Granger n'est pas usurpée...

\- Pourtant les années précédentes elle n'avait que des Optimal avec toi... Curieusement, cette année, maintenant qu'elle est mariée à Severus, tu ne peux plus la supporter ! C'est très étran..."

La voix sifflante de Septima la coupa brutalement :

"Comment oses-tu, Minerva ? - _les yeux de Vector se plissèrent dangereusement, enlaidissant son visage_\- Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires ou tu pourrais le regretter !"

Les deux sorcières se faisaient face, agrippant fermement leur baguette. Minerva rétorqua :

"Tu me menaces ?

\- Prends-le comme tu veux, mais je te conseille de ne pas me chercher des noises, c'est un conseil _d'amie_ \- _elle insista bien sur le mot_\- J'ai des relations _très_ hauts placées, notamment au Ministère, qui n'hésiteront pas à me soutenir... Je n'ai plus rien à te dire, sauf que ta chouchou et son ami iront en retenue demain soir avec Rusard, que cela te plaise ou non !

.

**_SR HG SR_**

.

Severus s'ennuyait ferme à la soirée donnée en son honneur. Slughorn avait eu beau mettre les petits plats dans les grands pour lui faire plaisir, lui offrir un Whisky de qualité, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, retourner dans ses appartements et se coucher. Il se retrouvait là sur l'insistance de Minerva qui l'avait tarabusté jusqu'à ce qu'il acceptât de venir faire un tour. Il était tout de même étonné que le Morse n'ait pas invité Hermione, sachant qu'elle était son épouse. Bien sûr, il préférait qu'elle ne soit pas là car c'était plus facile pour lui, d'autant plus que Septima le poursuivait de ses assiduités dans une robe tapageuse et il en était profondément agacé. Tous ses collègues étaient présents, hormis Dumbledore, très affaibli.

Il allait se retirer discrètement lorsque Minerva s'approcha de lui :

"L'absence d'Hermione ne t'étonne pas, Severus ?"

La main de l'interpellé qui se posait sur la poignée de la porte se stoppa. Le visage pâle aux yeux d'onyx dévisagèrent sa collègue avec un air revêche :

"Pourquoi, cela devrait, Minerva ?

\- Sache que ton épouse a été collée injustement par Septima et qu'elle se trouve à l'heure actuelle dans les cachots avec Rusard. "

Jetant un coup d'oeil sur sa montre elle ajouta :

"Elle devrait sortir dans quatre minutes..."

Sans même répondre, le sorcier se précipita en courant vers l'antre du concierge, la peur au ventre.

**_"Par Merlin, se retrouver à dix heures du soir dans les cachots avec tous les dangers qui rôdent... il me faut la retrouver !"_**

Un petit sourire ironique étira la bouche de l'Ecossaise.

**_"Ces hommes, tous les mêmes : ils foncent tête baissée là on veut les amener, il suffit d'appuyer sur le bon bouton... "_******

Elle était plutôt fière d'elle, avoir fait d'une pierre deux coups : Septima était court-circuitée et Severus rejoignait Hermione.****

**_"Oui, voilà du bon boulot !"_**

Elle adressa le sourire le plus hypocrite qu'elle avait en magasin à la professeure d'Arithmancie. Celle-ci avait bien vu Severus partir précipitamment mais elle fut empêchée de le suivre par Slughorn qui lui racontait en détail comment il était devenu un familier de l'ancien Ministre de la Magie, tout en lorgnant son décolleté plus qu'avantageux. Elle en trépignait intérieurement de rage. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait au pouvoir, elle se vengerait de l'attitude de Minerva envers elle, encore un peu de patience...

Severus ne mit guère de temps à rejoindre les profondeurs du château, sa cape virevoltant derrière lui, en lançant un Sort de Silence sur ses bottes qu'il jugeait trop bruyantes. Arrivé près de la salle de retenues, son sixième sens très développé l'alerta de la présence de plusieurs personnes dans les parages. Il ralentit, jeta le Sortilège de Désillusion et s'approcha afin de ne rien perdre de leur conversation :

"Allez Draco, laisse tomber, je veux me coucher, je suis cassé..." Rogue reconnut la voix de Goyle, à laquelle s'ajouta celle de Crabbe :

"Ouais, il a raison, en plus je n'ai pas envie de me faire choper par Rogue."

**_"Pour une fois que ces idiots disent quelque chose d'intelligent..."_**

Mais la Fouine ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

"Je vous dis que cette salope de Sang de bourbe va sortir de chez Rusard seule, et j'ai l'intention de la punir pour la torture que ma mère a subie par le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

A ce moment-là Severus prononça : "_Finite incantatem_" et apparut devant les trois comparses qui reculèrent aussitôt, effrayés par la silhouette immense qui se dressait devant eux, menaçante.

"Que faites-vous ici, à braver le couvre-feu ?

\- Rien, rien, Professeur, nous allions nous coucher..." ânonna bêtement Crabbe, mort de peur comme son camarade Goyle. Seul Draco, effrayé de prime abord, avait repris du poil de la bête, et toisa l'enseignant qui poursuivit d'une voix glaciale :

"Il me semble vous avoir déjà prévenus tous les trois ! Vous allez retourner immédiatement dans votre dortoir, et demain matin vous viendrez dans mon bureau à dix heures pour régler cette infraction au règlement !"

Durant toute sa diatribe Rogue n'avait pas quitté Draco du regard, sa baguette pointé sur lui, l'obligeant à baisser la tête et à capituler. Le jeune homme était furieux mais ne pouvait rien faire face à l'enseignant, sinon battre en retraite. Sa figure déformée par le dépit, il recula et partit en direction de la Tour Serpentard, suivi par les deux corniauds soulagés de mettre de la distance entre leur Directeur terrifiant et eux-mêmes.

Quand les trois étudiants disparurent de sa vue, Severus prit conscience qu'Hermione n'était toujours pas sortie. Il n'hésita pas, frappa sommairement à la porte qu'il ouvrit sans même attendre qu'on lui en donnât l'autorisation. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce, découvrant Rusard assit derrière le bureau des professeurs, en train de caresser Miss Teigne dans ses bras, tandis qu'Hermione était penchée sur un parchemin griffonné par la plume tenue dans sa main droite, une touffe de cheveux cachant son visage. Quand elle releva la tête et rencontra son regard, une lueur chaude alluma ses yeux fatigués, marqués par des cernes violettes.

"Monsieur le Directeur, vous désirez quelque chose ?

\- Oui, que vous laissiez partir mon... épouse, il est plus de dix heures, elle devrait être dans sa chambre à cette heure-ci.

\- C'est que Madame Vector lui a donné un travail à faire et m'a bien spécifié de l'autoriser à sortir seulement quand elle aurait terminé.

\- En tant que Directeur de Serpentard, mon statut est supérieur à celui de Madame Vector, aussi ma demande est-elle un ordre, est-ce clair ?

\- Oui, oui je comprends, mais elle ne sera pas contente...

\- C'est à présent mon problème, je m'arrangerai avec la principale concernée."

Severus se tourna vers Hermione, toujours assise, et lui ordonna :

"Range tes affaires et viens avec moi, je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre."

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant tout en obtempérant. Elle donna le parchemin au concierge et quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione et Severus se retrouvèrent dans les couloirs de Poudlard, abandonnant un Rusard fort désappointé. Le retour fut silencieux. Severus savait qu'Hermione avait échappé de peu à une violente agression et en voulait terriblement à Septima qu'il se mit à haïr furieusement.

Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de sa femme, le sorcier allait repartir lorsqu'Hermione, épuisée, laissa tomber ses affaires au sol. Jurant dans sa barbe, Severus l'aida à les ramasser et ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce pour poser le matériel sur le bureau. Leurs mains se touchèrent par mégarde, et ce fut comme s'ils étaient parcourus par une onde électrique. Leurs regards se croisèrent, la noisette se noyant dans l'obsidienne et Severus comprit qu'il était perdu, il n'aurait jamais dû l'aider et partir quand il en était encore temps.

A présent il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras, de plonger ses doigts dans la masse capillaire désordonnée, de renverser sa tête en arrière et de dévorer le doux visage de baisers passionnés pour finir par les tendres lèvres. Son parfum de roses faisait frémir ses narines, annihilant sa volonté. Il était l'esclave de la jeune femme, elle le rendait fou. La voir en cours, dans les couloirs, aux repas devenait une véritable torture. Il pensait à elle jour et nuit, rêvait de son sourire, de ses grands yeux aux longs cils recourbés, de son rire cristallin, de son corps chaud contre le sien, de ses tétons arrogants, de...

Hermione était aux anges et soupira de bonheur : quand Severus l'embrassait ainsi, elle avait l'intime conviction de vraiment compter pour lui, qu'il prenait autant de plaisir qu'elle à leurs étreintes ; elle se sentait si bien ! Pourtant, elle le repoussa doucement, prit la main pâle dans la sienne et entraîna l'homme vers le lit. Là, elle le fit asseoir tout au bord et glissa entre ses jambes pour se retrouver à genoux. Elle amena ses mains vers son entrejambe qu'elle caressa à travers le tissu du pantalon, prenant plaisir à le sentir durcir sous ses caresses. Quand elle commença à défaire la braguette, Severus réagit en soufflant :

"Hermione ! Non, tu ne dois pas..."

Mais elle avait déjà sorti le membre rigide et répondit calmement, tout en le caressant :

"C'est toujours toi qui me donnes du plaisir avec tes mains et ta bouche. Aujourd'hui c'est mon tour. Le soir de nos noces, tu m'as montré comment faire, et je vais te prouver que je suis une élève appliquée..."

Severus voulut lui dire qu'il avait exagéré, qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui demander pareille chose pour sa première fois, qu'il avait voulu la punir, mais lorsqu'elle le prit dans sa bouche, il oublia tout, sinon cette exponentielle montée du désir qui balaya ses dernières résolutions et qui le fit trembler et gémir.

"Oh ma chérie, que c'est bon ! Oui, oui, comme ça..."

Hermione suça lentement le sexe qui grossit dans sa cavité buccale, aspira le liquide pré-séminal, lécha sur la longueur tout en caressant les bourses, appuyant sur le scrotum, branlant sa queue dans un mouvement lascif. Elle sentit les mains masculines se poser sur sa tête pour l'obliger à le prendre tout entier et elle comprit qu'il lui fallait accélérer la cadence car il n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Elle entendit le halètement de Severus s'accélérer, et lorsqu'il avoua dans un souffle rauque :

"Hermione... je... viens...", lui laissant la possibilité de se retirer, elle l'aspira plus encore et recueillit sa semence avec délectation, fière d'avoir su rendre la pareille à l'homme qui savait lui faire l'amour avec tant de volupté.

Quand le sorcier recouvrit ses esprits, il releva la femme agenouillée devant lui et la coucha sur le lit, s'allongeant tout contre son corps, enfouissant son nez entre la vallée des seins fermes. Hermione dit doucement :

"Bon anniversaire, Severus."

Il ne répondit pas, mais un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il se contenta de la serrer contre lui, et lorsqu'elle ajouta :

"J'aimerais que cette nuit tu restes ici, avec moi...", il n'eut pas le cœur de refuser et ils s'endormirent peu après dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	34. Chapter 33 Des incidents étranges

**Notes** : Merci pour votre grande fidélité chères lectrices (et pourquoi pas lecteurs ^^) !

Vos commentaires me motivent énormément !

Bienvenue aux nouvelles revieweuses : Breloque54, Guest, hermiseve, Louna,...

Tout le monde déteste la professeure d'Arithmancie, rassurez-vous, moi aussi ^^. Comment Severus peut-il la punir sans faire tomber sa couverture ?

Que peut faire Minerva ? Hermione sera-t-elle protégée ? Excellente lecture à tous !

**Avertissement** : lemon en début de chapitre

.

**Chapitre XXXIII - Des incidents étranges**

.

Le matin se levait lentement, éclairant légèrement la chambre. Des mains douces et attentionnées caressaient chaque centimètre carré de son corps, obligeant sa peau à s'éveiller peu à peu à la sensualité. Dans son état de semi-somnolence, Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle était entièrement dénudée, à la merci de l'homme qui jouait de son corps comme un véritable virtuose de l'hédonisme. Une bouche humide et chaude lécha son nombril puis se dirigea nonchalamment vers la poitrine où elle engloutit un téton, l'aspirant, le mordillant jusqu'à ce qu'il devînt dur comme un petit caillou et se dressât fièrement, tandis qu'une main taquinait l'autre mamelon, le faisant plisser de désir. Un courant de plaisir traça un chemin de sa poitrine au centre de sa féminité, exacerbant ses sens. Une chaleur insidieuse et presque douloureuse se mit à croître entre ses jambes maintenues ouvertes par un corps puissant. Elle était à présent pleinement consciente et savourait les habiles caresses qui lui étaient prodiguées.

La jeune fille entendit la voix soyeuse de Severus murmurer contre sa peau :

"Mienne... si belle... si douce..."

Le ton soyeux et profond agissait comme un puissant aphrodisiaque sur la sorcière qui devenait de plus en plus humide et se mit à se tortiller sous l'action des attouchements experts dispensées par son amant. Ensuite il se recula, l'abandonnant frustrée, haletante, et descendit une main vers le Mont de Vénus, puis plus bas, écartant les plis déjà humides. Un long doigt s'inséra dans le vagin, tandis que le pouce frotta lentement et longuement le clitoris excité. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'entre les mains de Severus elle se sentait belle et désirable.

Quand enfin il fut satisfait des réactions charnelles de la jeune femme, il remonta pour enfin la posséder. Elle était prête à le recevoir, étalant ses jambes pour lui faciliter l'accès à son entrée humide. Le sexe de Severus était tellement dur qu'il suffit au sorcier de s'aligner devant les plis accueillants et de pousser fortement une fois pour s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde dans l'étroit conduit, les faisant soupirer tous deux de plaisir. Il approcha sa bouche de la sienne avec l'intention de lui donner un baiser léger, mais les mains d'Hermione entourèrent son cou et l'attirèrent contre elle, sa langue se fourrant dans sa bouche d'une manière dévergondée faisant gémir Severus. Elle l'embrassa avec une intensité et une ferveur qu'elle n'avait jamais affichées avant, presque désespérément, prenant le contrôle de ses lèvres et suçant sa langue avec la sienne.

Le sorcier interrompit le baiser, se recula et baissa les yeux pour aligner à nouveau la pointe de son phallus à l'entrée de la caverne chaude. Son regard brûlant se posa sur le visage rougi, les yeux vitreux, les tétons arrogants, se délectant de sa détresse sexuelle. Soudain, il la pénétra violemment, l'obligeant à crier son plaisir. Puis il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient sur un rythme rapide, tandis qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de ses cuisses pour augmenter la profondeur et la friction entre leurs corps. La jeune fille accompagnait de son mieux les poussées de son amant. Des balbutiements s'échappaient de sa bouche, comme si elle récitait un mantra :

"Seve ... rus, Seve ... rus, Seve ... rus ... Pitié ..."

Entendre la voix d'Hermione prononcer son prénom comme une litanie, le suppliant de lui accorder la jouissance, causa sa perte. Il accéléra les mouvements de son bassin, ses mains s'agrippant fermement aux hanches féminines sur lesquelles des contusions apparurent. Il était comme possédé et la martelait sans relâche. Quand Hermione sentit sa jouissance arriver, elle sanglotait presque, tandis que ses parois internes se resserraient, propageant des ondulations de plaisir dans tout son corps. Severus la rejoignit dans une ultime attaque, remplissant son ventre de son sperme brûlant, se laissant emporter par les vagues de la luxure. Quand les spasmes de son sexe cessèrent enfin, il s'allongea sur elle, le souffle coupé. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes sans bouger, essayant de retrouver une respiration normale. La sorcière n'osait ni bouger, ni parler, de peur de briser ces merveilleux instants de communion charnelle.

Puis le sorcier se releva posément, et donna un baiser léger sur les lèvres de sa femme. Il se saisit de sa baguette et lança un _"Recurvite"_ sur leurs deux corps. Ses yeux d'onyx se plissèrent et se posèrent sur la fine cicatrice qui traversait le torse d'Hermione. Il fit courir son index d'une touche légère, appréciant la quasi-disparition de la vilaine trace laissée par Antonin. Son regard se dirigea vers la flasque posée sur la table de chevet, et d'un geste adroit de sa baguette, il fit venir le petit récipient qu'il récupéra entre ses mains.

Il ouvrit le flacon au liquide orangé, versa une certaine quantité dans sa main et étala lentement la pommade sur la cicatrice, ce qui lui procura un certain sentiment de satisfaction. Encore une quinzaine de jours et elle aura entièrement disparu. Il massa doucement la marque durant quelques minutes, faisant bien pénétrer l'onguent, provoquant des picotements désagréables sur la peau de la sorcière qui appréciait malgré tout le délicat massage car c'était Severus qui le lui prodiguait, qui prenait soin d'elle. La jeune femme soupira d'aise, amenant un sourire sur le visage de son mari.

Elle en profita pour admirer les longues mains pâles, _**"Des mains de pianiste",**_ pensa-t-elle. Puis son regard noisette chercha à plonger dans les obsidiennes mais Severus mit fin à leur connexion.

"Il est temps que je m'en aille, Hermione. J'ai des petits problèmes à résoudre, et il ne serait pas judicieux que quelqu'un apprenne que j'ai passé la nuit dans... ta chambre, c'est contraire au règlement."

Le sorcier se leva rapidement, et quelques secondes plus tard il était complètement habillé et repartait en transplanant, laissant une Hermione malgré tout heureuse : c'était la deuxième fois que Severus dormait dans son lit...

.

_**SR HG SR**_

.

"Il faut que tu débarrasses l'école de cette vipère, Albus. "

Ainsi Mc Gonagall apostrophait-elle le Directeur de Poudlard dans son bureau, sans prendre la peine de saluer. Le vieil homme répondit :

"Ce n'est pas aussi simple qu'il y paraît, Minerva. Elle dispose de puissants appuis, notamment au Ministère, et je ne pense pas qu'ils acceptent son renvoi sur la base d'un prétexte mineur."

L'Ecossaise était outrée :

"Un prétexte mineur ? Mais elle a commis une faute professionnelle : les retenues ne doivent pas dépasser vingt et une heures je l'ai vérifié dans le règlement, or elle a collé Hermione de vingt heures à vingt-deux heures.

\- On me rétorquera que l'élève n'était pas en danger, étant sous la surveillance de Rusard."

Minerva s'énervait :

"Mais si Severus n'était pas allé la récupérer à dix heures, Hermione serait restée beaucoup plus longtemps !

\- Ils diront qu'elle n'avait qu'à terminer son devoir plus rapidement, que c'est de sa faute, pas celle de son enseignante...

\- Par Merlin ! On dirait que tu prends sa défense, Albus !

\- Pas du tout, j'exècre le comportement de Septima autant que toi, mais je dois prendre en compte certains paramètres qui joueront en sa faveur, et me faire l'avocat du diable."

Mc Gonagall allait riposter vivement lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une silhouette sombre, le professeur de DCFM, dont le visage ne reflétait rien de bon. Il jeta un coup d'oeil ennuyé en direction de la Directrice de Gryffondor puis s'adressa directement à son supérieur :

"Albus, tu dois renvoyer Septima. Elle devient trop dangereuse."

Minerva fut d'abord surprise puis jubila intérieurement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que son jeune homologue était sur la même longueur d'ondes qu'elle. Dumbledore soupira de lassitude, il n'avait guère envie de reprendre ses explications avec un Severus remonté comme une pendule. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et lança un regard vers son amie, lui faisant comprendre que c'était à elle de présenter les arguments en faveur de Vector. L'Ecossaise haussa les épaules puis s'approcha du jeune sorcier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus fut instruit des raisons avancées par Albus pour ne pas renvoyer la professeure d'Arithmancie, et cela le rendit irascible. Il essaya de convaincre malgré tout le Directeur, mais quand il comprit que rien ne le ferait fléchir, il s'emporta :

"Bon, puisque vous préférez la garder et prendre le risque qu'elle fasse du mal à Hermione, alors je m'occuperai personnellement de son cas..."

La voix aux intonations fatiguées énonça :

\- Severus, tu ne peux pas agir ainsi et faire tomber ta couverture auprès de Voldemort. Ressaisis-toi mon garçon, nous avons trop besoin de toi."

Le regard de Minerva alla de l'un à l'autre, et lorsqu'elle croisa celui de son jeune confrère, elle y lut une telle rage froide qu'elle comprît que Septima allait connaître quelques déboires, et cela fit monter en elle une joie perverse. Puis la lueur malsaine disparut, et Severus s'approcha de Dumbledore :

"Montrez-moi votre main, Albus."

Ce dernier se tourna vers Minerva et lui demanda :

"Tu peux y aller, Minerva. Severus va s'occuper de moi, et j'ai encore à lui parler."

La Directrice de Gryffondor comprit qu'elle devait se retirer, que les deux hommes avaient des secrets à propos desquels ils ne voulaient pas l'informer, ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement. Dépitée, elle battit donc en retraite, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

Albus tendit son bras, ôta le gant qui recouvrait la main et une grimace froissa le visage du jeune sorcier quand il constata l'étendue des dégâts. La main, agitée de tremblements, était presque totalement nécrosée, et le mal empirait, s'étendant vers le poignet. Severus constata :

"Les potions agissent de moins en moins, le poison progresse malgré le traitement. Et au niveau de la douleur ?"

Le Serpentard n'eut pas besoin d'une réponse orale, ce qu'il lut dans le regard bleu confirma ses soupçons : l'intensité de la douleur s'aggravait.

"Nous allons augmenter la posologie de la potion anti-douleur, Albus. A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous prendrez six doses par jour au lieu de quatre."

Le vieil homme acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et interrogea :

"Severus, dis-moi la vérité : combien de temps... me reste-t-il ?

\- Quelques mois... tout au plus..."

La voix de Severus montrait une certaine inquiétude, puis celle de l'homme âgé, lasse et suppliante, poursuivit :

"N'oublie pas la promesse que tu m'as faite..."

Le Serpentard souffla en frémissant :

"Comment puis-je oublier, Albus, le fait que je sois condamné à la damnation éternelle ?"

Dans son esprit il imaginait déjà les visages de ses collègues, des élèves, marqués par l'horreur, le dégoût et certainement le mépris mais par-dessus tout il n'osait penser à celui d'Hermione lorsqu'il accomplirait son forfait, et une sourde angoisse l'étreignit. Il quitta Dumbledore le coeur lourd, un poids sur l'estomac. Il n'y aurait pas de rédemption possible pour Rogue, le traître, le lâche, le Mangemort... Il avait été détesté toute sa vie, et serait encore plus haï après sa mort...

Dans les jours qui suivirent, les élèves apprirent que Draco avait été privé d'entraînement de Quidditch pour six séances, et que les deux affreux qui l'accompagnaient avaient été collés tous les soirs durant deux semaines avec Rusard.

D'autre part, la professeure d'Arithmancie fut souvent absente. Elle attrapa durant une longue période toutes les maladies inhérentes à l'hiver. Du coup, un professeur remplaçant fut nommé pour assurer les cours et ne pas pénaliser les élèves ayant pris cette matière. Hermione en fut profondément soulagée, et elle retrouva sa tranquillité d'esprit, au moins pour plusieurs semaines. Elle redevint l'élève appliquée et studieuse que les professeurs complimentaient, et l'aide précieuse de Pomfresh qui avait fort à faire à l'infirmerie avec les épidémies hivernales. Elle évita tous les désagréments microbiens et viraux grâce à une potion que Severus lui avait transmise par l'intermédiaire de Winky, et qu'elle prenait régulièrement.

Curieusement, Minerva et Severus furent convoqués chez le Directeur. Ce dernier n'y alla pas par quatre chemins :

"Lequel de vous deux a fait en sorte que Septima tombe malade avec la grippe ?

Les deux concernés se regardèrent, surpris, alors que les joues de Minerva prenaient une teinte rosée. Albus poursuivit :

"Et la gastroentérite ?"

Cette fois ce fut Severus qui détourna son regard, amenant un petit sourire moqueur et complice sur les lèvres de sa consoeur. Accablé par ces révélations, le vieil homme enchaîna sur un ton désespéré, ses yeux allant de l'un à l'autre de ses sulbaternes :

"La bronchite ?"

Les professeurs s'observèrent à la dérobée, mais aucun des deux ne baissa la tête en signe d'aveu. Albus s'en étonna :

"Ah, tiens donc ! Apparemment elle aurait attrapé cette infection de manière naturelle, elle n'a vraiment pas de chance... J'espère que vous allez cesser de lui envoyer toutes les bactéries ou les microbes de la Création, cela devient suspect, et vous allez finir par contaminer tous les sorciers et sorcières de Poudlard ! Vous allez me promettre d'arrêter immédiatement vos méfaits !"

Ni Minerva ni Severus ne répondit.

.

_**HG SR HG**_

.

Quand Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent seuls dans la chambre d'Hermione, le sorcier aux lunettes prit la parole :

"Voilà, il faut que vous sachiez que le temps que je passe avec Dumbledore sert à en apprendre davantage sur Voldemort, son enfance, sa famille, sur son passé...

\- Mais comment faites-vous si vous ne quittez pas le château ?" interrogea Ron, faisant preuve d'une réflexion intelligente, contrairement à son habitude.

"En fait, nous utilisons une Pensine, celle qui se trouve dans son Bureau, mais Dumbledore est persuadé que l'un des souvenirs que lui a procurés Slughorn a été falsifié... Aussi ma mission est-elle de récupérer ce souvenir afin que nous puissions le voir et l'analyser."

Hermione interrogea sur un ton curieux :

"Comment vas-tu t'y prendre, Harry ?

Celui-ci semblait excité :

"Eh bien, je pense que la potion de Felix Felicis va pouvoir m'aider sur ce coup-là ! Il suffit que je réussisse à me retrouver avec lui sans témoins afin qu'il accepte de me livrer son véritable souvenir."

Il avait l'air si sûr de lui que Ron et Hermione ne purent qu'approuver et l'encourager. Harry poursuivit la discussion en parlant du Prince de Sang Mêlé qu'il admirait car il était un Maître dans l'élaboration des potions et capable d'inventer des sortilèges. Le visage d'Hermione se ferma, elle n'avait pas confiance, se méfiant du livre qui lui rappelait un peu trop le Journal de Jédusor et tout ce qui s'en était suivi en deuxième année. Elle prétexta un parchemin à terminer pour le cours d'Histoire de la Magie et laissa les garçons entre eux.

.

_**SR HG SR**_

.

On était la mi-février. Hermione assistait au match de Quidditch Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Elle n'était guère une grande fan de ce sport, mais elle avait promis à Ginny d'y assister, et elle se retrouvait dans les tribunes rouge et or. En tant que préfète elle avait le droit de s'asseoir avec les professeurs, mais elle avait décliné l'invitation de Mc Gonagall, ne voulant pas attiser la haine de Vector à son égard, préférant se retrouver entre Neville et Luna, au milieu des élèves de sa Maison. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que Severus avait été soulagé qu'elle ne vienne pas se placer au milieu des enseignants, c'était déjà assez difficile de surveiller Septima, et, de plus, il craignait que la proximité de la jeune fille ne le troublât.

Les bourrasques d'un vent glacial cinglaient par intermittence les visages rougis par le froid. De la vapeur s'échappait des bouches de tous les sorciers présents. Hermione frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer. Elle avait déjà jeté deux Sortilèges de Réchauffement, mais ils ne duraient pas, l'air venté était trop glacial.

Le match avait débuté, marquant déjà l'affrontement entre les joueurs qui, à cause du vent violent, avaient du mal à tenir sur leur balai. Ron était devant les cages comme goal, Ginny poursuiveuse, tandis que Harry et Draco guettaient l'entrée en lice du Vif d'Or, s'observant du coin de l'oeil, se jaugeant d'un air mauvais. L'affrontement entre les joueurs fut intense. A un quart d'heure de la fin du match, les deux équipes étaient à égalité : 90/90. Hermione, prise par une envie pressante, se leva pour se diriger vers les toilettes situées en bas des tribunes.

Le vent ne faiblissait pas, au contraire, et la jeune fille ne comprenait pas que la rencontre ne fut pas annulée : deux joueurs avaient failli tomber de leur balai, et trois fanions aux couleurs de leur Maison respective avaient été emportés par une puissante rafale, hormis, curieusement, celui de Serpentard, ce qui laissait présager selon toute vraisemblance, la future victoire de la Maison Vert-Argent.

Tandis que le balai aérien des joueurs se poursuivait, la Lionne arriva à proximité des toilettes. Au moment où elle allait franchir la porte, un poteau se détacha soudainement, tombant tout droit sur la jeune fille. Heureusement, une élève de Poufsouffle qui arrivait derrière elle eut la présence d'esprit de détourner la chute de l'objet à l'aide de sa baguette. Hermione fut tout de même percutée à la tête et perdit connaissance instantanément. Les spectateurs qui avaient assisté à la chute du poteau, se mirent à hurler et à courir dans tous les sens, entraînant un mouvement de panique.

Severus, grâce à la Liaison sut qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à sa femme. Il se concentra et malgré la cohue, il la retrouva quelques minutes plus tard près des toilettes, avec une étudiante et Poppy auprès d'elle. Dès que l'infirmière croisa le regard sombre et inquiet de son collègue, qu'il posa ensuite sur le corps inerte de son épouse, elle tint à le rassurer de suite :

"Tout va bien, Severus, elle est seulement inconsciente. D'après mon Sortilège de Diagnostic, sa blessure à la tête est superficielle, malgré le sang apparent. Il n'y a aucune lésion interne, mais afin de m'assurer que tout va bien, je vais la garder en observation à l'infirmerie quelques jours, ce n'est pas la peine de l'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

\- Un poteau, un de ceux sur lesquels les drapeaux sont fixés, a été arraché par le vent et est tombé sur Hermione. Par chance, Sylvie Lebrun, une septième année, a réussi à le détourner, lui évitant une mort certaine."

Le visage du sorcier se crispa douloureusement à cette pensée. Dès qu'il avait vu le corps de la jeune femme allongé, le visage blême, du sang s'écoulant de la plaie avant que l'infirmière ne le nettoie, son coeur s'était arrêté quelques secondes. Il savait pourtant au fond de lui qu'Hermione ne pouvait être morte, il l'aurait su aussitôt, mais il n'avait pu empêcher une sourde angoisse étreindre sa poitrine, ignorant la gravité de sa blessure. Il se tourna vers l'élève de Poufsouffle et lui adressa un mouvement de tête qui se voulait reconnaissant.

Entre temps, le match avait bien sûr été arrêté au grand dam des joueurs. La foule avait été dispersée et tout le monde, élèves comme professeurs, se dirigeait à présent vers le château, sous la houlette de Mc Gonagall. Pomfresh allait utiliser le Levicorpus pour ramener Hermione, mais Severus l'arrêta d'un geste et prit son épouse dans ses bras. L'infirmière couvrit la blessée d'une cape chauffante et la petite troupe revint à pied, bravant le froid et le vent qui continuait à souffler furieusement, fouettant leur figure, entravant leur marche.

Durant le trajet, Severus en profita pour réfléchir, et déterminer si un sorcier ou une sorcière mal intentionné avait pu "aider" par un sort malfaisant le poteau à tomber... Ce ne pouvait être Septima, elle se trouvait à côté de lui et il l'avait épiée discrètement tout le temps. Elle n'avait eu aucun geste suspect, il pouvait le jurer. Il fallait écarter également Draco, Crabbe et Goyle qui jouaient au moment de l'incident. Ne trouvant personne sur qui jeter le blâme, l'homme dut finalement s'avouer que c'était certainement un simple accident dû à la violence du vent.

Il reporta son attention sur la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras et qui dont les yeux commençaient à papillonner. Un profond soulagement l'envahit. La jeune fille avait l'air complètement perdue ; son regard rencontra celui de Severus. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour parler, mais le sorcier l'en empêcha :

"Shhhhh... Ne dis rien, économise tes forces. Tout va bien, Hermione. Tu as eu un accident, mais rien de bien méchant, c'est Poppy qui l'affirme, elle t'a examinée. Je te conduis à l'infirmerie où tu vas passer deux ou trois jours en observation."

Elle voulut protester mais il l'arrêta à nouveau en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres desséchées. Alors elle abandonna, trop épuisée pour lutter. Elle lui sourit faiblement, referma ses yeux et se laissa emporter contre l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde et qui lui offrait une protection chaleureuse contre le froid ambiant. Elle tourna la tête contre son torse afin de s'imprégner des senteurs boisées dont elle raffolait, entendant les battements rapides de son coeur. Elle glissa dans une bienheureuse torpeur, bercée par le rythme régulier des pas de son mari.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Severus déposa délicatement sa femme sur l'un des lits mais Poppy veilla à ce qu'il fût séparé des autres occupants par un rideau épais, afin de lui offrir une certaine intimité. Il aurait voulu rester auprès d'Hermione, mais déjà des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre devant l'infirmerie, et le sorcier reconnut le timbre de Ginny Weasley, du Rouquin et bien sûr de Potter. Poppy s'adressa à son collègue :

"Il faut que tu leur expliques que leur amie va bien mais qu'elle a besoin de repos, de passer une nuit tranquille. Ils doivent la laisser mais ils pourront lui rendre visite demain matin."

Severus abandonna à regret son épouse et s'approcha des trois élèves de Gryffondor qui se calmèrent aussitôt en voyant le Directeur de Serpentard s'approcher d'eux. Courageusement, Ginny s'avança, affichant son inquiétude :

"Professeur, qu'est-il arrivé à Hermione ? Pouvons-nous lui parler ?

\- Votre amie a été percutée par un poteau qui s'est écroulé à cause d'une bourrasque violente, mais elle va bien, elle est entre de bonnes mains, elle a juste besoin de repos deux ou trois jours. Vous pourrez la voir demain matin, - _forçant le ton_ \- pas avant." Il regarda droit dans les yeux Harry et Ron.

Les élèves comprirent qu'il était inutile d'insister. Ginny le remercia pour les informations données et ils repartirent vers leur Salle Commune, en discutant avec véhémence. Severus les regarda s'éloigner, puis il revint vers le lit où reposait Hermione. L'infirmière s'occupait d'elle, la déshabillant, la soignant, puis finissant par lui faire ingurgiter quelques gouttes d'une potion apaisante, afin qu'elle pût passer une bonne nuit. Le sorcier prit la main droite de la jeune fille dans la sienne, lui communiquant sa force et son amour. Quand Poppy s'éloigna pour aller chercher un flacon, il en profita pour déposer un chaste baiser sur le front pâle. Un dernier regard sur la forme endormie et il quitta précipitamment l'infirmerie, le coeur serré.


	35. Chapter 34 Des Révélations inquiétantes

**Notes** : Merci encore une fois pour vos sympathiques commentaires de plus en plus nombreux

et que j'adore ! Je rappelle que je ne peux répondre aux reviews postées anonymement. Un clin d'oeil à Louna, Guest, minipuce et à mes fidèles lectrices ^^

L'accident d'Hermione est-il dû aux mauvaises conditions climatiques ou à une main malveillante ? Hermione et Severus vont-ils se rapprocher ?

Excellente lecture à tous !

**Avertissement** : aucun

.

**Chapitre XXXIV - Des Révélations inquiétantes**

**.**

L'infirmerie était calme et silencieuse à cette heure de la nuit, seulement troublée par intermittence par une toux rauque. La pendule en bronze du hall d'entrée venait de sonner les douze coups de minuit. Une ombre élancée se faufila discrètement entre les lits pour se glisser auprès d'Hermione et l'observer attentivement. Cette dernière dormait d'un sommeil tourmenté : ses yeux faisaient des mouvements rapides derrière ses paupières fermées d'où s'échappaient quelques larmes. Son visage était mobile, expressif, comme s'il reflétait un rêve, et par moment elle roulait sa tête sur l'oreiller. Heureusement que la plaie était située sur le haut de la tête, non pas sur un côté, elle aurait pu la rouvrir et en souffrir. Même ses membres étaient agités de petits soubresauts nerveux. L'homme se pencha pour comprendre les mots balbutier par les lèvres tremblotantes. Très rapidement il perçut :

"Se...ve...rus... non... non... pas... lui... laissez-le..."

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils et prit le frêle poignet dans sa main droite. Il constata que le pouls et la respiration étaient rapides, irréguliers. La potion apaisante administrée par Poppy avait perdu de son efficacité. Il balaya du regard la table de chevet mais n'y vit pas le flacon recherché. Il approcha silencieusement la chaise et s'y assit, sans rompre le contact charnel établi entre eux. Il frotta doucement, lentement, en petits mouvements circulaires le centre du poignet, cherchant à apaiser la jeune fille, à lui faire retrouver une certaine quiétude plus propice à un prompt rétablissement. Ce faisant, il utilisa leur Liaison pour pénétrer son esprit, connaître le rêve qui l'effrayait autant.

_Elle était dans le Manoir Malfoy rempli de Mangemorts, à moitié dénudée entre les mains de Dolohov, tremblante, échevelée, apeurée, tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prenait plaisir à supplicier Severus en lui jetant de terribles malédictions sous le regard larmoyant et terrifié de sa jeune épouse qui suppliait que l'on cessât de torturer son mari, mais seuls des rires cyniques lui répondaient. Bellatrix n'était pas la dernière à profiter du spectacle. Severus qu'elle haïssait, avait enfin perdu la confiance de son Seigneur et Maître... Quelle douce revanche ! Elle allait enfin retrouver la plaine confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres !_

_Les yeux cruels et froids de son tortionnaire allaient de l'un à l'autre des prisonniers, prenant un plaisir pervers aux réactions impuissantes de la jeune fille qui essayait d'échapper en vain aux mains de son agresseur qui lui soufflait à l'oreille :_

_"Bientôt tu m'appartiendras, je serai ton maître...", ponctuant ses dires par des caresses obscènes et répugnantes._

Bouleversé, Severus se retira de la tête de sa femme.

_**"Par Merlin ! C'est quasiment le même cauchemar que j'ai fait avant la rentrée..."**_

Cette scène horrible faisait écho à son propre ressenti. Il lui fallait tranquilliser Hermione, la rassurer, la ramener à la réalité le plus rapidement possible. Severus posa sa baguette, souleva Hermione et la prit contre lui, caressant doucement son visage, effaçant les larmes, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes :

"Calme-toi ma douce, tout va bien, je suis là, il ne s'est rien passé, c'est seulement un mauvais rêve..."

Au début elle s'agrippa à lui comme une enfant perdue, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses épaules puis, petit à petit, elle se décrispa sans cesser de s'accrocher aux vêtements du sorcier. Celui-ci la maintint d'un bras, alors que de l'autre il massait gentiment son dos, poursuivant ses attentions apaisantes. Il comprit qu'elle était réveillée lorsqu'il sentit la jeune femme se raidir entre ses bras et qu'elle se recula un peu. Elle chuchota :

"Seve... rus ? C'est... toi ? Mais... que fais-tu ici ?"

Il dégagea son front des quelques mèches rendues humides par la sueur, attrapa son menton pointu entre ses doigts et déposa un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez.

"J'étais passé voir si tu allais bien, et comme tu te débattais au milieu d'un cauchemar, j'ai préféré te réveiller...

\- Ah... merci." répondit-elle d'une voix atone, ses yeux encore ensommeillés.

La voyant ainsi, faible, désorientée, Severus se sentit l'âme d'un protecteur. Il coucha la jeune fille dans le lit et s'installa derrière elle, enroulant ses bras autour de son corps. La voix soyeuse du sorcier ordonna gentiment :

"Il faut que tu dormes, Hermione. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces."

Elle n'eut pas le courage de répondre, elle sombrait déjà dans les bras de Morphée, rassurée par le chaud contact de son époux. Cette fois, point de cauchemar, Hermione dormit du sommeil du juste.

Quand Severus se réveilla au petit matin, prévenu par le Sort d'Alerte qu'il avait lancé à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, sa femme s'était retournée durant son sommeil pour se pelotonner contre son torse. Il se dégagea précautionneusement pour ne pas la réveiller, dégageant doucement ses bras, et se leva rapidement. Il se désillusionna avant que Poppy ne s'approchât des lits et il s'esquiva discrètement, en espion confirmé.

.

_**SR HG SR**_

.

Ginny s'approcha du lit où Hermione était assise, soutenue par deux oreillers placés dans son dos. Un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune blessée qui avait passé une nuit étrange à l'infirmerie : elle avait rêvé que Severus l'avait consolée et avait dormi auprès d'elle. Bien entendu, cela n'était guère possible. Elle chassa ces idées farfelues de sa tête et tendit ses mains à sa jeune amie.

"Oh Hermione ! Je suis si contente de voir que tu vas bien !" s'exclama la Rouquine.

La voix de l'infirmière se fit entendre :

"Je vous en prie, Miss Weasley, parlez un ton plus bas. Vous êtes dans une infirmerie, pas sur un terrain de Quidditch. Mes malades ont besoin de calme."

La jeune sorcière afficha un air faussement contrit :

"Désolée, Madame Pomfresh, je vais faire attention. - _s'asseyant auprès de son amie_ _et parlant plus bas_ \- Quand nous avons su ce qui t'était arrivé, nous avons eu très peur pour toi..."

Hermione répondit en passant sa main sur le bandage qui ornait le haut de sa tête :

"Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment su ce qui m'arrivait, tout a été si vite...

\- Oui, ce poteau qui est tombé et aurait pu te tuer... Tu as eu beaucoup de chance !

La Rouquine détourna son regard. Hermione répondit :

"Oui, il semblerait... Harry et Ron ne viennent pas ?"

Ginny se pencha vers son amie avec une lueur amusée au fond de ses yeux, en soufflant :

"Ils ont eu peur de tomber sur Rogue en venant ici... Il faut dire qu'hier soir nous sommes passés et qu'ils nous a reçus... comme il en a l'habitude... - _Hermione pouffa de rire _\- Mais ils te donnent le bonjour et espèrent que tu sortiras bientôt...

\- Oui, si tout va bien, demain matin.

\- Génial ! Bon je vais te laisser car je dois aller en cours, et je te laisse récupérer..."

Au même moment, Poppy interpellait son confrère, à l'abri des importuns :

"Severus ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le mari d'Hermione que tu es autorisé à passer la nuit à l'infirmerie, qui plus est dans le lit d'une patiente !"

Le sorcier feignit l'incompréhension.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Poppy.

\- Allons, Severus, ne me prends pas pour une Cracmol : j'ai non seulement senti ta présence en arrivant, mais en plus j'ai remarqué l'empreinte d'un corps à côté d'Hermione, sur le lit..."

L'homme jura tout bas et poursuivit son chemin. Il allait atteindre son bureau lorsqu'il entendit une cavalcade dans le couloir, et une voix aigüe s'élever :

"Professeur ! Professeur ! Puis-je vous parler ? C'est important..."

Severus se retourna pour voir la Rouquine s'élancer vers lui, l'air agité.

\- Etes-vous sûre de vous adresser à la bonne personne, Miss Weasley ? Ne devriez-vous pas aller voir la Directrice de Gryffondor ?

\- Non, car cela concerne Hermione, Monsieur. Vous êtes son mari et... elle vous fait confiance, donc moi aussi..."

Le sorcier sembla soudainement intéressé. Il vérifia que personne d'autre qu'eux se trouvait dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte de son bureau, intimant à Ginny, par un geste de la tête à pénétrer dans la pièce. Sans inviter la jeune fille à s'asseoir, il attaqua :

"Qu'avez-vous à me dire de si urgent, Miss Weasley ?

\- Eh bien, quand j'étais dans le dortoir hier soir, je me suis réveillée au milieu de la nuit et... j'ai entendu une conversation entre deux filles. L'une des deux reprochait à sa camarade d'avoir lancé un sort sur le poteau. L'autre niait les accusations mais son amie ne semblait pas convaincue, disant l'avoir vue faire un geste en direction de la hampe juste avant qu'elle ne tombe sur Hermione...

Le regard de Rogue semblait transpercer les yeux de la jeune sorcière. Il posa la question à laquelle s'attendait Ginny :

"Savez-vous qui étaient ces personnes ?

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre, je venais à peine de me réveiller et les filles chuchotaient mais... je pense que c'était Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil."

Les yeux du professeur se plissèrent sans cesser de scruter le visage de son interlocutrice :

"Et qui était la fille mise en cause par sa camarade ?

\- C'était Lavande, Monsieur.

\- Et vous en pensez quoi ?

Ginny n'hésita pas :

"Je sais que Lavande n'aime pas Hermione à cause de Ron, - _Severus retint une grimace_ -mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle en arrive à cette extrémité..."

Le visage de Rogue avait retrouvé son masque d'impassibilité habituel, mais au fond de lui il bouillait de rage.

"Vous avez parlé de vos soupçons à Hermione ?

\- Non Monsieur, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter.

\- Vous avez bien fait Miss Weasley. Je vous prie de ne rien lui dire, ni à qui que ce soit. Puis-je avoir votre parole ?"

La jeune fille hésita quelques secondes puis déclara :

"Je vous promets de ne pas divulguer ces informations, Monsieur."

Le sorcier ajouta :

"Je vous remercie, vous pouvez aller en cours à présent.

\- Merci de m'avoir écoutée. Au revoir, professeur."

Les pensées de Severus tournaient à tout allure dans sa tête. Les parents de Miss Brown, sans être Mangemorts, étaient de fervents adeptes de la prépondérance des lignées pures sur les autres et soutenaient les idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. On ne pouvait s'en prendre directement à la jeune sorcière, mais il veillerait à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus faire de mal à Hermione.

Le sorcier mit Albus et Minerva dans la confidence et la Directrice de Gryffondor promit de surveiller discrètement Miss Brown. Grâce à leur surveillance, quelques semaines s'écoulèrent plutôt paisiblement. Vector semblait avoir mis de l'eau dans son vin et fut moins agressive avec Hermione en classe.

Quant à Lavande, rejetée par les soeurs Patil qui n'avaient pas apprécié son comportement lors du match de Quidditch, elle se fit plus discrète, dépossédée d'un public jusqu'alors acquis à sa cause.

.

_**HG SR HG**_

.

Harry réussit à parler à son amie entre deux cours :

"Hermione, il faut absolument que nous ayons une discussion, j'ai découvert des choses terribles sur Voldemort..."

La voix et le visage de Harry reflétaient une angoisse qu'elle ne lui avait pas vue depuis longtemps. La jeune fille sentit chez son ami une agitation inhabituelle et _c_omprit qu'il lui fallait obtempérer. Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et suivit son ami qui se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers les jardins de Poudlard, où les attendait déjà Ron. La rigueur hivernale avait laissé la place à la douceur printanière, et Ils s'installèrent sous leur saule pleureur préféré. Hermione jeta immédiatement un _"Muffliato"_ afin de rester à l'abri des oreilles importunes.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? Tu me fais peur...

\- C'est pire que tout ce que nous avions imaginé... Tu te rappelles quand Dumbledore m'a montré un souvenir de Slughorn dans lequel Voldemort demandait ce qu'étaient des Horcruxes et que le professeur ne lui répondait pas ?

\- Oui, je m'en souviens, répondit Hermione. J'avais même effectué de nombreuses recherches dans les archives de la bibliothèque et n'avais rien trouvé qui s'y rapporte de près ou de loin.

\- Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, car les Horcruxes relèvent de la Magie noire, très noire..."

Le jeune sorcier avait l'air terrifié. Il répéta :

"Des Horcruxes. C'est grâce au véritable souvenir de Slughorn que je sais maintenant ce que c'est. Grâce à la Felix Felicis j'ai pu accéder à la vérité avec Dumbledore."

Ron s'exclama, n'y tenant plus :

"Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est un Horcruxe ?"

Harry inspira profondément et déversa d'une traite :

"C'est un objet dans lequel une personne dissimule une partie de son âme."

Le Rouquin demanda :

"Je ne comprends pas à quoi ça peut servir...

\- _En fait, il s'agit de séparer son âme en deux et d'en cacher une partie dans un objet, en dehors de son corps. Ainsi, même si le corps est attaqué ou détruit, on ne peut pas mourir parce qu'un morceau de l'âme reste attaché à la vie terrestre sans avoir subi de dommages. Mais le plus horrible, c'est que pour déchirer son âme, il faut commettre l'acte maléfique suprême_ \- Harry s'interrompit et lâcha dans un souffle - _tuer une personne_ . *

Hermione et Ron affichaient la répulsion sur leur visage. Leur ami poursuivit :

"Mais il y a pire :

"Voldemort a demandé à Slughorn si l'on pouvait créer plusieurs Horcruxes... et Dumbledore est convaincu que c'est ce qu'il a fait, et qu'il y en aurait... sept !"

Hermione s'écria subitement :

"Oui bien sûr, parce que le chiffre sept est celui qui possède la plus grande puissance magique !

\- Oui, Hermione, c'est exactement pour cette raison.

\- Mais alors, tu veux dire qu'il a créé sept Horcruxes, donc tué sept personnes ?"

La jeune fille et Ron ne purent retenir un haut-le-coeur de dégoût. Hermione poursuivit :

"Donc, tant que les Horcruxes ne seront pas détruits, Voldemort est invulnérable ?

\- Oui, cela le rend immortel. Mais j'ai appris que deux d'entre eux ont été détruits : le journal de Jédusor, et la bague de Gaunt portée par Dumbledore et qui a desséché sa main.

\- Ainsi, en comptant Voldemort, il en reste quatre dans la nature...

\- Qu'il nous faut trouver et détruire !" hurla Ron. Hermione s'enquit plus posément :

"Ces objets doivent posséder une certaine importance pour Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, ils ont appartenu à chacune des Maisons de Poudlard. C'est pourquoi le Directeur pense que nous devrions rechercher la coupe de Poufsouffle et le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Il est convaincu également que...Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort, est également un Horcruxe.

\- Nagini ? Tu veux dire qu'un Horcruxe peut être un être vivant ? Mais... c'est terrible !" s'étonna Hermione.

"Hélas, oui. Et le dernier Horcruxe restant à trouver doit certainement avoir appartenu à Serdaigle ou à Gryffondor."

Harry semblait désemparé. La sorcière tenta de l'apaiser malgré son angoisse :

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Nous ferons de notre mieux pour t'aider. J'effectuerai des recherches dans l'histoire de Poudlard pour voir si je peux découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant..."

Ron intervint à son tour :

"Comment peut-on détruire ces... ces objets maléfiques ?

\- Seulement à l'aide d'un objet magique spécial ou d'une substance particulièrement puissante, comme le venin du Basilic quand j'ai détruit le journal... Le point positif, c'est que Dumbledore est persuadé que Voldemort ignore quand l'un de ses Horcruxes est détruit, sauf si une personne l'en informe."

Harry faisait allusion au journal de Jédusor, confié à Malfoy senior et qu'il avait glissé dans les affaires de Ginny. Le Mage Noir n'avait appris la disparition de son journal que bien plus tard, et il était entré dans une rage folle. Le sorcier fut ramené à la réalité par Hermione qui prit la parole, regardant tour à tour ses deux amis :

"Nous devons donc trouver les Horcruxes mais aussi le moyen de les supprimer.

\- Je suis d'accord pour participer à leur recherche, renchérit le Rouquin."

Harry retrouva le sourire et enchaîna :

"Super ! Mettons-nous au travail le plus vite possible ! Chaque fois que l'un de nous fera une découverte digne d'intérêt, il avertira les autres.

\- D'accord !" approuvèrent Hermione et Ron. Ils se séparèrent peu après.

.

_**SR HG SR**_

.

Severus sentait bien qu'Hermione était préoccupée depuis quelques semaines. Elle ne se confiait pas à lui et il en était irrité. Il la voyait souvent dans la bibliothèque le nez dans les livres, dans les couloirs ou encore sous le saule pleureur en train de discuter à voix basse avec Potter et le Rouquin. Il savait qu'elle était préoccupée et qu'elle lui cachait des informations importantes et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il avait essayé de sonder son esprit, mais en véritable Occlumens confirmé, elle avait bloqué chacune de ses intrusions pourtant insidieuses. Comme elle ne restait plus dormir avec lui le samedi, prétextant une surcharge de travail pour ses Aspics et à l'infirmerie, il n'avait pu profiter de son sommeil pour violer ce qu'elle lui dissimulait. Leurs relations amoureuses étaient toujours aussi fougueuses et passionnelles, mais en dehors de leurs ébats amoureux, ils gardaient une certaine retenue.

Le sorcier était désorienté : c'était cette attitude qu'il attendait d'Hermione depuis longtemps, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'en réjouir ? Pourquoi son comportement le blessait-il au lieu de le rassurer ? Pourquoi désirait-il autant qu'elle reste auprès de lui le samedi soir ?

De toute façon, le sorcier avait d'autres préoccupations sérieuses à gérer. Draco n'avait toujours pas accompli sa mission, il avait échoué par deux fois, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres était plus que mécontent de l'absence de résultats probants. De plus, le jeune sorcier refusait son aide, l'accusant de vouloir lui voler la vedette auprès de leur Maître. Heureusement que Lucius était à Azkhaban, sinon il aurait certainement fait les frais de la colère du Mage Noir qui s'était reportée sur d'autres Mangemorts, y compris Severus. Narcissa se faisait discrète, ne tenant pas à s'attirer les foudres du Lord.

.

_**HG SR HG**_

.

Les rêves étranges qui avaient assailli Hermione juste après Noël commençaient à s'espacer, et la jeune fille finit par croire que rien n'avait existé, que ce n'était certainement que des fantasmes : Severus ne pouvait l'aimer, c'était impossible, ils étaient trop dissemblables. Finalement, ses rêves n'avaient servi qu'à exprimer ses désirs secrets, rien de plus. La jeune femme était meurtrie au fond d'elle de devoir cacher quelque chose à son époux, mais Harry lui avait fait promettre de ne rien révéler à qui que ce soit, et surtout pas à son mari pour lequel il vouait une haine farouche et qui le lui rendait bien.

Avec la venue des beaux jours, les trois amis avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver au bord du lac, profitant de la clémence du temps et de la douceur ambiante. Ce jour-là, Ginny les rejoignit à l'occasion d'un pique-nique improvisé, et pour quelques instants ils ne furent que des adolescents, heureux et insouciants, discutant à bâtons rompus de leur avenir, ponctuant leur conversation d'éclats de rire.

Non loin de là, près d'un rocher, en partie caché par un buisson, une silhouette sombre et longiligne ne perdait rien de la scène légère qui se jouait sous ses yeux. En cet instant, le coeur rongé par l'amertume, les yeux assombris par la douleur, le sorcier jalousait l'optimisme et la complicité évidentes des étudiants. Il les dévisageait avec un mélange de colère, d'envie et de pitié. Des heures sombres s'annonçaient, il leur fallait profiter de ces ultimes moments d'euphorie. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, le ciel s'obscurcit brutalement, de gros nuages noirs s'amoncelèrent au-dessus du lac. De grosses gouttes se mirent à tomber, faisant fuir les jeunes gens qui se mirent à courir vers le château. Severus leur emboîta le pas, le coeur lourd.

.

_Nous approchons de la fin de la première partie de cette fic..._

.

* Passage extrait du _Prince de Sang-Mêlé_, chapitre 23


	36. Chapter 35 Sortilège Maléfique

**Notes** : Merci à tous chers lecteurs/lectrices !

Cette fic vient de passer largement le cap des 300 reviews, donc, mille mercis à ceux/celles qui prennent

le temps de laisser quelques mots ! Record battu dans le nombre de commentaires sur le dernier chapitre ^^

Plus que deux chapitres, celui-ci et le prochain, et ce sera la fin de la première partie de cette histoire, eh oui...

Excellente lecture à tous !

**Avertissement** : un petit lemon en fin de chapitre

.

**Chapitre XXXV - Sortilège Maléfique**

.

Hermione était dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall après avoir sollicité un rendez-vous avec la Directrice. Cette dernière attaqua immédiatement :

"Qu'avez-vous à me demander de si urgent, Hermione ?

\- Madame, j'ai besoin de faire des emplettes à Pré-au-Lard..."

La professeure de Métamorphoses leva les yeux au ciel.

"Hermione, vous savez comme moi qu'il est dangereux de sortir du château à l'heure actuelle, avec les Mangemorts échappés d'Azkhaban. Les Aurors craignent qu'ils ne s'en prennent aux élèves de Poudlard. Désolée, mais je ne puis vous autoriser à y aller, seule de surcroît.

\- C'est-à-dire, que j'aurais voulu que vous m'y accompagniez, Madame...

Minerva ne répondit rien durant quelques instants puis demanda :

"Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à Severus de vous accompagner ?"

Bien que la jeune fille ait préparé sa réponse, elle ne put empêcher un blush colorer ses joues.

"C'est-à-dire... que je dois acheter des affaires... très _personnelles_...

\- Ah, oui, je comprends... Bien. Alors, rendez-vous samedi matin à neuf heures dans le hall du château. Je préviendrai l'Ordre afin que la surveillance soit accrue à Pré-au-Lard, et nous n'y resterons pas plus d'une heure, c'est clair ?

\- Oh merci, Madame ! Je ne serai pas en retard. Au revoir et à samedi !

.

L'ambiance à Pré-au-Lard était étrange, presque surréaliste : au lieu des va-et-vient habituels d'une foule bruyante, dense et bigarrée, on n'y croisait que quelques passants épars, marchant d'un pas pressé. Mc Gonagall et sa protégée ne croisèrent quasiment personne, sinon deux patrouilles d'Aurors qui effectuaient une surveillance du village autrefois animé. Il sembla à Hermione entrevoir deux longues silhouettes noires et le reflet du soleil sur un masque argenté, mais la vision fut si fugitive qu'elle crut les avoir imaginées.

Hermione sortait de _Scribenpenne_, complètement euphorique. Elle venait de récupérer les trois parchemins et le livre qu'elle avait choisis de commander à la boutique plutôt que de les recevoir par colis à l'école, ne désirant pas éveiller les soupçons sur ses préparatifs secrets. Toute à sa joie, ses achats sous le bras, elle ne vit pas la silhouette noire qui fonça soudainement sur elle.

"Que fais-tu? Tu ne sais pas qu'il est dangereux de s'aventurer ici, par les temps qui courent ?" siffla Severus méchamment en la saisissant par les épaules et en l'entraînant dans un recoin sombre, à l'abri des regards importuns.

\- Je... je suis venue... avec Mc Gonagall."

Furieux, le sorcier secoua violemment la jeune fille pétrifiée par l'agression soudaine, faisant s'entrechoquer ses dents. Il avait parfaitement conscience de lui faire peur et de lui faire mal ; Hermione aurait certainement des contusions, mais il n'en avait cure. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne. Il poursuivit, impitoyable, les yeux emplis d'une rage froide :

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant je ne la vois nulle part...

\- Elle ne va... pas tarder..."

Comme pour prouver ses dires, Minerva apparut au coin de la rue, enregistrant d'un coup d'oeil globuleux la scène. Sa voix irritée s'éleva :

"Que fais-tu, Severus ? Tu ne serais pas en train de rudoyer Miss Granger, n'est-ce pas ?"

La colère du sorcier se retourna contre l'Ecossaise :

"N'es-tu pas censée la surveiller ? Tu n'as pas remarqué que des Mangemorts rôdaient dans le coin ?

\- Oh, tout doux, cher collègue, des Aurors quadrillent le secteur et je ne me suis absentée que quelques secondes, j'avais un..."

\- Bon sang, Minerva ! ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre qu'il suffit de quelques secondes pour qu'un Sortilège mortel ou malfaisant soit jeté et atteigne sa cible !"

Malgré tout soulagé, en relâchant la jeune sorcière, il ajouta, non sans cacher une certaine ironie :

"J'ignorais que pour la Directrice de Gryffondor, les minutes comptaient pour des secondes..."

Quand il avait aperçu la jeune sorcière qui sortait seule de _Scribenpenne_, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. **_"L'inconsciente ! L'écervelée_** !" Quelques instants auparavant, Antonin et Avery se trouvaient dans cette même rue, à la recherche d'un mauvais coup à faire. Il n'osait imaginer ce qui serait arrivé à Hermione si elle était tombée entre les mains de ces Mangemorts, surtout Dolohov. Heureusement, Severus qui les avait repérés, les avait prévenus de la présence d'Aurors, jouant à fond son rôle de traître. Les Mangemorts avaient mordu à l'hameçon et fui, trop contents d'échapper à une éventuelle arrestation et d'être emprisonnés à Azkhaban. Il regarda s'éloigner les deux Gryffondors, leur laissa une petite avance puis les suivit à cinquante pas de distance, s'assurant qu'elles ne fissent aucune mauvaise rencontre sur le trajet de retour.

.

**_HG SR HG_**

.

Quand Hermione se retrouva dans sa chambre, elle sortit de son sac le livre qu'elle avait acheté comme si c'était le Huitième Merveille du monde. Elle passa religieusement son index sur les lettres qui formaient le titre : _"Les sortilèges de Malfada "_ édition 1863. Elle avait dû effectuer des recherches poussées, mais elle avait réussi, enfin, à mettre la main sur cet ouvrage plutôt rare.

Elle travailla de longues heures pour mettre au point les potions dont elle avait besoin pour ensorceler les petits parchemins achetés chez _Scribenpenne_. Mais sa ténacité, son intelligence et son adresse eurent raison des nombreux obstacles qui se dressèrent sur son chemin et, au bout d'un mois, elle put laisser éclater sa liesse. Il était temps de prévenir Harry et Ron et de leur communiquer les résultats de son travail.

Les trois amis se retrouvèrent devant la chambre d'Hermione, après 21 heures. Harry et Ron avaient réussi à passer à travers les patrouilles des préfets (dont avait été dispensée la jeune fille) et professeurs grâce à la cape d'invisibilité. Arrivés devant la porte, Harry toqua deux coups brefs et un troisième plus espacé ; il renouvela le signal une deuxième fois, et la porte s'ouvrit sur une Hermione fébrile. La chambre dégageait des vapeurs de végétaux bouillis, comme celles que l'on pouvait sentir durant un cours de Potions. Les arômes de celle-ci étaient particuliers : un mélange de noix de galle, de bistre, d'huiles de lin et de tung, de cobalt et d'amidon, d'éther de glycol et de nitrocellulose. La couleur était sombre, un bleu très foncé, presque noir.

Pattenrond daigna à peine soulever une paupière lourde à l'entrée des importuns. Il ouvrit une gueule immense, bailla silencieusement, puis se remit en boule sur le fauteuil en tourna ostensiblement le dos aux sorciers.

Hermione récupéra trois parchemins de seulement cinq pouces qui séchaient sur son bureau après avoir trempé dans la lotion _"L'Ephémère"_ durant cinq jours_,_ et les déposa devant ses camarades. Elle se tourna vers le petit chaudron installé dans un recoin de la pièce, et dont les vapeurs embaumaient la pièce. Tout en humant et touillant la mixture qu'elle préparait, elle expliqua, une pointe de fierté dans la voix :

"C'est Slughorn qui m'a prêté le matériel, croyant que j'en avais besoin pour terminer une de mes recherches en potions."

Elle éteignit le feu d'un coup de baguette et retira le chaudron pour le poser sur une planche posée au sol, tout en poursuivant :

L'encre est prête, il ne manque plus qu'un ingrédient...

Affichant un air de conspiratrice, elle retira trois petits objets identiques de son sac et déposa chacun d'entre eux devant ses amis et elle-même. Ron se moqua :

"Mais Hermione, c'est pourquoi faire ces plumes, ces parchemins et cette encre ? Tu as l'intention de nous faire plancher sur les ASPICS ?"

La sorcière ne releva même pas mais Harry ne put retenir une grimace :

"Cela me rappelle un peu trop le Journal de Jédusor...

\- Oui, je sais, Harry, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que puissions communiquer entre nous, même si nous devons être séparés par une longue distance...

Quand la jeune fille sortit un petit couteau en argent, Ron s'écria :

"Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ?

\- J'ai besoin d'une goutte de sang de chacun d'entre nous pour finaliser l'enchantement de l'encre.

**_"La magie du sang"_**, pensa le brun en réprimant un frisson, **_"la magie la plus puissante..."_**

La jeune fille montra l'exemple en piquant la pointe du couteau sur le bout de son index gauche, et fit tomber la goutte qui apparut dans l'encre du chaudron, qui siffla et se brouilla. Après trois secondes d'hésitation, Harry fit la même chose puis tendit le couteau à Ron. Ce dernier, malgré les tremblements qui agitaient sa main, réussit à se piquer et sa goutte de sang rejoignit celle de ses camarades dans le liquide sombre qui réagit à l'identique que précédemment.

Hermione remua lentement la mixture selon un nombre précis de mouvements dans le sens anti-horaire et parla d'un ton grave :

"Je vais verser l'encre obtenue dans ces flacons résistants et hermétiques. En ayant mélangé notre sang dans l'encre, nous en devenons les seuls utilisateurs. De cette manière, même si quelqu'un entre en possession du parchemin quand nous nous enverrons un message, il ne verra rien s'inscrire.

\- Tu as vraiment pensé à tout", souffla Harry, admiratif.

"Et si nous cassons la plume ou la perdons ?

\- Aucune importance, n'importe quelle plume fera l'affaire, ce sont l'encre et les parchemins qui sont enchantés...

\- Génial !" s'écrièrent de concert les garçons.

"Comment allons-nous savoir si un message va être envoyé ?

\- Très bonne question, Ron. Grâce aux faux Gallions dont nous nous sommes déjà servis l'année dernière pour nos réunions de l'AD. Le procédé sera le même : grâce au _Sortilège Protéiforme_, nous pourrons communiquer l'heure à laquelle nous voulons écrire sur le parchemin. Vous sentirez la pièce chauffer et l'heure apparaître sur la tranche.

\- Tu es vraiment une sorcière fantastique !"

Les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent sous le compliment. Elle ajouta :

"Attention : le message sur le parchemin s'effacera au bout de quinze secondes, ne perdez pas de temps à le lire !

\- On peut faire un essai ?" demanda Harry. Hermione acquiesça d'un sourire. Elle trempa sa plume dans l'encre magique, écrivit une phrase sur son parchemin, et presqu'aussitôt, les mots suivants apparurent sur les feuilles de ses amis :

" Nous vaincrons Voldemort !"

Emus, les garçons enlacèrent leur amie.

.

**_SR HG SR_**

.

Harry avait beau essayer de mettre en garde Dumbledore contre Malfoy et Rogue, rien à faire, le Directeur minimisait ses mises en garde et continuait à avoir une confiance aveugle dans le professeur de DCFM. Le jeune sorcier ne comprenait pas comment le vieil homme pouvait croire en la fidélité d'un Mangemort qui avait offert la Prophétie à Voldemort sur un plateau, à cause de qui ses parents et nombre de personnes avaient trouvé la mort seize ans plus tôt.

Harry accrut sa surveillance de Draco. Depuis longtemps il avait compris que son ennemi juré se rendait souvent dans la Salle sur Demande. En effet, quand le Gryffondor prenait le temps d'observer la Carte du Maraudeur, la plupart du temps le Serpentard ne figurait nulle part, preuve qu'il se rendait dans cette pièce. La curiosité du brun s'aiguisait et il fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour essayer de pénétrer dans la salle, mais peine perdue, aucune formule ne faisait apparaître une ouverture dans le mur. Dépité, il redescendit et en passant devant les toilettes, il entendit Mimi Geignarde proposer son aide à quelqu'un. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupéfaction lorsqu'il entendit la voix de la Fouine lui répondre ! Draco semblait terrifié :

_"Personne ne peut m'aider. Je n'y arrive pas... C'est impossible... Ca ne marchera pas... Et si je n'y parviens pas bientôt... Il a dit qu'il me tuerait..."_ *

Harry n'en revenait pas : Malfoy était terrifié et pleurait à chaudes larmes. A ce moment-là, le blond leva ses yeux et aperçut le Gryffondor dans le miroir. Il se retourna aussitôt en lançant un sortilège qui rata de peu Harry. Celui-ci riposta par un autre sort, et les deux sorciers s'affrontèrent quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le brun lance :

"Sectumsempra !"

Draco tomba à terre, au milieu des flaques d'eau, tandis que des jets de sang s'échappaient de sa poitrine. On eut dit qu'une épée l'avait transpercée à plusieurs reprises.

Quand Hermione arriva, alertée par les cris de Mimi Geignarde, elle découvrit une scène terrifiante : Draco gisait par terre, le visage cireux, au milieu de son sang qui s'écoulait de nombreuses blessures de son corps. Il respirait avec difficulté, sa poitrine se soulevant à peine. La jeune fille était horrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait :

"Mon Dieu, Harry, mais qu'as-tu fait ?"

Le jeune sorcier ne répondait pas, l'air hébété, sa baguette abaissée le long de son flanc droit, les pieds dans l'eau, avec le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde qui continuait à pousser des hurlements.

Hermione se ressaisit, sortit des toilettes et courut dans le couloir à la recherche d'un adulte. Elle percuta un corps solide enveloppé dans une robe noire, faillit tomber. Heureusement, deux bras puissants la maintinrent debout, et en levant la tête, son regard hagard croisa les orbes sombres de son mari.

"Eh bien, Her... - _l'homme se reprit instantanément_ \- Miss Granger, vous êtes bien pressée...

\- Severus, oh c'est toi ! Viens, viens de suite ! Il est arrivé quelque chose d'horrible à Malfoy !"

La sorcière, dans son affolement, en oubliait de vouvoyer le professeur. D'un seul regard, ce dernier enregistra l'affolement qui agitait la jeune sorcière, dont le corps tremblait sous ses mains. Ses yeux noisette étaient écarquillés par l'effroi. Il ressentait ses émotions et comprit qu'elle venait d'assister à un grave incident qui justifiait son attitude désemparée. Hermione se recula, l'agrippant par la manche et le forçant à la suivre. Il se laissa conduire et ils arrivèrent devant les toilettes du sixième étage où les hurlements de Mimi Geignarde se faisaient entendre :

_"AU MEURTRE ! MEURTRE DANS LES TOILETTES ! AU MEURTRE !"_ *

Dès qu'il pénétra dans la pièce, Severus découvrit Harry à genoux auprès du corps ensanglanté de Draco. Il s'agenouilla immédiatement à côté du Serpentard avec sa baguette qu'il promena sur chacune des plaies en murmurant une incantation de sa voix soyeuse qui ressemblait presqu'à un chant. Les entailles se refermèrent lentement, l'une après l'autre. Hermione, restée à l'entrée des toilettes, ne perdait rien de la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Il lui sembla entendre :

"Vulnera sanentur... Vulnera sanentur... Vulnera sanentur..."

Quand le professeur eut terminé il porta Draco pâle et affaibli dans ses bras pour l'amener à l'infirmerie. En passant à proximité de Harry, il cracha :

"Je veux vous voir dans dix minutes dans mon bureau avec _tous_ vos manuels scolaires, c'est compris ?

\- Oui Monsieur," répondit d'une voix penaude le jeune sorcier. Hermione voulut emboîter le pas derrière son mari mais il lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il valait mieux pas. Le sorcier énonça en s'éloignant :

"Monsieur Malfoy est sauvé, tout ira bien pour lui. Rejoins ta chambre."

Mais la jeune fille resta auprès de son ami. Ce dernier recouvrit ses esprits et déclara :

"Hermione ! Il ne faut surtout pas que Rogue entre en possession de mon livre de Potions !

"Quoi ? C'est dans le livre de ce Prince de Sang Mêlé que tu as trouvé ce sortilège monstrueux ? tu devrais t'en débarrasser au plus vite ! Tu ne crois pas que tu as commis assez de...

\- Tais-toi ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Vite, il faut que j'échange mon livre avec celui de Ron ! Je vais le retrouver !

\- Harry, non ! Donne-le moi !"

Mais le sorcier courait déjà rejoindre son ami, laissant sa camarade désemparée au milieu du couloir.

.

L'entrevue avec Rogue se déroula plus mal que prévu, même si Harry avait réussi à récupérer le manuel de Ron et à cacher le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé dans la Salle sur Demande qui enfin s'était ouverte pour lui. Le Directeur de Serpentard le mit en retenue pour tous les samedis jusqu'à la fin du trimestre, lui faisant rater tous les entraînements et le dernier match de Quidditch. Harry était anéanti.

.

**_HG SR HG_**

.

Severus était en train de griffonner à l'encre rouge un D (Désolant)d'un geste rageur sur l'un des parchemins posés sur le bureau de ses appartements, lorsqu'un "Toc toc" le sortit de sa concentration. Il posa la plume qu'il tenait et lança, un brin excédé :

"Entrez !"

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Hermione qui s'immobilisa quelques secondes, hésitant à s'avancer. Elle observa son mari et remarqua que ses yeux étaient soulignés par des cernes foncées, que son teint blême l'était plus qu'auparavant, et qu'il avait minci. Lui non plus ne semblait pas être en grande forme, comme Dumbledore et Draco. Elle s'approcha du bureau, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, signe d'une grande agitation interne. Severus ne fit, ni ne dit rien pour l'aider à ouvrir la discussion. Il se contentait de la regarder, attendant qu'elle lui expliquât le pourquoi de sa visite à une heure aussi tardive dans son donjon. La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta à l'eau :

"Severus... est-ce que tu pourrais revenir sur... la sanction infligée à... Harry ?"

L'homme ne pipa mot durant de longs instants, se contentant de la détailler longuement, l'obligeant à détourner son regard, laissant s'installer un silence inconfortable dans la pièce. Hermione recommença à faire souffrir ses lèvres, et poursuivit courageusement :

"Tu ne peux le priver de tous les entraînements de Quidditch et du match qui va bientôt avoir lieu entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor... C'est... c'est injuste ! Je... je sais que ce qu'il a fait à Draco est terrible mais... Harry ne mérite pas une punition aussi sévère...

"C'est Potter qui t'a demandé de venir m'amadouer ?"

Une pointe d'amertume transparaissait dans ses paroles.

"Non, non ..."

Elle rougit violemment. Severus ricana :

"Tu ne sais même pas mentir ! tu ne l'as jamais su..."

Découragée, les épaules de la jeune sorcière s'affaissèrent. Severus se leva brusquement de sa chaise, faisant sursauter son épouse qui recula inconsciemment vers la porte.

"Où vas-tu, Hermione ?

\- Je... je retourne dans ma chambre, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici... Et puis, il se fait tard...

Un regard ardent l'enveloppa tout entière, faisant battre son cœur plus vite.

"Oh tu ne crois pas si bien dire, ma _chérie_ \- _il appuya sur le mot_ \- Tu vas restez avec moi. Nous sommes vendredi, après tout... Plus que deux heures et nous serons samedi...

Avant même que la sorcière eût pu réagir, Severus prit l'une de ses mains dans les siennes, et de l'autre attrapait son menton, l'obligeant à croiser ses yeux charbon au fond desquels brillait une chaude flamme qui se communiqua aussitôt à la jeune fille. Il la contempla longuement, comme s'il voulait graver les traits de son visage dans sa mémoire. Son expression s'adoucit et, curieusement, il se pencha sans se presser, lui donnant le loisir de s'échapper, mais Hermione était déjà conquise par les lèvres qui s'approchaient inexorablement des siennes. Le baiser fut d'abord empreint de douceur, envoyant des dizaines de papillons dans le ventre de la jeune fille qui frissonna, puis il s'intensifia, la laissant sans souffle.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne, l'entraîna vers sa chambre et elle le suivit docilement.

Elle le taquina d'un sourire coquin :

"Deux heures, c'est long, Severus..."

Il lui offrit un sourire carnassier. Sa voix de baryton provoqua un doux émoi en elle :

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ma douce, ton vieux mari a encore de la ressource..."

Il la déshabilla lentement et adora tout son corps de sa bouche sensuelle. Comme s'il découvrait son corps pour la première fois, ou au contraire, comme s'il voulait mémoriser le tendre épiderme qui réagissait positivement à ses attentions. Hermione fondait entre les doigts de Severus comme si elle était faite de cire, et que seules ses mains à lui pouvaient façonner selon leur plaisir commun. Il connaissait si bien son corps ! Elle sentait croître un besoin entre ses jambes que lui seul pouvait apaiser et il le savait... Elle avait tellement envie de lui...

Ses tétons durcis par les attentions de la bouche et des mains expertes, Hermione avait l'impression du feu liquide coulait dans ses veines. Le regard sombre et brûlant de son époux semblait se moquer d'elle.

Pourtant, il aligna enfin son sexe dur et raide devant l'entrée humide et Hermione gémit quand il poussa profondément en elle. Il poursuivit son martèlement jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille le prévint de son orgasme imminent. Il déclara, essoufflé :

"Attends... moi... je... viens... Oooooh... ouiiiiiiiii..."

Son explosion de plaisir fut si intense qu'elle vit des petites lumières danser devant ses yeux, tandis que le sorcier la rejoignait dans la jouissance. Epuisé, Severus se coucha auprès de la jeune fille et ils restèrent quelques minutes sans parler, haletants, en sueur, mais comblés. Ils ignoraient que le destin n'allait pas tarder à frapper à leur porte et à bouleverser leur existence...

.

* Passage extrait du Prince de Sang Mêlé, chapitre 24


	37. Chapter 36 Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé

**Notes** : Waouh ! Génial ! Encore de très nombreux commentaires sur le dernier chapitre,

cela fait chaud au coeur, je vous assure !

Merci à ceux ou celles qui n'hésitent pas à écrire quelques mots ou plus, ils sont grandement appréciés et ont fortement servi à nourrir ma muse !

Un clin d'oeil sympathique à tous celles (et peut-être ceux) qui ont laissé une ou plusieurs review(s) tout au long de cette histoire : _Aësalys, Akisa17, Alexyae, allersia, Amandine, alwena9, Antaram, Arya43, Aude75, Aurélie Malfoy, beatrice, BellaMcCarthy, bleupapillons, Breloque54, Brrnice, calire de l'aube, Calliope, Carriel, Chambre313, Chocogrenouilles, chouetteensucre, dame-demeter, Dark Cape, drou, espe29, Fifi72, Guest, hermiseve, Hlna, Isabella-Edward-SC, jenifael09, joly-cassandra, Justiine, KawAlice, Khatanou, Lea Michaelson, lessawatberg, Lilou, livyn, Lizzyie, Louna, loupa4, loveloveegypte, Lyly009, Maelle, Melly, Mary12, MauraneSnape, minipuce,_ _miss angel whitlock salvatore, Nekozuni, Omaragwa, Oroszlan, patate tueuse, prismiria, Psycho67, saizo, selena, sev9hermi, Shaharluna, Shishififi, stnijoma, S7ytheryn, sultana, sunpatronus,_ _tsumy-malnewca, Tralapapa,..._ J'espère n'avoir oublié personne ^^

Voici le dernier chapitre de la Première Partie de cette fic, qui clôt la sixième année. Dans le livre, Bellatrix ne fait pas partie des Mangemorts qui envahissent Poudlard, dans le film, oui. J'ai choisi cette deuxième option pour écrire cette dernière section, avec d'autres changements, bien entendu.

Excellente lecture à tous !

**Avertissement** : aucun

.

**Chapitre XXXVI - Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé**

.

Après de longs et fougueux ébats qui avaient laissé les amants repus, Hermione dormait paisiblement dans le lit de Severus, enveloppé dans ses bras chauds et rassurants, lorsqu'il se réveilla en sursaut, tenant son avant-bras en grimaçant. Ensommeillée, les yeux encore lourds, la jeune sorcière entendit la voix familière maugréer dans un murmure :

"Par Merlin, c'est pour cette nuit..."

La jeune fille se redressa, tous ses sens en alerte et interrogea, inquiète, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure :

"Severus ? _Il_ t'appelle ?

\- Ecoute-moi Hermione _\- il agrippa d'une main son épaule, de l'autre son menton, l'obligeant à croiser son regard soucieux -_ Même si tu entends des bruits inhabituels dans le château, ne va pas t'en mêler ! Tu m'entends ? Tu vas retourner dans ta chambre immédiatement en transplanant et tu te recouches de suite, c'est clair ?"

Désorientée, alarmée, elle répondit avec une pointe d'inquiétude tout en déglutissant avec difficulté :

"Oui, mais...

\- Je dois y aller. Obéis-moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Fais-moi confiance, il le faut !"

Subitement, après l'avoir dévisagée quelques instants, une ombre douloureuse passa dans les yeux charbon et Hermione crut que Severus allait lui parler, mais il se ravisa, l'embrassa avec passion, l'étouffant presque, puis l'abandonna soudainement, la laissant déconcertée. Dix secondes plus tard, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte il jeta un dernier regard dans sa direction avant de disparaître dans un froissement de tissu.

.

**_SR HG SR_**

.

Harry soutenait de son mieux Dumbledore qui était totalement épuisé et avait failli tomber de son balai à de nombreuses reprises. Ils venaient de récupérer après moultes péripéties l'un des Horcruxes, le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, que Voldemort, quand il n'était encore que Jédusor, avait caché dans une caverne, au pied d'une falaise. Afin de récupérer l'Horcruxe, Harry avait dû faire boire une eau maléfique à Albus, liquide qui avait profondément affaibli ce dernier. Ils arrivaient à Poudlard, lorsqu'ils aperçurent dans le ciel, la Marque des Ténèbres qui flottait sinistrement au-dessus de la Tour d'Astronomie, comme pour les narguer. Un fort sentiment d'angoisse envahit Harry qui pensa :

**_"Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé aux élèves et professeurs !"_**

"Par Merlin ! Les Mangemorts ont réussi à s'infiltrer dans Poudlard !" s'exclama Dumbledore, d'une voix faible.

Aussitôt, les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers le sommet de la Tour et atterrirent, tant bien que mal. Ils s'attendaient à y trouver des Mangemorts mais non, curieusement, la voie était libre. Albus, exténué, demanda à Harry :

"Va chercher Severus avec ta cape d'invisibilité, et ramène-le ici au plus vite.

\- Mais, Monsieur... pas lui, pas Rogue !

_\- Tu as promis de m'obéir, Harry. Vas-y !" *_

Le visage du jeune homme se crispa sous l'injonction, ne comprenant toujours pas cette absolue confiance dont jouissait le Directeur de Serpentard, mais il capitula et s'avança vers la porte, caché sous sa cape. Il allait poser sa main sur la poignée lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Harry s'écarta immédiatement et sentit qu'un sortilège le foudroyait. Au même moment Draco pénétrait dans la Tour en lançant :

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Harry vit la baguette de Dumbledore échapper des mains de son propriétaire et basculer dans le vide, par-dessus les remparts. Il comprit que le Directeur lui avait lancé un _"Petrificus totalus"_ informulé, afin de l'empêcher d'intervenir. Invisible et immobile sous la cape, il ne perdit rien de l'altercation entre Albus et Draco...

.

**_HG SR HG_**

.

Pendant ce temps, plusieurs Mangemorts faisaient irruption dans le château : Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange, Thorfinn Rowle, Amycus et Alecto Carrow. ils avaient pu pénétrer dans Poudlard grâce à l'Armoire à Disparaître achetée par Draco chez Barjow et Beurk et cachée dans la Salle sur Demande.

Ne pouvant s'endormir après le départ de Severus, Hermione tournait et retournait les dernières paroles de son mari. Malgré les mises en garde de Severus, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans le château. Une voix au timbre arrogant interpella Hermione sortant de sa chambre, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers, alertée par le vacarme qui régnait intra muros. Elle se figea, son coeur battant à tout rompre en apercevant les Mangemorts. Son corps fut parcouru par des frissons désagréables et elle sentit une sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas afficher sa crainte, puisant tout au fond d'elle le courage dont elle aurait besoin pour lutter contre les intrus.

"Oh, mais ne serait-ce pas la Sang-de-Bourbe de Severus ? L'amie de Harry Potter ?"

La tante de Draco toisa la jeune fille, la détaillant complètement, notant au passage le léger vêtement de nuit et les ridicules pantoufles à tête de chat, ce qui amena un sourire méprisant sur ses lèvres.

"Allez, viens Bellatrix ! Nous avons un rendez-vous important ! l'interrompit une grosse voix masculine. Notre mission passe avant tes petits amusements...

\- Oh, Amycus, je peux bien m'amuser quelques minutes, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps..." répondit la sorcière brune dans un haussement d'épaules en tapotant sa baguette avec les doigts de sa main gauche. Elle ajouta, un brin désinvolte, avec un geste de la main comme si elle chassait une mouche :

"Avancez-vous, je vous rejoins..."

Greyback marqua une hésitation. Il reluqua la jeune fille avec convoitise, notant les jeunes seins fermes qui pointaient à cause du froid mais aussi de la peur _\- il pouvait sentir cette dernière -_ contre la chemise de nuit transparente, et dont il apercevait la naissance dans le décolleté. Il se lécha les babines, se sentant durcir sous son pantalon. Il renifla avec ses narines palpitantes le parfum de roses qui se dégageait de la longue chevelure brune aux boucles enchevêtrées. Son regard affamé devinait la chair tendre du cou cachée sous les cheveux.

**_"Mmmmh ! Quel morceau de roi ! Severus a bien de la chance de posséder ce jeune tendron..."_**

Il allait s'avancer vers la jeune sorcière lorsqu'Amycus posa une main ferme sur son bras en lui intimant d'un ton sec :

"Viens, nous devons aider Draco à exécuter sa mission. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'acceptera pas un nouvel échec. Viens !"

Le loup-garou se dégagea en poussant un grognement, mais il suivit son camarade non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard empli de concupiscence sur Hermione, passant à nouveau sa grosse langue sur ses lèvres épaisses. Il déclara d'un ton maussade en direction des Carrow :

"Je viens, je viens..."

Les Mangemorts haussèrent les épaules et ils poursuivirent leur progression dans le couloir. Instinctivement, Hermione leva sa baguette, tous ses sens en alerte, essayant d'anticiper les prochains sortilèges qui seraient jetés. Elle ne perdait pas de vue la sorcière brune et maigre qui la toisait avec un regard féroce et dément. Soudain, Bellatrix lança un _"Confrigo"_ que para habilement Hermione. La Mangemort siffla sur un ton faussement admiratif :

"Oh ! La Sang-de-Bourbe n'est peut-être pas si empotée qu'elle en a l'air..."

Malgré son appréhension, la jeune fille leva son menton en signe de défi, et à ce moment précis, l'enfer se déchaîna autour d'elle. Ses apprentissages en DCFM n'avaient pas été vains, elle put déjouer nombre de sorts informulés jetés en cascade par la tante de Draco. Mais un _"Incendio"_ atteignit son léger vêtement qui commença à prendre feu et qu'elle éteignit rapidement par un _"Aguamenti !"_

Bellatrix se mit à rire d'une voix hystérique, une lueur sournoise passant dans ses yeux :

"C'est qu'elle a du répondant, la petite chienne de Gryffondor !"

Au moment où Lestrange allait recommencer son attaque sur Hermione, des cris se firent entendre au bout du couloir. La jeune fille reconnut les voix de Mc Gonagall, Ginny, Tonks, Lupin, mêlées à celles des envahisseurs. Bellatrix jeta un dernier hexagone dans sa direction et s'élança rapidement vers le lieu des échauffourées.

Mc Gonagall luttait contre les Carrow, Ginny affrontait Bellatrix, Tonks contre Rowles, alors que Lupin se retrouvait face au loup-garou, la créature qui l'avait mordu alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Greyback semblait s'amuser tandis que des sorts étaient jetés de tous côtés :

"Alors, Remus, tu es content de me revoir ? J'ai appris que tu essayais de rallier les loups-garous à la cause de Dumbledore ?

L'ex professeur de DCFM pâlit mais ne baissa pas sa garde durant l'échange. Fenrir reprit :

"Le problème, c'est que nos congénères n'auront plus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme chef vers qui se tourner, car ton cher Directeur n'est certainement plus de ce monde à l'heure actuelle, Draco a dû réussir sa mission...

_\- NON !"_ * hurla Lupin qui avait saisi l'allusion. Il envoya un hexagone qui atteignit son adversaire au bras droit et provoqua une forte brûlure, le faisant rugir fortement.

A ce moment-là, Rogue, impassible, droit comme un "i" sortit de la Tour d'Astronomie accompagné d'un Draco à l'air complètement désorienté et accablé, et s'écria :

_"C'est fini ! Il faut partir maintenant !" *_

Aussitôt les combats cessèrent, un silence mortel s'installa dans le couloir, brutalement coupé par le rire hystérique de Bellatrix, suivi d'un sifflement admiratif :

"Alors, mon petit neveu a réussi là ou d'autres ont échoué avant lui : vaincre le soi-disant plus grand sorcier de tous les temps !"

Mais Harry qui venait d'être enfin libéré du sort lancé par Albus, et suivait de peu le Directeur de Serpentard et Draco, protesta avec véhémence, hors de lui :

"Ce n'est pas Malfoy l'assassin de Dumbledore, c'est Rogue, le TRAITRE !"

Toutes les personnes présentes, hormis Harry, Severus et Draco clamèrent d'une seule voix :

"Non, ce n'est pas possible !"

Minerva et Remus se regardaient, l'air égaré, ne pouvant croire ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre sur leur collègue et ami, qui avait semblé si proche d'Albus, prenant soin de lui quand il était souffrant. Mais le Directeur de Serpentard ne protesta pas contre l'épouvantable accusation, n'eut pas un geste de dénégation, se contentant de poursuivre son chemin vers la sortie, accompagné de Draco qui le suivait docilement. Bellatrix, furibonde, jeta des regards noirs sur celui qu'elle détestait depuis des années et qui venait de voler la gloire à son neveu. Malgré tout, elle les rejoignit, se plaçant à côté du jeune blond, comme son garde du corps.

Avant que les Gryffondors ne pussent recouvrir leurs moyens, Amycus lança un _"Expulso !"_ tonitruant et, profitant du désordre créé, les Mangemorts en profitèrent pour s'éclipser. Lâchement, tout en s'éloignant, Rowles lança le Sortilège de la Mort sur Lupin qui réussit à dévier le jet in extremis.

Quand Hermione avait entendu l'horrible nouvelle, son sang s'était figé dans ses veines, et elle avait du se retenir à un mur pour ne point tomber, ses jambes l'abandonnant soudainement. Son coeur s'était arrêté quelques secondes, et sa vue s'était brouillée, aveuglée par les larmes. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits mais dut patienter quelques minutes, puis, comme un zombie, emboîta le pas à Harry ainsi qu'aux Mangemorts qui s'enfuyaient vers l'extérieur du château. Elle n'entendit pas les appels des Gryffondors qui la suppliaient de ne pas sortir, mais ne purent l'empêcher, trop occupés à donner les premiers soins aux blessés suite à l'explosion provoquée par le sortilège du frère Carrow.

.

**_SR HG SR_**

.

Dehors, sous la faible clarté de la lune, Hermione, épuisée, l'air hagard, échevelée, sa chemise de nuit en lambeaux, sa peau brûlée en de nombreux endroits, ses jambes griffées par les herbes sauvages, indifférente à la fraîcheur nocturne, se dirigeait vers le portail, sa baguette à la main. Il fallait qu'elle sût la vérité, coûte que coûte. Cette rumeur que venait de propager Harry et qui accusait Rogue d'être l'assassin du Directeur de Poudlard ne pouvait être vraie, c'était impensable. Severus avait toujours servi loyalement Dumbledore, au péril de sa vie, elle en avait été témoin, il ne pouvait l'avoir tué, pas lui... La jeune sorcière trébucha plusieurs fois sur son chemin, le combat contre les Mangemorts l'ayant vidée de toute énergie. Se rapprochant de la sortie de Poudlard, elle entendit les sons d'une altercation entre deux personnes. Elle reconnut la voix de Harry puis... celle de son mari. Son meilleur ami invectivait âprement Severus.

Sanglotante, la jeune sorcière s'approcha inconsciemment de son époux. Harry semblait hors de lui ; il en tremblait violemment. Toute la haine qu'il avait pour Rogue se déversa comme un torrent furieux :

"Hermione ! Tu ne peux pas aller avec lui ! C'est un meurtrier ! Un lâche ! Un traître ! Je te l'avais dit ! On ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! J'ai vu Dumbledore le supplier de lui laisser la vie, et lui... ce...ce Mangemort, il... il l'a quand même tué !"

La jeune fille montra un visage horrifié, et dans son regard hésitant tourné vers Severus, se lisait une question muette :

"Est-ce vrai ?"

Mais Severus ne répondit rien et elle fut incapable de lire quoi que ce soit dans les profondeurs insondables des yeux froids en partie cachés par un rideau de cheveux noirs. Immédiatement, un poids écrasa sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer normalement. Elle ne pouvait croire que Dumbledore venait de mourir, tué par l'homme... qu'elle aimait. Mais ce dernier ne répondait rien, ne se défendait pas, se contentant d'observer ses réactions avec à ce qu'il semblait un parfait détachement. Quelques secondes d'un silence pesant s'installèrent, puis Hermione secoua sa tête, mettant fin à sa bataille interne, énonçant plusieurs fois avec la même intonation :

"Non ... non ... non ..."

Harry reprenait ses attaques verbales :

"Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, Hermione ! C'est l'assassin de Dumbledore, ce monstre que tu as épousé !

Angoissée, déçue, écoeurée, la jeune sorcière recula et se dirigea vers son ami, mais une poigne de fer s'abattit sur son bras qui tenait sa baguette et la ramena contre un corps rigide. Elle tenta de s'échapper, mais elle était maintenue trop fermement et ne put se dégager de l'étreinte de fer. Severus sentait son corps tremblant, sous ses doigts. Une voix rauque, familière, s'exclama près de son oreille, la faisant sursauter :

"Oh non, Potter ! Elle vient avec moi ! Je ne vais certainement pas laisser derrière moi... _mon épouse_, ce serait inconvenant..."

Hermione réagit aussitôt violemment, presque hystérique :

"Non, non ! je ne veux pas partir avec toi ! Lâche-moi !"

Hermione se débattit comme un beau diable mais peine perdue, le sorcier ne relâcha pas son emprise. Harry hurla :

"Lâchez-la, traître ! Sale Mangemort ! Otez vos sales pattes d'elle !"

Exaspéré par le ricanement qui lui répondit, Harry leva sa baguette en lançant :

_"Sectumsempra !"_

Le Serpentard dévia aisément le sortilège et après quelques minutes d'un échange inégal, nettement en faveur du plus âgé, celui-ci désarma son jeune adversaire par un _"Expelliarmus !"_ qui le fit tomber à genoux dans l'herbe. Severus avait agi avec dextérité, sans desserrer son emprise sur Hermione, mais en veillant toutefois à ce qu'elle ne fût pas blessée durant l'affrontement. La longue silhouette sombre de Rogue se pencha sur Harry tout en plissant ses yeux et cracha, avec une pointe d'exaspération et de dédain :

_"Vous osez m'attaquer avec mes propres sortilèges, Potter ? C'est moi qui les ai inventés - moi, le Prince de Sang-Mêlé !" *_

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible !" soufflèrent en même temps les jeunes sorciers, abasourdis.

Sous le choc de la révélation, son corps affaibli par les luttes précédentes, Hermione perdit connaissance, et s'effondra dans les bras de Severus, tandis que le jeune sorcier, impuissant, abattu, pleurait des larmes de rage. Il répétait comme une litanie, se balançant sur lui-même :

"Salaud ! Salaud ! Salaud !..."

Les Mangemorts, qui avaient fait demi-tour afin de connaître le pourquoi du retard de Severus, s'approchèrent du groupe et Bellatrix voulut jeter un sortilège sur Harry mais Rogue s'interposa en criant :

_"Non ! Avez-vous oublié les ordres ? Potter appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous devons le lui laisser ! Allez-vous-en d'ici ! Filez !" *_

Dépités mais peu désireux d'encourir la colère de leur Maître, les interpellés obéirent et se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le portail, sauf Bellatrix qui apostropha Severus :

"Que fais-tu avec la Sang de Bourbe ? Laisse-la ici, nous n'avons que faire de cette morveuse !"

La voix traînante de Rogue lui répondit tranquillement :

"Je pense que cela ne te regarde pas, Bella. Elle m'appartient, je fais ce que je veux avec elle. Occupe-toi plutôt de Draco, il en a bien besoin !"

La sorcière jeta un regard noir mais n'insista pas. Elle saisit le bras tremblant de son neveu et rejoignit ses amis. Harry ne put que regarder son ennemi juré faire demi-tour, emporter avec lui son amie qui, telle Cendrillon, perdit une pantoufle qui s'égara dans l'herbe, et prêt à disparaître en transplanant avec les autres Mangemorts dont l'un d'entre eux mit le feu à la cabane de Hagrid avant de s'éclipser.

L'inconscience de la jeune fille arrangeait Severus : lire dans son regard toute l'horreur qu'il lui inspirait le faisait trop souffrir, il avait besoin de ces quelques instants de répit avant d'affronter sa haine. Personne ne l'entendit murmurer à sa femme :

"Hermione, sauras-tu me pardonner ?"

Et ils disparurent.

.

Fin de la première partie.

* Phrase extraite du Tome VI _Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_, chapitre 28

.

**Ajout du 29/02/2016 : la deuxième partie est déjà en ligne...**

.

**NB** : Comme l'a si bien écrit saizo à la fin de l'une de ses fics, quand je reçois une alerte indiquant qu'un commentaire a été posté, je saute de joie comme une gamine ^^


End file.
